After Midnight
by raineylova93
Summary: Petualangan mistis dua belas namja tampan yang tergabung dalam klub pecinta horor "After Midnight" dalam membuktikan permainan THE MIDNIGHT GAME malah berbuntut ke sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Siapa sangka jika teror yang sebenarnya sedang mengintai di luar sana? Akankah nyawa mereka jadi taruhan? -Krisyeol, Kaihun, Lumin, Sudo, ChenLay, Taobaek, EXO/yaoi/DLDR
1. Prolog

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol)

Kaihun (Kai, Sehun)

Lumin (Luhan, Xiumin)

Sudo (Suho, Kyungsoo)

Taobaek (Tao, Baekhyun)

ChenLay (Chen, Lay)

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Mystery, yaoi, yadong, boyxboy, horror (gagal), AU, OOC, Friendship, dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Penuh semangat Chanyeol menunjuk ke jendela mobil. "Lihat itu! Ada sapi!"

Sehun, Kai, dan Chen sama-sama mengerang. Sudah empat jam lebih mereka melintasi daerah pertanian, dan Chanyeol selalu menunjuk setiap sapi dan kuda yang mereka lewati. Hanya Lay dan Kris yang tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan tingkah kelewat autis Chanyeol hari ini. Entah kenapa si caplang itu tiba-tiba jadi terobsesi dengan hewan ternak.

"Coba lihat ke sebelah sana!" Chanyeol berseru dari kursi depan, ekspresinya sepolos bocah ingusan. "Ada domba!"

Semuanya, kecuali Lay yang lebih memilih nonton goyang bokong Nicki Minaj, menoleh dan melihat sekitar selusin domba gemuk berbulu tebal sedang merumput di padang bukit yang hijau.

"Dombanya bagus," komentar Sehun datar.

"Hei, ada sapi lagi!" seru Kai menunjuk ke jendela. Sekarang dia juga ikut-ikutan!

Langsung saja Kai dapat sodokan keras dari Sehun. "Hyung, bisa tidak orang meledak karena bosan?" tanya Sehun nggak penting.

"DUAARR!" seru Chen tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak ada yang kaget dengan tingkah noraknya barusan. Bahkan Kris, yang bertugas sebagai pak sopir, tetap anteng-anteng saja dibelakang setir.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bosan?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Padahal daritadi dia menikmati sekali. Apa jangan-jangan cuma dirinya yang menikmati perjalanan panjang ini? Karena Kris, pacarnya yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh menjulang, sekarang tampak bosan dan wajahnya seperti orang teler yang hobi begadang. Semuanya hanya bisa berdoa semoga mobil ini tidak oleng dan menabrak gerombolan domba-domba gemuk nan lucu di padang rumput. Kris menambah kecepatan untuk menyusul truk besar berwarna kuning. Jalanan yang mereka lewati berkelok-kelok di antara bukit-bukit yang tinggi. Di kejauhan sana, menjulang kokoh deretan gunung-gunung terselubung kabut tebal.

Lalu saat Chanyeol melihat ada rombongan Kuda berlarian di padang rumput, lagi-lagi telunjuknya beraksi. "Lihat, ada kuda!"

Kai ikut-ikutan menunjuk ke luar jendela. "Lihat, tidak ada kuda!"

Chen menunjuk Lay yang duduk disampingnya. "Lihat, kudanya disini!"

Kai dan Chen ketawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk, seakan-akan itu lelucon paling lucu yang pernah dilontarkan orang. Mereka berdua memang klop sebagai duo pelawak gagal audisi. Sementara Lay yang barusan difitnah sebagai kuda cuma menggeleng maklum, memasang headset dan merebahkan kepala di jok mobil. Coba? Kalem sekali kan dia?

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang sambil memicingkan mata. "Kalian mengolok-olokku, ya?"

"Ya." sahut Jongin terus terang. Dia memang agak menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja tidak," Chen menimpali. "Memangnya ada yang berani mengolok-olokmu?" tukasnya setengah menyindir. Secara harfiah memang benar. Siapa sih yang berani mengolok-olok Chanyeol, kekasih Kris sang kapten tim bisbol andalan dan idola semua cewek di kampus?

"Kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa serius sedikit?" kata Chanyeol merengut jengkel. Bibir bawahnya maju, bersaing dengan bibir atasnya.

Kris berdehem, ini saatnya dia carmuk di depan pacar. "Chen, Kai, kalau kalian mengoceh terus akan kuturunkan kalian di tengah jalan."

Sehun memutar bola mata. Nggak salah? Perasaan yang daritadi mengoceh sendiri kayak radio rusak habis diinjek Dinosaurus kan Chanyeol.

"Ciee… Kris hyung, pacar baik hati nih ye?" ledek Kai. Cuma dia dan Chen yang tidak takut dengan muka seramnya Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kalau kau menurunkan kami, setidaknya kami masih bisa numpang di mobil Luhan hyung. Tuh, mereka hanya berjarak dua meter dari mobilmu." dengan santainya Chen menunjuk ke belakang. Mobil Luhan memang berada tepat di belakang mobil yang mereka tumpangi, jadi jelas-jelas ancaman Kris tidak ada gunanya alias nol besar.

Fyi, para penumpang di mobil merah yang disopiri oleh Luhan terdiri dari: Luhan, Xiumin (pacar Luhan sekaligus teman seangkatan Kris), Tao, dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang memimpin di depan, sekitar sepuluh meter dari mobil Kris, ada mobil Suho yang tentu saja berisi Suho sendiri selaku empunya mobil dan kekasih tersayangnya, Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudah hampir meninggalkan Idaho," Kris mengumumkan berita acara perjalanan mereka, berusaha mengabaikan dua kutu tidak penting tadi. "Di depan sana sudah Wyoming. Sebentar lagi kita sampai dibalik gunung-gunung itu."

"Wow. Siapa tahu ada sapi gunung di situ," tukas Kai masih berniat mengganggu Chanyeol. Sehun—selaku TTMnya Kai—tertawa untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia memang spesies jarang ketawa. Saking jarangnya, jumlah ketawanya Sehun itu bisa dihitung jari. Tapi biar begitu-begitu, Sehun bisa membuat Kai yang humoris tergila-gila setengah mampus padanya. Dan hanya seorang Kai yang sanggup membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dua orang itu benar-benar saling melengkapi pokoknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Silakan. Silakan saja rusak moodku sesuka hatimu. Aku rela jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, Kai." tukas Chanyeol mendadak drama.

"Kai…" tegur Kris siap-siap menendang bokong Kai dari mobil.

"Iya, hyung?" sahut Kai sok lembut.

"Diam dan tenang." ancam Kris. "Jangan sampai aku—"

"Aye, aye, sir!" potong Kai sambil menempelkan satu tangannya di jidat, bergaya hormat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rasanya aku mulai mual, hyung." keluh Baekhyun pada Luhan, kakak sepupunya yang memiliki darah China.

Luhan mengernyit. Padahal dia melajukan mobilnya sudah ekstra pelan begini, tapi Baekhyun tetap saja terserang mabuk darat, Muka adik sepupunya itu tiba-tiba kelihatan kuning. Dagunya gemetaran. Wah, ini pertanda buruk.

"Baekki, anggap saja kau tidak lagi naik mobil," kata Xiumin. "Anggap saja kau lagi naik bis."

Baekhyun mengerang. "Tapi aku juga mabuk kalau naik bis." Itu memang benar! Baekhyun memang punya semacam phobia naik transportasi darat. Sampai-sampai Chen pernah menyarankan Baekhyun untuk naik pesawat saja ke kampus gara-gara penyakit anehnya ini. Parahnya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah mabuk saat mobil baru dikeluarkan dari garasi! Daritadi saja mobil mereka bolak-balik berhenti karena Baekhyun selalu muntah-muntah di sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau saja Baekhyun itu bukan adiknya, Luhan pasti sudah melempar Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Biar saja dia naik domba atau sapi. Mungkin itu solusi terbaik saat ini.

"Kalau begitu bayangkan yang lain saja," ujar Luhan.

Mabuk darat memang salah satu hobi Baekhyun dan sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Pertama-tama mukanya jadi kuning. Lalu ia mulai gemetaran. Terus habis itu…ugh, pokoknya jorok, deh!

"Tahan sebentar lagi, hyung." tukas Tao berusaha menenangkan. "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

"Tapi aku mual sekali," gumam Baekhyun dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Aku tahu!" seru Luhan mulai tidak sabar. "Cobalah bernyanyi. Itu kan selalu membantu. Bernyanyilah, Baekki. Bernyanyilah keras-keras."

Baekhyun senang bernyanyi. Suaranya memang merdu. Guru les musiknya sering memuji Baekhyun yang katanya dikaruniai perfect pitch dari lahir. Keluarga Baekhyun memang keluarga musisi dan solois sejati, jadi otomatis itu sudah mengalir dalam nadinya sejak bayi. Kalau menyangkut soal menyanyi, Baekhyun serius sekali. Ia ikut paduan suara di kampus dan selalu mengumbar cita-citanya untuk jadi penyanyi sukses ke semua orang.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi kembali terguncang-guncang. Mukanya sudah sekuning kulit pisang. Benar-benar alamat buruk. "Ayo bernyanyilah," Luhan mendesaknya.

Dagu Baekhyun gemetaran. Ia berdeham. Kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Hey Jude' nya The Beatles. Suaranya bergetar setiap kali roda mobil menginjak aspal jalanan yang sedikit berbatu. Tapi tampangnya agak mendingan setelah ia menyanyi.

Problem solved! Akhirnya semua orang bisa bernapas lega tanpa perlu mendengar suara 'huek-huek' nya Baekhyun yang sangat mengganggu kuping. Luhan tersenyum memuji idenya sendiri.

Mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi, Tao jadi ingin menurunkan sedikit kaca jendela dan merasakan udara dingin di luar sana menerpa pipinya. Kini iring-iringan mobil sudah melewati area padang rumput dan masuk ke zona hutan pinus. Sepasang mata pandanya memperhatikan pohon-pohon pinus di luar sambil mendengarkan suara merdu Baekhyun. Suaranya memang benar-benar bagus dan terasa menenangkan jiwa. Tao tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kalau suatu saat Tao dilanda stress, dia tinggal menyuruh Baekhyun bernyanyi, dijamin stressnya akan hilang secepat kilat.

Di jok depan, Xiumin tampak asik mengatur pencahayaan kamera DSLRnya. Xiumin ini ketua divisi dokumentasi di klub jurnalistik. Sama seperti lainnya, dia maniak film horror dan segala sesuatu berbau mistis. Justru kesamaan itulah yang membuat kedua belas namja dengan latar belakang berbeda ini bisa berakhir dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah komunitas horror fans club bernama **After Midnight.** Kegiatan utama club ini adalah berkeliling ke tempat-tempat mistis, tua, kumuh, dan lebih cocok dijadikan markas zombie ketimbang rumah manusia. Biasanya mereka akan membagi diri mengikuti schedule yang telah disusun rapi. Hari Senin itu bagiannya Lay dan Chen. Selasa, Kris dan Chanyeol. Rabu, Luhan dan Xiumin. Kamis, Kai dan Sehun. Jumat, Tao dan Baekhyun. Sabtu alias malam minggu dimana anak-anak muda asik berkencan di mall, Suho dan Kyungsoo malah keliaran bareng setan-setan. Dulu Kyungsoo sempat protes dapat bagian hari Sabtu, tapi sekarang dua orang itu malah lebih menikmati malam-malam satnite mereka di sarang makhluk halus ketimbang di mall.

Terus apa saja yang mereka lakukan di lokasi syuting…eh, lokasi uji nyali? Pernah nonton Dunia Lain? Tahu Ghost Hunter? Nah, seperti itulah kira-kira pekerjaan mereka. Satu orang bertindak di belakang layar atau kita sebut saja kameramen, sedangkan satu orang lagi tampil _on the screen_. Itulah gunanya mereka dipasang-pasangkan. Awalnya sih jadwal itu juga dibuatnya murni, bukan karena si A naksir sama si B jadinya mereka harus beraksi di hari yang sama. Justru di club ini tuh kebalik. Benih-benih dan getar-getir cinta timbul setelah jadwal selesai dibagikan dan mereka mulai sering berpetualang bersama. Cuma Suho dan Kyungsoo yang emang udah murni pacaran dari awal alias nggak terbelit kasus Cinlok kayak yang lain. Selebihnya, kayak pasangan tiang Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka baru-baru saja jadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Terus Kai dan Sehun, satu fakultas tapi baru dekat setelah ketemu di After Midnight. Tao yang jatuh cinta pada suara merdunya Baekhyun dan Luhan-Xiumin yang udah pacaran hampir setahun lebih. Cuma Lay-Chen yang statusnya belum jelas sampai sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After Midnight pertama kali iseng-iseng dicetuskan oleh Xiumin yang emang dedengkotnya film horror banget. Mulai dari film horror tahun delapan puluhan sampai yang terupdate dia punya. Soal pemilihan nama sendiri, kenapa harus 'After Midnight', karena jam keluyuran mereka memang biasanya diatas jam dua belas malam. Jadi kayak semacam siluman kalong penghisap darah yang suka kelayapan malam-malam. Bedanya, incaran mereka bukan manusia, tapi para makhluk halus.

Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris itu tiga sekawan mulai dari maba, meskipun usia clubnya sendiri baru tiga tahun, tapi para penggemarnya membludak. Respon orang-orang kebanyakan antusias. Apalagi setelah Luhan membuat website pribadi buat club ini dan mengupload hasil rekaman perjalanan mereka dari satu tempat horror ke satu tempat horror lainnya. Berawal dari iseng-iseng itulah akhirnya banyak yang nonton, pengunjung official web mereka yang tadinya cuma dua tiga biji, sekarang sudah ribuan lebih dan rata-rata tidak cuma anak-anak dari kampus, tapi khalayak umum juga sudah familier dengan mereka di dunia maya. Anggota After Midnight juga mulai bertambah dari tiga, sekarang akhirnya jadi dua belas. Meskipun club para maniak horror, tapi isinya cowok-cowok tampan semua. Jadi cewek-cewek yang tadinya penakut dan benci film horror, pada bolak-balik nonton dan malah ketagihan lihat sepak terjang mereka. Itu juga salah satu daya tarik club ini. Aset yang dimiliki setiap anggotanya: Berwajah ganteng dan berbodi ala model runway top. Biarpun begitu, mereka nggak cuma nampang terus jual senyum gigi cemerlang ke orang-orang. Tiap petualangan yang diberikan pasti mengundang rasa penasaran dan tegang para penggemar mereka. _Khusus bulan ini_ , mereka punya misi khusus membuktikan kebenaran ritual-ritual 'pemanggilan khusus' dari berbagai Negara. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka bermainnya di tempat-tempat angker pula! Katanya biar ritualnya lebih akurat dan feelnya lebih dapet.

 **Senin** minggu lalu, Lay dan Chen mengunjungi salah satu rumah sakit terbengkalai di distrik Gangwon. Dua orang ini memainkan permainan papan Ouija. Niatnya sih untuk membuktikan omongan orang-orang soal setan bernama Zozo yang katanya sering muncul di setiap sesi pemanggilan dengan menggunakan papan Ouija. Meskipun Zozo tidak muncul, at least, mereka berhasil melihat kursi roda jalan sendiri dan lewat di samping mereka. Congrats untuk Lay dan Chen! Untungnya mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit itu tanpa kekurangan anggota tubuh satupun.

Hari **Selasa** nya, Kris dan Chanyeol mengunci diri mereka di kamar mandi salah satu kamar yang katanya paling angker di hotel itu. Sebelum kalian berpikiran ngeres dulu, sebenarnya mereka berduaan di kamar mandi bukan mau mandi bareng. Bukan. Tapi mau membuktikan urban legend Baby Blue. Pernah dengar? Caranya cukup mudah. Mereka tinggal masuk ke kamar mandi, kunci pintu, matikan lampu, dan letakkan kamera menghadap kearah cermin. Dengan pencahayaan minim yang hanya berasal dari kamera, Chanyeol melakukan pose seperti menggendong bayi lalu mengucapkan 'baby blue' sebanyak 13 kali. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terasa berat, Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan nyaris membuang bayi gaib tersebut ke bak mandi. Untung keburu dilarang Kris karena aturan mainnya bukan begitu. Chanyeol merinding disko karena dia merasa ada semancam kuku-kuku tak kasat mata yang mencengkram lengannya. Sumpah Chanyeol nggak sanggup. Dia kepengen pingsan detik itu juga karena tiba-tiba ada angin dingin yang bertiup dan menyentuh tengkuknya. Buru-buru dia oper si bayi gaib ke Kris. Dan Kris dengan sigap pula membuang si bayi gaib ke lubang toilet terus di flush. Iya, memang aturan mainnya begitu. Habis itu mereka buru-buru get out sebelum Ibu dari bayi setan tadi muncul dan mencekik leher mereka.

 **Rabu** , Luhan dan Xiumin mengunjungi situs pemakaman kuno di daerah Chungcheong. Mereka ingin mengobrol dengan salah satu arwah penunggu makam dengan melakukan ritual pakai pensil. Caranya juga gampang. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, terus masing-masing memegang tiga pensil di tangan membentuk persegi panjang. Karena lagi megang pensil, Xiumin terpaksa meletakkan kameranya diatas salah satu batu nisan, yang penting kegiatan mereka terekam. Luhan mengucapkan "Charlie, Charlie, can we play?". Di menit pertama tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu di menit keempat, saat mereka mengulangi mantra pemanggilan untuk kedua kalinya, pensil bergerak kearah luar yang artinya "No". Pertanda buruk. Setelah itu mereka terpaksa ambil langkah seribu, lari lintang-pukang pontang-panting karena Luhan mendengar suara cekikikan di belakang punggungnya dan Xiumin melihat tangan kotor berkuku panjang muncul di pundak Luhan. Setelah kejadian itu, Xiumin sering lihat Luhan jalan-jalan sendiri kalau tidur, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Luhan nggak pernah kayak gitu. Hikmahnya, sekarang Luhan jadi lebih religius dan kalau malam nggak bergentayangan lagi kesana kemari.

 **Kamis** , Kai dan Sehun mencoba untuk membuktikan kembali mitos Zozo di rumah tua dekat penginapan yang mereka tinggali waktu liburan ke Jepang. Guess what? Mereka berhasil! Tanda penunjuk bergeser diatas papan dan membentuk sebuah nama sakral: Z-O-Z-O. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi ketika mulut Sehun keceplosan berkata: "Adikku dulu punya boneka badut dan namanya hampir mirip denganmu". Setelah ngomong kayak gitu, Sehun tertawa, tertawa dan terus tertawa. Sehun si muka datar dan pelit ketawa tiba-tiba jadi tertawa lebar seperti pemabuk yang kebanyakan minum. Kai merinding, dia panik dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun, mengira gebetannya itu cuma bercanda buat nakut-nakutin dia. Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti tertawa. Tawanya mulai terdengar aneh dan serak. Suara tawa Sehun lebih menakutkan dari suara tawa badut jahat yang jadi musuhnya Batman—Joker. Kai langsung mengontak Chanyeol dan Kris. Mereka kemudian mengangkut Sehun pulang. Sehun dalam keadaan kacau, gila dan nyaris kehabisan suara. Luhan langsung memanggil pastur setempat untuk menyadarkan Sehun. Well, itu berhasil. Untuk sementara. Karena sampai sekarang Sehun masih sering lihat yang aneh-aneh di rumahnya. Makanya kalau orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota, Sehun lebih sering mengajak Kai buat nemenin dia di rumah. Satu kalimat biasa, berakibat fatal. Sehun apes, Kai ketiban rejeki.

Di hari **Jumat** , Tao dan Baekhyun berdiri di persimpangan jalan yang sepi senyap dan gelap gulita tanpa manusia sedikitpun. Mereka ingin membuktikan mitos permainan dari Jepang. Tao memegang kamera sementara Baekhyun membunyikan ujung-ujung sisir dengan tangannya sambil mengucapkan mantra dalam bahasa jepang sebagai syarat. Selama hampir dua puluh lima menit, penantian mereka membuahkan hasil. Muncul dua kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari kejauhan. Dua orang itu cepat-cepat menutup mata. Begitu sosok yang di duga makhluk halus itu mendekat, Baekhyun bertanya pelan: "Siapa yang berdiri di hadapan kami?". Dan sosok itu menjawab, "Kalian mau beli telur asin?". Astaga. Ternyata itu penjual telur, duduk di atas motor vespa. Demi Tuhan, itu jelas bukan hantu. Mana ada hantu naik motor vespa butut dan jualan telur asin.

At least but not least, **Sabtu** malam alias satnite, Suho dan Kyungsoo penasaran dengan keangkeran Rumah Sakit Changi di Singapura setelah membaca sebuah artikel di internet. Rumah sakit kuno yang katanya sudah berdiri dari tahun 1930, ditutup tahun 1970, dan sampai sekarang dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, duo sejoli itupun langsung terbang ke Singapura detik itu juga demi memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka. Maklum, Suho kan orang kaya. Suho bertugas merekam dan Kyungsoo menyorotkan lampu senter ke segala penjuru. Mereka tidak bermain ritual pemanggilan arwah seperti yang lain, hanya melakukan semacam wisata mistis di Rumah sakit ini. Dan dari hasil penelusuran, mereka dapat banyak 'barang bukti'. Sampai-sampai di salah satu foto hasil jepretan, terlihat bayangan hitam yang menyerupai kepala manusia muncul di belakang pundak Kyungsoo, terpampang jelas di tembok tempat Kyungsoo bersandar. Entah itu bayangan kepala milik siapa.

Yahh, memang sih yang seperti itu jackpot. Kadang berhasil. Kadang gagal. Dan sekalinya berhasil banget, jadinya malah parah kayak kasusnya Kai-Sehun dan Luhan-Xiumin. Yang luar biasanya, mereka tetap pantang menyerah berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk dunia gaib meski sudah tahu bahaya dan resiko apa yang harus mereka tanggung kemudian.

Walaupun banyak respon positif dan penggemar mereka juga banyak, tak ayal ada beberapa orang yang masih beranggapan miring mereka cuma cowok-cowok kepengen ngetop dan menjual popularitas lewat rekaman video hantu rekayasa. Ada yang envy sampai-sampai menyebar rumor bahwa mereka kelompok pemuja setan dan kesehariannya memang harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk kayak begitu. Ada yang menghujat dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti mencari—yang menurut orang-orang apatis adalah—hal-hal bullshit penuh omong kosong dan fokus saja pada kuliah mereka. Dan masih banyak komentar pedas lainnya yang setiap hari dilayangkan orang-orang negatif ini baik di dunia maya maupun di dunia nyata.

Toh, anjing menggonggong kalifah berlalu. Iya nggak sih? Untuk apa dipusingin? Santai! Kalau mereka enjoy berkubang dalam dunia mistis, biarpun seluruh dunia melarang, mereka tetap akan terus beraksi. Kalau sudah hobi mau apa, hayo? Lagipula yang ngebiayain kuliah mereka kan bukan orang-orang itu. Orangtua mereka sih fine-fine saja selama nilai kuliah mereka tidak merosot. Buktinya Lay masih sering ikut lomba merakit robot mewakili kampus, Sehun masih jadi mahasiswa berprestasi dengan banyak nilai A yang menghiasi tranksripnya, dan Luhan si ahli hacker yang sering dapat uang banyak dari profesinya ini. Bahkan Chanyeol yang kelihatannya rada-rada begitu sebenarnya dia itu wakil sekretaris himpunan di fakultasnya. Intinya di After Midnight, banyak anak-anak berotak cemerlang dengan berbagai macam bakat dan potensi yang mereka miliki. Jadi nggak cuma menang tampang. Sampai-sampai Suho pernah mengusulkan untuk buat aturan pemecatan bagi anggota yang nilainya jeblok selama dua semester berturut-turut. Katanya biar teman-temannya termotifasi di bidang akademik dan tidak fokus di hobi mereka saja.

Oh iya, omong-omong, destinasi liburan mereka kali ini adalah Wyoming, Amerika Serikat. Ini juga liburannya bukan jalan-jalan biasa lho. Yah, ada tugas Negara yang harus mereka emban sebagai para pemburu hantu. Awalnya Suho yang punya ide menyebrangi Benua demi membuktikan kebenaran ritual 'The Midnight Man', sebagai orang paling tajir di klub dia punya banyak gagasan inovatif dan sering didengar oleh teman-temannya, itung-itung cuma dia sama Kyungsoo yang belum menjalankan tantangan games pemanggil arwah sama sekali jadi liburan kali ini dirapel. Lihainya Suho, dia tidak mau beraksi berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ikut melibatkan teman-temannya dalam permainan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti di rumah…ehem, istana milik Oomnya Suho, Jung Yunho. Saking besarnya, Yunho aja kadang masih suka tersesat di rumahnya sendiri. Salah sendiri bikin rumah kebesaran. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, kastil pula!

Dengan iming-iming liburan gratis dan tempat tinggal gratis di rumah mewah mirip kastil-kastil kerajaan Inggris, banyak yang termakan rayuannya dan pada ramai-ramai setuju mau menjalankan games The Midnight Man secara massal. Berhubung rumah Oomnya Suho ini wahnya bukan main dan memiliki banyak pintu di setiap lantai, mereka sudah membagi daerah eksplorasi untuk masing-masing regu. Suho lah alasan anak-anak After Midnight kali ini berkunjung ke Wyoming. Dengan tiga mobil pinjaman, yang semuanya milik opa dan oma Suho (tentu saja), mereka berangkat dari Los Angeles, tempat dimana rumah oma dan opanya Suho tinggal. Setelah dua hari berkeliling di kota Los Angeles, mereka memutuskan hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berangkat ke lokasi. Lima jam perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan akan segera terbayarkan sebentar lagi. Petualangan mistis kali ini sudah pasti tidak akan mengecewakan, tekad Suho dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung."

"Hm?" gumam Suho melirik sedikit.

Kyungsoo serius sekali mengamati album berisi foto-foto Suho saat dirinya masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan berlibur ke rumah kastil Yunho-Jaejoong. "Yunho ahjusi itu kerjanya apa sih? Kenapa rumahnya besar begini?"

"Pengusaha tambang minyak di Saudi Arabia. Linknya banyak sekali dimana-mana dan teman kumpulnya para investor kaya dari berbagai Negara."

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Ohh… pantas. Pasti hartanya tidak akan habis selama tujuh ratus turunan. "Enak sekali ya istrinya. Makmur dan cantik terus. Siapa tadi namanya?" kedua matanya mengamati wanita cantik berambut panjang di dalam foto. Senyumnya cerah dan riasan make-upnya sempurna. Tampan, muda, kaya raya, istri cantik jelita, memiliki segala hal, hampir semua orang rela menukar apapun demi memiliki kehidupan seperti Jung Yunho.

"Jae ahjuma." Ujar Suho sambil menekan tombol play di radio tape. Suara berat seorang penyiar radio membacakan dua puluh chart tangga lagu favorit kini menyeruak diantara percakapan mereka.

"Jangan dikecilkan." protes Kyungsoo menahan pergerakan tangan Suho. "Aku ingin dengar Jess Glynne."

Suho mengendikkan bahu. "Okay."

Irama ceria 'Hold My Hand'–nya Jess Glynne mengalun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepala sedikit sambil bergumam pelan mengikuti alunan musik. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ini juga punya suara luar biasa merdu. Bedanya, jika Baekhyun lebih percaya diri, Kyungsoo orangnya agak pemalu. Jadi bakat terpendamnya itu hanya terkubur dalam-dalam dan lebih sering dia ekspresikan di kamar mandi. Nanti, saat semua orang pergi dan hanya tinggal dia sendiri di rumah. Serius. Kyungsoo itu kepercayaan dirinya agak kurang. Tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Cuma Suho dan beberapa teman-temannya di AM yang pernah dengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak gabung paduan suara kampus?" tanya Suho untuk kesekian kalinya, melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang aku lebih suka berada di klub sastra bahasa inggris. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang lebih hebat dariku di dalam sana."

Suho menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau suaramu itu khas dan kau tidak perlu takut dengan kehebatan orang lain. Hargai dirimu sendiri, sayang. Jangan merendah terus."

"Aku tidak merendah. Itu memang kenyataan." sahut Kyungsoo tak acuh dan tampak tidak khawatir sama sekali.

"Chanyeol dan Sehun berkali-kali memuji suaramu bagus." ujar Suho meyakinkan. "Kai bahkan selalu bilang padaku jika dia terlahir kembali, dia ingin punya suara sepertimu."

Kyungsoo tetap berwajah datar, tidak merasa terkesan sama sekali. Seolah-olah dia sudah mati rasa dan kebal terhadap segala jenis pujian. "Mereka berkata begitu karena sengaja mau memanas-manasi Baekhyun hyung sebagai bentuk balas dendam karena telah memakan jatah ramen mereka. Ingat?"

"Oh ya?" Suho lagi malas berdebat, dia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. "Mungkin."

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka tidak bicara lagi hingga akhirnya iring-iringan mobil berhenti di sebuah makam luas. Tidak ada kehidupan disana. Hanya hutan lebat dan makam!

"Hyung… dimana rumah pamanmu? Ini kenapa semuanya hutan dan kuburan?" Kyungsoo tolah-toleh bingung.

"Rumah Yunho ahjusi ada dibalik lahan pekuburan itu." jawab Suho santai.

Disaat itulah pikiran ngawur Kyungsoo mulai bekerja. Apa Jung Yunho dan istrinya bukan jelmaaan drakula? Manusia normal macam apa yang nekat tinggal di dekat areal pekuburan seluas ini? Belum lagi rumah megah mereka yang lebih mirip kastil. Sekilas Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak seperti pasangan vampir ideal.

Suho terkekeh geli lihat tampang Kyungsoo yang mulai berkerut aneh. "Tenang saja. Mereka masih doyan makan sayur kok." Ujarnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Damn! Apa selama ini Suho juga ternyata keturunan vampir?!

"Ayo, turun. Tunggu apalagi?" tau-tau Suho sudah berdiri disamping pintu Kyungsoo, menjulurkan tangan agar namja imut itu bisa meraihnya.

Setelah menatap ke sekeliling untuk terakhir kalinya, Kyungsoo meraih uluran tangan Suho dan melangkah turun dari mobil.

Suho merangkul namja kesayangannya dan melempar senyum menenangkan. " _Calm down, hon_. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Dia tidak merasa tenang sama sekali. Firasat buruk menguasai pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waaaa ini HEBAT! Liburan Halloween kali ini bakal seru!" pekik Chanyeol super berisik.

"Ssttttt!" dia langsung dihadiahi desisan berjamaah dari Chen dan Lay. Dua orang itu kompak menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir sambil memelototi Chanyeol yang selalu berisik, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Mau membangkitkan orang mati, ya?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, habis aku terlalu bersemangat."

Angin berembus semakin kencang, menderu-deru di makam tua itu, mengguncang ranting-ranting gundul yang tampak seperti tulang jemari kerangka manusia. Sementara di belakang mereka terhampar hutan pinus rimbun. Hanya hutan dan hutan di sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

Cowok-cowok itu menurunkan barang mereka masing-masing karena imposible naik mobil melalui makam ini. Tentu saja mereka bisa melakukan itu dengan resiko melindas kuburan dan dihantui selama-lamanya oleh sang empunya kuburan. Terpaksa harus berjalan kaki menuju ke lokasi.

Sehun meremas tangan Kai ketika mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri pemakaman. Kedua matanya hinggap dari satu batu nisan ke batu nisan lainnya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Jujur, walaupun sering bertemu kuburan tiap malam, Sehun masih tetap tidak nyaman berdiri diantara 'rumah peristirahatan' para orang mati ini. Mereka mengikuti pasangan lain yang sudah jalan duluan di depan sana. Sehun memang pernah dengar Suho bercerita tentang adik kandung Ayahnya itu yang katanya rada nyentrik dan penggemar berat hal-hal mistis juga. Terbukti dari letak rumahnya yang langsung dibelakang kuburan. Entah apa yang diharapkan Yunho dan keluarganya dari pemandangan mati ini. Biasanya orang-orang berlomba-lomba membangun rumah yang viewnya menghadap langsung ke panorama alam, ini malah menghadap langsung ke kuburan.

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan agak di depan, menyusuri deretan batu nisan tua. Semuanya sudah miring, retak, dan berlapis lumut. Sebenarnya saat ini matahari musim gugur sedang bersinar cerah. Namun kabut kelabu yang lembap menyelubungi segala sesuatu. Itu menghalangi cahaya matahari dan hawa pegunungan dengan rimbunan hutan pinus membuat udara terasa semakin dingin dan menusuk.

Kris menggigil dan merapatkan jaketnya. Baru saja dia mau mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol, tapi namja itu sudah keburu jalan duluan. "Chan, tunggu!" serunya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu hiperaktif. Kris tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pacarnya itu selalu bersemangat sekali kalau ada di pekuburan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Chan." panggil Kris berusaha menyusul langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tepat di depan sana. Sebentar-sebentar dia berhenti untuk memeriksa batu nisan. Sebegitu menariknyakah sampai ekspresi Chanyeol mupeng begitu? Karena penasaran, Kris mendekat dan ikut mengamati tulisan pada batu nisan yang dibaca Chanyeol.

 **DI SINI TERBARING DANISE,**

 **PUTRA DARI JOHN DAN HELGA KNORR,**

 **MENINGGAL TANGGAL 25 DESEMBER 1865,**

 **DALAM USIA 19 TAHUN.**

Anak ini mati tepat di malam ulang tahunnya? Kris bersiul panjang. Wow. Benar-benar wow. Pantas saja Chanyeol daritadi tampak antusias mengabadikan batu-batu nisan ini dalam kamera. Ini kuburan kuno, man! _With a lot history_. Bisa jadi koleksi yang bagus untuk dipajang di album, setidaknya begitulah menurut Chanyeol. Dia memang punya hobi luar biasa aneh. Memotret batu-batu nisan lalu menempelkannya dalam album koleksi khusus. Benar-benar tidak sepadan dengan wajahnya. Tidak apa-apa. Justru Kris menyukai kebiasaan ajaib Chanyeol ini. Dia menyayangi Chanyeol apa adanya, meski kadang rasanya jengkel juga kalau pas lagi kencan terus Chanyeol tiba-tiba minta berhenti di tengah jalan karena mau memotret beberapa batu nisan di makam yang mereka lewati. Semakin kuno dan unik makamnya, semakin tinggi nilai jual foto-foto jepretan Chanyeol. Meskipun dia tidak berniat menjualnya karena jujur saja ini cuma sekedar untuk memuaskan hobi. Tidak lebih. Ada kepuasan sendiri yang diperoleh Chanyeol saat dia berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa jepretan foto. Semakin puas lagi kalau dia bisa mengabadikan si 'pemilik nisan' dalam bingkai fotonya.

Kai berbalik dan berjalan mundur sebentar untuk melihat pasangan Luhan dan Xiumin yang berjalan agak lambat di belakang mereka.

"Awas kesandung, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab." Sehun memperingatkan.

Kai tertawa pelan lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sehun kemudian merangkulnya. Meski hubungan mereka masih berstatus TTM, tapi mereka sudah semesra itu. Gimana kalau pacaran ya?

Meskipun tadi Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo dan Lay sempat cemas termakan tipuan Suho, kini mereka mulai menyetujui ide berjalan menembus makam merupakan gagasan brilian. Cara apa yang lebih hebat untuk membuat semua orang diselimuti suasana seram menakutkan khas Halloween selain berjalan-jalan siang di pemakaman berkabut?

Lay menyikut Suho. "Hei, apa disini memang selalu berkabut?"

"Tidak, waktu itu aku datang kemari suasananya tidak begini." jawab Suho jujur.

Lay memutar bola mata. "Waktu itu kapan? Jangan bilang terakhir kali kau kesini pas masih bocah?"

Suho tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi Yunho ahjusi bilang wajar-wajar saja keadaan disini dingin dan berkabut. Kau tidak lihat kita berada diantara pegunungan dan hutan pinus?"

Chen mengendikkan bahu. "Jangan lupa kuburannya."

Suho terkekeh kecil. "Ya itu juga. Tapi ini cuma kabut biasa. Tidak ada penjelasan khusus untuk ini. Hanya salah satu fenomena alam. "

Cuma-kabut-biasa? Kyungsoo merasa kekasihnya ini sengaja mengucapkan kalimat tadi untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kalau yang lain merinding dan tampak was-was, lain halnya dengan Luhan-Xiumin yang santai-santai saja. Perasaan mereka kayak jalan-jalan pagi keliling komplek. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali tersirat di wajah keduanya. Kalau Chanyeol sibuk foto-foto nisan, Xiumin sibuk membidikkan kameranya kesana kemari, memotret pemandangan 'indah' ini. Tak lupa dia juga memotret berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah para dongsaengnya. Kalaupun nanti pas dicetak ternyata anggota mereka bertambah satu… well… itu namanya 'bonus'.

"Hemat-hemat rol filmu, aku yakin masih banyak hal menarik di dalam sana." tukas Luhan berjalan disebelah Xiumin dengan headset besar ala DJ melingkari lehernya. Jalan-jalan di kuburan pakai headset. Aneh kan?

Xiumin tak berhenti memotret, "Tenang saja. Aku punya banyak cadangan."

Luhan berdecak malas. "Kau selalu bilang begitu padahal ujung-ujungnya nanti habis juga."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum santai. "Yeah, itu sudah resiko."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau." Luhan angkat bahu dan kembali memposisikan letak headsetnya di telinga.

Dilihat dari dekat, istana keluarga Yunho tampak lebih menyeramkan daripada dilihat dari makam. Bangunan itu dikitari pepohonan gundul di kedua sisinya yang tampak seolah sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Dengan pagar besi kuno berukuran raksasa yang hanya bisa diruntuhkan oleh tank bekekuatan baja, rumah Yunho lolos casting untuk lokasi film horror The Insidious 5. Jika sang sutradara belum bosan bikin kelanjutannya.

Mungkin rumah ini benar-benar berhantu, pikir Tao.

Dia tersentak pelan merasakan jemari seseorang menelusup masuk di celah lengan kanannya. "Baekhyun hyung?" Tao menoleh dan kontan merona begitu melihat namja imut itu berdiri merapat sekali dengannya.

"Tanganku dingin." jawab Baekhyun kalem. "Mohon bantuannya."

Tao gelagapan salah tingkah, mencoba rileks tapi gagal. "Oh uhm, yeah, okey. Sama-sama."

"Ciee…" koar Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan ocehannya, Baekhyun keburu melempar pelototan galak.

Suho berdiri tepat di tengah gerbang, berbalik, menatap satu persatu ekspresi campur aduk kesebelas namja dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Nah, teman-teman, sudah siap?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC? IDK—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Semalam saya ngetik ini, entah kenapa pas baca artikel '17 permainan memanggil hantu dari penjuru dunia' dan salah satu novel goosebumps, jari-jari saya jadi iseng dan ehhh... malah jadi satunya The MIDNIGHT MAN, itulah yang menginspirasi saya.**

 **Ini cuma iseng. Tau mau dilanjut apa enggak. Mungkin nanti...**


	2. Chapter 1 - Something Behind Us

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol)

Kaihun (Kai, Sehun)

Lumin (Luhan, Xiumin)

Sudo (Suho, Kyungsoo)

Taobaek (Tao, Baekhyun)

ChenLay (Chen, Lay)

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Mystery, adventure, yaoi, yadong, horror, AU, OOC, Friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

* * *

 **^^HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Something Behind Us**

* * *

 _ **29**_ _ **/10/2015. Location: Yunjae's Palace. Courtyard, Great Hall, Dining Room – 21.30-23.36 PM**_

Daun-daun cokelat mati menutupi halaman depan. Bunyi gemerisik berputar di atmosfir ketika sepatu-sepatu kets itu melangkah diantara dedaunan kering. Menginjaknya hingga berubah menjadi serpihan kering tak beraturan. Rumput-rumput tinggi menusuk dimana-mana. Seluruh bagian kastil itu tertutup dalam kegelapan, seolah-olah bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan tua yang melengkung diatasnya. Di tengah-tengah halaman ada kolam ikan yang sangat luas. Iseng-iseng Chanyeol mendekat dan melongok ke kolam ikan. Tidak apa-apa disana. Hanya air keruh, lumut hijau menjijikkan dan jentik-jentik nyamuk.

Ihh. Setelah meringis jijik sebentar, Chanyeol beringsut menjauh dan bergabung dalam kerumunan lagi.

 _Tempat ini menyeramkan_ , pikir Tao sedih.

Semua orang pasti berpikir hal yang sama.

"Apa paman dan bibimu tidak pernah bersih-bersih? _Goddamn! This place looks like a crap!_ " keluh Kris geleng-geleng kepala.

Suho terkekeh kecil. "Tidak mungkin. Pasti sering dibersihkan, hanya saja mungkin mereka lagi sibuk jadi tidak sempat."

"Mereka tidak punya pembantu? Asisten rumah tangga? Pelayan dan sejenisnya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia baru semenit berada disini tapi rasanya sudah kepingin pulang daritadi.

"Setauku sih punya. Terakhir kali aku kesini ada Paman Frans, pelayan pribadi mereka. Terus mereka juga punya dua tukang kebun."

"Terakhir kali itu kapan?" Kris mendengus. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu?"

Suho angkat bahu sekilas. " _Well_ , mari kita nikmati saja liburan ini daripada pusing-pusing mikirin pekarangan rumah yang tak terurus." sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, mereka menaiki tangga ke beranda yang dipenuhi sulur tanaman.

 _Tidak hanya pekarangan yang tak terurus, berandanya juga_. pikir Tao semakin sedih.

Di tengah daun pintu kayu mahoni tua, terpasang sebuah pengetuk pintu berbentuk kepala tengkorak.

"Paman dan bibimu punya selera humor yang aneh ya." tukas Kai tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Kau menganggap itu lucu?" tanya Tao terperangah. "Kepala tengkorak itu menyeramkan!"

Kai berdecak. Malas dengan Tao yang terlalu berlebihan. "Menyeramkan dari segi mana? Lihat saja bentuk giginya yang imut-imut itu, mengingatkanku pada taring hamster peliharaanku."

Sehun senyam-senyum geli. Yang jelas gebetannya ini sudah gila menyamakan taring tengkorak pucat itu dengan taring hamster. Lagipula, memangnya hamster punya taring?

Suho sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kepala tengkorak, ketika tiba-tiba seekor tarantula raksasa mendarat di tangannya.

"AWAAS!" semua orang terpekik kaget kecuali Kris. Jika teman-temannya kelabakan nyaris pingsan, Kai dan Chen malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawai ekspresi kaget teman-temannya yang justru terlihat kocak di mata mereka

"Kena kalian!" seru sebuah suara, tepat diatas kepala mereka. Saat kedua belas namja itu mendongak, ada pria tampan lain yang sedang menyeringai lebar di balkon atas.

"Wow, Ha-Ha, penyambutan yang sangat bagus, Paman." tukas Suho memutar bola mata. "Terima kasih banyak."

Kris memungut tarantula raksasa yang tadi dilempar Suho. Ternyata cuma mainan yoyo karet.

Yunho masih tertawa jahil diatas sana. "Daridulu kau memang gampang sekali ditakut-takuti, Nak. Tunggu ya, biar kusuruh bibimu buka pintu." kemudian dia menghilang kedalam sambil berseru, "Jaeeee! Keponakan tersayang kita dan teman-temannya sudah datang!"

"Pamanmu lucu ya." ucap Kai di sela-sela tawa. "Selera humornya luar biasa." Begitulah Kai, segala hal selalu terlihat lucu di matanya.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak namja itu. "Jangan terlalu banyak ketawa. Sebaiknya kau simpan energimu itu untuk nanti. Siapa tahu kau dan Sehun yang beruntung malam ini." tukasnya sambil melirik Sehun yang tidak banyak bicara daritadi.

Kai menarik Sehun dalam rangkulan erat. "Tenang saja, kami sudah _sangat_ siap kok. Iya kan, _my darling_?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dalam hati menyumpahi jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat heboh di dalam sana. "I-iya…"

Terdengar bunyi derit dan daun pintu kuno perlahan terkuak lebar. Muncul wajah seorang yeoja cantik dari balik pintu. Sudah berumur empat puluhan, namun kecantikannya seolah tidak luntur ditelan waktu.

"Bibi Jae!" Suho segera menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu. "Apa kabar?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, Nak." Jaejoong mengelus punggung Suho penuh rasa kangen. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu? Apa Seoul semakin ramai? Apa sudah ada mall baru? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pulang. Terakhir kali waktu kesana, gembok di Menara Namsan sudah bertambah banyak. Eh iya, ini teman-temanmu ya? Silahkan masuk, anak-anak. Waaah, kalian semua sangat tampan!"

Suho hanya bisa menelan ludah pasrah. Bibi semata wayangnya ini tidak berubah juga. Masih suka nyerocos seenaknya sendiri sebelum orang yang ditanyai sempat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntunnya.

"Terima kasih, Bibi. Anda juga sangat cantik dan menawan." balas Kris melempar senyum paling indah yang dia miliki.

Chanyeol mencibir tidak suka. Yang benar saja! Apa kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha merayu seorang tante-tante?

"Hohoho. Saya jadi malu." Jaejoong menepak-nepak bahu Kris sok akrab. "Kau ini tinggi sekali, sangat tampan pula. Asli Korea atau…?"

"Bukan," jawab Kris sopan. "Saya kelahiran Guangzhou. Ayah asli China, tapi Ibu dari Kanada."

"Ohhh…" Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk kagum. Seolah lupa masih ada sebelas bocah lain yang juga butuh diwawancarai.

Sementara Jaejoong asik berkoar-koar, Xiumin memilih berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat ruang utama yang sangat luas ini. Disana-sini dipenuhi barang-barang antik. Contohnya saja pajangan kepala Anoa dan Burung Elang raksasa. Tidak hanya dua, masih banyak kepala hewan-hewan lain seperti Kambing dengan tanduk melingkar, Rusa dengan tanduk bercabang, Banteng jantan, Bison, Kerbau, Harimau putih, Zebra, Beruang dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua kelihatan begitu nyata sampai rasanya jadi mengerikan. Seperti terbuat dari daging, bukan dari kayu apalagi plastik. Barangkali memang kepala hewan sungguhan. Ckckck. Darimana Yunho mendapatkan semua ini? Mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan. Luhan benar, ada objek menarik yang bisa dia potret. Semoga saja stok roll filmnya masih banyak. Xiumin kemudian hinggap dari satu lemari pajangan ke lemari pajangan lain. Ada banyak barang-barang ajaib di dalamnya, mulai dari topeng ritual suku Indian, Vodoo stick, Mangkuk dari jaman Dinasti Song, Pedang ceremonial bangsa Persia kuno sampai Kamera Seri 0 yang pernah diproduksi pada tahun 1923.

Ketika dia hendak membidikkan kamera untuk mengabadikan barang-barang langka itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang sangat gelap menghalangi layarnya.

Xiumin meloncat mundur, jantungnya berdebar kencang mendapati sebuah wajah menyeringai persis di depan mata.

"Sori, Nak. Ini tidak untuk dipublikasikan." tukas Yunho, seringai jahilnya masih sama seperti tadi. Pantas saja layarnya gelap, ternyata ditutupi telapak tangan Yunho.

"Paman, apa tidak bisa muncul dengan cara biasa tanpa harus bikin kaget semua orang?" tanya Suho merasa sebal.

Yunho pasang wajah tak berdosa. "Aku tidak bermaksud bikin kaget. Temanmu ini yang terlalu serius. Oh iya, siapa namamu?" dia menoleh ke Xiumin. Kali ini seringai jahilnya berubah ke mode senyum ramah.

"Kim Minseok, tapi teman-teman biasa memanggil saya Xiumin," jawabnya sambil membalas jabat tangan Yunho.

"Nah, Xiumin." tukas Yunho sambil mengamati koleksi barang-barangnya. "Kalau mau melihat-lihat saja boleh. Asal jangan difoto. Bisa kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk, walau dalam hati tidak iklas. "Bisa sekali. Jangan khawatir." Diam-diam dia berencana mau memotret Kamera Seri 0 itu kalau Yunho pergi. Sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan begitu saja.

Jika Xiumin punya niat terselubung, lain halnya dengan Chen di ujung sebelah sana. Dia menyambar pedang runcing dari tangan Ksatria berbaju zirah dan mulai menusuk-nusuk bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Ini juga bukan untuk mainan." Yunho merebut pedang besi dari tangan Chen dan pelan-pelan dia taruh kembali di tangan patung Ksatria.

"Wah, pedang itu bagus sekali. Apa aku boleh membelinya?" tanya Chen.

"Boleh. Siapkan saja uang tunai sebesar 32 juta US dolar. Setelah itu pedangnya jadi milikmu." sahut Yunho santai.

Chen mematung shock. Tiga puluh dua juta dollar? Untuk pedang besi tua karatan? Hiiy! Tidak jadi!

"Selain Xiumin, apa masih ada yang mau memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah bergabung dalam kerumunan di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Saya Kris." Kris duluan maju menyalami Yunho. "Ini Chanyeol, pacar saya." Gantian Chanyeol maju menyalami Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yang itu Kai, itu Sehun, di sebelahnya Sehun ada Lay, terus Luhan, Baekhyun…" Kris terus memperkenalkan teman-temannya sementara yang disebut langsung berbaris dan antri ganti-gantian menyalami Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Dan terakhir Kyungsoo, calon tunangannya Suho."

"APA?" tidak hanya Kyungsoo, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho kompak melotot ekstrem.

Kris dapat hadiah jitakan gratis di kepala dari Suho.

"Lho? Kenyataannya begitu kok." ujar Kris tetap bermuka datar. Jelas saja Yunho dan Jaejoong cepat percaya, karena tampangnya Kris kelihatan sangat meyakinkan.

"Calon tunangan?" Yunho mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

Pipi Kyungsoo berubah warna, hampir menyaingi warna karpet yang sedang mereka injak. "Ehm… itu tidak benar. Kami cuma berteman kok."

"Pacar. Kami baru pacaran." ralat Suho agak tidak rela dengar pernyataan 'Cuma teman'.

Jaejoong tampak sumringah, "Ah, tunangan juga tidak apa-apa kok. Habis kau sangat manis. Kalian serasi sekali," pujinya berbinar-binar. "Apa Ayah dan Ibumu sudah tahu soal rencana kalian? Aku bisa menelpon mereka sekarang juga kalau kau terlalu malu mengabari mereka."

"Jangan!" Suho makin belingsatan salah tingkah. Bolak-balik menggaruk leher. "Tidak perlu melapor segala. Kris hanya bercanda. Kami belum berpikir sampai kesana. Sungguh."

"Yakin?" goda Lay, alisnya naik-turun-naik-turun.

"Hyung! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" bentak Kyungsoo galak. Tidak hanya pipi, kupingnya juga berubah jadi merah.

"Cieeee…" yang lain bersorak-sorai, bersiul-siul nyaring sambil ketawa-tawa norak.

"Ayo anak-anak," Yunho menggiring Suho di kanan dan Kyungsoo di kiri. "Kami sudah menyiapkan hidangan spesial untuk kalian semua. Makan dulu sepuasnya, nanti setelah itu kalian bebas memilih kamar."

"Memilih kamar?" tanya Kai antusias. "Memangnya disini ada berapa kamar?"

"Dua belas. Sesuai jumlah kalian. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir takut tidur sendiri, karena tiap kamar punya kasur berukuran king size, kalian bisa tidur dengan pasangan masing-masing. Disini bebas. Tidak ada aturan soal kamar. Terserah kalian mau pakai yang mana."

Ucapan Yunho bagai bunyi lonceng surga di telinga Kai. _Tidur dengan pasangan masing-masing?_ Kebetulan sekali. Kai memang sudah lama kepingin tidur dengan _pasangan masing-masing_.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Lay hyung dan Chanyeol hyung saja," tukas Sehun sudah bisa menebak isi kepala kotor Kai.

"Eh?!" Kai mendelik protes. "Kenapa begitu? Harusnya kita berada di kamar yang sama. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Sehun. Pokoknya aku tidak akan macam-macam. Sumpah!" digenggamnya kedua tangan Sehun dengan mimik wajah super serius.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Bohong. Jangan percaya, Hun. Kau tidak bakal aman tidur satu kamar dengan Kim Jong-alligator-ngin."

Kai melempar lirikan tajam ke Baekhyun. Gimana sih si pendek ini? Bukannya bantuin malah memojokkan dia.

Tao daritadi masih sibuk celingukan, mengagumi dekorasi ruangan yang fantastis. Disini tidak seburuk pemandangan di luar. Malah sangat rapi dan terawat. Keseluruhan tampak seperti setting ruang-ruang istana gothic megah di film kolosal, dengan jendela-jendela besar, ukiran-ukiran rumit yang indah, dan tirai-tirai panjang selembut sutra menggantung di setiap jendela dan pintu. Kali ini mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah aula yang panjang dan luas, dengan langit-langit tinggi dan pilar-pilar yang besar. Mau ke ruang makan saja jauhnya minta ampun. Pantas saja orang kaya itu kurus-kurus, habisnya jarak tiap ruangan saling berjauhan begini. Kalau di kamar kos-kosannya, Tao hanya perlu merangkak sebentar dari sofa ruang tamu untuk mencapai kulkas di dapur.

Sampai di ruang makan, dia lebih tercengang lagi melihat meja kayu panjang bertengger bangga di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi jendela-jendela raksasa dan lukisan artistik di setiap sudut. Seperti yang dikatakan Yunho tadi, hidangan mereka sangat spesial. Meja itu dipenuhi lilin-lilin, gelas-gelas kaca, perabotan makan, keranjang buah, sederetan keju, roti, kalkun panggang gemuk, salad, kaviar, daging ham bumbu, sup-sup hangat, berbagai macam saus, serta makanan lezat lain yang membangkitkan selera. Ada sebuah rak penuh berisi mangkuk-mangkuk besar macaroon berwarna-warni, brownies cokelat mini, dan pizza—pepperoni, bawang bombai, sosis dan semua kombinasi yang bikin para cacing di perut berteriak histeris.

Tentu saja semua ini bukan hiasan. Semuanya makanan asli!

Dua belas namja yang tadi tercengang di pintu, kini ramai-ramai menghambur ke meja makan, berebut kursi, saling seruduk, perang mulut, menyerobot piring dan tarik-tarikan garpu.

"Tenang anak-anak, tenang! Jangan berebut. Masih banyak persediaan makanan. Frans, bisa tolong ambilkan garpu lain?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang pelayan berambut keleabu.

"Baik, Nyonya." Pelayan itu langsung melesat menuju ke pintu setelah berhasil selamat dari sikutan maut tangan-tangan para pemuda barbar di ruangan ini.

"Coba lihat," gumam Lay sambil menyendok salad sebanyak mungkin ke piringnya. "Aku belum pernah lihat makanan sebanyak ini."

"Aku juga," komentar Chen sambil menumpuk kepiting banyak-banyak di mangkuknya. "Kecuali dulu, waktu orangtuaku merayakan pesta tahun baru di rumah."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sebuah cracker berlapis saus warna pink. "Mmm… enak. Apa ini?"

"Taramasalata." tukas Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya sambil membawa sepiring penuh daging salmon asap. "Kue Yunani yang terbuat dari telur ikan. Aku sudah bertanya pada Bibi Jae tadi, dia bilang dia belajar membuatnya waktu tinggal di kepulauan Yunani."

"Hei, kau ambil itu dimana, hyung?" Chanyeol muncul dengan bibir berkerut-kerut. "Aku juga mau salmon!"

"Maaf." Luhan cengengesan. "Sudah habis." Usai berkata begitu, dia kabur secepat kilat. Takut salmonnya pindah ke piring Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau harus coba yang ini. Enak sekali lho. Terbuat dari telur ikan." Sehun berpromosi sambil mencomot lima Taramasalata sekaligus.

"Telur ikan?" Chanyeol bergidik. "No, thanks. Aku mau makan pizza saja."

Semuanya tampak asik mencoba-coba berbagai macam hidangan internasional diatas meja. Kris sudah duduk anteng daritadi, melahap Bruschetta yang katanya berasal dari Italia. Sedangkan Lay, duduk di ujung lain, dia juga sibuk mengunyah Canapé sambil minum sekaleng soda dingin. Suho, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga fokus mengiris daging ham di piring masing-masing lalu melahapnya dengan ekspresi menikmati. Hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang makan dengan khidmat, sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Kris dan beberapa anak lain. Tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kericuhan di sekelilingnya.

"Nah, Chanyeol." tegur Jaejoong saat namja itu menghempaskan diri di kursi. "Kudengar-dengar dari Kris, katanya kau hobi memotret batu nisan."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Yap. Suka banget."

"Kalau kau mau mencari komplek pekuburan, tempat terbaik adalah lapangan rumput di belakang mercusuar. Disana juga banyak kuburan-kuburan kuno yang lebih kuno daripada yang ada di depan."

"Wah, asyik!" seru Chanyeol penuh semangat.

Kris memutar bola mata. Sampai detik ini dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya suka sekali memotret kuburan.

"Mungkin lain kali saja eksplorasinya. Karena besok malam kami semua mau main The Midnight Game," tambah Chanyeol setelah menangkap sinyal mata dari Suho.

"Midnight game?" Yunho mengernyit penasaran, kelihatan tertarik.

"Semacam ritual seru-seruan untuk memanggil Midnight Man, mirip uji nyali yang ada di TV. Ada syarat-syarat yang harus dilakukan untuk mengundang makhluk halus bernama Midnight Man ke rumah. Lalu kita harus bermain dengan hanya modal sebatang lilin dan korek api, pokoknya suasana rumah musti gelap gulita." jelas Chanyeol. "Dan gamenya selalu berakhir di jam 3:33."

"Kelihatannya berbahaya," tukas Jaejoong prihatin.

"Boleh kan, Bibi Jae? Kami ingin meminjam rumah ini yaaah… barangkali satu hari lah."

"Tidak masalah, asal kalian bisa jaga diri saja."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Yunho tersenyum setuju. "Kedengarannya seru. Kuharap aku masih muda seperti kalian dan bisa ikutan, tapi sayangnya besok kami harus ke luar kota."

Sudah diduga dua orang ini bakal setuju. Inilah untungnya punya paman dan bibi penyuka hal-hal berbau horror, pikir Suho. Mereka tidak akan melarang atau berceramah panjang-lebar saat anak-anak di sekeliling mereka memainkan ritual aneh.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Kairo," jawab Yunho sambil menyeka mulut dengan serbet putih. "Perjalanan bisnis."

Kai berdecak-decak, "Jauh juga ya."

"Yaah, makanya aku tidak ingin kalian berulah, bikin masalah atau keluyuran malam-malam selama kami tidak ada. Pokoknya jangan. Pagi sampai sore hari adalah yang jam yang aman untuk jalan-jalan. Lebih dari itu JANGAN." Yunho mewanti-wanti, raut wajahnya berubah keras dan serius. Sorot matanya bergantian menatap dua belas pasang mata di depannya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Memangnya… kenapa?" Xiumin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua dibawah tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kalian dengar, anak-anak? Berjanjilah padaku kalian tidak akan keluyuran di malam hari. Walaupun aku tahu kalian biasa melakukannya di Korea. Bukan bermaksud menggurui, tapi ini tempat yang _berbeda_. Ada sesuatu yang jahat di luar sana. Kami—"

"Jae..." Yunho berhasil menghentikan repetan Jaejoong hanya dengan satu lirikan. Lalu sorot matanya kembali teralih ke dua belas pasang mata yang balik menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Biar bagaimanapun, kalian itu orang asing disini. Kami tidak mau ada orang jahat di luar sana yang memanfaatkan kalian atau berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti kalian. Selama kalian jauh dari orangtua kalian, kami-lah yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya disini. Dan sampai masa liburan kalian berakhir, aku ingin memastikan kalian baik-baik saja. Makanya aku sudah menyuruh Frans untuk tinggal dan mengawasi kalian."

Semuanya serentak menoleh kearah Frans yang berdiri diam di dekat perapian.

 _Bisa apa kakek-kakek udzur bertubuh ceking itu?_ pikir Kris skeptis.

"Sesuatu yang jahat?" Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang kalian maksud bandit-bandit yang sering berkeliaran di hutan kalau malam?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan sesaat.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Jaejoong.

"Bisa dibilang begitu?" Suho tak percaya. "Apa maksudnya? Paman, Bibi, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami? Ada apa di luar sana?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Suho. Cuma bandit biasa. Temanmu benar. Kami tidak ingin kalian berurusan dengan mereka. Sudahlah, pokoknya kalau malam jangan kemana-mana. Oke?"

 _Cuma bandit biasa?_ Entah mengapa Suho merasa mereka benar-benar sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Oke?" ulang Yunho lebih tegas.

"Oke," sahut semuanya kompak dan setengah hati. Masing-masing sedang menerka-nerka, hal apa yang lebih buruk dan lebih jahat di luar sana selain bandit? Binatang liar? Itukah alasannya Yunho mengumpulkan kepala binatang di temboknya? _Karena dia memburu semua binatang liar di daerah ini agar tidak mengganggu ketentrataman?_ Xiumin sibuk berasumsi sendiri.

Jika Xiumin menduga binatang buas sebagai tersangka utama, lain halnya dengan Lay yang semenjak daritadi terus bungkam. Terus terang saja Chen merasa teman dekatnya itu agak tidak banyak bicara semenjak dari waktu mereka datang tadi. Seolah-olah pikirannya sedang bertualang di tempat lain.

"Hyung…" Chen menjawil pelan siku Lay. "Hyung."

"Hah?" Lay tersentak sadar. Tuh kan, benar. Pasti habis melamun lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chen.

Lay menggeleng.

"Ayolah, jujur saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" desak Chen setengah berbisik.

Diam-diam Lay memandang keluar jendela. Jujur, sekilas tadi dia sempat melihat 'sesuatu' mengintip dibalik pohon yang disana, di luar pagar. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin itu halusinasi atau nyata. Mungkin efek kecapekan. Mungkin karena mengantuk, jadi otaknya memproyeksikan ilusi-ilusi yang aneh-aneh. Pasti begitu. Pasti cuma ilusi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lay tersenyum santai. "Jangan khawatir. Aku cuma butuh istirahat. Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidur sekamar kan nanti?"

Chen sebenarnya masih penasaran. Namun dia mengangguk alih-alih mendesak Lay untuk cerita. "Tentu saja. Kita tidur sekamar."

Sehun ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia kemudian mencolek pinggang Kai. "Ssst, sst, Kai…"

Namja itu menoleh. "Hm?"

"Coba kau perhatikan Lay hyung, Daritadi dia selalu bolak-balik melirik keluar."

"Lho? Wajar saja kan? Apalagi malam ini bulan lagi bagus-bagusnya," jawab Kai ringan.

Sehun menepuk jidat. "Bulan? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu? Bulan?"

Kai menegak soda sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Ya, menurutmu dia melihat apa? Hantu?"

Mendadak Sehun merasa seluruh bulu di tubuhnya terbangun. Dasar kunyuk. Enteng sekali dia mengucap 'hantu' di tengah-tengah sikon seperti ini! Sekarang Sehun merasa seluruh makhluk dalam lukisan-lukisan di tembok menjadi hidup. Seakan-akan semuanya tengah melotot balik dan berniat mencekiknya. Ini semua salah Kai.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah berubah pikiran? Secara kau tidak mungkin lho jadi obat cacing diantara Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Lihat saja sendiri." telunjuk Kai mengarah ke dua oknum yang tengah suap-suapan mesra di ujung sana. "Masih mau tidur dengan mereka?"

Sehun menelan ludah. Iya ya. Mana mungkin dia jadi kambing congek diantara duo lovebirds itu. Pilihannya hanya tinggal Lay dan Baekhyun. Dua orang itu yang paling mungkin mau berbagi kamar. Tapi setelah mencuri-dengar percakapan Lay-Chen tadi, kayaknya Lay tidak bermaksud menerima tamu tambahan. Atau dengan kata lain, Sehun tidak diundang. Dia bisa saja gabung dengan Tao-Baekhyun, tapi masalahnya, Sehun tak pernah tahan tidur lama-lama dengan Tao. Bukan karena apa, dia tidak sanggup dengar suara ngorok merdunya Tao sepanjang malam. _Sama sekali_ tidak sanggup. Hanya Baekhyun yang berani tidur dengan manusia macam Tao. Itupun karena Baekhyun kalau tidur seperti orang mati. Walaupun ada gempa, badai, angin topan dan bumi kejatuhan meteor sekalipun, dia _tidak akan_ bangun kalau memang belum waktunya bangun.

Sehun menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidur sekamar denganmu. Puas?"

Kai mencolek dagu Sehun. "Nah gitu dong, Princess."

Ish! Dasar cowok norak! Sehun mengelus dagunya kesal. "Aku bukan princess!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Location: Yunjae's Palace. KrisYeol room — 23.48-00.30 AM**_

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita mandi bareng?" Kris menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya di hidung mancung Kris. Tanpa pikir panjang, bibir Kris bergerak turun ke bawah, bertemu milik Chanyeol, dan dia menyapukan lidahnya di bibir bawah Chanyeol, sementara tangan Kris meluncur di bawah kemejanya, meraba di beberapa titik dengan gerakan lembut. Kulit Chanyeol begitu hangat dan menegang dibawah sentuhannya. Tangan kiri Kris meraba-raba kancing kemeja Chanyeol, dan namja di pelukannya ini merona malu ketika kemeja itu terjun bebas dari tubuhnya. Kulit Chanyeol tampak bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu. Masih terpana kagum, Kris menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas tulang selangka kemudian menuju ke leher halus Chanyeol, tersenyum puas mengamati namja itu menggigil dan mendesah horny sekaligus.

Chanyeol membantu Kris untuk melepas kaosnya, mengangkatnya naik keatas bahu, tapi benda bodoh itu malah tersangkut di kepala. Kris menarik itu dari kepala hingga rambutnya mencuat kesana-kemari dalam bentuk aneh.

"Maaf," Chanyeol meringis bersalah sambil merapikan rambut kekasih tersayangnya.

"Jangan gugup begitu dong, ini kan bukan pertama kalinya." Kris menampilkan smirk peluluh hati andalannya, yang selalu bisa membuat jantung Chanyeol melompat riang.

"Aku tahu," gumam Chanyeol gugup, dengan grogi membuka kaitan ikat pinggang Kris. Telapak tangannya berkeringat saat dia menarik turun ritsleting, mata bulatnya semakin melebar ketika dia menyadari kekasihnya ini tidak pakai apapun dibawah celananya.

Kris nyengir tanpa dosa. "Celana dalam favoritku hilang dari lemari ..."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli dan dengan tenang membiarkan celananya sendiri jatuh ke lantai.

Sekarang gantian Kris yang terperangah. "Jadi kau yang pakai celana dalamku?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah ketika tatapan Kris jadi sejuta kali lebih tajam dan intens. "Pantas saja aku tak bisa menemukanya di laci tadi pagi."

Biasanya Kris bakal mencekik orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang seenak udel meminjam barang-barang pribadinya. Tetapi setelah melihat celana dalam favoritnya menempel di selangkangan Chanyeol, entah kenapa malah membangkitkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Maaf. Aku kehabisan stock celana dalam, jadi aku asal pakai saja apa yang ada di lemarimu…" suara Chanyeol melemah ketika tatapan intens Kris jadi tiga juta kali lipat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tampak lebih bagus kalau kau yang pakai," ujar Kris sambil mengamati celana itu menggantung longgar di pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Lalu cepat-cepat dia tarik sebelum Chanyeol sempat protes. "Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada di lantai."

Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas detik itu juga. Kris terkekeh tengil melihat wajah manis Chanyeol yang memerah malu-malu.

Kris memegangi tangan Chanyeol dan membantu namja itu naik ke bathtub. Airnya panas dan uap air berputar-putar di sekitar kakinya. Chanyeol melesakkan tubuhnya di dalam air dan mendesis melalui giginya karena ini begitu panas dan…begitu sempurna! Dia mendesah merasakan kehangatan air meresap kedalam kulitnya, merasuk ke dalam otot-ototnya. Dan atmosfir panas itu seketika bertambah saat Kris ikut bergabung di dalam bak, duduk di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

Air berbentuk miniatur gelombang disekitar tubuh mereka saat Kris menggeser posisi duduknya semakin rapat dan menarik Chanyeol di antara kakinya. Dengan kain lap di tangan, Kris menggosok lembut area punggung dan bahu Chanyeol.

" _Relax…_ " Kris bergumam, ciuman bertubi-tubi mendarat ke bagian belakang leher Chanyeol, tersenyum puas melihat Chanyeol gemetar sedikit di bawah bibirnya. "Anggap saja kau sedang mandi bersama bebek karet."

"Bebek karet," ulang Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Bebek karet macam apa yang bisa menggosok punggung dan membuat jantungnya berdebar gila-gilaan? Tidak. Kris itu lebih dari sekedar bebek karet. Kris itu pria yang sangat luar biasa. Dan betapa luar biasanya bisa melewatkan momen-momen kebersamaan mereka dengan intim seperti ini. _Setiap hari…_

"Masih ingat mandi shower kita kemarin malam?" Kris bertanya, acuh tak acuh. "Apa kau masih merasa nyeri?"

"Sedikit," jawab Chanyeol gugup tertawa gugup. "Kenapa? Masih berniat membuatku menderita lagi?"

"Tidak kok. Kecuali… kau yang minta…" sahut Kris tenang, tangannya terus bergerak menggosok bagian bawah punggung Chanyeol.

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya suara letusan gelembung karena telunjuk iseng Chanyeol tidak berhenti memecahkan semua gelembung balon di depannya. Benaknya bermain, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika setiap hari mereka bisa seperti ini, duduk bersama dalam satu bak mandi, sebagai… pasangan suami-istri. Baru dibayangkan saja dia sudah merasa mulas bukan main. Wajahnya merona parah, cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cara mengumpulkan gelembung-gelembung di sekelilingnya, terus dia pecahkan semua gelembung tak berdosa itu secara beringas.

Kris senyam-senyum mengamati Chanyeol sibuk menyodok gelembung seperti bocah lima tahun. Namun acara senyam-senyum Kris buyar ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan meniupkan serangan gelembung ke wajahnya. Secara refleks Kris menutup mata, tersenyum ketika gelembung-gelembung itu pecah satu-satu di depan hidungnya.

Begitu dia membuka mata, ada satu gelembung kecil menghalangi pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Dengan satu tangan menyentuh ujung dagu Kris, Chanyeol meniup si gelembung pergi jauh, lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke hidung Kris, menuju ke pipinya, terakhir di sudut mulutnya. Kris membalasnya dengan mendaratkan ciuman di kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol yang tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik memunggungi Kris dan bersandar nyaman di lekuk leher sang kekasih. Dengan hati-hati, jari-jari Kris bergeser lebih kebawah, dan ia merasa Chanyeol bergidik sebagai respon. Kris sangat suka melihat betapa sempurnya Chanyeol ketika mereka bersama, dan menurut Kris, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa sesempurna ini selain Chanyeol.

Tanpa berpikir, jari-jari Kris merayap bagai laba-laba di puting Chanyeol, jempolnya berputar pelan di puncak, merasa gembira ketika suara lenguhan berat yang seksi lolos dari bibir cantik sang namja kesayangan.

Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak lincah di puting, tangan kirinya menelusup kedalam air, mencari-cari kain lap, tersenyum ketika jari-jarinya sesekali menyentuh kulit paha Chanyeol. Persetan kain lap! Dia lebih suka menyentuh paha basah Chanyeol dengan kulit tangannya sendiri. Kris menyenderkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Chanyeol. Dari jarak sedekat ini, semuanya bisa terlihat jelas. Bulu mata lentik Chanyeol, semburat merah lembut di pipinya, dan bibir pink menggoda yang sedikit tebuka…

Punggung Chanyeol melengkung saat jari-jari Kris menyusuri paha bagian dalam, menggali kedalam kulitnya dan mengusap pelan pinggul Chanyeol.

"Hyung ..." Chanyeol berbisik lirih di telinga Kris. Mendengar suara lembut Chanyeol yang memohon, membuat dada Kris berdenyut dipenuhi hasrat. Tangan kanan Kris kini meluncur ke bawah, menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengeras. Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggesekkan bagian belakang tubuhnya, ingin sesuatu yang lebih intim. Kris sampai hampir gila dibuatnya.

"Yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Kris bertanya, suaranya penuh dengan perhatian yang tulus saat ia melihat ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Takut ketagihan?" Chanyeol melempar seringai meledek.

Kris mengedikkan bahu santai. "Terserah. Toh bukan aku yang bakal menderita."

Chanyeol mengabaikan sindiran Kris, tersenyum senang ketika ia merasa junior milik Kris yang mengeras menempel erat di kulitnya. Sejurus kemudian, dia menjalankan lidahnya di bibir bawah Kris. Sementara perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan dengan ciuman lambat yang mereka lakukan, diam-diam Kris meraih sekotak kondom yang telah tersedia di pinggiran bathtub. Dia tidak menyadari Kris diam-diam telah membungkus kejantanannya dengan pengaman karet tersebut. Dan Chanyeol juga masih tidak sadar saat tangan Kris pelan-pelan tergelincir menuruni punggungnya, terus menuju ke lekukan pantatnya, hingga sampai ke 'pintu masuk'. Ketika Kris menyelipkan jari masuk ke lubang hangat dibawah sana, Chanyeol merintih diantara kedua giginya, tangannya spontan meremas salah satu bahu Kris.

"Shhh ..." desisnya di telinga Chanyeol, "Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan _sangat lembut_." Kris melesakkan jari lain, berputar sedikit di dalam, hingga akhirnya menumbuk spot yang tepat. Chanyeol mengatupkan rahang, menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah, terkesiap tanpa suara merasakan dua jari Kris bergerak lambat, keluar masuk dengan tempo yang nyaman. Kris melancarkan ciuman kecil di pundak Chanyeol sambil dengan sabar menunggu sampai namja itu merasa lebih rileks dan santai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol merasa nyaman, karena dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kebawah, mendapati jari Kris melesak lebih dalam setiap kali dia mengangkat pinggulnya naik turun. Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup. Tangan Chanyeol mencengkram rambut Kris, mendesah putus asa. Ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Kris segera menarik jari-jarinya keluar, menarik punggung Chanyeol lebih dekat, kemudian dia posisikan tepat di atas kejantanannya.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat Kris mendorong juniornya melesak lebih dalam, dengan tempo lembut dan agak lambat. Sangat lambat, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol melontarkan beberapa erangan dari mulutnya. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, tangan mencengkeram bahu basah Kris, dan dia bergerak naik-turun lebih mudah. Air memudahkan tubuh mereka bergerak dalam ritme yang kompak dan serasi. Rasanya begitu nikmat, dan Chanyeol mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri, sambil sesekali memutar pinggulnya di kejantanan Kris. Dinding Chanyeol ketat dan panas, jauh lebih panas dari air di sekeliling mereka. Kris mendesis merasakan betapa nikmatnya dinding ketat Chanyeol membungkus rapat miliknya. Sebuah rengekan diredam lolos dari mulut Dongwoo ini, dan Jinyoung merasa jari Dongwoo gali sisinya, mencengkeram dukungan untuk menjaga pinggul dari menyentak ke depan.

Chanyeol bergearak naik turun begitu lambat, sangat amat lambat sehingga Kris merasa dia bisa 'keluar' kapan saja. Belum lagi dinding yang membungkus miliknya terasa semakin panas dan basah. Nafas Kris keluar menjadi erangan ke bahu Chanyeol dan dia mengatupkan kedua mata agar bisa lebih menghayati sensasi nikmat ini.

"Berbaliklah sayang… aku ingin melihatmu." gumam Kris.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, berganti posisi hingga sekarang wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Dan tiba-tiba, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol mendadak blank. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan ekspresi apa yang harus dia buat. Haruskah dia menutup mata? Atau tetap memelototi Kris dengan risiko namja itu bisa melihat bagian terdalam dari dirinya? Karena salah tingkah, Chanyeol mengubur wajahnya ke leher Kris, berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Jangan disembunyikan," Kris menarik pelan dagu Chanyeol hingga wajah mereka berhadapan kembali. Sorot matanya tajam dan dalam. "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." dia menyandarkan dahinya di kening Chanyeol. "Kau begitu indah seperti ini."

Pipi Chanyeol merona merah, benar-benar malu, dan ia ingin menyembunyikannya lagi. Tapi tangan Kris menahan pipinya, begitu lembut, saking lembutnya hingga Chanyeol tidak sampai hati untuk bersembunyi. Kris memajukan wajah untuk meraup bibir pink menggoda di depannya, membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali mendesah saat lidah Kris menelusup masuk dan menjelajahi ruang hangat miliknya. Sebuah rengekan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, ciuman mereka begitu intim dan basah. Dengan gemetar, Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Kris lebih kuat sementara dia ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat.

Air di bak terhempas bolak-balik seperti ombak di lautan saat membentur batu karang, seirama dengan gerakan tubuh mereka. Kris meninggalkan jejak di leher Chanyeol, menggigit di sini, menjilati di sana, dan ketika bibirnya mengecup jakun sensitif Chanyeol, sebuah desahan panjang lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Kris mencium lebih keras, membuat Chanyeol menggali kukunya lebih dalam ke pundak Kris, ketika Kris mulai menghisap, suara-suara paling cabul bergema di dinding ubin. Di bawah bibirnya, Kris bisa merasakan getar suara berat sang kekasih lebih jelas, terdengar lenguhan panjang seperti "tolong" tumpah tak berdaya dari bibir Chanyeol.

Kulit Chanyeol terasa, halus dan basah, seperti sutra di bawah jari-jarinya, Kris menyentuh bagian belakang bahu Chanyeol, jari-jarinya bergerak menyusuri tubuh Chanyeol, mengeksplorasi, menyentuh, merasakan, menciumi setiap titik sensitif, setiap inchi dan setiap jengkal dari tubuh Chanyeol.

" _Ahh Hyung~ pleasee_..." Chanyeol merintih, dan dia gemetar menikmati tangan besar Kris terus meluncur kebawah, memegangi pinggulnya di tempat. Setelah berkontak mata sebentar, Kris mendorong pinggul Chanyeol keatas, mencengkeram Chanyeol untuk menjaga dia di tempat, dan lagi-lagi erangan bernada tinggi memantul di tembok saat kejantanan Kris menubruk prostat Chanyeol kuat-kuat, saking kuatnya Chanyeol sampai terhuyung-huyung dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur.

"Chanyeol ..." Kris mendesis ketika Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, kali ini lebih cepat, begitu cepat sampai dia tidak mampu mengangkat tubuhnya lagi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sambil terengah-engah. Dia hampir menyerah. Dia _benar-benar_ sudah tidak sanggup.

" _I've got you_." gumam Kris lembut, tangannya kembali memegangi pinggul Chanyeol, membimbing dia untuk terus bergerak. Dan Chanyeol merasa hilang kesadaran saat melakukannya, cengkraman kukunya sudah tidak sekuat tadi.

Kris mengulum bibir di hadapannya sekali lagi, memperdalam ciuman itu, lidah mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Rasanya seolah-olah seperti terlempar dari tebing yang tinggi, terjun ke laut, tenggelam di dalam pusaran ombak, dia terengah-engah dan berteriak tapi tidak ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Kris tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Perasaan ini selallu mengalir di tubuhnya setiap kali dia mencium Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, I Lo—" Kris batal buka mulut. Terus terang saja dia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol bagaimana perasaannya, dan betapa dia sangat mencintai namja manis ini. Tapi saat ini bukan sikon yang tepat. Tidak sekarang. Lengannya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat, seolah-olah dia adalah orang terakhir yang tersisa di bumi ini. Jujur saja, Kris merasa hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang ingin dia ajak untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama. Suatu hari nanti.

"Aku berharap kau milikku," gumam Kris pelan sekali.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menatap Kris tak mengerti. "Ya, aku memang milikmu, kita kan memang sepasang kekasih."

Kris tersenyum samar. Bocah ini tidak ngeh rupanya.

Visi Chanyeol semakin mengabur, setitik air mata mengalir turun dan dia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di bahu Kris. Begitu banyak sensasi, perasaan campur-aduk, berputar-putar di kepalanya sekaligus sampai membuat Chanyeol serasa ingin meledak detik itu juga. Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan tak henti-hetinya terlontar keluar dari bibir indah Chanyeol. Kris dipenuhi rasa antusias yang begitu menggebu-gebu, setiap gerakan, setiap suara, dan setiap bisikan lembut yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, semuanya terasa begitu indah. Dan Kris rela mati seribu kali demi bisa melihat sisi lain seorang Park Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Desahan lega lolos dari mulut Kris saat berhasil mencapai klimaks. Semenit kemudian, Chanyeol menyusul jejak Kris, cairan hangat berwarna putih menyembur keluar, melebur dengan kehangatan air dan hilang diantara tumpukan gelembung balon. Untuk sesaat, mereka melewati detik-detik terakhir dengan cara saling berpelukan, terdiam satu sama lain. Hanya mendengarkan bunyi napas masing-masing bekerja. Merasakan detak jantung berbaur menjadi satu irama tunggal, berdentum-dentum, dan bergejolak tak karuan.

Kris tersenyum lembut, mengecup sekilas kening Chanyeol lalu memanjat keluar dari bak, sementara Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempat, menonton air yang menetes-netes dari rambut Kris, turun dari bahunya dan bermain seluncuran di punggungnya. Kris meraih handuk di gantungan terdekat dan menyampirkan itu di bahunya. Tangan Kris terulur saat ia membantu Chanyeol keluar dari bathtub. Setelah saling mengeringkan tubuh masing-masing, kedua namja tinggi itu masuk ke kamar tidur. Handuk putih yang serasi terlilit di pinggang mereka. Chanyeol duduk bersilang kaki di pinggiran ranjang sementara Kris berdiri di dekatnya, sibuk mengeringkan rambut sang kekasih dengan handuk lain, seperti seorang kakak yang begitu perhatian.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Apa ada hal favorit kau sukai dariku?" Chanyeol bergumam santai, seolah-olah dia sedang berbasa-basi kosong.

Tapi Kris sudah cukup mengenal Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia menjawab, "Matamu."

Kris membungkuk, memberi ciuman lembut di pelipis Chanyeol. "Bibirmu…" tambahnya sambil menyapu bibir basah Chanyeol dengan telunjuk, alih-alih menciumnya. "Pinggangmu..." Kris membungkuk lebih dalam untuk berbisik di leher Chanyeol, "Suaramu..." Kris menyelinapkan tangannya ke bawah handuk Chanyeol, mengelus paha dalam di dekat selangkangan. Nyaris membuat Chanyeol menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku suka wajahmu... paling suka kalau melihat wajah itu membentuk ekspresi menderita karena tercabuli…" Kris menyeringai sok jago. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghilang ke dalam selimut agar dia tidak pernah melihat senyum jelek itu lagi selama-lamanya.

"Aku benci kau." Chanyeol melipat tangannya dan menjauh dari Kris. "Aku benci kau, aku benci kau, aku benci kau!"

"Aku mencintaimu." jawab Kris. Suaranya begitu dalam dan meyakinkan.

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap mata Kris, tapi dia hanya menemukan ketulusan dari sorot mata itu. Ada kata-kata yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, perasaan mendesak yang ingin dia tumpahkan, sesuatu yang ingin dia ungkapkan agar Kris bisa mengerti, tapi semua kosakata di kepanya malah menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan bukannya membalas pernyataan cinta Kris dengan kalimat manis, Chanyeol malah terpaku bengong seperti orang bodoh dan tidak sadar sama sekali waktu Kris mendekatkan wajah dan kembali menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Selama-lamanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Selama-lamanya," sahut Kris yakin.

"Selama-lama-lama-lamanya?" Chanyeol nyengir.

Kris terkekeh. "Selama-lama-lama-lamanya."

"Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi?" pancing Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk mantab. "Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Location: Yunjae's Palace. ChenLay/TaoBaek room — 23.48-00.10 AM**_

Lay tidak bisa tidur. Jika Chen sudah terbang ke alam mimpi duluan, dia masih terjaga. Tidur dalam berbagai posisi salah. Tidur di sofa pun salah. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan entah bagaimana, memikirkan 'sesuatu yang jahat' mengintai dari balik pepohonan di luar sana membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa cemas. Mungkin sebaiknya dia gabung di kamar sebelah, dengar-dengar tadi Baekhyun bawa monopoli dari rumah. Bermain mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya lebih rileks.

"Halo tetangga, ada angin apa yang membawamu kesini?" Baekhyun menyambut ceria di pintu.

"Aku boleh menginap di kamarmu, kan? Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Plisss?" tanya Lay memelas.

Baekhyun melotot kaget, "Eh, kenapa? Memangnya kenapa di kamarmu, hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa." Lay memutuskan untuk tidak bercerita, bisa – bisa Baekhyun malah meledeknya, "Hanya sedang ingin saja."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tiba-tiba dia berseru seperti teringat sesuatu, "Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti masih teringat dengan ucapan Paman Yunho. Iya, kan? Sudahlah, tenang saja. Paman Yunho bilang bandit-bandit itu tidak akan berani main ke daerah sini, soalnya mereka kan sudah bayar _fee_ yang sangat besar ke para bandit itu."

Lay tidak menjawab, membiarkan Baekhyun dengan asumsinya.

"Hyung, siapa itu?" seru sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Oh ini, tetangga sebelah." jawab Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tao nongol di sebelah Baekhyun dengan wajah coreng penuh bedak.

"Hai, hyung! Mau ikut gabung? Kebetulan kami sedang main monopoli." Tao bergeser sedikit dari pintu sambil menunjuk ke dalam dengan jempolnya. Lay bisa melihat kedua dongsaengnya dengan muka cemong-cemong penuh bedak duduk saling berhadapan. Kai menggenggam ember mini berisi dadu. Sementara Sehun melambaikan tangan ke Lay.

"Tertarik?" tanya Tao sumringah.

"Boleh juga." jawab Lay. Justru karena inilah tujuan dia datang kemari.

Lay mengekor di belakang Baekhyun dan Tao yang menggiringnya masuk. Sekarang kelima namja itu telah duduk saling berhadapan. Membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan papan monopoli berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nah, karena kau sudah disini, kami akan memberikan jabatan ekslusif untukmu." tukas Kai dengan senyum jahil.

"Jabatan ekslusif?" Lay mengernyit.

"Yup. Kepala Bank. Sekarang bisakah kau ambilkan uang yang warna merah itu?" perintah Kai seenaknya.

"Biarkan Lay hyung ikut bermain." tegur Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ini mulai membosankan. Seharusnya kita pakai duit yang asli." keluh Tao mengacak-acak tumpukan duit mainan di depannya.

"Tidak boleh. Itu namanya _gambling_. Berjudi." saran Baekhyun sok tua.

"Ide bagus." Kai malah setuju.

Sehun nyengir lebar, "Ya, aku setuju."

"Woi! Woi!" tidak ada yang memperdulikan Baekhyun yang malang. Semuanya sudah menarik dompet masing-masing dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kai bahkan menumpuk banyak sekali uang receh di depannya.

Sehun tertawa melihat tumpukan uang receh milik Kai. "Apa-apaan! Masukkan kembali. Bikin malu saja. Percuma tampang keren tapi dompet kering."

"Baru punya satu lembar lima ribu dan sepuluh ribu won saja sudah sombong." balas Kai mencibir kesal.

"Diamlah kalian wahai pemulung! Pria lima puluh ribu won ini mau bermain." Tao mengibas-ngibaskan lima lembar uang kuning di wajahnya. Berlagak seolah-olah itu adalah kipas.

"Huh, apa bagusnya?" kali ini Kai mencibir Tao.

"Hei, kapan kita mulai kalau kalian malah ribut sendiri?" protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak sampai kita lihat isi dompet Lay hyung." Kai menunjuk Lay.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu." tolak Lay menggeleng sungkan.

"Kenapa? Takut diketawain?" Tao tersenyum mengejek. "Ayolah, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, hyung. Uang akan kembali ke dompet masing-masing jika permainan berakhir. Dijamin aman."

"Ya, tidak perlu cemas. Masih ada yang lebih kere lagi darimu, hyung." tukas Sehun sambil menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya.

Kai celingukan, pura-pura bodoh. "Siapa?"

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Tembok di belakangmu. Ya kaulah!" ditinjunya pundak Kai kuat-kuat. Kai spontan mengaduh kesakitan. Terkadang Sehun ini suka keterlaluan. Kalau mukul orang nggak tanggung-tanggung. Padahal Kai itu kan calon pacarnya sendiri.

"INI KAPAN KITA MAINNYA SIH?!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. "Banyak omong!"

"Oke, oke, Yang Mulia Ratu. Kita main. Tapi tolong jangan berteriak di telingaku, oke?" protes Tao sambil mengusap-usap kedua telinganya.

"Nah, ayo mulai!" seru Baekhyun, kini dia mengocok dadu penuh semangat.

Sementara yang lain sibuk berebut giliran melempar dadu, Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan monopoli. Dia menatap ke jendela dan… Uh, oh, siapa itu?! Begitu dia menutup mata dan membukanya lagi, sosok di jendela itu sudah menghilang.

Lay menggeleng. Ah, bukan. Pasti cuma bayangan pohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **31/10/2015. Location: Yunjae's Palace. LuMin room — 01.00 AM**_

"Hei, Lu. Kau belum tidur kan?"

Hening.

"Sayang?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tarikan Xiumin makin lama makin gencar di bajunya. "Luhan? Sayang? Lu? Lu? Lulu honeeey?"

Luhan menguap lebar sekali, berguling kearah Xiumin sambil berdecak kesal. "Apa sih? Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?"

Xiumin merengut jelek. "Tadi kau sudah janji mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Ya, tapi aku ngantuk sekali, sayang." Luhan bergumam tidak jelas, misah-misuh, komat-kamit, mengeluh sendiri seperti sedang berkumur-kumur. "Besok saja deh ya?"

"Tidak bisa. Besok kan kita ada _games_. Ingat?" tolak Xiumin. "Ayolah, sebentar saja. Ya? Ya? Lagipula aku susah tidur."

"Cobalah menghitung domba, kau pasti bakal ketiduran," saran Luhan ogah-ogahan.

"Aku tidak mau menghitung domba-domba bodoh!" Xiumin menyilangkan tangan kesal. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemani ya sudah. Aku pergi sendiri saja."

Luhan berpikir ulang. Kalau memang benar di hutan ini berbahaya karena banyak bandit dan binatang buas, bisa gawat dia membiarkan kekasihnya keluyuran sendirian. Seumur-umur Luhan akan dihantui perasaan bersalah dan dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Xiumin sampai kenapa-napa. Walaupun dilihat dari segi tenaga, Xiumin jelas-jelas yang lebih kuat darinya. Masa bodoh. Sebagai seme yang baik dia tetap harus bertanggung jawab.

Luhan mengerang gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Haish! Iya deh! Aku ganti baju dulu." Setelah itu dia beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil bersungut-sungut.

Xiumin tersenyum senang. Dia tidak perlu ganti baju. Toh Xiumin memang belum ganti baju tidur, malah dia sudah pakai sepatu dan mengalungkan kamera di lehernya. Ready for midnight date!

Saat dia menoleh kebelakang, rupanya Luhan sudah selesai berganti baju. Tampak simpel dan keren hanya dengan kaos oblong, jaket serta celana jeans. Xiumin berjingkat-jingkat pelan lalu memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Cepat. Jangan kelamaan. Nanti keburu ada yang bangun dan melihat kita."

Luhan tersenyum simpul, memutar tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan kilat di kening Xiumin. "Biar kutebak. Kita lewat… hmm…." matanya menerawang keatas, pasang gaya seolah-olah berpikir. "Jendela?"

Chu~! Gantian Xiumin yang mendaratkan kecupan. Tepat di bibir. "Pintar sekali. Cepat bantu aku buka jendela itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Location: Forest. Shoshone Falls, Snake River – 01.21-02.01 AM**_

Xiumin menghela napas lega. Tidak sia-sia perjuangan mereka kabur dari istana horror, menempuh semak belukar, melewati hutan belantara dan mendaki bukit bebatuan. Akhirnya… inilah dia! Air terjun yang katanya lebih tinggi dari Niagara… Shoshone Falls!

Secara antusias, Xiumin mengatur lensa kamera, bermain di zoom dan pencahayaan. Mencari efek terbaik untuk mengabadikan view alam yang sangat menakjubkan dihadapannya. Setelah menentukan pilihan, dia mundur sedikit. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari angle yang pas. Mungkin dia harus bergeser sedikit ke tengah. Yak. Oke! Disini view keseluruhannya lebih dapet. Xiumin berlutut di tanah berumput dan mulai memotret beberapa kali.

Setelah berhasil mengabadikan Shoshone dari beberapa sisi, namja itu mengamati hasil jepretannya di layar sambil tersenyum puas.

"Seharusnya kita kesini saat matahari terbit. Aku pernah lihat di Internet, ada pelangi yang melintang tepat diatas sana." telunjuk Luhan mengarah keatas.

Xiumin memandangi penuh kekaguman view di depannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma alam yang sangat menakjubkan ini. Langit malam, bintang-bintang bertaburan, ngarai-ngarai tinggi berjejer membentuk barisan, air terjun yang sangat cantik mengalir di tengah-tengah, paduan suara jangkrik dan kumbang sebagai pengisi soundtrack, serta kemilau cahaya kunang-kunang berpendar di sekeliling mereka. Seolah tak mau kalah dengan ribuan bintang diatas sana. Apa lagi yang lebih indah dari ini?

"Yeah, pelangi memang luar biasa. Tapi ini juga tak kalah mempesona. Coba lihat." Xiumin menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Luhan.

"Wow," desah Luhan takjub. "Kau memang fotografer handal. Semua gambar-gambar ini tak akan terlihat sehebat ini kalau bukan kau yang ambil."

"Penipu." cibir Xiumin. Namun tak urung dia salah tingkah juga.

Luhan tertawa pelan. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangan lalu mendekap sang kekasih dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melarang kita keluar malam. Padahal pemandangan di luar sini sangat indah, sunyi dan begitu… erotis."

"Erotis?" ulang Xiumin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Bukankah seharusnya eksotis?"

Luhan menyeringai lebar sekali. Seringai mesum. "Maaf, aku salah fokus. Ini semua gara-gara kau."

" _Alright, Mr. Deer_. Bukan salahku kalau aku dilahirkan se-amazing ini," ucap Xiumin penuh percaya diri.

Luhan mengecup pipi tembem Xiumin. "Dan bukan salahku kalau aku diciptakan untuk membuat _Mr. Amazing_ tampak semakin sempurna. _We're born to be together._ _It's on my vein, babe. It's on my vein._ "

Tawa Xiumin meledak. "Mweh! Apa itu salah satu dari sekian juta gombalan payahmu?"

"Payah?" Luhan melotot tak terima. "Aku sedang berusaha, oke? Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atau apa."

" _I don't say it. I'll do it."_ Xiumin menurunkan kamera dari depan wajahnya. Ditatapnya Luhan lekat-lekat. _"So, do you mind if we going somewhere for something fun?_ "

" _Yeah sure. Why not? With you, I swear everything is gonna be fun_."

" _Like what?_ " pancing Xiumin sementara mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri sisi lain hutan yang sunyi dan tenang. Terlalu tenang. Jadi aneh sekali Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu paranoid berkoar-koar tentang larangan keluar malam.

Jari-jari tangan Luhan mendaki lengan Xiumin seperti telapak kaki laba-laba. " _Like stuff and… things?_ "

Xiumin tertawa pelan. " _Well oke, stuff and things_."

" _I like stuff_." jawab Luhan.

" _I like things_." Xiumin membeo.

Dua orang itupun tertawa-tawa tidak jelas lagi.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa Paman Yunho dan Bibi Jae melarang kita keluyuran di hutan seindah ini. Padahal kita daritadi tidak melihat binatang buas seekorpun." Xiumin mengarahkan senter kesana kemari. "Hanya beberapa rusa dan kelinci imut yang berseliweran."

Luhan menyoroti jalan setapak di depannya, dia yang memimpin di depan. "Mungkin mereka takut kita bakal hilang diculik arwah."

Xiumin mendengus geli. "Mungkin mereka lupa kita bukan bocah sepuluh tahun yang gampang ditakuti."

Luhan berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon dan menarik slayer berwarna kuning. Beginilah cara mereka menandai suatu wilayah. Antisipasi agar tidak tersesat dan berubah jadi anak hilang di Negara orang.

"Ini pita terakhir, kita sudah dekat sama area terbuka yang tadi kita lewati." Kalau tadi mereka berjalan beriringan, sekarang mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Area terbuka yang dimaksud Luhan berupa padang rumput yang cukup luas dengan rumah-rumah kabin kayu berukuran sedang tak berpenghuni. Sepertinya itu disediakan untuk para wisatawan yang ingin bersantai sejenak sambil minum kopi atau hanya sekedar berhenti sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kaki. Alih-alih duduk di teras salah satu kabin, mereka malah menghempaskan diri di bangku kayu yang letaknya tak jauh dari kolam mata air.

Luhan berjongkok di depan kolam lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air jernih yang dingin. _Brrr…_ dia menggigil sebentar. "Segar sekali! Kita harus mengajak yang lainnya kesini. Berani bertaruh mereka pasti suka."

"Tentu saja." sahut Xiumin sambil membidikan kamera ke kolam mata air.

"Hei, kenapa tidak memotret aku sih? Kau punya pacar bintang film tampan dan yang kau potret daritadi cuma gambar-gambar tidak penting. Bahkan burung parkit masih punya satu ruang di kameramu," keluh Luhan.

Xiumin cengengesan "Kau jealous pada burung parkit?"

"Tidak. Aku juga jealous pada kolam ini." ungkap Luhan pura-pura ngambek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Coba berdiri disana. Nanti kufoto." Xiumin menunjuk ke jejeran rumah kabin.

Luhan menyipitkan mata. "Yakin? Awas kalau yang masuk dalam foto cuma rumahnya saja."

"Okki-dokki, sir!"

Saat Luhan telah siap berpose dengan gaya yang paling keren, mendadak Xiumin menurunkan kameranya.

"Sayang…" wajah Xiumin berubah pucat pasi. Matanya menatap nanar ke sesuatu di belakang Luhan. "A…apa itu? Aku lihat seseorang disana."

Luhan berdecak malas. " _Please…_ "

"Serius!" pekik Xiumin panik. Raut wajahnya ketakutan setengah mati. "Ada orang di belakang sana! Di jendela itu. Kau tidak percaya? Dia sedang mengawasi kita."

Luhan masih tidak percaya. " _Honey_ , kalau memang tidak niat memotretku bilang dong."

"Astaga. Lihat saja! Lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalamu!"

Dengan malas-malasan, Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "Mana? Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa."

Xiumin cepat-cepat memungut kerikil lalu menimpuk kepala Luhan. "KENA KAU!"

"Aduh," Luhan tersentak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena timpuk. Dia melihat Xiumin berlari kebelakang meja sambil tertawa keras. "Oh… ngajak perang rupanya. Oke. Akan kuladeni."

Luhan segera berlari, berusaha menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi. Dia merunduk dan dengan sigap bersembunyi tepat dibalik tiang lampu taman bergaya abad pertengahan. Dikumpulkannya beberapa batu kerikil sebagai amunisi. Luhan mengintip sedikit dari balik lampu dan TANG! Sebuah batu baru saja mendarat tepat beberapa senti dari wajah, nyaris mengenai matanya. Bersyukur ada tiang lampu yang baik hati ini bersedia jadi tameng untuk melindungi dia.

"Berani juga kau, ha?" tantang Luhan setengah berteriak. "Rasakan pembalasanku!" dia melempar kerikil yang agak besar, namun Xiumin lebih sigap berlindung di belakang pohon sebelum kerikil itu sempat mengenai bokongnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bidikanmu selalu meleset!" ledek Xiumin.

Luhan melempar kerikil ketiga yang malah mengenai ranting pohon tempat Xiumin bersembunyi. Akibatnya beberapa biji pinus rontok dan berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Huuu! Perusak alam!" Xiumin balas melempar kerikil lain. Kali ini dia berhasil mengenai hidung Luhan.

"AUW!"

Xiumin bersiul penuh kemenangan. " _Eat that, dude!_ "

" _Enough! I'll kiss you!_ " teriak Luhan melompat keluar dari persembunyian. Secara nekat dia berlari menerjang lemparan bertubi-tubi Xiumin.

Ketika Xiumin hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari menjauh, tiba-tiba saja dia tersandung sesuatu yang menonjol keluar dari sela-sela akar pohon. Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah tanpa sempat dia hentikan.

"Minnie! _Darling_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bergegas menghampiri Xiumin lalu berjongkok di depan namja itu. Sorot matanya yang sayu terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Cuma nyeri sedikit." dia melongok untuk memeriksa benda tidak sopan yang baru saja menjegal kakinya. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kau tidak ada yang luka kan? Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Xiumin malah berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok mendekati benda putih yang menyembul dari tanah. "Apa ini?"

Luhan ikut mengamati benda putih yang tampak ganjil itu. Dahinya berkerut-kerut. Benaknya berputar keras. "Hmm, ini Indian Pipe."

Alis Xiumin berkerut bingung. "Indian Pipe?"

"Ya, sejenis tumbuhan bangkai. Biasanya tumbuh diatas sisa-sisa tanaman yang sudah mati atau di sebuah pohon. Bentuknya memang seperti tulang-belulang berwarna putih."

"Idih," Xiumin meringis jijik.

Luhan tertawa. "Seharusnya kau kagum pada tumbuhan ini. Sampai sekarang para ilmuwan masih dibuat bingung. Daun dan tangkainya putih karena sama sekali tidak mengandung klorofil. Kau tahu, kan? Itu zat yang menyebabkan tumbuhan berwarna hijau."

"Menarik sekali," komentar Xiumin dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi Luhan tidak ambil pusing. "Dosenku bilang, Indian pipe hanya tumbuh di tempat-tempat yang sangat gelap. Sebenarnya lebih mirip jamur daripada tumbuhan." sekarang dia malah berjongkok dan mulai menggali-gali tanah. "Yang paling aneh," lanjutnya, "Setelah kering, tumbuhan itu malah berubah jadi hitam. Karena itu aku sempat tertarik mau mengangkat tumbuhan ini sebagai judul penelitianku. Barangkali bisa kubawa pulang untuk dikeringkan."

Xiumin mengamati sekeliling, jangan sampai dia menemukan Indian Pipe lain di sekitar sini.

"Aku mau mencari di sebelah sana saja," Xiumin menghampiri pohon besar di seberang sana. "Barangkali ada Indian pipe yang tumbuh di batang pohon itu."

Xiumin berlutut di samping akar-akar yang meliuk-liuk seperti ular, dan menyingkirkan daun-daun mati yang berserakan. Tak ada bunga liar. Cuma cacing dan serangga. Ew! Menjijikkan sekali.

Kemudian dia melihat benda putih lain menyembul dari tanah di dekat salah satu pondok kabin. Langsung saja dia berpindah ke sana untuk memeriksanya. Setangkai tumbuhan menyembul dari tanah gambut. Ujung tangkainya tertutup daun-daun kering. Xiumin mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk menariknya, tapi tak berhasil mencabutnya dari tanah.

Dia mulai berusaha menarik lebih keras. Tangkainya naik sedikit, dan tanah di sekelilingnya ikut terangkat.

 _Ini bukan tangkai_ , pikir Xiumin baru sadar. _Kenapa keras sekali ya?_

 _Aneh…_

Xiumin kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaga di tubuhnya. Benda tersebut ternyata cukup panjang. Sekali lagi dia menarik. Lalu sekali lagi…

Pada tarikan terakhir Xiumin berhasil mencabutnya. Sejurus kemudian dia terpaku di tempat sambil menatap ke dalam lubang besar yang terbentuk di tanah, kemudian memekik kaget.

" _Hei hon_ , coba kau lihat yang ini." serunya dengan suara tertahan. "Aku baru saja menemukan tulang-belulang asli."

"HAH?" Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri Xiumin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memandanginya sambil membisu. Kerangka itu tampak berbaring menyamping dan sepertinya semua tulang masih lengkap. Lubang mata yang telah kosong di tengkoraknya seakan-akan menatap balik.

"A—apakah ini kerangka manusia?" bisik Xiumin sambil tergagap-gagap

"Tidak mungkin, kecuali kalau ada manusia berkaki empat." jawab Luhan.

Xiumin menatap kerangka itu sambil melongo. "Kalau begitu apa dong?"

"Sejenis binatang besar," Luhan mengusap-usap dagunya. "Mungkin rusa."

Xiumin membungkuk agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. "Bukan. Bukan rusa. Kakinya berjari, bukan berkuku ganda." dia mengamati tengkorak, yang berukuran cukup besar itu, dan menemukan gigi taring yang tajam. Ketika berusia sembilan tahun, Xiumin sempat tergila-gila mempelajari kerangka makhluk hidup. Rasanya, semua buku tentang kerangka sudah dia baca habis.

"Kelihatannya seperti kerangka anjing," Xiumin menyimpulkan setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Anjing?" tanya Luhan agak terkejut. "Oh, anjing yang malang." Dia menatap tulang-belulang itu. "Kira-kira kenapa ya, dia bisa mati di sini?"

"Barangkali diserang binatang lain."

Luhan berlutut di samping Xiumin. "Tapi kalau anjing ini dimangsa serigala atau beruang, tulangnya pasti ada yang remuk, bukan?" ujar Luhan. "Kerangka ini jelas-jelas masih utuh."

"Barangkali dia mati karena tua," Xiumin menduga-duga. "Atau mungkin juga dia dikubur pemiliknya disini."

"Masuk akal. Mungkin dia tidak mati diserang," Luhan menimpali. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi.

Sejenak kedua orang itu duduk membisu sambil memikirkan nasib si anjing malang.

"Ayo kita pulang saja."

Luhan menoleh tidak yakin, " _Excuse me?_ "

"Ayo kita pulang saja," ulang Xiumin lebih jelas dan tegas.

"Pulang? Eits…" digoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Xiumin. "Nanti dulu. Kau kan belum menepati janjimu."

Xiumin tercengang. Apa cowok ini sudah gila? Disaat-saat begini masih mau berhubungan seks? "Luhan, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya disini. Tidak sekarang. Ayolah, kumohon."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Pacarnya ini suka semaunya sendiri, tadi dia yang ngotot minta keluar, sekarang dia juga yang ngotot mau pulang.

" _Fine_." Luhan menggeser posisi duduknya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dia mengulum bibir Xiumin dengan lembut sembari memejamkan mata. Menghayati setiap sensasi yang dia rasakan. Menjilati sisa-sisa manis soda yang masih menempel di bibir sang kekasih. Bersilat lidah dan mendominasi perang dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah Xiumin hingga namja cantik itu melenguh pelan dibawah terkamannya. Karena dia tidak bisa mendapatkan ' _stuff and things_ ' sekarang, mungkin sedikit ciuman basah bisa mengobati hasrat yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Sudah. Sudah cukup." gumam Xiumin sambil menepuk pelan dada Luhan.

Luhan menyerah pasrah. Sebelum berdiri, dia daratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Xiumin, kemudian di bibirnya lagi. " _Okey, let's go_."

AAAAAAARKH!

Kedua namja itu membeku di tempat.

Barusan… siapa yang berteriak?

Xiumin merinding.

Sesaat mereka terdiam sebenta. Menunggu suara lolongan serak itu muncul kembali, tapi suasananya malah berubah hening. _Sangat hening._ Keheningan yang ganjil.

Luhan bergegas menggandeng tangan Xiumin. Buru-buru kabur. "Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Location: Yunjae's Palace. KaiHun room – 02.02-02.23 AM**_

"Kai…"

Namja yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh. "Ya?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak bermain selarut ini. Aku ngantuk."

Kai kepingin sekali mengecup sepasang bibir cemberut itu kalau tidak ingat status hubungan mereka yang belum jelas.

"Tapi ini 'kan lagi seru-serunya," jawab Kai ringan. Tatapannya kembali fokus ke laptop sementara tangannya asik menekan tombol-tombol di stick game.

Sehun bersiap-siap menutup kedua matanya lagi saat layar video game menampakkan gadis kecil berbaju hitam tengah berdiri di lorong panjang yang gelap. Pencahayaan di basement itu sangat minim, hanya ada satu lampu di tengah-tengah yang berayun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lampu itu berkedap-kedip diiringi suara petir menyambar-nyambar yang menyeramkan, menambah kesan mistis di sekeliling mereka. Kai jelas sangat menikmati semua ini. Masalahnya, Sehun daritadi merengek minta permainan dihentikan dengan alasan dia ngantuk sekali, padahal sebenarnya Sehun penasaran juga bagaimana ending video game ini. Meskipun dia berkali-kali kena serangan jantung gara-gara jumpscares sialan yang tidak kenal ampun. Disetiap sudut ruangan ada! Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau lagi sementara jalan tiba-tiba ada setan kecil gila yang menjerit sambil melompat ke depan layar dengan wajah pucatnya yang menyeramkan?

"Kai, awas… nanti dia meloncat ke depan wajahmu." gumam Sehun dari balik telapak tangan.

Dengan tenang Kai malah mendekati si gadis berambut panjang. "Hai, Emily!" sapa Kai riang.

"KAI SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN!"

" _Geez!_ " Kai refleks menutup telinganya. "Bisa tenang sedikit? Dia diam saja tuh. Tuh. Tidak meloncat." Sejurus kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun, ini kan cuma game."

Sehun melempar guling ke kepala Kai. "Aku mau tidur!"

"Lho? Katanya penasaran? Gimana sih?" Kai masih tertawa-tawa. Kemudian cengar-cengir. "Ciee. Jangan marah dong, Princess. Sini kukeloni."

"Berisik!" Sehun melempar guling lagi. Gondok banget sekamar sama makhluk tukang cengengesan ini. "Pindah ke kasurmu sendiri sana!"

Bukannya menurut, Kai malah berbaring sambil memeluk Sehun. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak mau kau diculik Emily."

"Itu kan cuma game," cibir Sehun mengulangi ucapan Kai.

"Itu bukan cuma game. Itu terror yang akan menghantuimu dalam mimpi. Percayalah." tukas Kai pasang wajah super duper serius. "Dan hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Princess."

Kai kena timpuk bantal.

"Berhenti memanggilku princess. _You jerk!_ "

Kai malah semakin merapatkan pelukannya walaupun Sehun sudah meronta-ronta dan mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk meloloskan diri.

"Bisa tidur dan tenang? Kau malah mengundang Emily kalau berisik begitu."

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Emily!" bentak Sehun frustasi.

"Kau baru saja melakukannya," ujar Kai tenang.

Alis Sehun bertaut bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Menyebut nama Emily."

"Itu karena kau, bodoh! Pindah sana!" usir Sehun galak.

"Tidak mau. Nanti Emily datang."

Sehun mengerang. "Sudah kubilang berhenti menyebut Emily!"

"Emily? Emily?" panggil Kai.

"Kai… aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu keluar dari kamar ini jika kau melakukannya lagi!" ancam Sehun sudah habis kesabaran.

Tok, tok, tok. Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu.

"Nah, itu pasti Emily. Cepat buka pintunya sana." perintah Kai terkekeh-kekeh jahil. Begitu Sehun menoleh dan melempar pelototan sadis, Kai langsung bungkam.

"S-siapa?" seru Sehun merutuki suaranya sendiri yang gemetaran.

Hening.

"Halo?" suara Sehun lebih mencicit dari yang tadi.

"Ini aku… Lay." terdengar sayup-sayup suara familier.

 _Oh… terima kasih, Tuhan_. Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Itu Emily apa Lay?" seru Kai ke pintu. " Jawab aku, Emily! Jangan bohong!"

Kai kena timpuk bantal lagi.

Sambil mendengus jengkel, Sehun beranjak turun dari kasur lalu melangkah ke pintu. Syukurlah… ternyata memang benar-benar Lay. Kecuali, kalau Emily punya kemampuan berubah wujud, tapi… kayaknya tidak. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi parno sendiri sama si Emily-Emily ini? Arghh! Ini gara-gara Kai!

"Hyung, ada apa? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun agak heran.

Lay melongok kedalam sebentar, diatas tempat tidur ada Kai yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Namja itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Lay mengikuti Sehun dibelakang, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya di kasur yang seharusnya ditempati Kai.

"Kalian tidur seranjang?" tanya Lay berbasa-basi.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami tidur terpisah."

"Aku sebenarnya mau tidur seranjang, tapi Sehun selalu berusaha mengusirku dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah apa salahku. Padahal yang kuinginkan hanya tidur satu bantal dengannya. Itu saja, hyung. Tidak lebih." jawab Kai sok dramatis.

Lay mengulum senyum kecil. Mungkin kalau suasana hatinya agak mendingan, dia sudah berkonspirasi dengan Sehun untuk memojokkan Kai sampai cowok tengil itu diam tak berkutik.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berpindah duduk di samping Lay. "Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

"Bukan, bukan mimpi buruk. Hanya saja…" Lay berhenti. Tiba-tiba merasa enggan untuk jujur. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua dongsaengnya ini ikut-ikut cemas, apalagi merasa paranoid. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sehun. Kau benar. Aku bermimpi buruk tadi."

"Hyung…" desak Sehun, ditatapnya Lay lurus-lurus. "Jangan malu-malu. Ceritakan pada kami. Aku janji kok tidak bakal ketawa. Kai juga. Iya kan, Kai?" dia menoleh ke Kai dengan pelototan garang yang kalau diartikan ke dalam bahasa manusia, berarti: "Awas-kalau-berani-ketawa-aku-benar-benar-akan-menendang-bokongmu-keluar!"

Kai mengangguk-angguk. Mati-matian menahan tawa melihat pelototan sangarnya Sehun yang gagal total. Bukannya sangar malah kelihatan imut.

"Yap. Janji adalah janji," sahut Kai mantab.

Lay menggigiti bibirnya, gelisah. "Ada… ada seseorang di luar sana."

"Seseorang?" baik Kai maupun Sehun sama-sama terperangah.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun. Telapak tangannya mulai memproduksi keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak jelas. Dibawah pohon dia tampak seperti bayangan hitam. Pokoknya dari atas ke bawah serba hitam. Aku tidak tahu itu manusia atau… _sesuatu yang lain_ ," suara Lay seperti tercekik waktu dia mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir.

Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

" _See?_ Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan percaya! Tapi aku tidak mengada-ada. Ini bukan ilusi." Lay mendadak emosional. "Aku terus-menerus berkata pada diriku sendiri kalau itu cuma halusinasi. Masalahnya, itu _sama sekali bukan halusinasi_! Aku tahu betul mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan. Dia ada di luar sana. Mengawasi kita!"

Sebelum Sehun sempat berkedip, Kai sudah berjalan ke jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

 _Oh my fucking! What is he doing?! That crazy bastard!_ Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kai. Jika ada manusia di dunia ini yang diberitahu A tapi malah melakukan B, Kim Jongin-lah orangnya.

"Kai, Lay hyung belum selesai cerita. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sehun menarik Kai untuk menjauhi jendela.

Sorot mata Kai berubah. Tidak ada seringai bercanda lagi di wajahnya. Kali ini dia tampak serius seperti jagoan sejati dan tampak dua kali lipat jauh lebih tampan—di mata Sehun.

"Kalau memang ada orang di luar sana, aku akan buat dia menyesal karena telah berurusan dengan orang-orang yang salah," desisnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal geram.

"Sudahlah." Pelan-pelan Sehun menuntun Kai kembali ke kasur. "Sudah malam. Besok saja kita rundingkan lagi dengan yang lain. Tidak baik bertindak gegabah. Kita semua butuh istirahat. Terus terang aku lelah sekali."

"Aku juga." Lay mengangguk-angguk. "Makanya kalau boleh aku mau tidur dengan kalian malam ini."

Kalau biasanya Kai akan menolak, sekarang dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Bagaimana dengan Chen hyung?"

"Dia sudah terbuai di dunia mimpi dari sekitar empat jam yang lalu," ucap Lay sambil merebahkan diri.

Ya ampun. Sekali Chen hyung tetap Chen hyung, pikir Sehun.

Kai kembali beringsut mendekati jendela. Mengamati barisan hutan pinus lebat di luar sana. Seolah berharap ada sesuatu yang muncul dan melompat dari balik semak-semak. Namun tiga menit berlalu dia juga belum menemukan tanda-tanda adanya pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Cuma suara desiran angin dan daun-daun yang saling bergesekan.

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Kai merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Menelusupkan tangannya dibawah selimut untuk memeluk pinggang namja kesayangan.

 _Hangat sekali…_ Kai selalu suka aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Sungguh… begitu… sempurna.

"Kata siapa kau boleh memelukku?" tanya Sehun masih tidak luluh juga.

Kai mengecup pundak Sehun. "Kata Emily."

Sehun memejamkan mata. Senyam-senyum sendiri. "Kalau begitu bilang pada Emily, jangan rusak mimpiku malam ini."

Kai tertawa. "Tenang saja. Dia tak akan berani menyentuhmu barang seujung jaripun selama ada aku."

Senyuman Sehun melebar. Irama jantungnya berdetak cepat. Rasanya begitu hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi. "Selamat malam, Kai."

"Selamat malam, Emi—maksudku, Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Location: Yunjae's Palace. SuDo room – 03.00 AM**_

Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, di dalam dekapan erat sang kekasih. Dia belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, bola matanya masih bergerak-gerak. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tenang. Kyungsoo menarik selimut sampai ke dagu ketika hawa dingin menyerang lehernya.

 _Hawa dingin?_

Kyungsoo terbangun kemudian melirik ke jendela. Tirai putihnya tersibak dan berkibar-kibar oleh hembusan angin.

Pantas saja daritadi dia menggigil kedinginan. Mungkin Suho lupa menutup jendela.

Kyungsoo bergerak kearah jendela kemudian buru-buru menutupnya. Setelah itu, beranjak menuju ke ranjangnya kembali. Namja itu menarik selimut sampai ke dagu karena udara di ruangan ini masih terasa dingin. Dia pun berbalik memunggungi jendela. Tapi perasaannya masih tidak tenang. Seperti ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **A/N: Haaaii, I'm back again with this story^^! Sorry for make you wait too long. (T_T) habis ngebangun mood horror itu agak susah. Dua hari ini saya lagi hobi nongkrongin video2 game horror-nya Pewdiepie, dan terakhir saya habis ngeliat foto serem mbak kunti serem bermulut mangap di sebuah website. Entah kenapa langsung berselera buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Mungkin ada perubahan plot dari rencana awal :D. Saya harap temen2 gak keberatan, meski begitu, permainan ritual Midnight Man-nya tetap dilaksanakan di next chapter. Walaupun untuk karakter antagonisnya sendiri akan mengalami perubahan fokus. Tenang aja, ini bukan cerita soal mbak kunti bermulut mangap. Tapi sesuatu yang lain yang…**

 **Tunggu aja deh ya. hehehe.**

 **Thanks buat temen2 yang sabar menunggu dan still wanna read this fanfic. I LOVE YOU GUYS :*.**

 **Send me a Review please? ({})**


	3. Chapter 2 - Death Visions

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol)

Kaihun (Kai, Sehun)

Lumin (Luhan, Xiumin)

Sudo (Suho, Kyungsoo)

Taobaek (Tao, Baekhyun)

ChenLay (Chen, Lay)

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Mystery, adventure, yaoi, yadong, horror, cannibalism, SADISM, violence, AU, OOC, Friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

* * *

 **^^HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Death Vision**

* * *

Terang. Terang sekali.

Xiumin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun di depan sana. Cahaya apa ini?

Dia tetap tidak menyerah. Kali ini Xiumin mengedipkan matanya lebih keras. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya aneh yang sangat terang ini. Lalu perlahan-lahan, semuanya menjadi jelas. Cahaya putih yang tampak kabur kini memudar. Digantikan oleh pemandangan mengerikan lain yang sungguh… menjijikkan!

Xiumin melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di meja makan. Sebelas orang. Lengkap.

Mereka tidak senormal biasanya. Mereka bahkan tidak manusiawi. Xiumin ragu mereka semua adalah teman-temannya. Dia memang melihat Chanyeol di ujung sana. _Makhluk_ yang mirip Chanyeol—lebih tepatnya. Memakai kaos yang sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja, Chanyeol yang itu tampak sangat kurus. Beberapa potongan daging yang sudah membusuk menempel di wajah yang hanya tinggal tulang itu. Kulit-kulitnya sangat pucat dan terkelupas disana-sini.

Kris lebih parah. Di tempat yang seharusnya terdapat bola mata, hanya terdapat lubang hitam besar yang menganga. Ketika namja itu menoleh, bagian pipi kanannya ternyata rusak parah, seperti terkikis sesuatu yang tajam. Robekan besar itu membuat gigi-giginya terekspos jelas.

Saat menatap ke sekeliling meja, kondisi kesembilan temannya juga sama. Kai, Sehun, Lay, Suho, wajah mereka semua terkoyak, hancur total, dan berdarah seperti habis dicabik-cabik. Yang lebih tragis, Baekhyun memiliki lubang besar di tengah dahinya, beberapa inci tengkorak abu-abu menonjol keluar di dahinya yang robek. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka semua.

Mayat hidup.

Dua belas orang mati itu duduk makan dalam diam. Piring-piring makan mereka berisi tulang-tulang kecil. Sebuah piring besar di tengah meja penuh tumpukan tulang belulang. Tampaknya tulang manusia.

Acara makan malam menjijikkan itu terganggu oleh ketukan keras di jendela. Lama-kelamaan gedoran itu semakin keras dan semakin keras.

 _Itu Ayah dan Ibuku_ , pikir Xiumin.

Kedua orang itu menggedor-gedor kaca sambil berteriak, memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Xiumin ingin sekali beranjak dan membuka pintu untuk mereka. Dia ingin lari dari ruang makan neraka ini dan membuka pintu untuk menyapa orangtuanya. Xiumin ingin berbicara dengan mereka lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia tak bisa bangkit dari kursi. Tak perduli seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba dan mencoba, dia tetap tak bisa berdiri apalagi melarikan diri. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

 _Tolong. Aku terperangkap disini…_

Gedoran di jendela terdengar semakin keras dan keras, sampai rasanya memekakkan telinga. Xiumin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan putus asa dia hanya duduk diam dengan teman-temannya yang mengerikan, mengambil tulang manusia dari piring lalu memakannya. Begitu lahap, rakus dan penuh nafsu.

Anehnya, meski sudah makan banyak, dia masih tetap merasa lapar. Lapar sekali! Dia tidak pernah merasa selapar ini sebelumnya.

 _Sangat… lapar…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3** **0** **/10/2015. Location: Yunjae's palace. LuMin room – 07.11-07.13 AM**

Xiumin terbangun dengan kaget. Matanya melotot ngeri. Dadanya megap-megap naik-turun. Dia melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ini bukan ruang makan, dia ada di dalam kamar. Xiumin meraba wajah, tubuh dan tangannya. Syukurlah semua masih utuh. Dia masih punya daging dan kulit yang sama. Tidak ada tulang-belulang, tidak ada yang terkoyak, tidak ada yang terlepas dan tidak ada yang membusuk. _Pfuuh_. Mimpi yang mengerikan. Seolah-olah mereka semua nyata. Seolah-olah dia sudah… mati.

Oke. Xiumin berjanji tidak mau melihat tulang-tulang dulu untuk sementara ini.

 _Somehow_ , dia masih bisa mendengar suara dentuman kaca jendela di telinganya. Itu seperti terproyeksi ke seluruhan ruangan. Dia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah kedua orangtuanya yang kelihatan sangat cemas dan ketakutan. Xiumin menggeleng, mencoba mengusir pergi mimpi itu jauh-jauh.

Hari sudah pagi. Dia bisa tahu dari langit biru di luar jendela.

" _Good morning, my sleeping baozi_. Sudah puas tidurnya?" Luhan muncul dari kamar mandi, mulutnya cemong-cemong dipenuhi busa odol dan ada sikat gigi menggantung di sudut bibirnya yang hitam—TIDAK! Bibir Luhan tidak hitam. _Ayolah lupakan mimpi itu, penakut!_

Xiumin beringsut turun dari kasur sambil meregangkan tubuh, kemudian menguap selebar mungkin. "Eh iya, yang lain kemana? Mereka sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil diam-diam berharap semua orang masih memiliki kulit… arghh! Plis, lupakan mimpinya!

" _Baby_ , kau kenapa? Kepalamu pusing?" Luhan mengernyit heran melihat sang kekasih memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Xiumin tertawa jengah "Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mimpi tolol. Tidak masuk akal."

" _Well_ , aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Di tempat seperti ini semua orang selalu bermimpi tidak masuk akal." omongan Luhan terdengar seperti gumaman rendah karena tertutupi busa.

Xiumin berjalan mendekati namja yang asik gosok gigi itu, memeluknya dari belakang. "Oh ya? Memangnya semalam kau bermimpi apa?"

Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah Xiumin melalui cermin. "Mimpi? Wah, kalau aku sih mimpiku malah lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. Tidak masuk akal yang keren," ujarnya manggut-manggut bangga.

"Tidak masuk akal yang keren?" ulang Xiumin mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, aku bermimpi jadi Superman."

"Wow, Superman?" Xiumin senyam-senyum geli. "Terus?"

"Kemudian aku terbang diantara gedung-gedung."

"Terus?"

"Terus aku jatuh. Tamat."

"Hah?" Xiumin melongo kaget. "Hanya itu isi mimpimu?"

Luhan tertawa. "Ya, keren sekali kan? Aku jadi Superman dan terbang di angkasa. Walaupun cuma sebentar sih."

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku, apa kelanjutan dari mimpimu? Masa tidak ada? Seperti misalnya kau jatuh ke aspal, terbentur papan iklan, kepalamu bocor dan sebagainya? Coba ingat-ingat lagi." desak Xiumin.

Luhan terlihat kebingungan. "Seingatku sih tidak. Tidak sampai membentur papan iklan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Mungkin aku tersangkut di tali jemuran atau apa."

Xiumin memutar bola mata. "Ha-ha lucu."

Luhan mendaratkan kecupan di kening Xiumin. "Mandilah. Terus siap-siap. Yang lain berencana mau keliling-keliling pagi ini."

Xiumin terdiam.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita tidak lewat jalur yang kemarin lagi kan?" tanyanya cemas.

Luhan semakin keheranan. Belum pernah dia melihat Xiumin seperti ini. "Apa tulang-tulang semalam begitu membekas di ingatanmu?"

"Tidak." Xiumin malah mengecup pipi Luhan alih-alih bercerita. "Aku mandi dulu ya. Bye."

Tinggalah Luhan kebingungan sendiri melihat perubahan mood pacarnya yang begitu cepat. "Dia kenapa sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's palace. Library – 07.18-07.31 AM**

Tumpukan buku tua dengan berbagai macam judul berdiri menjulang di hadapan Kyungsoo. Laptopnya menampilkan deretan jendela situs mengenai sejarah Idaho, mitos, dan kepercayaan-kepercayaan mistis masyarakat setempat. Rasanya kurang afdol sebagai turis mereka buta sama sekali tentang rumor yang beredar luas di kalangan penduduk. Yaah, kalian tahu kan? _Urband Legend_. Setiap wilayah di berbagai belahan dunia ini pasti punya. Selain itu, dia masih penasaran mengapa Paman dan Bibinya Suho belum juga mau buka-bukaan. _It's okay_ kalau memang mereka takut bercerita karena tidak mau membuat tamu-tamu kecilnya paranoid. _No problem_ kalau memang dua orang itu mau main rahasia-rahasiaan sampai mereka pulang. Dia masih bisa cari tahu sendiri. Mereka kan bukan bayi lagi yang segala sesuatunya musti dijejali dulu kedalam mulut baru mau makan.

Sementara Professor Kyungsoo tampak serius menekuni research dadakannya, Chen melempar gumpalan kertas di udara lalu memukulnya dengan tongkat bisbol.

"Kau dapat tongkat itu darimana?" tanya Suho yang duduk tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Ruang harta karun," jawab Chen sambil memungut gumpalan kertas lalu memukulnya hingga terpantul ke rak buku lain.

Suho mengamati tongkat itu lebih cermat. Ada tanda tangan dan nama seseorang tertera di salah satu sisinya. "Chen, kau main ambil sembarangan lagi ya? Itu tongkat bisbol antik milik pamanku kan?"

"Mungkin. Barangkali ini tongkat pemain bisbol jaman prasejarah."

"Chen, kau tidak boleh mengambil barang milik orang seenaknya tanpa minta izin." tegur Suho. "Bagaimana kalau pamanku lihat dan kau dimarahi lagi?"

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku cuma mau pinjam beberapa menit. Tidak akan kubawa pulang kok. Yaa… kecuali kalau aku tidak sadar atau tiba-tiba kesurupan sesuatu," tukasnya acuh tak acuh.

Suho mengibaskan tangan sebodo amat. "Terserah kau saja." Capek berdebat dengan Chen.

"Teman-teman."

Kedua namja itu menoleh.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ternyata para penduduk lokal disini masih keturunan suku Indian bernama Sosoni. Kalian tahu? Itulah mengapa air terjun di dekat sini dinamakan Shoshone."

Suho mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, dimana menariknya?"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai." ujar Kyungsoo agak ketus. "Jadi semenjak para imigran Eropa datang, perselisihan sengit memuncak dengan masyarakat adat. Perang terjadi sepanjang abad ke-19. _The Northern Shoshone_ , yang dipimpin oleh Chief Pocatello, berjuang selama tahun 1860-an. Perang ini terjadi karena lebih banyak pendatang asing menggerogoti wilayah perburuan milik mereka. Penduduk asli yang berang menggerebek pertanian dan peternakan milik para imigran lalu menyerang mereka. Itu berujung pada persitiwa _Bear River Massacre_ di tahun 1863, ketika pasukan AS menyerang balik dan menewaskan sekitar 410 penduduk Shoshone yang sedang berada di perkemahan musim dingin mereka. Sejumlah besar korban tewas adalah warga sipil, termasuk perempuan dan anak-anak. Mereka semua sengaja dibunuh oleh tentara. Ini adalah jumlah kematian tertinggi yang diderita penduduk asli di tangan pasukan Amerika Serikat."

"Sampai disini aku masih belum paham dimana menariknya," jawab Chen polos.

Kyungso berdecak keras. Susah ya ngomong sama orang telmi.

"Oh, oh, _wait_!" seru Suho. "Aku mulai mengerti. Jadi maksudmu kisah itu ada hubungannya dengan 'sesuatu yang jahat' yang dikatakan paman dan bibiku semalam?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dia paling suka kalau lawan diskusinya adalah Suho. "Aku hanya mencoba berpikir jauh kebelakang. Mencoba mengupas dari akarnya terlebih dahulu. Bukankah lautan api tak akan pernah terjadi jika tak ada penyulut yang memicunya? Mitos, kepercayaan lokal dan _urband legend_ selalu bermula dari kejadian kelam di masa lalu. Kemungkinan buruk apa yang bisa terjadi kalau sebagian dari penduduk asli ini berniat balas dendam? Coba deh kalian pikir baik-baik, bentuk balas dendam apa yang paling mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh sekelompok orang yang suka melakukan ritual tari matahari?"

Suho terkekeh pelan. "Sayang, kau tidak benar-benar percaya dengan adanya kutukan. Iya kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang segala fenomena alam selalu terjadi karena sebab-sebab yang logis."

Kyungoo terdiam sebentar. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Kau yang bilang begitu, hyung. Katamu segala sesuatu itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan dan semua hal aneh di dunia ini pasti ada penjelasan ilmiahnya."

"Oh…" Suho merenung. Dia memang agak pikun akhir-akhir ini. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." bantah Kyungsoo tetap bermuka datar. "Jadi apa sekarang kita bisa kembali ke topik utama? Cerita ini belum selesai."

Suho angkat bahu. " _Go on_."

Chen tidak ambil pusing. Dia lebih suka melihat gumpalan kertas memantul disana-sini daripada mendengar sejarah yang membosankan. Chen benci pelajaran sejarah! Itulah mengapa dia lebih memilih kelas IPA waktu di sekolah menengah.

"Aku yakin pikiranmu akan berubah setelah mendengar yang satu ini," Kyungsoo membuka-buka halaman buku tebal disamping laptopnya. "Disini disebutkan bahwa 'Pada tahun 1865, dua tahun setelah peristiwa berdarah _Bear River Massacre_ , jumlah penduduk asing justru berkurang setelah mereka menderita wabah kelaparan dan mati kedinginan karena musim dingin yang sangat panjang'. Nah, ada juga kisah tentang kematian tragis keluarga Sadler. Begini ceritanya, 'Di musim dingin tahun 1865, rombongan keluarga Sadler, hampir seluruh keluarga besar mereka, berlayar dari Inggris dan menetap disini. Mereka pindah ke Amerika untuk memulai hidup baru. Musim dingin tahun itu termasuk musim dingin paling gawat sepanjang sejarah. Dan malangnya, keluarga besar Sadler tidak siap menghadapi udara dingin yang beku. Mereka meninggal satu per satu dan dimakamkan di tanah ini. Tahun 1865-1866 hampir semuanya telah meninggal'." ungkap Kyungsoo bernada antusias. "Sudah jelas? Apa kau sudah bisa menarik benang merah dari cerita ini?"

Suho mencibir. "Sayang sekali belum. Buktinya terlalu sedikit. Lagipula, ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Bisa saja itu bukan karena kutukan, bisa saja karena fenomena alam."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata keki. Astaga. Berbusa-busa dia menjelaskan ujung-ujungnya balik ke fenomena alam lagi. Saat Kyungsoo hendak beralih ke layar laptop, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Buru-buru dia meraih ponsel dan membaca satu pesan baru.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Suho memanjangkan leher, berusaha mengintip.

"Lay hyung, dia butuh bantuan di dapur. Aku mau kesana dulu. Bisa lanjutkan sisanya, hyung? Catat apapun yang penting menurutmu, oke? Aku sudah menggaris-bawahi dan mencatat beberapa hal penting di buku merah itu. Sekarang giliranmu." perintah Kyungsoo. Supaya cowok ini melek dan tidak kebanyakan berpikir fenomena alam terus.

"Oke, tidak masalah." Suho menyanggupi. Dia berpindah duduk di depan laptop milik Kyungsoo setelah kekasihnya itu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyung, aku ikut!" seru Chen.

"Sudah kau disini saja," tahan Suho.

Chen cengar-cengir meledek. "Kenapa, hyung? Takut ditinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak." Suho gelagapan. "Tidak takut. Ya sudah pergi sana!"

Chen menyeringai lebar lalu berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Suho sendirian di dalam perpustakaan luas berisi lemari-lemari besar yang berdebu dan tumpukan buku-buku tua mencurigakan.

Suho berpaling. Sekilas tadi dia merasa ada yang berlari di antara celah-celah lemari.

Kali ini dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik.

Suara tawa cekikikan.

Kemudian suara bisik-bisik dan tawa cekikikan lain muncul di sudut belakang.

"Siapa di sana?"

Hening.

Suho membeku di tempat seolah-olah lumpuh. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas. Udaranya sangat panas di sini. Panas dan lembab. Bau apek cat tembok tua bercampur bau debu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ditengah keheningan yang terasa asing, dia tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi derit lemari kayu berayun terbuka.

Sekali lagi, dia mendengar suara bisikan, seseorang bergerak di belakangnya. Begitu dia menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cuma tumpukan buku dan gulungan kertas.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Suho untuk menyadari apa yang membuat pintu lemari bergerak. Rupanya jendela pada dinding seberang telah dibiarkan terbuka beberapa inci. Hembusan angin melalui jendela pasti telah membuat lemari berayun terbuka. Ya, pasti begitu. Pasti gara-gara gesekan angin di permukaan gorden. Itu juga menjelaskan suara-suara lain yang dia dengar di dalam ruangan. Suara yang tadinya dia pikir suara bisik-bisik dan suara tawa manusia.

 _Siapa yang membiarkan jendela terbuka? Mungkin Paman Frans._

Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkannya keluar perlahan-lahan. Menunggu debaran jantungnya untuk kembali normal. Merasa sedikit bodoh, dia berjalan cepat ke jendela, berniat untuk menutupnya.

Gorden-gorden itu panjang dan tipis, berkibar di jendela membentuk sebuah gelembung yang melengkung seperti sayap. Ketika dia mendekat, gorden berhenti mengembang dan mendarat kembali ke tempat semula. Suho menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menutup jendela.

"Oh!" dia tersentak mundur saat menyadari bahwa jendela itu tertutup rapat.

Bagaimana bisa gorden berkibar seperti itu dengan jendela tertutup? Suho berdiri di sana untuk sementara waktu, memandangi kaca jendela dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Tidak banyak angin. Jendela ini juga kelihatannya kedap udara.

Apa dia baru saja berhalusinasi membayangkan gorden-gorden itu bergerak?

Suho sadar dia tidak cukup gila untuk berkhayal setinggi itu.

Bisik-bisik dan cekikikan pelan kembali terdengar dari balik pintu lemari.

Sudah cukup! Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dia bergegas ke lemari dan membuka kedua pintunya lebar-lebar.

Bersih. Tak ada seorang pun di dalam sini.

Oke. Baiklah. Kalau memang _mereka_ sebegitu inginnya bermain petak umpet, akan dia ladeni!

Suho merogoh tas ranselnya diatas meja, dia keluarkan camcorder yang dilengkapi dengan IR Night Vision. Seluruh saklar lampu di perpustakaan dia matikan. Setelah itu Suho menutup semua tirai yang ada. Lalu dia aktifkan lampu LED yang terpasang di camcorder, sementara gambar pada layar sudah tersetting ke mode infrared secara otomatis.

Debar jantung dan adrenalinnya berpacu deras. Kini seluruh ruangan sudah gelap gulita. Mata Suho bergerak awas di dalam kegelapan. Pendengarannya dia tajamkan. Memang pagi hari bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan perburuan. Tapi bagi Suho, salah sekali kalau dia menolak _undangan_ sementara para penunggu disini sudah ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Samar-samar, dari jarak jauh sekali di depan, dia mendengar suara seperti… langkah kaki yang diseret. Begitu lirih dan berat. Dia juga mendengar suara benda berat seperti kamus tebal yang jatuh berdebum di lantai, bunyinya memantul di tembok yang kosong, bergema di langit-langit perpustakaan yang gelap.

Suho berdiri kaku di tempat, tubuhnya seolah sulit digerakkan. Lama-lama, suara langkah diseret itu semakin dekat dan jelas. Sambil menekan jauh-jauh rasa takut di dalam dirinya, Suho mengarahkan kamera ke sekeliling ruangan. Lampu penerangannya menyapu deretan rak-rak lemari yang berdebu, tumpukan buku, sarang laba-laba di dekat jam antik, dinding-dinding penuh noda, lukisan seorang bangsawan inggris yang tidak Suho kenali, hingga sampai di celah lebar yang berada diantara dua lemari besar di ujung sana. Dia tadi mendengar suara langkah kaki diseret tapi tak bisa menemukan sosok si pemilik kaki dimanapun. Ckck. Mau main-main rupanya. Belum tau ya mereka sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?

Tiba-tiba Suho menangkap sekelebat cahaya putih melesat cepat melewati celah-celah sempit rak buku di ujung lainnya.

Suho menyunggingkan senyum miring. Matanya berkilat semangat. Waktunya berburu!

Derap sepatunya bergema bagai irama musik di tengah kehampaan. Suho celingukan kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sekelebat cahaya putih tadi. Ketika dia melihatnya lewat beberapa meter di depan, Suho cepat-cepat berlari mengejar. Jangan sampai lolos. Entah kenapa dia berfirasat benda melayang itu berniat menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

Mendadak Suho berhenti berlari. Tepat di lorong sebelah sana, dia melihat wajah pucat tengah menatap nyalang kearahnya. Hanya wajah. Suho tidak menemukan bagian tubuh lain. Bulu kuduknya seketika merinding hebat, namun dia tidak berniat menginvestigasi makhluk apapun yang sedang berdiri disana mengawasinya. Dia terlanjur tertarik pada cahaya yang tadi.

Si wajah pucat bergerak mendekat seperti ingin menangkapnya. Refleks Suho beringsut mundur, lalu berbalik dan mempercepat langkah menyusuri deretan lemari buku. Begitu menoleh kebelakang, wanita pucat tadi sudah menghilang. Diam-diam Suho menarik napas lega.

Setelah nyaris terpeleset dan tersandung buku berkali-kali, dia berbelok di ujung rak dan mendapati dinding paling belakang perpustakaan yang pastinya jarang dilalui orang. Jalan buntu. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi disana. Cuma tembok bata tinggi berwarna merah. _Aneh sekali_ , pikir Suho. Diantara semua tembok yang bercat putih, hanya ini saja yang dibiarkan tetap dengan warna aslinya. Cahaya putih itu melayang-layang tepat di depan tembok, kemudian melesat menembus dinding batu bata. Suho mengernyit heran. Dia berjalan mendekat sambil membidikkan kamera infrared ke tembok. Lampu penerangan terbias ke tembok membentuk lingkaran, menyorot _sesuatu_ —sebuah tulisan yang tampak seperti puisi kuno.

" _What the hell…?_ " gumamnya pelan. Nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

 _ **As sun goes down**_

 _ **Your soul will not sleep, your soul will not rest**_

 _ **Knots of anger, knots of hate**_

 _ **Discord brings you to your fate**_

 _ **Greedy bringing darkness over you**_

 _ **Vanity b**_ _ **ringing disaster straight to you**_

 _ **Wandering and suffering under the moon**_

 _ **Seeking for hunger until nightmare release you**_

Bibir Suho komat-kamit membaca deretan kalimat mistis yang tampak seperti mantra gaib itu untuk terakhir kali. Berpikir lama. Meresapinya dalam-dalam. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak paham. Meski begitu, dia merasa tulisan ini dipenuhi pesan… entahlah, dendam? Kemarahan? Tapi… ditujukan pada siapa? Orang yang menuliskannya di tembok ini pasti punya misi khusus. Tidak mungkin ditulis begitu saja di tembok ini dengan sengaja. Apa Paman dan Bibi tahu soal ini? Apa mereka yang menulis ini? Atau pemilik kastil sebelumnya? Berbagai spekulasi berputar-putar di kepala Suho.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya namja itu menyerah. Perburuan selesai.

Sangat panas disini. Panas dan lembab. Hawanya lebih parah dari di bagian depan. Mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya, Suho berjalan menyusuri deretan rak buku untuk kembali ke ruangan baca di tengah-tengah perpustakaan. Waktunya untuk menyalakan lamp—

Suho terperanjat. Wanita pucat itu sudah menunggu di depan sana. Tatapannya kosong, dingin dan mengerikan. Rambutnya panjang dan pirang, hampir putih. Berdiri di tengah-tengah. Kepalanya berayun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wanita itu bersenandung dengan suaranya yang halus. Lagunya terdengar begitu sedih.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, Suho mengarahkan fokus kamera tepat ke wajah si wanita pucat. Makhluk itu terus mengayun-ayunkan kepala, bola matanya yang gelap terpaku kedepan. Suho baru sadar ternyata yang dinyanyikan wanita itu sederet kalimat misterius yang ada di tembok.

"S-siapa… siapa kau?" suara Suho keluar jadi bisikan miris, kecil dan bergetar.

Diluar dugaan, makhluk pucat itu berhenti bersenandung. Kakinya yang pincang sebelah diseret perlahan-lahan, kembali kedalam bayang-bayang gelap. Tepat setelah wanita itu lenyap, serangan cahaya muncul bersamaan memenuhi ruangan. Kegelapan sirna. Berganti dengan sinar matahari yang menghambur masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang terbuka lebar. Suho spontan melindungi kedua mata dengan telapak tangannya. Silau sekali.

"Suho, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Semua teman-temanmu sudah berkumpul di meja untuk sarapan pagi. Berhentilah main-main!"

Oh, rupanya itu Jaejoong. Datang menyelamatkannya seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

"Baik, Bibi Jae!" Suho langsung mematikan camcorder dan lampu LED. Yang penting aktifitas gaib tadi sudah terekam di dalam sini. Bukti otentik. Semua teman-temannya pasti bakal menjerit kaget setelah dia menunjukkan rekaman menarik ini.

"Kau itu sedang apa sih? Apa tidak lapar? Bukannya makan malah main gelap-gelapan." Jaejoong mengomel. "Ini masih jam setengah delapan pagi! Kenalan sama setan-setannya nanti malam saja."

Suho cengar-cengir. Telat. Dia sudah terlanjur kenalan duluan tadi. "Iya deh, maaf. Bibi duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari pintu.

Suho menoleh sekali lagi. Matanya terbelalak mendapati tembok paling pojok itu telah berubah menjadi dinding putih biasa. Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa disana.

 _Lho… kok? Kemana perginya tembok bata tadi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's palace. Terrace, Courtyard – 08.02-08.04 AM**

Jaejoong menyeret koper merah di tangannya melintasi halaman berumput tinggi. Dia pakai mantel bulu tebal yang kayaknya terbuat dari kulit beruang kutub. Sementara Yunho sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. Seorang pria jangkung yang baru-baru ini dilihat Suho berdiri disamping pintu mobil. Siap membantu Jaejoong mengangkat kopernya ke bagasi. Barangkali pria itu sopir baru mereka. Sebenarnya Suho penasaran kemana dua tukang kebun—sepasang suami istri—yang dulu pernah dilihatnya. Apa mereka sudah berhenti bekerja? Apa sudah dipecat? Padahal sayang sekali halaman depan dan kebun disini tak terurus. Waktu Suho bertanya tadi Yunho hanya menjawab dengan singkat kalau dia sengaja membiarkan rumput-rumput dan pepohonan tumbuh tak terurus di halamannya. Tapi waktu Suho bertanya alasannya kenapa, pamannya itu malah bungkam. Aneh kan? Anggapan sementara, mereka sengaja membiarkan keadaan luar berantakan dan mencekam supaya menambah kesan angker kastil ini. Yang seharusnya tidak perlu karena kastil ini memang sudah angker dari sononya.

Jaejoong berbalik sebelum naik ke mobil. "Ingat ya, anak-anak, JANGAN keluar malam-malam."

Semuanya kompak memutar bola mata. Itu lagi, itu lagi!

"Iya, Bibi Jae." Kedua belas namja itu menjawab kompak.

"Bagus. Anak-anak pintar." Usai berkata begitu, Jaejoong langsung melangkah kedalam mobil. Sopir berkumis lebat itu menutup pintunya lalu naik kebelakang kemudi. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama melambaikan tangan dari jendela dengan senyum sumringah. Begitu mobil sudah melesat keluar dari gerbang. Dua belas cowok tampan itu saling berpandangan.

"Jadi, kita tidak akan keluar malam?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

Suho ketawa. "Siapa bilang? Come on guys. Time to parteeh!"

"YEAAH!"

Serentak semuanya terloncat kaget berjamaah melihat si pelayan tua tiba-tiba sudah muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah berpesan pada saya. Ada beberapa aturan yang harus kalian taati disini." sebelum ada yang sempat bersuara, Frans mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang ketika ditarik ternyata panjangnya mencapai lantai. "Pertama, tirai dan jendela harus sudah ditutup sebelum jam tujuh malam. Kedua, jam sepuluh malam semua anak harus sudah ada di kasur. Ketiga, tidak ada yang boleh ribut dan bersuara keras di malam hari. Keempat, jangan sentuh benda-benda antik sembarangan. Kelima, dilarang berenang di kolam saat malam hari. Keenam—"

"Stop. Stop!" tahan Kris. "Tunggu. Memangnya aturan yang tertulis disitu ada berapa?" tanyanya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendamprat orangtua ini.

"Ada Sembilan puluh poin."

"SEMBILAN PULUH?!"

"Apa anda sudah gila? Kenapa tidak seratus saja sekalian?" tanya Luhan sarkastik. Terkesan tidak sopan memang, tapi dia tak tahan untuk tidak mengekspresikan perasaan gondoknya. Apa-apaan?! Tujuannya kesini kan mau bersenang-senang, bukannya diikat dengan Sembilan puluh aturan konyol yang tidak masuk akal!

"Tidak." Frans menggeleng. "Sayang sekali saya masih waras. Mohon maaf kalau kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Ini bukan kemauan saya. Jadi saya harap tuan-tuan mau mengerti kenapa alasan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung menerapkan peraturan seperti ini. Semuanya demi keselamatan kalian juga."

"Demi keselamatan kami?" Baekhyun melongo. "Memangnya di tempat ini ada apa sampai-sampai kami harus mematuhi Sembilan puluh butir aturan yang tertulis disitu?"

Frans terdiam sesaat. Tidak langsung menjawab. "Agak rumit untuk dijelaskan. Anak-anak pendatang seperti kalian tidak bakal percaya."

"Kalau anda tidak mau berkata jujur, jangan salahkan kami jika kertas undang-undang dasar itu nanti malam berubah jadi lap mulut!" ancam Chanyeol.

Sebelas pasang mata serentak memandangi Chanyeol. _Plis deh_ , Park Chanyeol, ancaman macam apa itu?

Chanyeol berkerut bingung diliatin begitu. "Apa?"

"Intinya, kami di After Midnight punya prinsip." Kris menyilangkan tangan di dada, kedua matanya meyipit tegas. "Dan prinsip kami adalah jangan pernah menurut atau percaya pada sesuatu yang belum jelas asal-usulnya."

"Ya, betul itu!" seru Kai.

"Betul!" Sehun membeo.

"Betul!" Tao ikut-ikutan.

"Kami bukan bocah ingusan!" pekik Chen bagai pimpinan demonstran. "Bebaskan kami!"

"Ya, bebaskan kami!" seru Kai.

"Bebaskan kami!" Sehun membeo lagi.

"Bebaskan kami!" Tao ikut-ikutan lagi.

Frans menghela napas sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing. Susah berkompromi dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa kritis seperti mereka. Tapi sekali perintah tetaplah perintah. Frans sudah bersumpah pada kedua majikannya untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini. Selain itu, jangan sampai liburan anak-anak ini rusak karena mereka ketakutan dan dihantui perasaan cemas sepanjang minggu. Lebih baik tidak usah dikasih tahu sama sekali daripada mereka penasaran lalu berusaha mencari tahu seperti apa sosok makhluk malam yang sering meneror warga disekitar sini. Malah jauh lebih beresiko.

"Ada banyak tempat-tempat hiburan menarik di luar sana. Kalau tuan-tuan muda sekalian berminat, saya bisa mengantar kalian berkeliling. Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari Kota Pocatello?"

 _Kentara sekali kakek tua ini sengaja membelokkan topik_ , cibir Kris dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Paman." ucap Suho bernada sopan. "Kami memang berniat mau jalan-jalan. Paman sudah cukup banyak membantu di dapur, jadi sebaiknya istirahat saja. Terima kasih, Paman. Sup asparagusnya enak."

Seulas senyum puas tampak di bibir lelaki tua itu. Dia membungkuk hormat. "Sama-sama, Tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Begitu pelayan tua itu pergi dari hadapan mereka, kini giliran Kai yang membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, hyung. Berkat kau, kami tidak perlu mendengar delapan puluh empat sisanya."

Suho terkekeh kecil. "Sama-sama. Ayo, guys. Kita naik mobil Pamanku saja. Ada hal menarik yang ingin kutunjukkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Blackfoot road,** **South of the Blackfoot area** **– 08.10-08.19 AM**

Sudah dua menit yang lalu Tao melihat wajah mengerikan dalam rekaman itu, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bisa mengenyahkan suara 'merdu' si hantu pucat sialan. Suaranya seperti tersangkut di telinga Tao dan terkurung selama-lamanya di dalam sana. Membuat otaknya gila.

Camcorder milik Suho sudah berpindah tangan sebanyak puluhan kali. Semuanya—mines Tao—ramai-ramai berebut ingin melihat tampang si hantu pucat. Awalnya Kris yang duduk tepat di kursi samping kemudi, lalu dioper ke Chanyeol, kemudian direbut Chen, habis itu disodorkan ke Kai dan Sehun, lalu Luhan dan Xiumin, berpindah tangan lagi ke Lay dan Kyungsoo, waktu gilirannya Baekhyun melihat kedua kali, Tao buru-buru berpaling ke jendela. Lebih baik dia melihat awan-awan di luar sana. Ada yang berbentuk kepala sapi, ada yang berbentuk buah melon…

" _Wandering and suffering…_ "

Baekhyun memencet tombol replay. Hingga suara mengerikan itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini dalam mode slow motion.

" _Wan-de-ring aannd suf-feriing…_ "

Tao berdecak emosi. Diulang sekali lagi telinganya bisa berdarah. "Hyung, sudah cukup. Daripada makhluk itu, aku lebih sudi kalau suaramu yang diulang sebanyak mungkin."

"Ciee… Tao. Gombal apa takut?" ledek Chen.

"Bohong tuh, hyung. Dia bilang begitu karena takut, mujinya tidak iklas." Kai ikut mengompori.

Tao memukuli kepala Kai pakai botol air mineral.

"Kok cuma aku yang dipukul?!" Kai tak terima. "Chen hyung juga tuh!"

Tao hanya melirik Chen sekilas, tidak berniat memukulinya. "Tidak sopan memukul orang yang lebih tua."

Chen cekakakan puas. Lalu menjulurkan lidah panjang-panjang ke Kai.

 _Kurang ajar!_ geram Kai dalam hati.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun mematikan camcorder lalu dia serahkan pada Chanyeol. Untung dia sangat manis pada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini, dia tahu Tao agak sensitif soal beginian. Heran juga dulu kenapa namja itu mau bergabung di kelompok pecinta horror kalau takut? Katanya sih gara-gara ditantang teman-temannya. Tapi anggota yang lain tidak perduli apa alasan Tao bergabung, karena menurut mereka, anak itu cukup bernyali. Toh buktinya sampai saat ini Tao masih bertahan di After Midnight. Padahal dia kan bisa saja langsung mengundurkan diri kalau mau. Banyak yang bilang sih yang bikin Tao bertahan gara-gara Baekhyun hyung tersayang. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa tertawa santai menanggapinya. Jujur dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaan anak itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok wajah cewek ini agak familier ya? Kayaknya aku pernah melihat dia di suatu tempat."

"Serius?" tukas Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau pernah ketemu langsung dengan wanita ini?"

Chen menggeleng. "Tidak sih… bukan ketemu. Hmm… tunggu ya, kupikir-pikir dulu…" Chen pasang gaya berpikir bak detektif. "Kayaknya… oh, AHA! Aku ingat sekarang. Wajah wanita ini pernah kulihat di ruang lukisan."

"Oh iya!" Sehun menjentikkan jari. "Aku juga baru ingat. Wanita ini ada dalam gambar di ruang lukisan. Aku pernah melihatnya sekilas. Yaa kulewati saja karena aku tidak punya prasangka apapun. Tak kusangka ternyata dia—"

"Penjaga perpustakaan?" sambung Kai yang langsung dibalas anggukan pelan dari Sehun.

Chanyeol men-zoom out wajah pucat wanita itu hingga kedua mata hitamnya memenuhi layar. "Barangkali ini anak pemilik kastil sebelumnya. Mungkin dia mati karena tragedi yang diceritakan Kyungsoo hyung tadi."

"Bisa jadi," Kris menyetujui. "Sekarang aku tambah penasaran. Hei, Suho, Kyungsoo, info apa lagi yang kalian dapat?"

"Baru itu, hyung." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Siapa tahu kita bisa mengorek informasi dari para penduduk lokal." ujar Xiumin. "Aku sudah tidak sabar. Semoga mereka mau berterus-terang pada kita."

Kris angkat bahu singkat. "Semoga."

Bangunan berbentuk silinder raksasa menjulang dari kejauhan. Saking besarnya, tulisan " **Welcome to Pocatello, Home of Idaho State University** " yang tertera pada bangunan silinder itu bisa terjangkau dari jarak pandang mereka.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Pocatello city!_ " koar Suho dengan nada bicara formal.

Mobil Nissan panjang itu terus melaju di jalanan yang luas. Pocatello lumayan besar. Sayangnya, kota ini tidak tampak seperti kota-kota besar kebanyakan. Disini begitu tenang dan sepi. Ruas-ruas jalannya yang lebar tidak sebanding dengan jumlah mobil yang lalu-lalang. Beberapa mobil berjejer rapi di sepanjang trotoar pertokoan. Lebih banyak mobil yang berjejer di pinggir daripada yang berseliweran di jalan. Keadaan disini sangat tenang dan adem ayem. Terlalu lengang. Barangkali orang-orang disini tidak tahu apa itu 'macet'.

Mereka baru saja melewati gedung tinggi bertembok batu bata yang dicat merah dengan menara jam diatasnya. Terlihat seperti gedung sekolah di film-film kuno. Gedung pencakar langitnya juga bisa dihitung jari. Bangunan-bangunan dan tempat nongkrongnya kelihatan agak ketinggalan jaman. _Membosankan._ _Tidak ada yang canggih dari kota ini_ , adalah kesan pertama yang muncul di kepala Kai. Tampak seperti kota tua kebanyakan.

Lain Kai, lain Sehun. Dia malah langsung merasa kerasan dengan suasana adem ayem nan asri disini. Apalagi ada latar belakang Gunung Scout yang semakin menambah kesan teduh. Sehun malah suka merasa risih lihat para pejalan kaki yang bertumpuk dimana-mana dan deretan mobil yang cuma bikin padat jalan raya. Tapi pemandangan gerah seperti itu tidak tampak di sudut manapun di kota ini. Semuanya terasa begitu… berbeda.

Chanyeol memandangi deretan pertokoan dengan mata bulatnya yang jernih. Mengeja huruf-huruf yang tertera di papan reklame satu-satu seperti balita yang baru belajar membaca.

"Hyung, hyung. Tadi kita baru saja melewati Bowling café. Kita mampir disitu yuk?"

"Jangan." sergah Baekhyun melotot tak setuju. "Lebih baik kita ke Chief's Theater."

Chanyeol melotot lebih garang. "Bowling!"

Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Bioskop!"

"Bowling!"

"Bioskop!"

"Sudah, sudah jangan ribut." Suho menengahi. "Bagaimana kalau kalian lakukan voting? Yang mau ikut Chanyeol silahkan angkat tangan, yang mau ikut Baekhyun silahkan angkat tangan. Boleh golput asal alasannya jelas."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sehun golput." jawab Kai serta-merta. "Karena kami sudah punya rencana lain."

Sehun mendelik. Kapan dia bikin rencana dengan si temsek ini? Dasar seenaknya sendiri!

Baru saja Sehun hendak buka mulut mau menyangkal, tiba-tiba Kai menoleh lalu melempar kedipan mata penuh konspirasi. Firasat Sehun mengatakan sebaiknya dia menolak, namun entah kenapa sisi lain dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja bersama Kai. Malah, dia penasaran Kai mau bawa dia kemana.

Pipi Sehun bersemu-semu merah memikirkan tempat-tempat seperti apa yang akan mereka datangi nanti. Mungkin cowok itu berniat kencan dengannya. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa sesekali menerima ajakan kencan Kim Jongin. Kasihan dari dulu ditolak terus. Sehun langsung merasa iba lihat tampang cemberut memelasnya Kai yang mirip anak kucing minta dipelihara.

"Aku ingin main bowling. Sudah lama tidak main." tukas Kris.

Suho berdecak malas. "Kalau kau sih tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi."

"Aku juga kepingin main bowling." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Apa di café itu ada meja billiard?" tanya Chen. "Kalau ada, aku juga kesitu."

"Aku juga." sahut Lay antusias.

Xiumin angkat tangan. "Aku juga."

"Aku juga." jawab Tao.

"Tao! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Baekhyun protes. Gimana sih? Masa dia nonton sendiri? Miris amat!

"Tapi hyung, kita kan sudah sering nonton film di Korea." Tao bersungut-sungut. "Aku sudah bosan lihat bioskop."

"Tapi ini kan bioskop di Amerika! Amerika!" Baekhyun ngotot sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Agak sedikit kampungan memang.

Tao mencibir. "Apa bedanya?"

"Baekki, kalau Tao tidak mau jangan dipaksa. Biar aku dan Kyungsoo saja yang menemanimu." ucap Suho sambil menepikan mobil.

Baekhyun melempar lirikan sadis ke Tao. Sensasinya tiga kali lipat lebih menakutkan dari nyanyian makhluk halus.

"Oke, oke. Ya sudah. Aku ikut Baekhyun hyung saja." akhirnya Tao menyerah tanpa syarat.

Senyum super manis bertengger di wajah Baekhyun. "Nah gitu dong, anak baik." dia elus-elus pipi Tao penuh kelembutan seorang ibu.

Bukannya deg-degan, Tao malah merinding hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Pocatello City, Bowling Café – 08.25-08.46 AM**

Lay merasa aneh daritadi. Pertama kali semenjak mereka masuk sampai sekarang, orang-orang di café ini masih terus memandangi mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Ada apa sih? Apa ada yang salah? Lay memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak ada yang salah kok. Kami semua masih terlihat tampan. Tidak ada jerawat sebesar batu di pipi Chen. Lalu… mengapa sikap mereka aneh begitu? Atau mereka sebenarnya kurang welcome pada turis?

Lay menepis pikiran negatif yang terakhir. Kayaknya penyebab utama bukan itu. _Atau mungkin gara-gara…_ _kami tinggal di kastil Keluarga Jung?_ Dia baru ingat tadi waktu bartendernya basa-basi bertanya mereka tinggal, Kris langsung menjawab mereka tinggal di kastil di dalam hutan. Sejak saat itu senyum-senyum dan tatapan ramah orang-orang disini agak berubah jadi penuh selidik.

"Hei, kenapa mereka masih memandangi kita?" tanya Lay. Tidak seperti lima orang lainnya yang kini mulai asik bermain, cuma dia yang masih merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin karena aura ketampanan kita begitu luar biasa," jawab Luhan ekstra percaya diri.

"Kita?" Chanyeol terkikik. "Kayaknya yang punya aura ketampanan luar biasa disini hanya aku."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tampan," Kris menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kalian duel melawan manusia paling tampan sejagad raya ini? Satu orang yang berhasil mengalahkan aku, akan kuakui sebagai manusia tampan kedua di muka bumi."

Teman-temannya kontan menatap Kris sangsi. Sombong sekali si Alis angry bird ini!

" _Hi, guys!_ " dua pemuda bule kira-kira sepantaran mereka berjalan mendekat. " _Can we join?_ "

Kris mengangguk. " _Oh yeah, sure._ "

" _Anyway, this is Kevin_." si pemuda berambut hitam menunjuk temannya yang lebih tinggi dari Kris. Lalu dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " _I'm Maxime, but you can call me Max_."

" _Nice to meet you, Max. I'm Kris_." Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " _This is Chanyeol, my boyfriend. Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, and Lay_."

" _Oh!_ " Max melotot, kemudian menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian. " _So you two are…_ "

" _Yeah. Why?_ " Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak merasa malu sedikitpun. " _Is that problem for you?_ "

Max menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris sok akrab. " _Chill, buddy. We can deal with that_."

" _Where are you from?_ " tanya Kevin mengerutkan kening.

" _South Korea_ ," jawab Kris.

" _Nice place in the world_." Kevin mengambil bola bowling hitam dan mulai berancang-ancang di depan lane. "Aku punya keluarga yang tinggal disana."

Kris berdiri di depan lane berikutnya sambil memegang bola bowling juga. " _Really?_ "

Kevin mengangguk, " _Yep._ "

" _Good._ "

"Uhm… hei guys, bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi, kenapa semua orang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Lay penasaran. "Barangkali kalian tahu penyebabnya."

Max mengibaskan tangan sambil berdecak. " _Screw them!_ Mereka memang selalu paranoid begitu."

"Paranoid terhadap apa kalau boleh kami tahu?" Xiumin menyipitkan mata. Dari nada bicaranya yang agak menuntut, jelas sekali kalau Xiumin sudah muak dengan segala macam rahasia-rahasiaan dan kejanggalan yang mereka alami. Semua orang bertingkah aneh dan keluarga Suho memilih bungkam.

Bola bowling milik Kris menggelinding lurus dan berhasil menghantam sepuluh pin sekaligus. " _Strike!_ " seru Kris bangga, lalu bertos ria dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Kevin hanya berhasil menjatuhkan delapan.

"Apa kalian percaya terhadap monster?" tanya Max.

Chen yang lagi ambil ancang-ancang seketika menoleh. "Monster?"

Roman muka Max berubah serius. "Ya. _Monsteeer_." ulangnya lengkap dengan mimik menakutkan. "Roh jahat penunggu hutan, pemangsa manusia atau apapun sebutannya."

Kris terlihat skeptis. "Itu kan cuma ada di dalam film dan dongeng anak-anak."

"Tidak, Kris. Itu tidak hanya ada dalam dongeng anak-anak. Itu nyata!" timpal Kevin sama seriusnya. "Jujur saja kami juga pendatang baru disini, awalnya kami juga tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita preman tua yang ada disana." telunjuk Kevin mengarah ke pria berambut putih yang lengannya dipenuhi tato. "Sama seperti kalian. Tapi setelah mengalami sendiri…" Kevin menunduk, ekspresinya tampak murung. "Sepupuku…dia…"

"Dua tahun yang lalu, kami mencoba masuk ke hutan tempat dimana kalian tinggal." kali ini Max mengambil alih. "Kami datang bertiga dengan sepupu Kevin. Para penduduk sudah memperingatkan kami. Karena penasaran, kami tetap ngotot untuk mencari tahu dan mengabaikan jam malam yang berlaku disini."

" _Wait, wait…_ jam malam?" sela Chanyeol.

Kevin mengendikkan bahu. "Aturan setempat. Disini berlaku jam malam. Seluruh penduduk _diharuskan_ menutup semua pintu dan jendela sebelum jam tujuh malam. Apapun, rumah-rumah, toko-toko. Kalau ada yang berani melanggar, tanggung sendiri resikonya."

Max mengangguk. "Yeah, jika kalian lihat suasana kota saat ini yang agak sepi. Asal kalian tahu, ini belum ada apa-apanya. Setelah kalian mengunjungi kota ini di malam hari, kalian pasti akan berubah pikiran dan mengira ini adalah kota mati."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay. "Kenapa kalian perlu jam malam?"

" _Well, good question_." Kevin tersenyum miring. " _'Cause we all knew, night is the perfect time for monsters to show up_."

"Monster, monster, monster!" Chen mulai kesal dengan segala omong kosong itu. "Monster itu tidak ada! Jangan mengada-ada."

"Apa kalian mencoba mengerjai kami?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Usaha yang bagus teman-teman. Aku takut sekali." sindirnya.

Kris senyam-senyum sambil menggeleng geli. "Mau dengar saran dari kami? Kayaknya kalian perlu ke psikiater setelah ini."

"Hei, jangan kasar, kawan." Max kelihatan tersinggung. "Kami hanya mencoba memperingatkan kalian. Tanah ini dikutuk. Kalian sudah dengar kisah perang dingin dan tragedi yang terjadi berabad-abad silam? Dari sanalah semuanya bermula!"

Mendadak cerita Kyungsoo dan nyanyian lirih si wanita menakutkan kembali terngiang di telinga Xiumin.

" _ **Your soul will not sleep, your soul will not rest…**_

 _ **Wandering… under the moon…"**_

Luhan tertawa, "Kutukan itu _bullshit. They didn't exist_."

"Sudahlah, Max. Ayo kita pergi saja. Percuma. Mereka tidak bakal percaya." Kevin melangkah pergi tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Max juga angkat kaki setelah menoleh sekilas dan melempar tatapan tegas yang mengancam.

Kris kembali meraih bola bowling. "Anak-anak itu gila."

"Mereka tidak gila," ucap Xiumin ketus. Kemudian dia berlari keluar dari café untuk mengejar kedua cowok tadi. "Heeei, tunggu! Tunggu!" panggilnya. "Maafkan sikap kasar teman-temanku. _Guys, let's talk about it again!_ "

Dua pemuda itu tidak berhenti, mereka juga tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Sekarang dia kehilangan narasumber terbaik di kota ini. Bayangkan, dari sekian banyak penduduk, mereka datang sendiri dan berbaik hati mau buka-bukaan pada mereka. Tapi gara-gara tingkah _jerk_ teman-temannya, anak-anak itu pergi begitu saja. Begitu saja! Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dan kepingan puzzle yang masih berserakan di kepalanya.

"Kerja bagus, teman-teman." sindir Xiumin waktu melihat Luhan dan yang lain keluar dari pintu café. "Kalian baru saja mengusir narasumber kita. Selamat!"

Luhan mendengus, berusaha menahan tawa. "Sayang, jangan bilang kau percaya dengan omong kosong yang mereka katakan?"

"Itu bukan omong kosong! Kau lihat sendiri tulang-tulang yang ada di hutan kemarin malam. Juga suara teriakan ganjil yang kita dengar. Lalu bagaimana kalian menjelaskan tulisan mistis yang ada di tembok perpustakaan? Apa kalian punya penjelasan yang lebih logis, huh? Jangan sok tau deh!" bentak Xiumin. "Kita ini cuma turis yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Justru karena kita ini turis yang _tidak tahu apa-apa_ , makanya kita tidak boleh sembarangan asal terima omongan orang." balas Kris penuh penekanan. "Siapa yang berani jamin mereka tidak sedang menipu kita?"

"Yeah, pembual." Chen berdecih. "Hari gini masih percaya begituan."

"Lagipula, kalau memang di kota ini ada monster pemangsa berseliweran, mengapa para penduduk tidak meninggalkan tempat ini? Kenapa lebih memilih bersembunyi di rumah mereka?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah." jawab Xiumin sinis.

"Mungkin karena ini tanah nenek moyang mereka. Mereka lahir disini. Ini tanah mereka. Sulit meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah ada sejak turun-temurun." gumam Lay cukup masuk akal.

"Terus kalau memang anak-anak itu sudah pernah bertemu dengan si monster, mengapa mereka tidak mati saat itu juga? Bukankah itu yang namanya pembualan?" tukas Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau kalian keburu mengusir mereka?" balas Xiumin masih sengit.

"Oi Oi!"

Kelima-limanya serempak menoleh. Ternyata Suho dan Kyungsoo datang menghampiri mereka.

" _Hey bro, what's up?_ " tanya Suho dengan cengiran lebar. Namun setelah melihat wajah-wajah di depannya terlihat tegang, cengiran Suho lenyap seketika. "Apa kami muncul di waktu yang salah?"

"Mereka-mereka ini baru saja mengusir narasumber." Xiumin menunjuk-nunjuk empat wajah disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo terperangah kaget. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak ikutan!" Lay tak terima disalahkan juga.

Suho menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Ada yang mau cerita pada kami?"

"Ck!" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. "Jangan di café itu. Cari tempat lain."

"Ayo kumpul di bioskop. Tao dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu disana." usul Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol celingukan kesana-kemari. "Oh iya, mana Kai dan Sehun?"

Suho angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tadi kami berpisah di tengah jalan."

"Sudah biarkan saja dua bocah itu." ujar Kris santai, tidak ambil pusing. "Paling-paling mereka keluyuran di sekitar sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Pocatello City, Downtown park – 09.00-10.02 AM**

Sementara yang lain berkumpul di bioskop, dua anggota termuda AM sedang berjalan-jalan santai, melintas di depan area pertokoan yang tentram dan tidak banyak dilewati manusia.

"Kai, aku lapar. Perutku keroncongan…" rengek Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kai spontan mengerem langkah. "Aku juga. Tapi kita mau makan dimana?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar, pandangannya menyapu ke segala penjuru. "Itu di seberang sana ada restoran Italia. Kita kesana yuk."

"Oke." Kai langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun tanpa permisi lagi. Mereka menyebrangi jalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Untung posisi Kai agak di depan, jadi dia tidak harus melihat semburat merah yang bermunculan di pipi Sehun.

La Luce tampak lebih berkelas dibanding restoran lain di daerah sini. Ada lampu kelap-kelip yang menghiasi dinding depannya yang berwarna hijau, balon-balon diikat ke kanopi, dan musik serta suara tawa terdengar dari pintunya yang terbuka. Mereka bisa mendengar suara ribut orang karaokean di dalam.

Dengan semangat Sehun berjalan mendahului Kai lalu mendorong pintu kaca hingga terbuka.

"Selamat datang!" sahut seorang pria berkumis. Sepertinya dia pemilik restoran ini. Dia membawa gelas anggur sambil menyambut di pintu dengan senyum lebar. "Saya Antonio, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa kami bisa mendapat meja untuk dua orang?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Ah…" wajah pria itu berubah kecewa. " _Sweetheart_ , sayangnya kami tutup."

"Apa?" Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Tapi restoran ini tidak tutup. Ada banyak orang disini." dia memandang berkeliling pada wajah-wajah yang riang.

"Ini pesta pribadi." Antonio mengangkat gelasnya kearah seseorang di seberang ruangan dan meneriakkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia. "Ini pesta pernikahan keponakanku."

"Oh…" Sehun terlihat lesu. Namun berhasil memaksakan senyum. "Kalau begitu selamat untuk keponakan anda."

Kai menyalami Antonio. "Semoga perkawinan mereka langgeng."

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Bagaimana ini? Dia ingin makan pasta enak sambil kencan dengan gebetan, bukan mampir di pesta pernikahan orang cuma untuk memberi ucapan selamat.

"Nak, maafkan aku." ujar Antonio saat melihat tampang keruh Sehun. "Datang lagi lain kali, aku janji akan memberi kalian meja dan pelayanan terbaik."

"Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum paksa. "Trims."

Dua namja itu melangkah keluar dari restoran dengan gontai.

"Kita ke pub saja," tukas Kai begitu mereka tiba di trotoar lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita hanya duduk dan menikmati minuman? Yaa… mungkin sedikit snack-snack ringan sebagai santapan."

"Boleh juga." Sehun tampak ceria. Lalu dia mengikuti Kai berjalan cepat kearah tanda panah yang bertuliskan The Snake's Colony.

Kai membuka pintu pub, terpaku selama lima detik. Kemudian dia tutup lagi.

"Kai, ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran. "Kita tidak jadi masuk?"

Kai tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kita cari tempat lain saja."

Itu pub paling kumuh yang pernah dilihat Kai. Karpetnya tipis, tidak ada musik, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali seorang pria yang perutnya gendut.

Dia tidak bisa kencan dengan Sehun di tempat seperti itu. Tidak bisa.

"Nah!" Kai menunjuk taman yang dipenuhi kios-kios makanan di depan sana. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan pizza? Aku yang beli pizza, kau yang jaga bangku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pizzanya," Kai membawa kotak panas itu ke tempat Sehun duduk. "Aku beli pizza ham, jamur dan pepperoni."

Sehun tidak percaya kencan mereka cuma berakhir di bangku taman kecil dengan makanan yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Bukan pizza dari restoran yang baunya menguar kemana-mana. Ini hanya sepotong adonan roti murahan, dengan keju cair yang sudah kental dan beberapa topping abal-abal. Sehun bahkan ragu ini irisan jamur sungguhan. Masih belum yakin, lubang hidung Sehun kembang-kempis mengendus baunya.

Kai tertawa melihat tingkah kocak namja manis itu. "Tenang saja, belum kucampur racun kok."

Sehun menjauhkan potongan pizza dari hidungnya, lalu dia gigit banyak-banyak. Persetan ini pizza palsu, yang penting perut kenyang.

"Enak?"

"Sedap." jawab Sehun asal.

"Kenapa ya kota ini sepi sekali?" Kai menerka-nerka.

Sehun menggigit sepotong lagi. "Bukannya malah bagus? Tidak banyak polusi dan tentram."

"Tentram?" Kai mendengus geli. "Tidak mungkin ada kota di dunia ini yang seratus persen tentram. Justru kota ini aneh sekali. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Sehun acuh. "Aku malah suka."

Kai tertegun. "Kau suka tempat sepi begini?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, daridulu aku tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat-tempat yang ramai. Makanya waktu Lay hyung mengajakku gabung di After Midnight, aku langsung bersedia."

"Oh ya? Padahal kau tidak pernah suka diajak berburu di kuburan."

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Itu kan beda kasus."

Di kejauhan, mereka melihat rombongan yang tadi berada dalam pesta meninggalkan La Luce, orang-orang itu saling berteriak dalam bahasa Italia.

"Harusnya hari ini kita makan pizza sungguhan di restoran Italia." ucap Sehun tanpa sadar. Dia masih tidak rela diusir. "Harusnya kita bersenang-senang."

"Sehun," ucap Kai tanpa menoleh. "Kau tidak suka jalan denganku hari ini?"

 _Ups, wrong move_. Dari nada bicara dan senyum getir Kai, kentara sekali cowok itu terluka dengar ucapannya barusan.

Buru-buru Sehun meralat. "Tidak, Kai. Maksudku, aku suka kok. Aku menikmati jalan-jalan berdua kita hari ini. Cuma…" dia gelagapan bingung. Berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menghibur Kai, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menemukan satupun yang pas.

"Sehun." Kai meletakkan minumannya dan menatap wajah manis Sehun lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak perduli dimanapun kita berada dan apapun yang kita lakukan, bagiku, berdua bersamamu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sehun bersemu-semu cerah. "Benarkah?"

" _Bloody yes_." jawab Kai mantab "Ngomong-ngomong, ada saus tomat di dagumu." ketika tangan Kai terangkat untuk menghapusnya, mata cowok itu menatap lurus ke manik mata Sehun. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekat ke wajah Sehun. Sukses membuat jantungnya berdentam-dentam.

Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Kai akan menciumnya. Ini dia. Ini dia. Ini dia. Momen yang sudah lama Sehun nanti-nantikan.

Bibir Kai mendarat di bibir plum Sehun. Dia mencium namja cantik bersurai coklat itu, manis dan kuat. Mulutnya membuka mulut Sehun dan lidahnya bereksplorasi sesuka hati. Sehun yakin ada aroma bawang di mulutnya. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, toh Kai juga tidak perduli. Tangan cowok itu terulur, melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun dan menarik tubuh sang namja kesayangan hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Sehun melenguh horny di dalam ciuman panas itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup merasakan sensasi lumatan bibir Kai yang dalam dan basah. Begitu nikmat.

Tangan Sehun terulur ke balik jaket Kai, merasakan otot-otot di bawah kausnya bereaksi. Ingin menariknya hingga lepas. Ya Tuhan, Sehun sangat menginginkan Kim Jongin.

 _Aku mau lebih dari ini…_

Tiba-tiba Kai menarik diri. Sehun merasa seperti direnggut dari mimpi. Padahal dia belum puas.

"Habiskan pizzanya, kita harus pergi. Mungkin yang lain sedang mengkhawatirkan kita."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang basah. Dia masih bisa merasakan kulit hangat Kai dibawah sentuhan telapak tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dipenuhi hasrat. Ini tidak boleh berakhir. Tidak boleh!

"Mereka tidak akan khawatir. Pelan-pelan saja. Kita disini setengah jam lagi." setelah mengutarakannya, Sehun tersentak sadar. Dia merasa malu sendiri. Barusan dia ngomong apa sih? Memangnya Kai mau diajak begituan di semak-semak?

Tampaknya Kai tidak menyadari namja cantik disampingnya sedang berhasrat, karena tatapannya kini beralih ke sisi lain taman. Disana ada papan kayu berukuran sedang dengan banyak artikel berita dan potongan-potongan dari Koran berisi gambar wajah manusia. Tidak hanya satu atau dua. Ada banyak yang tertempel di papan pengumunan itu.

"Aku mau kesana."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun kaget.

Kai menarik tangan Sehun hingga namja itu berdiri dari kursi. "Ayo kita kesana." ajaknya antusias.

"Kai, tunggu!" Sehun tergopoh-gopoh berlari dibelakang Kai melintasi taman, berusaha menjejeri langkah super cepat cowok itu. "Kita mau lihat apa sih?" dia agak ngos-ngosan waktu sampai di depan papan kayu panjang. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sehun mengguncang-guncang bahu Kai tak sabar. "Hei, jangan cueki aku!"

"Lihat semua ini."

Dengan enggan, Sehun beralih ke papan. Dia sendiri agak terkejut melihat berita orang hilang yang tertempel di papan. Beragam pula, mulai dari anak-anak sampai orangtua. Tidak hanya manusia, anjing peliharaanpun ada.

 **MISSING! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?**

Foto hitam-putih seorang pria keturunan Arab tampak di tengah-tengah poster. Sehun juga melihat sederet kontak yang bisa dihubungi tertera di bagian bawah. Tatapannya beralih ke poster berikutnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan yang tadi. Hanya saja, kali ini foto yang tertempel menampakkan wajah seorang bocah berusia enam tahun dengan judul " **STILL MISSING, LOST CHILD ETHAN PATZ** " diatasnya. Disamping poster itu masih ada deretan poster-poster lain yang tak sanggup dibaca Sehun saking terlalu banyak. Tahun-tahun yang tercantum di poster juga beragam, mulai dari tahun 2008 sampai sekarang.

"Rupanya kota ini tidak setentram kelihatannya." Kai geleng-geleng prihatin. "Bagaimana ya kira-kira nasib orang-orang malang ini? Apa sudah ada yang ditemukan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia lagi asik membaca potongan artikel berita usang di sisi lain. "Swift Runner, terkenal setelah membantai seluruh keluarganya pada tahun 1878 dan memakan daging mereka. Di tahun 1907, seorang pria Indian bernama Jack Fiddler dan saudaranya ditangkap karena membunuh lebih dari 14 orang yang dia klaim kesurupan roh jahat dan berubah menjadi Wendigo." alis Sehun bertaut bingung. "Apa itu _Wen-di-go_?"

Kai angkat bahu, sama-sama _clueless_. "Belum pernah dengar. Namanya kelihatan asing."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mencerna sederet informasi yang baru saja ia terima. Tapi otaknya masih belum mampu mencerna satupun.

"Kai, ayo kita kembali." mendadak dia kehilangan mood untuk bercinta. "Kau benar, mungkin yang lain sedang mengkhawatirkan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Local cemetery, Yunjae's Palace front area – 14.12-14.15 PM**

Suasana disini selalu berkabut seperti biasa. Dua belas namja itu berjalan dalam keheningan menyusuri areal pemakaman. Sesekali terdengar suara obrolan rendah dan tawa pelan yang terdengar agak dipaksakan. Pikiran mereka sedang berada di alam lain. Mata Chanyeol melirik nama-nama yang tertera di batu nisan. Cahaya senter dari ponselnya bagai bola pingpong yang melompat dari satu nisan ke satu nisan lain.

Sadler, Sadler, Sadler, dengan tahun kematian 1865 dan 1866. Benar apa yang diceritakan Kyungsoo. Saat dia mengira semua makam disini hanya untuk keluarga besar Sadler, Chanyeol menemukan makam dengan nama belakang Knorr dan Andrew. Berarti ini pemakaman umum.

Mobil milik Yunho tadi sudah diparkir di garasi yang letaknya di pinggir jalan, sedikit tersembunyi dibalik pohon dan terpisah dari kastil kediaman mereka. Kalau dilihat dari luar mirip rumah-rumah kayu biasa. Dikunci dengan sistem gembok canggih yang katanya tidak bisa hancur oleh senjata api sekalipun. Sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja sih sikap paranoid Yunho itu. Apalagi Amerika termasuk Negara dengan tingkat kriminalitas tinggi.

"Chan, arahkan sentermu kedepan. Nanti kau tersandung sesuatu." Kris memperingatkan.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah. "Kan sudah ada sentermu."

Kris cuma menghela napas. Dia juga sedang tidak mood meladeni siapapun.

"Jadi kali ini sistemnya undian?" tanya Lay berjalan disamping Suho.

Cowok itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Tetap saja kali ini giliranku dan Kyungsoo. Namun kami bebas menunjuk partner manapun yang akan diajak bermain bersama kami."

"Semoga bukan aku yang terpilih," Tao harap-harap cemas.

Baekhyun terkikik pelan. "Kalau aku sih berharap kita yang bakal terpilih."

Tao tidak rela. "Kenapa?"

"Karena seru," jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Seru? Pasti hyungnya ini sudah sinting.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan kalian tunjuk?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Sudah jelas kan…" Suho melirik kearah dua namja paling tinggi di grup ini. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan fenomenal kita."

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. "Aku dan… Kris hyung?"

Kyungsoo cengar-cengir. "Sampai bertemu di jam dua belas, Chan."

"Kenapa kita sih yang dipilih?" keluh Chanyeol setengah hati. "Aku sedang tidak berminat terlibat dalam permainan konyol itu."

"Aku juga, tapi itu sudah aturannya," ucap Kris tenang.

"Aturan, aturan…" Chanyeol misah-misuh. "Aturan bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's Palace, all room – 23.55-3.33 AM**

Semua lampu telah dimatikan. Seluruh jendela telah ditutup. Pintu-pintu lain telah dikunci dan hanya menyisakan pintu utama di bagian depan. Kamera-kamera kecil telah dipasang dibeberapa sudut yang dianggap strategis. Mulai dari dapur, kamar-kamar tidur, ruang tamu, lorong, atrium, ruang boneka, ruang lukisan, perpustakaan, sampai di gudang bawah tanah juga ada.

Empat namja tampan berdiri di pintu masuk. Jam digital di pergelangan tangan Kris sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55 waktu setempat. Angin dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit berhembus di sekeliling mereka. Rerumputan yang bergetar oleh hembusan angin seolah menjadi saksi bisu. Di tangan keempatnya ada lilin putih. Cahaya api menari-menari. Berpendar dan beberapa kali nyaris padam jika tidak ditutupi oleh telapak tangan. Di kaki mereka ada empat sobekan kertas dengan nama masing-masing dan sedikit bercak darah sebagai bagian dari persyaratan. Tentu saja darah itu harus menetes dari telunjuk si empunya nama.

"Kalian siap?" Kris menatap tiga wajah tegang dibelakangnya.

Tiga kepala itu mengangguk, nyaris serentak.

"Semenit lagi jam dua belas." Kris memberi kode mata pada yang lain untuk berdiri di dekatnya. Kini mereka mulai mengetuk pintu kayu bersamaan dan menghitung dari satu sampai dua puluh dua.

"… **17…18…19…20…21…** " jarum digital di tangan Kris berbunyi tepat di angka 00.00. " **…22**." mereka berhenti menghitung.

Suho tersenyum. "Permainan dimulai."

Keempat orang itu kompak meniup lilin, masuk kedalam, lalu menutup pintu. Tidak ada cahaya tersisa. Seakan-akan mereka tenggelam di dasar laut paling dalam. Tanpa penglihatan dan tanpa udara.

"Sekarang _Midnight man_ akan datang untuk menangkap kita."

Chanyeol memang tidak bisa melihat seringai Kris yang menyebalkan, tapi dia jengkel bukan main plus merinding disko mendengarnya. Harus ya diperjelas lagi?

"Korek? Mana korek?" Kyungsoo berbisik sementara mereka diselimuti kegalapan, suaranya dekat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ini." Suho merogoh korek dari kantongnya, cepat-cepat dia nyalakan lilin di tangannya, kemudian dia oper ke tiga namja lain.

Begitu semua lilin telah menyala, barulah mereka bisa menarik napas lega. Untuk sesaat.

Kyungsoo berdiri mepet sekali dengan Suho sementara Kris sudah ada beberapa senti di depan sana. Wajah mereka semua berpendar menjadi warna oranye dibelakang cahaya lilin yang berderik-derik.

"Berpisah atau jalan sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Kris. Lagi-lagi dia menampakkan seringai sok jago yang menyebalkan itu.

"Berpisah atau jalan sendiri-sendiri? Perasaan tidak ada bedanya?" cibir Kyungsoo. "Aku lebih suka berpasangan."

Suho mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga." bukan karena dia takut, tapi… oke, jujur, Suho memang agak takut. Dari sekian banyak tempat-tempat mistis yang sudah mereka datangi, baru kali ini dia berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Kris menatap Chanyeol, alisnya melenting penuh tantangan. " _Honey, how about you?_ Tentu sajaaku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau _—_ "

"Aku jalan sendiri," tolak Chanyeol serta-merta. Mengapa Kris menjengkelkan sekali malam ini? "Sampai jumpa, Kris."

Dia berjalan ke seberang ruangan dan menghilang di lorong yang menuju kearah tangga.

Kris menelan ludah pasrah. Padahal dia tadi niatnya cuma mau menggoda Chanyeol. Tak disangka-sangka pacarnya malah sensi begitu. Ya sudahlah. Terima nasib. Jalan sendiri-sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00.25-00.28** – Chanyeol melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri selasar yang gelap. Dia mulai diliputi rasa gelisah. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Masih sunyi. Hanya derap langkahnya yang bergema di lantai. Chanyeol melihat jam kuno yang indah sekali merapat di tembok, letaknya di tengah-tengah selasar. Warnanya hitam dan terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Piringan jamnya berwarna putih dengan jarum-jarum penunjuk dan angka romawi berwarna emas. Ada sebuah pintu besar yang letaknya tepat diatas angka dua belas. Mungkin burung kukuk atau apapun namanya sedang bersembunyi di dalam situ. Tertidur. Menunggu dibangunkan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, buru-buru mengusir cerita-cerita menakutkan yang pernah dia dengar dari teman-temannya soal jam antik.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang bergerak melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia berusaha membuat suara sesedikit mungkin, yang tentunya sulit dilakukan akibat gema yang memantul di setiap langkahnya yang berat. Juga suara napas Chanyeol yang terdengar tidak teratur. Jangan lupa bunyi detak jantungnya yang keras sekali. Chanyeol berharap bunyinya tidak cukup keras untuk didengar oleh _Midnight man_.

Begitu dia berpindah ke lorong panjang berikutnya, tiba-tiba angin dingin bertiup dari arah belakang. Lilinnya padam seketika. Cepat-cepat dia menyalakan korek api dan berhasil menghidupkan lilin kurang dari lima detik. Debaran jantungnya bertambah ekstrem. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Telapak tangannya gemetaran. Pintu kamar di depan sana bergerak sendiri, pelan-pelan terbuka, menimbulkan bunyi derit yang menyeramkan. Chanyeol buru-buru putar arah kembali ke ruang tamu karena perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Seperti ada orang yang mengawasi dari balik pintu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00.40-00.52** – Kris membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Dia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Gelap sekali di dalam sini. Gelap dan pengap. Dia arahkan lilin ke depan. Tampak wajah dua anak kecil tersenyum dari balik kaca lemari.

 _Bukan. Bukan anak kecil. Cuma boneka_ , Kris menyadari.

Sial. Kenapa dia jadi merinding begini ya? Sampai salah mengira boneka sebagai anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum.

Ruangan ini memang dipenuhi boneka. Boneka-boneka vintage yang sepertinya sudah ada dari jaman kolonial. Ada yang terbuat dari porselen, ada yang terbuat dari bahan rajutan, dari kaca, dan ada yang terbuat dari plastik. Kostum-kostum mereka sungguh apik, rok mengembang ala abad pertengahan, topi lebar dari kain, lengkap dengan sarung tangan putih dan tas tangan berenda. Jika Kris perempuan, mungkin dia sudah jatuh hati melihat boneka-boneka ini.

Cahaya lilin Kris berpindah ke lemari berikutnya. Disini tampak deretan boneka dari daratan Asia. Kentara dari pakaian-pakaian tradisional yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Mulai dari boneka gadis Geisha berpayung, boneka sepasang Raja dan Permaisuri Dinasti Ming, sampai boneka yang menyerupai anak-anak berpakaian kimono. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang menjuntai sampai ke kaki boneka itu.

Kris melangkah kedepan lemari ketiga. Semakin kesini bonekanya semakin menakutkan. Kris pernah melihat boneka ini di internet, boneka tanah liat yang ditemukan di kuburan anak-anak Mesir. Yang katanya bakal melayani roh si orang mati diakhirat nanti. Ada juga boneka yang pernah ditemukan di kuburan Yunani dan Romawi dari tahun 300-200 sebelum masehi. Lalu ada juga boneka siluman yang mirip penduduk suku pedalaman Papua dengan gigi-gigi runcing, mata merah menyala dan rambut gimbal warna hitam. Ya Tuhan. Apa sih tujuannya orang-orang itu menyimpan benda-benda seperti ini? Orang gila macam apa yang mau membeli boneka horror begini?

 _DOK, DOK, DOK._

Kris tersentak kaget mendengar suara gedoran keras dari arah belakang. Cahaya lilin di tangannya menyoroti lemari kosong di belakang sana. Aneh sekali. Dari sekian banyak lemari, hanya lemari itu satu-satunya yang dibiarkan kosong. Namja tinggi itu pelan-pelan berjalan menghampiri lemari kosong paling pojok. Letaknya agak menyempil dibelakang dan terpisah dari yang lain. Kris mengamati lemari itu baik-baik. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Jadi… siapa yang menggedor kaca lemari?

Temperatur ruangan berubah dingin. Dari kaca lemari, Kris melihat pantulan bayangan hitam lewat sangat cepat. Mendadak lilinnya mati.

 _Shit!_ Buru-buru dia rogoh kantong celana. Tidak menemukan koreknya disana. Sementara dalam hati Kris mulai menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh. Kali ini tangannya menyusup dalam saku kemeja. Berhasil menemukan benda yang dia cari, dengan panik Kris buru-buru menyalakan lilin. Di detik kedelapan, ruangan gelap gulita itu kembali terang benderang.

 _Fuuh. Nyaris saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00.59-01.02** – Perut Suho mulai keroncongan. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa ada aturan dilarang makan saat permainan Midnight game. Kayaknya tidak ada. Tidak salah kan ngemil sedikit?

"Chagiya."

"Hn?" Kyungsoo tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari tirai jendela. Dia sedang mengintip keadaan diluar. Di tengah-tengah taman belakang ada kolam renang, jembatan kecil melintang di tengah kolam menuju ke sebuah Gazebo. Di Gazebo itulah semua teman-temannya berkumpul. Mengawasi mereka secara tidak langsung dari balik layar monitor.

"Apa kita boleh makan selama permainan berlangsung?"

Barulah Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kau pikir kita sedang piknik?"

"Aku lapar sekali…" Suho pasang ekspresi minta dikasihani.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan. "Asal jangan buka kulkas saja. Ingat, kita tidak boleh membuat cahaya sedikitpun kecuali cahaya lilin."

Suho langsung sprinter ke dapur tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Ckckck. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar akut.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dimakan Suho dan dia juga lupa bertanya karena pikirannya terlalu fokus ke sesuatu yang diucapkan Suho saat namja itu kembali dari dapur. Dengan mulut penuh makanan dia berujar, "Kapan sih _Midnight man_ akan datang?" tanyanya enteng seolah-olah Midnight man itu sopir bus sekolah yang biasa menjemputnya setiap hari.

Dan… goddamnit. Goddamnit! Seharusnya dia tidak usah bilang begitu, karena mendadak Kyungsoo kumat jahilnya. Dia menjawab, "Midnight man? Ohh…" lalu dia mulai bernyanyi. "Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon. Why am I… holding on?"

Suho mengernyit bingung. Masih belum ngeh lagu apa yang sedang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo.

"And when the daylight comes I have to go, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close… Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close…"

"Uh-ooowh-Uh-owwwh-Uh-oaah-oaah-oaaahh…" Suho ikut bergabung dalam paduan suara. Bukannya ketakutan, mereka malah berduet menyanyikan Daylight-nya Maroon 5.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.04-01.35** – Setelah puas bernyanyi, mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang dimana tempat kamar-kamar mereka berada. Suho tengah memandangi jam tangannya dibantu sedikit penerangan dari cahaya lilinnya dan cahaya lilin Kyungsoo, ketika tiba-tiba saja lilin di tangan mereka padam dengan sendirinya. Mereka masih bisa mengontrol diri dan tidak berteriak panik seperti gadis kecil. Secara sigap Suho menggesek sebatang korek dan berhasil menyalakan dua lilin sekaligus dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh detik.

"Shit. Yang tadi hampir saja." Suho bergumam pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ekspresi di wajahnya tampak aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo masih tetap dengan raut anehnya. "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang 'Shit. Yang tadi hampir saja'." Suho mengulangi kalimatnya sambil berkerut bingung.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu." Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk. "Barusan aku dengar kau berbisik. Apa yang kau bisikkan?"

"Berbisik?" Suho semakin heran. "Sayang, aku tidak berbisik. Kau salah dengar. Ayolah, sudah cukup main-mainnya."

"Aku tidak main-main," bantah Kyungsoo kini tampak ketakutan. "Jelas-jelas tadi aku dengar kau membisikkan sesuatu. Samar-samar sih."

Suho menoleh kesana-kemari. Tatapannya terhenti di ambang pintu kamar Luhan dan Xiumin yang terbuka. Disitu, berdiri menjulang sosok bayangan hitam menyerupai manusia, bayangan itu lebih kelam dari kegelapan yang menyelubungi mereka. Kepala sosok tinggi besar itu hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Dia hanya berdiri diam disana, menatap mereka dengan sorot matanya yang hitam legam seperti _blackhole_. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak berteriak, mungkin Suho mengira dirinya sedang berhalusinasi.

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi." dia menarik ujung baju Suho dan menyeret namja itu menjauh. Tak ada waktu untuk menutup pintu, mereka bergegas menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat bayangan hitam tadi melintas tepat dibawah sana.

Kali ini mereka berjalan lebih lambat dan lebih awas dari yang tadi. Tidak ada lagi lelucon, tidak ada lagi main-main, tidak ada lagi konser paduan suara dadakan, mereka hanya berkomunikasi seperlunya saja. Dua orang itu melewati ruang lukisan, mengintip sekilas, lalu berjalan lagi. Kemudian mengintip kedalam sebuah kamar yang ternyata milik Frans. Pria tua itu terbaring nyenyak dibawah selimut tebalnya. Sama sekali tidak sadar ada empat bocah di rumah ini yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan iblis.

"Shh. Jangan ganggu dia."

Dengan patuh Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu, sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang gaduh.

Mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Kyungsoo yang berjalan paling belakang tiba-tiba membeku di tempat. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Kali ini sosok hitam itu berdiri di dalam bathtub sebuah kamar mandi. Masih terlihat jelas walaupun ketutupan tirai putih. Api di ujung lilin mereka mulai bergerak-gerak liar dan siap-siap padam lagi. Kyungsoo langsung menyambar lengan Suho dan berlari tanpa tujuan. Melewati ruangan demi ruangan, menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, nyaris tersandung dan menabrak tembok berkali-kali, hingga sampailah mereka di dalam perpustakaan.

Berbeda dengan udara di luar. Di dalam sini justru panas hawanya.

Kyungsoo sudah ingin menyerah. Dia tidak mau lagi melanjutkan permainan ini, tapi nyalinya terlalu kecil untuk menghidupkan lampu dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi kalau mereka berani melanggar pantangan. Jadi dia hanya menelan ludah pasrah dan memilih tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Menyusuri perpustakaan yang gelap, lapang, dan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding lebih dasyat.

Seseorang… seseorang baru saja terisak. Pelan dan jauh sekali. Suho menoleh, mengira itu pacarnya. Ternyata bukan.

Oh, tidak. Jangan _dia_ lagi.

Kepala si wanita pucat menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Suara tangisannya yang melengking bergema di telinga mereka. Gaunnya yang panjang menjuntai kebawah, nyaris menutupi separuh lemari. Dia duduk diatas salah satu lemari buku.

Damn! Makhluk itu jauh lebih menakutkan dilihat secara langsung daripada lewat rekaman. Kyungsoo buru-buru menunduk. Tidak sanggup menatap wajah si hantu pucat, meskipun dia sudah pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Suho ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni makhluk yang satu ini. Tapi mendadak dia teringat mau menunjukkan tembok gaib di pojok sana pada Kyungsoo.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo agak kaget waktu Suho menggandeng tangannya mendekati celah lemari dimana makhluk itu berada.

"Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu. Jangan lihat keatas! Abaikan saja." tegur Suho, membatalkan niat Kyungsoo untuk melongok sedikit. "Maaf. Permisi. Numpang lewat…" dia berkata pelan dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang dan tangan yang gemetar hebat.

Berulang kali dua orang itu mengucapkan kalimat permisi sambil berjalan lurus kedepan. Berusaha keras tidak menghiraukan _entah-siapa-itu_ yang menangis diatas kepala mereka.

Sudah lewat. Makhluk itu sudah berhasil mereka lewati! Diam-diam Suho menarik napas lega.

Merasa cemas dan takut dikejar, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang, ternyata wanita itu sudah hilang. Yaa… untuk sesaat, mereka aman.

"Ini dia. Tembok yang sempat kurekam."

Kyungsoo mengamati tembok putih di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang spesial dari tembok ini. Dan jelas berbeda sama sekali dari rekaman yang diperlihatkan Suho di mobil.

"Bener yang ini?" dia ragu-ragu.

"Ya, awalnya aku juga heran. Tapi ini benar-benar tembok yang sama. Aneh sekali kan? Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda dari tembok ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mari kita periksa."

Dua orang itu meraba-raba seluruh permukaan dinding sampai ketinggian yang mampu mereka capai. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada tangga rahasia, tombol tersembunyi, pintu ajaib atau apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pemuda itu bertemu lagi di titik tengah dengan tangan kosong.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, hyung?"

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau?"

Kyungsoo juga menggeleng. Sekarang dia mengetuk-ngetuk dinding. Terdiam sebentar, mendengarkan. Berharap ada yang membalas ketukannya dari dalam sana.

Kyungsoo mengetuk sekali lagi. Tembok ini memang aneh. Tidak sepadat dinding-dinding lain di sekitar sini. Seolah ada ruang kosong yang lebar dibaliknya. Buktinya suara ketukan Kyungsoo memantul di dalam sana.

"Hyung, apa Paman dan Bibimu tidak keberatan kalau perpustakaannya kita bongkar?"

"Bongkar?" Suho ternganga shock. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membongkar perpustakaan?"

"Bukan perpustakaannya. Cuma dinding yang ini saja. Barangkali kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana. Habis aku penasaran."

Suho mundur beberapa langkah, ikut mengamati dinding itu secara keseluruhan.

"Aku juga. Tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah. Sebaiknya tanyakan baik-baik dulu pada Pamanku dan diskusikan juga dengan yang lain." ucapnya penuh pertimbangan. Kemudian meraih pundak Kyungsoo. "Keluar yuk. Barangkali nanti bisa ketemu Chanyeol atau Kris. Aku lebih penasaran bagaimana nasib kedua tiang hidup itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.07-01.40** – Chanyeol mondar-mandir di basemen—atau kita sebut saja—ruang bawah tanah yang merangkap jadi ruang binatu. Ada dua mesin cuci, dua mesin pengering, meja setrika dan tumpukan keranjang pakaian di beberapa sudut. Dia juga melihat loker-loker besi yang sudah berkarat dan meja-meja kayu berwarna putih berjejer rapi di tengah ruangan. Chanyeol berjalan kedepan dan kebelakang dengan gusar. Bolak-balik melirik parno kedalam mesin cuci, teringat beberapa film horror yang pernah dia tonton. Biasanya ada momen dimana penampakan jari manusia tiba-tiba muncul di kaca bundar itu… hiyy! Bodoh. Kenapa dia malah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh sih? Arghh! Salah juga sih dia. Pakai ngambek segala sama Kris. Coba mereka jalan berdua. Mungkin dia tidak akan merasa setakut ini.

Chanyeol tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dibawah sini. Dan siapa lagi biang kerok yang telah membuat dia terjebak dibawah sini kalau bukan si sosok hitam sialan itu!

"Kris…" Chanyeol mulai gelisah. Apalagi dia merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari arah belakang. Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri. "Kris. Dasar bodoh. Kau dimana sih?" percuma juga dia bersembunyi. Tak bakal mempan. Sosok itu selalu tahu kemanapun mereka melangkah dan dimanapun mereka bersembunyi. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah terus berjalan dan menghindar. Jangan sampai tertangkap. Atau Midnight man akan muncul sebagai mimpi buruk dan akan memberi gambaran-gambaran menakutkan—semacam halusinasi—tentang ketakutan terbesar kita. Itu sudah konsekuensi yang harus diterima jika kita _kalah_. Sementara ada juga sumber lain yang mengatakan, Midnight man akan memberi pengalaman halusinasi menyeramkan sambil merobek perut kita. Kita bisa merasakannya namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak ingin berspekulasi terlalu jauh. Dia juga tidak kepingin membuktikan rumor yang beredar luas di internet. Yang dia inginkan permainan ini cepat berakhir dan dia bisa terbebas selama-lamanya dari cengkraman si iblis hitam.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sebenarnya punya ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Diluar perawakannya yang tinggi dan ekspresi ceria yang selalu dia tunjukkan, dia memiliki sisi lemah yang belum pernah dia ungkap sama sekali kepada orang lain. Termasuk Kris.

Di tengah-tengah kegundahannya, Chanyeol baru ingat tadi dia meninggalkan kantong garamnya di atas meja komputer di dalam kamar.

 _Damnit damnit damnit son of a whore!_

Mana makhluk tadi berdiri di dalam kamarnya. Dia kan niatnya lari kesini mau bersembunyi. Walaupun jarak dari ruangan ini ke kamar kurang lebih hanya tiga puluh meter, dia tetap tidak berani kembali lagi kesana. Terlebih setiap gerakan kecil bisa jadi pemicu padamnya lilin di tangan. Tapi Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain. Dan garam seharusnya bisa jadi senjata ampuh untuk membuat kita terhindar dari cengkraman maut.

Setelah membulatkan tekad dan memantabkan diri, Chanyeol melangkah menaiki tangga, sekarang dia berada di persimpangan ruangan dekat dapur dan ruang makan. Chanyeol melirik ke ruang boneka di samping kiri. Hanya ada susunan lemari berisi boneka. Dia merinding berdiri lama-lama di dekat situ. Apalagi boneka-boneka di dalam sana agak menyeramkan menurutnya.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri selasar, melewati banyak pintu, lukisan, pilar raksasa dan kamar-kamar yang gelap. Kali ini tidak berani menoleh kemanapun. Terus berjalan, terus, dan terus. Sempat nyasar di kamar yang ditempati Kai dan Sehun. Hingga sampailah dia di kamar yang kelihatan familier. Kamar yang ditempati olehnya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan melihat kantong plastik berisi garam terduduk manis diatas meja komputer. Saat Chanyeol meraih kantong garam itu, tiba-tiba saja hawa di ruangan berubah dingin. Rasa dinginnya begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang belakang. Membuat bulu-bulu apapun yang ada di tubuhnya menegang semua. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar dekat sekali. Tepat dibelakang lehernya. Begitu Chanyeol menoleh…

 _Motherfucker…_

Dia bersumpah, makhluk menyerupai bayangan manusia itu masih ada disana! Duduk ditengah-tengah kasur.

Diantara dingin yang menusuk dan tidak adanya sang pangeran pelindung disekitar sini, ditambah lagi makhluk itu masih diam disana memelototinya, segala keberanian Chanyeol runtuh dalam sekejap. Berubah jadi debu. Hilang ditiup angin. Chanyeol cepat-cepat kabur dari kamar. Lilinnya secara ajaib masih menyala, tapi gara-gara berlari terlalu cepat, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menabrak pajangan berbentuk Mammoth yang tiba-tiba muncul menghalanginya dan menjatuhkan kantong garam yang dia kepit diketiak. Kantong itu tumpah dan isinya berserakan di lantai. Dia terus berlari tanpa mau repot-repot memungut benda itu. Masa bodoh. Tidak ada waktu. Pokoknya lari sejauh mungkin!

Mendadak tubuh Chanyeol limbung ke kiri akibat kurang berhati-hati, kakinya keseleo dan dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan bunyi berdebum yang keras dan lilinnya terlempar dari tangan. Lilin itu padam seketika, menggelinding jauh dari jangkauan. Gawat. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, Chanyeol merangkak tergesa-gesa hendak meraih lilin.

Akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai lilin di kaki sofa, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebatang korek api. Menggesek-gesekkannya di kotak korek sambil belingsatan panik. Trak! Korek itu patah jadi dua. Dengan frustasi, dia membuang batang korek itu lalu meraih batang kedua.

5… 6… 7… tidak berhasil. Percobannya malah berujung pada kegagalan. Api di tangannya menyala sebentar lalu padam lagi secepat kilat. … 10…

…11…12

 _Shit!_

Chanyeol merapat ke sisi tembok. Meringkuk pasrah sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Seluruh badannya gemetar hebat, dia menunduk putus asa diselimuti kegelapan yang semakin mencekam. Tak ada gunanya kembali untuk mencari kantong garam tadi. Dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Gelap sekali!

 _Tolong… gelap sekali…_

Kegelapan meluncur bagaikan cairan kental di lantai. Perlahan-lahan merayap mendekatinya. Meluncur cepat seperti tumpahan tinta berwarna hitam pekat, merambat naik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Menghimpit paru-parunya, mendesak namja itu hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Dan ketika dia merasa tidak mampu lagi menahan tekanan, kegelapan itu berlalu. Berubah menjadi sinar terang benderang yang begitu menyilaukan.

Ragu-ragu, Chanyeol membuka mata, yang ia dapati bukan lagi suasana gelap di ruang tamu, melainkan pemandangan di dalam hutan. Tidak ada lagi plafon dan lampu gantung. Ini alam terbuka. Dia bisa melihat langit dan bulan bersinar terang diatas sana.

Oh, brengsek. Apa dia mulai berhalusinasi?

Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk berdiri dari posisi meringkuk dan berjalan kearah danau berair keruh di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Diliputi perasaan takut, Chanyeol melongokkan kepala. Mengintip ke dalam danau. Dan alangkah shocknya dia melihat tubuh kaku Xiumin berada di dasar danau. Matanya terbelalak kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat. Kali ini pemandangannya berubah lagi seperti slide film yang digeser terlalu cepat. Dia refleks terlompat mundur begitu melihat seonggok tubuh tergantung di seutas tali, lehernya tertekuk janggal. Benda tajam menyerupai jangkar kapal bersarang di kulit leher. Darah merah lengket memerciki bagian depan jersey birunya. Dan darah dari leher itu menetes ke tanah membentuk kubangan pekat.

Tes, tes, tes...

Chanyeol tak sanggup bersuara. Kepala mayat itu tertunduk, tapi dia masih bisa mengenalinya. Bukankah itu… Kai?!

Tepat saat dia berkedip, semua telah berubah. Mayat Kai lenyap entah kemana. Kali ini dia melihat Sehun. Duduk diatas meja dan tampak sangat ketakutan. Mengapa dia ketakutan? Tak hanya itu yang membuat Chanyeol heran, tapi hampir seluruh permukaan kulit pemuda itu dipenuhi luka lebam dan goresan yang cukup dalam. Seperti habis dikoyak oleh binatang buas…

Di detik berikutnya, tangan seseorang terulur, ada pistol di tangan orang itu. Mengarah tepat ke kepala Sehun. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melihat wajah si pelaku, dia mendengar ledakan keras diiringi suara teriakan tertahan lolos dari mulut Sehun. Pemuda berkulit susu itu terbujur tak berdaya. Meregang nyawa dengan selongsong peluru bersarang di dahi.

Kali ini teriakan putus asa berhasil keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia menangis sambil berteriak histeris sejadi-jadinya. Apa-apaan ini?! Teman-temannya mati satu-satu dan dia hanya berdiri disini, melongo seperti pengecut, menonton tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa! Ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Mimpi buruknya jadi nyata.

Chanyeol terus berpindah dari satu tragedi ke tragedi lain. Sekarang mayat Lay yang muncul dihadapannya. Terbaring mengenaskan di tanah bebatuan. Kehilangan kedua matanya. Seperti dicungkil paksa oleh sesuatu. Darah kental menggenang di sekeliling tubuh itu. Belum habis rasa shocknya, kini dia melihat mayat seseorang, terkapar di dalam sebuah lubang di tanah… dia tak yakin itu mayat siapa. Kepalanya… kepalanya tidak ada…

Chanyeol berdiri di ujung tebing curam. Tebing itu menjorok ke jurang yang begitu dalam. Jurang gelap itu menganga tepat dibawah sana. Dan hanya butuh satu langkah yang salah, dia sendiri bisa terbanting ke dalam jurang itu. Masih dengan tubuh gemetar karena shock, Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengintip kebawah. Ada seseorang… lagi-lagi mayat orang terdekatnya… Baekhyun. Air mata di pipi Chanyeol mengalir semakin deras. Ini tidak nyata! Tidak mungkin ini nyata! Tidak mungkin!

 _Berhenti! Sudah cukup! Berhenti!_

Namun adegan-adegan itu terus bergerak disekelilingnya tanpa ampun. Setelah melihat tangan pucat seorang manusia—entah milik siapa—terjulur sedikit dibawah reruntuhan batu, sekarang Chanyeol berada di dalam sebuah gua. Luhan berdiri disana, mendadak benda panjang menyerupai tangan—entah apa—menusuknya dari belakang. Dari punggung menembus kulit perut bagian depan. Darah segar dari tubuh Luhan berleleran melumuri kaosnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia masih terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menonton sambil terus menjerit meneriakkan nama teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi lain, ada Kris berdiri disana. Tapi sesuatu yang salah terjadi. Benda yang dipegangnya meledak. Kobaran api melompat keluar dan menelan bulat-bulat tubuh namja itu. Dengan cepat merambat dan membakar semuanya.

"KRIIIISSS!"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata.

"Chan, sadarlah! Apa yang terjadi?"

Telinganya berdenging. Keadaan kembali sunyi. Tidak ada kobaran api. Hanya ada wajah Kris tepat beberapa inci dari hidungnya. Wajah namja itu tampak sangat khawatir dan tatapannya begitu sendu. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dipeluknya sang kekasih kuat-kuat lalu tanpa bisa dibendung, dia mulai menangis di bahu Kris.

Kris duduk di lantai, di dalam lingkaran garam yang baru dia ciptakan tadi. Cowok itu mengeratkan dekapannya. Punggung Chanyeol sedikit bergetar. Menandakan kekasihnya saat ini sangat rapuh. Apapun yang dilakukan iblis hitam bernama Midnight man itu pasti telah berhasil mempengaruhi keadaan psikologis namja ini sampai ke titik paling rawan.

"Chan… ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Suaramu kedengaran sampai di dapur, jadi aku langsung lari kesini."

Chanyeol masih membisu. Bayangan-bayangan sadis tadi masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakan ini? Tidak mungkin berterus terang langsung di depan orangnnya kalau dia baru saja berhalusinasi melihat kematian cowok itu. Juga teman-temannya. Tidak bisa. Chanyeol tidak sanggup cerita pada Kris. Itu terlalu… berat.

"Aku… baru saja melihat hal-hal mengerikan. Semuanya tampak begitu nyata! Dan… aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka… untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Aku tak bisa apa-apa…" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar pelan.

"Apa, Chan?" desak Kris. "Apanya yang nyata? Mereka siapa?"

"Aku melihatmu ada disana, Kris! Aku juga melihatmu… kau…" bulir air mata meluncur turun lagi dari pipi Chanyeol.

Melihat seluruh tubuh Chanyeol gemetaran, Kris jadi tidak tega memaksa Chanyeol. Pacarnya ini butuh ketenangan. Butuh hiburan. Bukan dipaksa bercerita tentang sesuatu yang baru saja menerornya.

Kris merubah posisi duduk, lalu menyandarkan kepala Chanyeol di dadanya. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh namja itu. Dia peluk kuat-kuat. Jika kondisinya tidak terjepit seperti sekarang, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menenangkan perasaan Chanyeol yang terguncang.

Namja bersurai pirang itu hanya terdiam. Menunggu. Menunggu sampai tubuh tegang dan gemetar Chanyeol lebih rileks. Setelah tiga menit terlalui, Kris mendengar suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut dibawahnya. Anak ini tidur? Bisa-bisanya!

"Chan…" Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. "Bangun. Kau tidak boleh tidur. Itu melanggar peraturan. Ayo temani aku ngobrol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.56-02.30** – Suho dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghindari bagian utara dari kastil sejak mereka telah bertemu si bayangan hitam selama dua kali disana. Kali ini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan besar beratap kaca dengan banyak pot-pot tanaman, sekilas ruangan ini mirip rumah kaca yang dimiliki para petani.

Suho sedang mengamati kelopak bunga mawar putih, saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa itu.

"Hyung, kenapa tadi kita tidak bergabung saja di dalam lingkaran garam bikinan Kris hyung?"

"Bergabung?" Suho tertawa. "Kelihatannya lingkaran itu tidak muat menampung dua makhluk hidup lagi. Lagipula, lilin kita belum padam. Itu artinya kita belum kalah dan diwajibkan tetap melanjutkan permainan."

Kyungsoo manyun. "Tapi aku sudah lelah. Ini mulai membosankan."

"Ssst!" desis Suho sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir. "Jangan bilang begitu, nanti dia datang."

Kyungsoo celingukan kalap. "Dimana? Mana? Hyung, jangan bilang begitu!" protesnya sambil memukul lengan Suho.

"Bercanda, bercanda." disaat tegang seperti ini, melihat wajah cemberut Kyungsoo adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Ayo kita pindah."

Mereka juga berusaha menghindari kamar mandi atau kamar tidur karena disanalah tempat-tempat strategis Midnight man biasanya muncul dan beberapa kali meniup api yang menari-nari diatas lilin mereka. Sambil menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kebagian lain kastil, mereka juga membicarakan tentang kantong garam yang ada di saku jaket tebal Suho, sampai ke putusan akhir soal siapa yang akan kalah duluan diantara mereka, maka orang itu wajib melingkari dirinya sendiri dengan garam dan membagi sisanya untuk satu orang yang masih tersisa. Kyungsoo jadi takut membayangkan Suho-lah yang kalah duluan dan hanya menyisakan dia seorang untuk terus melanjutkan permainan terkutuk ini. Ya ampun, berempat saja sudah parah, apalagi kalau harus jalan sendiri. Terornya bisa dobel-dobel!

Dua orang itu sampai di ruang konferensi. Kurang tahu persis juga ini ruangan apa, ada satu meja bundar di tengah-tengah dikelilingi oleh banyak kursi. Mirip ruang rapat anggota dewan. Mereka berjalan menyebrangi ruangan yang luas itu dengan langkah hati-hati dan lirikan mata awas. Penuh kewaspadaan. Mengamati setiap sudut penuh selidik, seakan-akan setiap benda disini bisa mengkhianati mereka. Suho berharap makhluk itu sedang cuti dulu untuk meneror mereka dan… _fuck_. Dia ada disana! Berdiri menghalangi akses jalan satu-satunya. Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka putar arah kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Di detik paling seram berikutnya, sebuah patung kaca tiba-tiba condong dan nyaris menibani mereka sampai gepeng kalau saja kedua orang itu kurang sigap menghindar. Serpihan kaca berloncatan dan Kyungsoo refleks menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan agar terlindung dari sabetan. Dengan susah payah, Suho bangun dari posisi tengkurap di karpet, namun baru setengah langkah, dia mendengar suara bisikan diiringi sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas cepat. Lilin di tangannya padam lagi.

Suho merogoh kotak korek api… kosong melompong! Sial, sial, sial!,

"Sayang! Apa kau masih punya korek api?" teriak Suho panik.

"Habis! Terakhir sudah dipakai di lantai tiga tadi." balas Kyungsoo sambil berlari mendekat. Sementara lilin miliknya juga padam gara-gara terjatuh.

Suho meraih kantong garam di saku jaketnya lalu mulai menaburi sekeliling dengan garam, membentuk lingkaran yang agak lebih besar. Tidak pelit seperti buatan Kris tadi.

Kyungsoo langsung berjongkok. "Syukurlah aku tak perlu bermain sendiri sepanjang malam."

Suho tersenyum getir. Lalu duduk berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo. "Ya. Syukurlah."

Senyum di wajah Suho hanya bertahan selama sedetik karena dia melihat bayangan itu lagi, duduk di kursi goyang tua, berayun pelan, pelan, pelan, pelan. Matanya menatap kosong kearah Suho.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Suho yang berubah dalam sekejap, mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo penasaran dan ikut menoleh. Dia nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena makhluk itu hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari punggungnya.

" _Congratulation sir, you won_." Suho tanpa sadar berucap lantang. " _You're amazing at scaring people. I salute you_."

Sosok gelap menyerupai manusia itu lenyap dari kursi. Meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **02.00-03.25** – Chanyeol masih meringkuk dalam pelukan Kris. Tidak berani kemana-mana dan tidak berani melirik apapun. Hanya melihat pemandangan jakun Kris naik turun di depan matanya sudah cukup jadi hiburan buat Chanyeol.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan mereka masih saling terdiam satu sama lain. Belum ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Masing-masing diliputi rasa ragu. Ditambah lagi mereka berkali-kali melihat sosok itu masih mondar-mandir dan sesekali berhenti di beberapa titik, mengawasi mereka dengan sorot matanya yang kelam. Dua orang itu juga sempat mendengar suara benda pecah dibarengi teriakan orang, tapi masalahnya mereka terlanjur nyaman duduk di zona ini. Melangkah keluar dari lingkaran sama dengan bunuh diri. Jadi mereka terpaksa duduk disini, menonton jarum jam terus berputar maju.

"Kris." ucap Chanyeol memecah kesunyian.

"Ya?"

"Apa ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupmu?"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hah?"

"Apa ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupmu?" ulang Chanyeol lebih bervolume.

Kris tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya apa hal yang dia takuti, tapi karena terus terang dia bosan dan lumayan untuk mengisi kekosongan, akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku takut terjebak di sebuah ruangan yang sempit dan hampa udara."

Gantian Chanyeol yang mengernyit heran. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku punya trauma, waktu itu usiaku delapan tahun, saat sedang berencana mengunjungi ayahku di lantai paling atas, mendadak aliran listrik seluruh gedung mengalami korslet, lift-nya macet di tengah-tengah dan aku terjebak sendirian. Aku panik, berusaha menggedor pintu, tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar suaraku. Selanjutnya samar-samar, tau-tau aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan untuk pertama kalinya kulihat ibuku menangis."

Well, itu cukup menakutkan. Mendengar Kris berbagi kisah trauma di masa lalu, entah mengapa Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Bukan karena dia senang mendengar Kris pingsan di dalam lift, dia hanya merasa kepedihan, rasa cemas, ketakutan atau entah apapun yang bercokol di dalam dadanya kini mulai terangkat sedikit-demi-sedikit. Cowok ini ternyata tidak setangguh sampul luarnya.

"Kalau kau?"

Chanyeol dilanda dilemma. Dia ingin sekali bercerita. Namun kedua bibirnya terus terkunci rapat, menandakan segala bayangan mengerikan itu terlalu berat untuk dia tumpahkan begitu saja.

Semenit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Empat menit…

Lima menit berlalu sia-sia dan Kris juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan buka mulut bercerita.

"Baiklah. Aku tak mau memak—"

"Aku takut…" potong Chanyeol. "Aku takut kehilangan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku takut orang-orang yang kusayangi mati."

Kris tertegun mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan namja ini, tapi dia memilih diam untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. Kris tahu persis latar belakang Chanyeol sebagai anak yatim piatu yang dirawat oleh sepasang suami-istri kurang perduli. Kris juga tahu markas After Midnight adalah 'Rumah' bagi seorang Park Chanyeol, dimana seluruh teman-temannya adalah keluarga bagi namja ini. Chanyeol menganggap mereka semua seperti saudara kandung sendiri, bahkan, seringkali dia memanggil Suho dan Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'appa dan eomma'.

"Apa… apa kita bisa merubah masa depan? Apa masih ada harapan?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kris. "Aku tidak ingin kalian semua mati."

Kris semakin tercengang. "Kami _apa_?"

"Aku tidak mau kalian mati! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-geleng frustasi. "Pasti ada cara. Pasti aku bisa melakukan sesuatu!"

"Chan, tenang dulu. Kau ini bicara apa sih? Halusinasi apa yang kau alami?" Kris agak takut juga melihat pacarnya ini bertingkah laku seperti orang gila. Mengacak-acak rambut dengan sorot mata liar melirik kesana-kemari.

"Itu bukan halusinasi!" tanpa sadar suara Chanyeol berubah jadi makian. "Itu bukan halusinasi! Itu tidak berasal dari dalam pikiranku! Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalian mati dengan cara seperti itu. Itu semua nyata! Aku bisa merasakannya!"

"Chan, tenang, oke? Aku tidak akan mati! Tidak akan ada yang mati! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi bisa tenang dan diam?"

Chanyeol berhenti bereaksi berlebihan. "Benarkah? Janji?"

Kris mengangguk. "Ya. Aku janji."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, hyung. Kau tidak boleh ingkar!" Meskipun masih agak emosional, Chanyeol sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku selama-lamanya."

"Aku memang tidak akan meninggalkanmu." tatapan Kris melembut dan begitu teduh. Dia elus punggung Chanyeol penuh sayang. Berusaha menenangkan. "Aku tidak bakal kemana-mana."

"Kita sudah melewati waktu bersama-sama, hyung. Kita semua. Banyak hal-hal menyenangkan yang kita lalui. Kalian tidak boleh pergi. Tidak boleh…" Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Kris, suaranya teredam menjadi bisikan. Punggungnya bergetar lagi. Walaupun tak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol secara langsung, Kris tahu namja itu sedang menangis.

Kris tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia dalam posisi serba salah. Semua kosakata terasa salah dan tidak ada yang pas untuk menghibur Chanyeol. Jadi dia biarkan saja Chanyeol begitu. Melewati menit-menit terakhir dalam keheningan yang panjang ditemani sang kekasih yang kondisinya sangat tidak stabil.

 **03.32** – Kris melihat sosok gelap itu berdiri di dekat tirai. Dia tidak perduli dengan si iblis sialan. Yang lebih dia khawatirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang jadi lebih pendiam dan murung. Selalu menolak diajak bicara soal topik apapun. Bahkan saat Kris mencoba melawak, kekasihnya ini masih tepekur di tempat, memeluk kedua lututnya yang lemas dengan sorot mata nanar. Jangankan tertawa, senyum barang seujung jaripun tidak!

 **03.33** – Jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangan Kris berbunyi serentak dengan suara burung kukuk dari jam antik di lorong atas. Memandakan pemainan telah usai. Lampu-lampu di seluruh ruangan menyala secara gaib. Dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka kini berangsur-angsur membaik. Mungkin beginilah cara Midnight man menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's Palace. Living room, Frans' bedroom – 03.36-03.40 AM**

"Kris! Chanyeol!" Luhan menghambur masuk dari pintu depan. Dia meloncat kedepan dua namja tinggi yang sama-sama berwajah kuyu itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu?" Kris bertanya balik dengan nada nyolot.

Luhan melangkah mundur sambil angkat tangan. "Wow, wow, santai, oke? Aku kan cuma ingin tahu keadaan kalian."

"Chan, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Tadi kami sempat dengar kalian membicarakan sesuatu. Memangnya kau diapakan sama makhluk itu? Kau bermimpi buruk ya? Atau kesurupan? Ceritakan pada kami." repet Baekhyun yang sudah berlutut disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak sanggup menatap langsung wajah Baekhyun. Gambaran-gambaran mengerikan itu kembali terputar seperti rol film tiap kali dia berusaha mengangkat wajah untuk melihat satu-persatu tampang-tampang cemas di hadapannya.

" _Guys_ , sesi curhatnya bisa ditunda dulu? Biarkan Chanyeol bernapas sebentar."

Usai diusir oleh Kris, para namja tampan itu bangkit ogah-ogahan dan mulai sok sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kemudian dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. Chanyeol merasa ada dua orang yang tidak berkeliaran di ruangan ini.

Suho mengecek setiap kamar dan ruangan, Kyungsoo membantu Lay membuka semua gorden, Xiumin, Tao dan Luhan mengemasi semua kamera dan memasukkannya dalam tas ransel. Chen kebagian tugas menggulung kabel. Baekhyun masih berjongkok di dekatnya. Kris juga daritadi masih duduk di dalam lingkaran garam.

Siapa yang tidak hadir disini?

Chanyeol kembali mengabsen dalam hati sesuai urutan tanggal lahir. Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, dia sendiri, Kyungsoo, Tao…

…Kai, Sehun.

Kai? Sehun? Kemana dua orang itu?

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol serak dan pelan. "HEI!" ulangnya lebih keras, kali ini semua kepala menoleh. "Mana Kai dan Sehun? Aku tidak melihat mereka."

Wajah-wajah di depan sana tampak kaget. Sepertinya mereka juga baru sadar dua bocah itu belum nongol-nongol daritadi.

"Tadi sih Sehun ke kamar kecil, lalu kami semua menyuruh Kai untuk menemani anak itu. Entah kenapa mereka tidak muncul-muncul sampai sekarang." jawab Baekhyun mewakili yang lain.

"Entah kenapa?" emosi Chanyeol tersulut lagi. "Entah kenapa katamu?! Terus kalian diam saja dan tidak berusaha mencari mereka? Hanya duduk dan menonton dari balik layar?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka?" pekiknya garang. Semua temannya jelas kaget bukan kepalang, seumur-umur baru kali ini mereka melihat orang paling ceria di grup ini bereaksi sangar begitu.

Baekhyun berjengit sambil beringsut mundur sedikit karena teriakan Chanyeol menusuk gendang telinganya. "Chan… kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh. Tumben tidak seperti biasa..."

"Kalian itu yang kenapa! Kenapa kita semua masih disini? Kris, ayo cari mereka sekarang." ditariknya kerah baju Kris lalu dia guncang-guncang dengan tidak sabar. "Ayo cari mereka! Cepat! Berdiri dari situ! Cepat!"

"Iya, iya, Chan, iya, aduh…pelan-pelan." Kris kelabakan kerah kausnya ditarik-tarik secara barbar oleh Chanyeol.

Chen berdecak-decak. " _Relax, man_. Paling-paling mereka hanya mojok di suatu tempat. Ada apa sih denganmu? Kebelet buang air besar, hah?"

"Chen, tutup mulut. Atau kubuat rahang kotakmu bonyok tak karuan." ancam Chanyeol dingin dan menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan dari Kris kalau marah. Sanggup membungkam mulut heboh Chen.

"Eng… teman-teman… yuhuu!"

Sepuluh namja itu berlari menyusuri tangga setelah mendengar suara seruan Suho dari lantai dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang paling pertama sampai.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" yang lain mengekor.

"Tebak siapa yang tidak ada disini." tangan Suho terentang kedalam kamar milik seseorang yang kosong melompong.

Xiumin mengamati keadaan sekeliling. "Ini kan kamar Paman…"

"Yap." Suho mengangguk. "Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu aku dan Kyungsoo masih melihat pria itu terbaring di kasurnya."

"Coba kita periksa." komando Kris. Tanpa banyak tanya, semuanya patuh mengikuti perintah. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan mulai mengecek di segala sudut. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan.

"Jendelanya tidak dikunci." ungkap Luhan saat mendapati satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu tidak terkunci rapat, "Hanya diikat simpul tali yang gampang dilepas."

Sembilan orang lain mendekat ke jendela tempat dimana Luhan berdiri. Tepat dari sini, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan dari jendela yang langsung mengarah ke pagar tinggi di bagian samping. Diseberang pagar adalah hutan pinus yang gelap dan tak berujung.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk." gumam Baekhyun pucat pasi.

"Sudah kuduga sejak awal ada yang tidak beres dengan orang itu." timpal Kris.

"Woow, coba kalian lihat yang ini." Chen pindah ke meja kayu dekat jendela, iseng membuka-buka sebuah buku. "Ada dokumen tentang makhluk-makhluk mitologi kuno. Lengkap dan sangat detail." dia tertawa meledek. "Tak kusangka bapak tua itu suka berkhayal juga. Baru kali ini aku lihat…mm… _Wendigo_?" kening Chen berkerut saat dia membuka halaman yang paling menyita perhatiannya. Disitu ada foto monster yang bentuknya hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit yang mengkerut, mirip Zombie tapi berkali-kali lipat lebih menakutkan. Di beberapa bagian ada tulisan yang dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah. Diantara semuanya, cuma halaman ini yang diberi banyak tanda.

Chanyeol langsung teringat. Itu nama asing yang tadi sempat dia curi-curi dengar dari Kai dan Sehun saat dua orang itu asik berdebat dalam forum sendiri di mobil.

"Teman-teman. Kita tidak punyak banyak waktu." Chanyeol bergegas keluar kamar. "Cepat!"

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol, Sembilan namja di dalam situ masih mematung terheran-heran di tempat. Surprise berat dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu drastis.

"Kenapa semuanya diam? Kalian tidak dengar dia bilang apa?" ujar Kris. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Jika semuanya melangkah keluar dari kamar, Xiumin tetap tinggal di tempat. Lebih tertarik pada foto yang terpajang di tembok dekat lemari pakaian. Disitu ia melihat si kakek bersama seorang laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda, barangkali sekitar awal empat puluhan. Mereka terlihat agak mirip. Apa mungkin kakak-adik? Atau ayah-anak?

Dibawahnya tertera tanggal kapan foto ini diambil beserta nama keduanya.

 **Franchise Fiddler, Tom Fiddler (Dec/23/2009)**

" _Baby_?"

Xiumin terperanjat dapat tepukan di bahu, padahal Luhan nepuknya pelan saja.

"Dapat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Luhan ikut mengamati foto dengan penasaran.

"Mungkinkah mereka ayah dan anak?" Xiumin menunjuk ke dua pria dalam foto.

Luhan angkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. " _Maybe_. Kenapa kau tidak turun dan bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Duluan saja. Aku menyusul." Setelah Luhan pergi, Xiumin kembali mengamati foto itu sekali lagi, lalu dokumen yang ditinggalkan Chen begitu saja diatas meja. Lembar demi lembar halaman bergerak-gerak seperti terkena hembusan angin. Xiumin melirik ke jendela yang tertutup rapat. Darimana datangnya angin barusan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's Palace. Living room – 03.42-03.50 AM**

Kesepuluh namja itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, berdebat sengit tentang pembagian tim mengenai siapa yang harus tinggal di istana, siapa yang harus mencari informasi ke kota dan siapa yang harus menyisir hutan untuk mencari dua adik kecil mereka ketika pintu depan digedor keras oleh seseorang. Kris berhenti tarik urat, Suho mendadak diam, Chanyeol terperanjat dan yang lainnya mendadak diselimuti perasaan tegang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Biar aku yang buka." Lay beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

Begitu dia membuka pintu, alangkah terkejutnya Lay mendapati Kai dalam kondisi berantakan lengkap dengan hiasan luka memar di bagian dahi. Darah segar bekas benturan keras masih tampak jelas di lukanya yang telah membiru. Tak hanya itu, wajah dan pakaian Kai juga dipenuhi bercak-bercak tanah dan serpihan kotoran lain seperti pecahan daun kering. Ada senapan laras panjang di tangan kanannya. Sekilas Kai tampak seperti prajurit yang kalah di medan perang dan memutuskan untuk lari pulang ke rumah daripada mati konyol di luar sana.

"Kai! Hei teman-teman! Ini Kai!" pekik Lay. "Kai, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dahimu?"

Lay menyadari Kai berjalan masuk dengan langkah terpincang-pincang.

"Aku…" sebelum Kai sempat buka mulut untuk melanjutkan, rasa nyeri di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Cowok itu tiba-tiba ambruk di lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's Palace. Kaihun's room – 09.05 AM**

Saat membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihat Kai adalah tirai berwarna putih yang tersibak di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dan memantul di cermin yang ada di dalam kamar. Kai meraba keningnya yang kini sudah terbalut perban. Lumayan. Rasa sakitnya tidak separah kemarin meskipun masih agak nyeri. Namja itu memicingkan mata. Mengusap-usapnya sebanyak dua kali, lalu menoleh ke sisi lain. Agak terlonjak kaget melihat hyungdeul-nya sudah berkumpul di dalam sini.

"Kai!" mereka semua berkerumun dengan raut cemas.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang bahu Kai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Pelan-pelan saja, Chan." tegur Kris. "Nanti luka jahitannya terbuka lagi."

"Sehun dimana? Mana dia? Kalian pergi bersama kan?" tanya Luhan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Habis dia cemas setengah mati dan nyaris gila dari semalam memikirkan nasib dongsaeng manis kesayangannya itu belum ada kabar sampai sekarang.

Kai meringis kesakitan saat bersusah payah mengubah posisi rebahnya menjadi setengah terduduk, menahan rasa nyeri yang diderita sekujur tubuhnya, peristiwa mengerikan semalam masih segar dalam ingatan. "Aku… aku tak berhasil mengejar… lalu datang Paman Frans…dia…"

"Bicaralah dengan jelas!" bentak Luhan tak sabar. "Jangan bikin kami bingung."

"Paman Frans?" Suho mulai mendapat firasat tidak enak. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Darimana kau mendapat senjata itu?" sambung Chen.

"Itu milik Paman Frans, dia datang menyelamatkanku." Kai menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Chen, meratapi satu-satunya benda yang bisa dia bawa pulang.

"Nah, dimana dia sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya kalian datang bersama?" tanya Suho.

Kai menggeleng. "Dia sudah mati."

Kesepuluh manusia di depannya berubah jadi batu, ramai-ramai tercengang shock.

"Kai, sudahlah, jangan bercanda." Chen terlalu memaksakan diri tertawa. "Leluconmu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." jawab Kai dengan sorot mata dalam yang berkilat tegas. "Aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia _benar-benar_ sudah mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Land of Evil"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N: Haaaii, pertama-tama aku mau bilang, terima kasih buat temen-temen yang kemarin terus ngesupport aku dan bikin aku semangat untuk ngetik sepanjang ini (T_T). makasih juga yang udah mau follow/fav this story. Beneran tiap kali saya mulai ngerasa bosen, capek dan lelah, vitaminnya ya tinggal baca ulang komen temen2, dijamin saya kayak dapat suntikan energi baru. Sampai kuota 2 GB habis dalam sekejap demi bela-belain searching #abaikan yang ini heheh**

 **Mungkin kalau ada yang udah pernah nonton video game Until Dawn, bakal familier sama the main antagonis yang ada disitu. Disini juga sama, cuma jalan ceritanya** _ **bener-bener beda**_ **. Saya bikin cerita ini versi saya sendiri with the same monster hehe…**

 **Jadi saya mau cerita dikit, boleh kan ya? Kota Pocatello itu benar-benar ada, cuma disana gak berlaku jam malam dan gak ada monster berseliweran, perang penduduk lokal dengan pendatang asing sama tragedi pembantaian oleh tentara AS juga bener-bener tercatat dalam sejarah, makanya di chap sebelumnya ada yang saya ubah dikit (tanggal di nisan) biar sesuai cerita, tapi soal kutukan dan mati kedinginan itu seratus persen saya tambah-tambahin sendiri. Wendigo sendiri itu sebenarnya mythology creatures milik suku Indian Cree, hanya saja, karena ini berlokasi di Idaho, jadi agak sedikit melenceng, berhubung yang bermukim di wilayah Idaho-Wyoming dan sekitarnya adalah Indian Sosoni/Shoshone, jadi yaaa… biarlah… yang penting satu rumpun kan? Hehhe.**

 **Hmm… oh iya, sedikit tentang Jack Fiddler, sempat baca di suatu blog kalau ini pria keturunan Indian yang pada bulan Oktober tahun 1907, diadili atas pembunuhan seorang wanita. Mengaku bersalah tapi membela diri dengan menyatakan kalau wanita yang dia bunuh itu telah dirasuki roh dari Wendigo dan di ambang berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Yaa… gak taulah ini berita beneran apa si Jack cuma psikopat biasa. #Thanks to Mbah Google^^ dan sepupunya Google Translate juga Mas Youtube. Sumber inspirasi saya hehe.**

 **Sekedar ingetin aja, siapa tahu ada yang berencana berlibur kesana tapi mendadak batal gara-gara abis baca tulisan saya, heheh, jangan dong ya. ^^ #oke, abaikan juga yang ini.**

 **Terus permainan The Midnight Game, mungkin ada temen-temen yang bertanya-tanya, apakah author ini udah pernah main? Kok kesannya kayak tau banget. Jawabannya adalah: belum. Saya belum pernah main dan** _ **sampai kapanpun**_ **gak akan pernah mau nyoba main ini. So… BEWARE! Jangan pernah iseng mencoba di rumah. Karena bisa saja menimbulkan resiko yang lebih fatal dari yang diderita Chanyeol. Itupun saya buat bagian permainannya itu hasil baca pengalaman orang di blog, nonton filmnya, dan lihat versi video gamenya. Saya campur-aduk menjadi satu hingga jadilah!**

 **Nah, cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya dan sampai disini saja. Karena ini udah kepanjangan. Bila ada yang kurang jelas dan ingin ditanyakan,** _ **feel free to review.**_

 **\\(^o^)/ bubyeeee**

 **:* see you in the next chap!**

 **#NB: oh iya, sampai lupa… jadi di chap depan akan saya tampilin flashback soal Kaihun dan bagaimana petualangan mereka hingga akhirnya menyisakan Kai seorang yang pulang dengan kondisi compang-camping. Soal death chara… mmm… ikutin alur aja. Saya juga gak tega sebenarnya ngeliat mereka mati, (T_T) sumpah waktu dibagian Krisyeol dan Chanyeol liat bayangan temen-temennya mati itu saya ngetiknya ampe nangis #ini seriuss, bukannya mau sok alay. Terbawa suasana dan ngebayangin jadi Chanyeol (T_T). Barangkali ada juga temen-temen yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang saya rasakan.**


	4. (Bonus) After Midnight Stories

**After Midnight Stories**

 **Kedua belas kru AM berbagi kisah pribadi mereka saat didatangi makhluk halus untuk pertama kalinya, jauh sebelum mereka bergabung dalam satu klub, dan juga ada beberapa dari mereka yang didatangi arwah orang-orang terdekat yang telah tiada. So… enjoy.**

 **~oo00oo~**

 **1\. Can I sleep with you?**

 **Chanyeol**

 **~oo00oo~**

Aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku tapi jarang pulang. Lebih senang menginap di rumah kos teman. Nah, temanku ini punya teman sekamar yang sangat takut terhadap petir. Tiap kali mendengar gemuruh petir, dia selalu lompat kebelakang punggung kami sambil berkata: "Boleh aku tidur denganmu?". Karena dia sudah sering begitu, kami jadi terbiasa dengan tingkah lakunya.

Sampai suatu hari, anak ini meninggal dunia. Dia ditabrak mobil di tengah-tengah hujan deras. Dia beserta sepedanya terlempar ke jurang di sisi jalan.

Satu minggu berlalu dan kami semua sudah mulai melupakan insiden kematiannya yang tragis. Di minggu kedua aku bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku. Aku kabur dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah kos temanku ini. Sialnya dia sedang studi trip ke Tokyo, tapi dia selalu menyimpan kunci kamarnya di bawah karpet depan pintu. Karena sedang marah besar dengan ayahku, aku memaksakan diri untuk masuk. Ruangan kamar itu gelap. Sesaat tidak ada yang aneh, aku beraktifitas dan bersantai seperti biasa. Sampai tiba jam satu malam, langit mulai mendung dan hujan deras datang. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar jendela. Aku naik ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti diriku sendiri. Dua detik kemudian, ada satu tangan memelukku dari belakang disusul suara bisikan: _"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?"_.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **2\. Scratches on my door**

 **Kai**

 **~oo00oo~**

Aku tumbuh dikelilingi banyak hewan peliharaan dari kecil. Ibuku sangat suka binatang, terutama kucing dan anjing. Jadi aku tak pernah curiga dengan suara cakaran di pintu kamarku yang selalu terjadi saat jam dua belas malam. Aku tak pernah ambil pusing dan selalu berpikir: "Ah, paling-paling salah satu kucing goblok itu". Nah, minggu lalu, semua binatang peliharaan kami untuk sementara diungsikan ke rumah Pamanku di Daegu karena rumahku akan direnovasi. Sehari sebelum direnovasi, appa dan eomma menginap di Hotel dalam rangka kegiatan kantor. Aku dan adikku kebagian tugas menjaga rumah.

Malam harinya, tepat jam dua belas malam, aku masih mendengar suara cakaran di pintu. Aneh kan? Padahal tak ada binatang lagi di rumah. Awalnya kukira itu ulah adikku, Soojung, karena dia memang cewek iseng. Aku masih bersikap acuh dan kembali tidur. Makin lama, bunyi cakaran di pintu malah semakin keras dan mengganggu. Karena kesal, aku bangkit dari kasur, pergi ke pintu lalu mengintip di lubang peephole. Terkejut menemukan sosok lain berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Yang pasti itu bukan Soojung. Bukan dia yang berdiri di pintu. Itu _sesuatu_ yang lain. Aku melihat seorang wanita tua, sebagian wajahnya hancur, giginya hitam, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dia tidak memiliki jari kaki.

Rupanya wanita itu pemilik rumah sebelumnya. Mati dibunuh maling yang masuk ke rumahnya dengan cara sadis. Wajah wanita itu dihantam tongkat bisbol sampai hancur dan jari-jari kakinya dipotong. Soal gigi yang hitam… kata tetangga-tetanggaku, itu karena almarhum semasa hidupnya adalah perokok berat.

Sejak ketemu satu kali, aku selalu berusaha tidur lebih cepat agar tak perlu mendengarnya lagi.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **3\. Someone under the bed**

 **Baekhyun**

 **~oo00oo~**

Aku benci kolong tempat tidur! Kira-kira usiaku enam tahun waktu pengalaman menakutkan itu terjadi. Gara-gara itu, sampai sekarang aku trauma punya tempat tidur yang ada kolongnya. Sumpah! Aku tak akan pernah mau tidur di kasur yang ada kolongnya lagi!

Kejadiannya berawal dari acara kunjungan ke rumah kakek-nenekku dalam rangka libur Musim Panas. Karena rumah mereka besar dengan banyak kamar, jadi aku dan kakak-kakakku masing-masing dapat kamar sendiri. Diantara semua kamar, hanya aku yang dapat kasur paling antik. Kakak-kakakku langsung iri karena menurut mereka kasur itu terlalu bagus untuk bocah enam tahun. Tapi aku pribadi justru tidak suka kasur itu. Kasur itu terlalu menakutkan. Terlihat sangat… kuno. Aku sudah punya firasat buruk sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Malam harinya, disaat semua lampu di rumah padam dan orang-orang pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Aku naik ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan kepala dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Semenit, dua menit berlalu, belum ada hal-hal aneh terjadi. Sampai di menit ketiga, aku mendengar suara ketukan halus dari bawah kolong. _Tuk, tuk, tuk_. Ketukan itu selalu diulang sebanyak tiga kali. Berhenti sebentar, lalu muncul lagi sebanyak tiga kali. Kadang-kadang aku memang agak tuli, tapi aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar. Awalnya kukira Cuma tikus iseng. Tapi lama-kelamaan, suara ketukan itu berubah menjadi suara desahan napas seseorang.

Karena ketakutan, aku segera lari ke kamar kakek-nenekku, melapor pada mereka ada orang di kolong tempat tidurku. Dengan ditemani kakek, aku kembali lagi ke kamar. Saat kakek menyibak seprai yang menutupi kolong, aku sontak menjerit melihat sesosok perempuan berpakaian putih melotot lebar dibawah sana."

 **~oo00oo~**

 **4\. Intruder**

 **Kris**

 **~oo00oo~**

Kemarin malam, aku mendengar derit pintu kamar dibuka, lalu seseorang menarik selimutku. Dengan kaget aku membuka mata, mendapati Mommy duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap lurus ke wajahku sambil berkata: _"Bangun, Kris. Ada orang asing di rumah kita"_. Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang dilakukan Mommy di kamarku malam-malam begini? Bukankah dia sudah mati dibunuh oleh orang asing yang masuk ke rumah kami dua tahun yang lalu?

Ternyata, malam itu rumah kami memang dimasuki orang. Perampok sialan. Pelakunya berhasil membawa kabur perhiasan dan barang berharga di rumah kami. Yang lebih sial lagi, aku dan ayahku baru sadar keesokan paginya, saat melihat jendela di dapur terbuka dan seisi rumah acak-acakan.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **5\. 12:07**

 **Suho**

 **~oo00oo~**

Aku tak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal gaib sampai _hal_ itu datang padaku dengan sendirinya. Pengalamanku ini terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, saat teman-teman kelas mengadakan trip ke Pulau Jeju. Kami menginap di sebuah hotel bernuansa tradisional. Pokoknya segala dekorasi dan bentuk bangunannya mencerminkan kebudayaan asli bangsa kita. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi… siapa sangka sesuatu yang kita sukai malah berubah menjadi pengalaman paling mengerikan?

Aku sudah lupa apa-apa saja yang kami lakukan malam itu, hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah jam ponselku dengan angka 12:07 yang tertera di layarnya. Sebelum aku sempat sadar sepenuhnya, ada jari-jari panjang berwarna hitam hendak mencekik leherku. Tangan lainnya yang berbau busuk itu membekap mulutku. Disaat aku mengira pintu kematian sudah di depan mata, alarm jamku berbunyi di angka 12:06. Aku terduduk di kasur. Terpaku sesaat. Menghirup napas lega karena yang tadi cuma mimpi. Tapi begitu kulihat jam di ponselku berganti ke angka 12:07, aku melihat pintu lemari mengayun terbuka disertai jari-jari hitam keluar dari dalam sana.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **6\. Bed-time selfie**

 **Chen**

 **~oo00oo~**

Semenjak teman sekamarku meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Aku tinggal sendirian di kos. Sesekali Chanyeol datang menginap, tapi setelah 'diganggu' oleh almarhum, dia jadi kapok dan tak pernah datang-datang lagi. Aku juga sering merasa ada yang mengawasiku saat tidur. Aku merasa _dia_ ada di sudut kamar. Berdiri diam disana, tak bergerak. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya, tapi tak pernah mau repot-repot menoleh. Pagi harinya, aku menemukan foto wajahku di ponsel, sengaja diambil oleh seseorang saat aku sedang tertidur.Jelas-jelas itu bukan ulah penyusup. Aku yakin seratus persen sudah mengunci pintu sebelum tidur.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **7\. Glowing eyes**

 **Tao**

 **~oo00oo~**

Aku selalu paranoid kalau melihat celah di tirai jendela. Selalu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentangdua mata bersinar yang mengintip dari balik tirai. Tapi minggu lalu, aku pulang ke rumah dan menemukan dua mata bersinar mengintip dari celah-celah gorden di kamarku. Itu bukan khayalan. Kali ini aku benar-benar 'diintip'. Imajinasiku menjadi nyata.

Setelah itu aku bersikeras minta tukaran kamar dengan kakak perempuanku. Mengira masalah telah selesai, ternyata setelah pindah kamar pun, dua mata bersinar itu masih mengintip dari jendela. Karena putus asa, besoknya aku mendatangkan seorang Pendeta ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayah-ibu. Pendeta itu bilang bukan rumahku yang mendadak berhantu, ternyata aku memang sudah 'diikuti' semenjak pulang dari acara bermalam di kampus.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **8\. I hear that, too…**

 **Sehun**

 **~oo00oo~**

Sebelum pindah ke Seoul, aku pernah tinggal di sebuah kota kecil. Letaknya agak di pinggiran dan jauh dari mana-mana. Bagiku itu bukan masalah besar. Karena aku memang suka tinggal di kota-kota kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Waktu itu usiaku Sembilan tahun. Dan kami sekeluarga punya rumah lama yang sangat bagus.Yah, sebenarnya memang bagus. Kalau saja tidak ada anak laki-laki bermata gelap yang suka merayap di langit-langit ruang tamu dan suara tangisan bayi yang selalu terdengar dari lantai tiga tiap tengah malam.

Suatu hari, aku mendengar suara Mama memanggil-manggil namaku dari arah tangga. Jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan tugas dan bangkit malas-malasan dari tempat tidur. Waktu sudah sampai dibawah, tiba-tiba Mama menarikku ke dalam kamarnya lalu berkata: "Aku juga dengar suara tadi". Berani sumpah baru kali itu melihat Mama terlihat sangat ketakutan.

 **~oo00oo~**

 **9\. Red dress lady**

 **Lay**

 **~oo00oo~**

Kejadian ini sudah basi. Tepatnya ini terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat itu sehari setelah perayaan ultahku yang ketujuh belas. Jadi ceritanya waktu itu aku dan keluargaku ada dalam perjalanan jauh ke suatu tempat. Kami sekeluarga—aku, ayah, ibu dan dua adikku. Ayah yang bertugas sebagai sopir dan ibu duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Sedangkan aku dan kedua adikku duduk di jok tengah. Jok belakang dibiarkan kosong.

Nah, di sebuah tikungan, kami melihat sosok perempuan berdiri di pinggir jalan, wajahnya tak terlalu jelas karena kepala perempuan itu menunduk, dan dia pakai gaun merah panjang. Perempuan itu melambaikan tangan ke mobil kami, menyuruh kami berhenti. Tapi ayah waktu itu sedang terburu-buru, jadi dia memilih untuk jalan terus. Separuh perjalanan masih aman, sampai tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara isak tangis di jok belakang. Rupanya itu perempuan bergaun merah tadi. Dia berteriak keras dengan suaranya yang melengking seperti burung kematian. Lalu menghilang secepat asap. Meninggalkan kami semua dalam keadaan trauma dan shock berat. Ayahku langsung menepikan mobilnya di sebuah penginapan dan baru berani melanjutkan sisa perjalanan besok pagi."

 **~oo00oo~**

 **10\. Yeeees?**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **~oo00oo~**

Saat masih kecil, keluargaku pindah ke sebuah rumah tua bertingkat dua, dengan banyak kamar kosong dan lantai papan kayu yang berderit. Kedua orangtuaku bekerja jadi aku sering sendirian ketika pulang dari sekolah. Suatu sore, ketika aku pulang, rumah itu masih gelap.

Aku berteriak, "Maaa?" dan aku dengar suaranya bersenandung dari lantai atas sambil berteriak "Yaaaaaa?". Aku memanggilnya lagi sambil menaiki tangga, untuk melihat di kamar mana Ibuku berada, lagi-lagi aku dengar dia menyahut, "Yaaaaaa?". Kami baru mendekorasi rumah pada saat itu, dan aku tak terlalu hapal jalan saking banyaknya labirin di rumah kami, tapi aku yakin dia ada di salah satu ruangan yang terjauh, karena suara nyanyiannya ada di lorong paling pojok. Firasatku tidak enak, tapi aku pikir itu wajar, mungkin dia sedang bersih-bersih di ujung sana, jadi aku berjalan cepat-cepat agar bisa segera melihat wajahnya.

Begitu meraih gagang pintu, aku mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dari lantai bawah, lalu Ibuku berseru "Sweetie, kau sudah pulang?" dengan suara ceria.

Aku melompat mundur, terkejut dan segera berlari menuruni tangga, tapi entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongku untuk menoleh kebelakang. Pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Untuk sesaat, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh berdiri di sana. Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu yang mengintip di pintu, tapi _itu_ menatapku."

 **~oo00oo~**

 **11\. The wanderer**

 **Luhan**

 **~oo00oo~**

Aku masih kelas 4 SD waktu itu. Tinggal di rumah lamaku di Beijing. Dulu aku punya kebiasaan tidur dengan pintu terbuka. Ada fase dimana aku akan terbangun antara jam 03:00 – 04:00 setiap malam. Dan setiap malam itu pula aku selalu mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menaiki tangga, berkeliling di ruang tamu, melewati ruang makan, melintasi dapur dan turun di lorong depan kamar. Langkah kaki itu akan selalu berhenti tepat sebelum pintu kamarku, kemudian berbalik dan kembali lagi ke ruang bawah tanah. Tapi suatu malam, langkah kaki itu tidak berhenti, aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri, ada bayangan seorang gadis kecil masuk di pintu kamar, melihatku selama beberapa detik, kemudian berjalan pergi. Malam berikutnya aku tidur dengan pintu tertutup."

 **~oo00oo~**

 **12\. My astronout classmate**

 **Xiumin**

 **~oo00oo~**

Pengalamanku ini tidak terlalu menakutkan, bahkan, mirip film kartun anak-anak bertema paranormal yang pernah kutonton. Saat itu aku baru masuk tahun pertama kelas 1 SD, aku sangat dekat dengan teman-temanku dari kelas Sekolah Minggu. Jelas kita hanya bertemu satu kali seminggu, tapi kami masih semua mudah bergaul dan cepat akrab. Suatu pagi sebelum gereja, orangtuaku bertanya apakah aku kenal seorang anak bernama Jaehwan di kelas. Aku berkata "Ya, dia teman akrabku," dan mereka bilang kalau anak itu telah meninggal dunia kemarin malam. Orangtua anak itu menemukan Jaehwan mati dalam tidur. Belum diketahui secara jelas apa penyebab kematiannya.

Di usia segitu, aku belum benar-benar paham konsep kematian, jadi aku hanya berkata "Oh" dan tak terlalu ambil pusing. Meski begitu, aku benar-benar paham sepenuhnya bahwa mulai detik ini kami tak akan bertemu Jaehwan lagi.

Seminggu sebelum meninggal, Jaehwan membuat kreasi berupa helm aluminium foil. Dia selalu berlari di sekitar lorong kelas pada saat jam istirahat, sambil berteriak pada semua orang kalau dia adalah seorang astronot.

Jadi di malam hari, setelah orangtuaku bercerita tentang kematiannya, aku berdiri di beranda lalu melihat ke langit, berharap untuk melihat arwahnya melayang ke surga.

Aku bersumpah, aku melihat dia merentangkan kedua lengannya dan terbang melalui awan, dia mengenakan helm aluminium astronot di kepala! Kalian semua akan berpikir itu cuma imajinasi anak kecil yang konyol, dan aku tidak percaya hantu sama sekali. apia pa yang aku lihat malam itu telah terjebak dalam ingatanku sampai sekarang. Aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya yang tersenyum sampai sekarang. Mungkin dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan cara seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

— **Bonus—**

A/N: Haaiii :p halaman ini dibuat cuma untuk iseng aja sih sebenarnya. Itung-itung ngisi waktu. Untuk part berikutnya baru jadi 6K lebih. Heheheh. Ditunggu aja :p. Bakalan saya upload secepat mungkin kok.


	5. Chapter 3 - Land of Evil

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol)

Kaihun (Kai, Sehun)

Lumin (Luhan, Xiumin)

Sudo (Suho, Kyungsoo)

Taobaek (Tao, Baekhyun)

ChenLay (Chen, Lay)

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Mystery, fantasy, death-chara, adventure, yaoi, yadong, horror, cannibalism, SADISM, violence, AU, OOC, Friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia

* * *

 **^^HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Land of Evil**

* * *

 _ **Beberapa jam sebelumnya…**_

 **Location: Yunjae's palace, Backyard garden. Gazebo – 01.04-01.06 AM**

"Hyung, aku kebelet pipis." lapor Sehun gelisah sendiri. Duduk dalam posisi apapun rasanya tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun cuma menoleh satu detik. "Minta temani Kai saja."

Kai menyeringai lebar sambil pasang gaya hormat. " _Aye, aye!_ Dengan senang hati, baginda ratu."

Sehun menjulurkan lidah, "Tidak sudi!" habis itu buru-buru lari tanpa menggubris cengiran mesum Kai.

"Hoooi, Hun! Mau kemana?" panggil Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola mata kesal. Sudah tau pake nanya. "Mau pipis." jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan di dalam rumah!" seru Luhan. "Apa kau mau buang air kecil sambil ditemani Midnight man?"

Sehun tertegun sadar. Oh iya ya. Di dalam kan sedang ada uji nyali. Pertarungan hidup dan mati keempat hyungnya dengan iblis yang bentuk wajahnya saja tidak jelas.

"Daripada ditemani Midnight man, mending ditemani aku." ucap Kai modus.

"Ogah!" Sehun menjulurkan lidah lagi lalu berlari kearah sebuah pohon.

"Jangan di pohon yang itu! Dasar seenaknya sendiri. Ini kebun rumah orang!" kali ini Baekhyun yang melarang. "Apa kau tidak punya etika?"

"Jadi aku musti pipis dimana?" balas Sehun kesal. Dia sudah di ujung tanduk tapi ditahan terus daritadi.

"Disana! Di hutan saja. Di bawah pohon pinus. Terserah. Pokoknya jangan di halaman istana." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk keluar pagar.

Sehun melotot sejadi-jadinya. "Di hutan?!"

"Ayolah, jangan pengecut begitu. Cukup jalan keluar sedikit kembali apa susahnya sih?" tantang Chen.

Sehun bimbang. Dia tak bisa berlagak sok kuat menahan hasrat kepingin buang air kecil ini sejam lagi. Tidak bisa! Dia harus menuntaskannya sekarang. Lagipula tidak baik terlalu lama menahan sesuatu yang memang sudah waktunya dibuang.

"Ya sudah." dengan raut terlipat, dia buru-buru keluar dari pintu gerbang halaman belakang yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Terlalu jauh lewat depan, bisa-bisa dia keburu 'bocor' ditengah jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Forest, Shoshone hills – 01.07-03.50 AM**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, diam-diam Kai mengikuti dari belakang. Sengaja menjaga jarak agak jauh supaya cowok itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Waktu Sehun menoleh kebelakang, dia juga spontan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Jangan sampai ketahuan.

Kai mengintip sedikit. Saat ini Sehun sedang membuka risleting celananya dan mengendurkan kaitan ikat pinggang.

Oh, wow… Kai nyaris meneteskan air liur. Mengapa dia jadi _turn on_ ya lihat Sehun buang air kecil?

Smirk jahil Kai melebar dari ujung ke ujung. Saking lebarnya sampai tampak mengerikan. Sesekali dia juga ingin mengerjai sang gebetan manisnya. Sekarang Kai merayap maju perlahan-lahan, langkahnya dia buat seringan mungkin dan penuh hati-hati. Tidak boleh sampai menginjak ranting pohon. Walaupun agak impossible karena…Krak! Ups. Dia baru saja menginjak ranting pohon!

Sehun tersentak kaget, lalu celingukan. "Siapa itu?"

Kai cepat-cepat tiarap dibalik semak belukar yang tinggi. Cengiran lebarnya masih tercetak jelas di bibir. Biar tahu rasa si albino! Pasti dia tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

Sehun segera menarik risleting celananya dan merapatkan ikat pinggang. Walaupun firasatnya berkata dia sedang dikerjai seseorang, namun tak ayal dia merasa was-was juga.

"Siapa itu?!" ulangnya lebih keras.

Kai memungut biji pohon pinus lalu dilempar ke kepala Sehun.

Pletak! Mendarat tepat di hidung.

"Auw." Sehun mengelus hidungnya yang kena timpuk. "Siapa sih? Hoi! Ayo keluar kalau berani, sialan!" pekiknya jengkel.

Kai mati-matian mengecilkan volume agar suara cengengesannya tidak terjangkau telinga. Ekspresi wajah Sehun kalau pas lagi ketakutan begitu sungguh menggemaskan. Dia jadi tidak tahan untuk…

Mendadak ide brilian lain muncul di otaknya.

Kai melolong panjang, sebisa mungkin menirukan suara serigala. Berharap taktik itu berhasil membuat Sehun takut habis-habisan. Ternyata sangat ampuh! Hah! Betapa gampangnya namja manis itu ditakuti. Melihat rautnya yang lemah tak berdaya, semakin membuat Kai bersemangat dan gemas bukan main.

Ya Tuhan. Mengapa dia seperti psikopat begini? Senang melihat orang lain menderita. Ah, sudah cukup.

Karena merasa iba, Kai melongokkan kepala dari balik semak belukar. "Halo."

Padahal Kai tidak berniat bikin kaget, tapi dasar Sehun yang terlalu tegang, dia tetap terlonjak juga melihat kepala Kai tiba-tiba muncul di semak-semak.

"Kai!" Sehun mengelus dada. "Kukira tadi apa. Brengsek, kau! Mau membuatku mati jantungan di tengah hutan ya?!" dumelnya.

Cowok itu tertawa-tawa sambil melangkah keluar dari persembunyian. "Memangnya kau kira aku apa? Hantu?"

" _Shut up!_ Kau tidak lucu." tukas Sehun agak ketus.

Kai senyam-senyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, habis kalau lihat mukamu bakat jahilku selalu muncul secara alamiah."

Sehun hanya melengos cuek kemudian jalan melewati Kai. Dia sedang malas meladeni orang ini.

Diluar perhitungan, tau-tau pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Kai. Akibatnya langkah Sehun jadi terhenti mendadak gara-gara ditahan begitu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai masih menyeringai tengil seperti tadi. "Ngambek, hm?"

Sehun berulang kali menyentak tangannya keras-keras, dengan harapan tangan si temsek sial ini bisa lepas dengan sendirinya, namun sayang seribu sayang dia kalah tenaga, tindakannya itu malah berakhir sia-sia.

"Kenapa? Sudah capek ya?" ledek Kai.

Pipi Sehun memerah. "Berisik. Pergi sana. Tidak bisa ya biarkan aku tenang sehari saja?"

"Oh, jangan begitu." Kai berbalik hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. "Masa sih kau tidak mau bersenang-senang sedikit? Aku lagi bosan nih." dia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, kemudian dia tarik tubuh namja itu hingga melekat di badannya seperti perangko.

"Lepaskan!" Sehun memukuli dada Kai. Mendorongnya kuat-kuat tapi kedua tubuh mereka seperti diberi lem perekat super kuat. "Aku tidak mau melakukan _apa-apa_ denganmu karena aku bukan _siapa-siapamu_!" tolaknya nyelekit. Tapi sekali Kai tetaplah Kai, dia tidak akan ambil pusing dengan segala macam kata-kata penolakan dari mulut Sehun. Kai tahu cowok ini hanya tajam di bibir, lihat saja hatinya, mungkin lebih lembut dari Hello Kitty.

Kai memajukan wajah lalu berbisik di leher Sehun. Bisikan lirih dan dalam. "Tenang saja, karena malam ini kita akan melakukan _apa-apa_ dan sebentar lagi kau adalah _siapa-siapaku_."

Sehun mengernyit. "Hah? Apa?"

Kai mengeluarkan segepok kunci dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Tadaaa!" dia goyang-goyangkan kunci-kunci itu di depan mata Sehun.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti. "Kai… itu kunci apa? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Kunci apa?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh rahasia. "Ikut aku dan akan kutunjukkan padamu."

 _Crap_ … si brengsek ini tampan juga kalau tersenyum miring begitu. Mungkin bakal jauh lebih tampan diatas ranjang. Pipi Sehun memanas dan jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan. Buru-buru dia berpaling kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing parah.

Sehun tidak menolak tapi dia juga tidak terlalu pasrah. Di detik-detik terakhir, dia bahkan masih berusaha meronta minta dilepaskan dan menarik-narik tangannya. Kai bergeming. Namja berkulit eksotis itu tetap sebodo amat, terus menggandeng tangan Sehun, menyeretnya lebih jauh lagi memasuki hutan, sambil sesekali berhenti di beberapa pohon yang mereka lewati. Cowok itu menggambar tanda panah tebal-tebal di permukaan kulit pohon pakai spidol warna biru. Untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu mereka tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Kai, kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Sehun lebih lunak, kali ini dia memilih berdamai dengan sisi pemberontak dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak mau kalau tempatnya aneh."

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Tempatnya tidak aneh, malah kau akan berasa seperti di _surga_ …" ucap Kai syahdu.

Sehun pasang ekspresi pura-pura muak. "Yek! Kau itu _neraka_." balasnya.

"Ya, tapi aku ini _neraka_ yang akan membuat tubuhmu membara dalam gairah api cinta."

Mwahahaha! Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulas. " _Holly shit_ , kau habis kursus gombal di Luhan hyung kan? Kenapa aku malah geli mendengarnya? Hhahaha. Menjijikkan."

"Silahkan tertawa sepuasnya, sayang. Karena sebentar lagi yang keluar dari bibirmu hanya desahan."

Sehun mencibir. " _You wish!_ "

"Kau pasti minta tambah." jawab Kai super percaya diri. "Aku jamin."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" pancing Sehun.

" _Well_ …" seringai nakal bermain-main di bibir Kai. "Akan kulakukan dengan keras supaya kau berteriak dan memohon demi apapun untuk ronde kedua."

Sehun bersiul panjang. " _I'll love it_. Aku suka yang keras-keras."

What-a-horny lovebirds! Mereka berdua sama-sama bergairah pastinya. Sehun yang tadinya sok-sok menolak, sekarang malah bersemangat ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat manapun yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Berbagai skenario romantis sudah terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Rumah kabin yang hangat dengan perapian dan sofa panjang. Minum secangkir susu hangat ditemani lagu-lagu berirama sensual. Berdansa sebentar mengikuti lantunan musik, tubuh mereka bersatu, saling bertukar kehangatan. Setelah itu berguling di ranjang dengan seprai yang lembut. Hell yeah! Ini akan jadi malam fantastis mereka. Setidaknya mereka tidak melakukan _itu_ di semak-semak.

Mereka melangkah jauh sekali, semakin kesini barisan pohonnya semakin rapat. Keduanya melewati jalan setapak yang menembus hutan dengan banyak batang-batang pohon tumbang melintang diatas kepala. Menapaki bukit dengan tangga-tangga alam yang terbuat dari akar pohon mencuat ke tanah. Kemudian melalui jalan batu yang sempit dan agak licin. Mereka melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak terpeleset dan berguling ke sisi kiri yang notabene adalah jurang. Suasananya benar-benar gelap disini. Sinar bulan terhalangi total. Hanya cahaya penerangan dari ponsel masing-masing yang jadi penunjuk mereka satu-satunya.

"Jauh ya. Rumah yang kau maksud ini dimana sih? Yakin ini jalannya?" Sehun kembali diliputi rasa takut. Selain takut, dia juga mulai pegal-pegal. Astaga. Mau begituan sebentar kok perjuangannya serumit ini?

"Yakin seribu persen. Sudah tenang saja. Nanti kau pasti bakal suka." Kai mengarahkan sinar ponselnya ke dahan pohon raksasa yang jaraknya dua belas meter diatas sana. Lalu cahaya itu berpindah menyapu batang-batang pohon, rumput ilalang, dan sebatang pohon tumbang yang lagi-lagi menghalangi jalan setapak, mereka harus merunduk lewat bawah karena pohon itu begitu besar. Impossible untuk dilompati.

Sol sepatu mereka menginjak dedaunan mati. Daun-daun kering itu bekersak-kersak. Pohon-pohon di sekeliling mereka berdesir-desir. Sehun semakin panik. Disini pohon-pohonnya menakutkan sekali. Seakan-akan ada banyak mata tersembunyi yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Belum lagi dia sudah berkali-kali melihat tiang totem suku Indian di beberapa sisi jalan setapak. Belum pernah dia merasa setakut itu melihat tiang totem.

 _Mana rumahnya? Mana?_

Tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

Jidat Kai berkerut bingung melihat Sehun berhenti dengan tampang cemberut. "Ada apa? Capek?"

Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Dengar ya, kalau ini bagian dari rencana tololmu untuk mengerjaiku, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Sehun putar badan dan melangkah cepat-cepat.

"Hei, hei, hei… kau tidak boleh begitu. Sabar dong." Kai berhasil menyambar tangan namja itu. "Ini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi."

Sehun melotot. "Ini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi? Kai, kau sudah tiga kali bilang begitu! Ini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tapi kenyataannya itu masih ratusan meter lagi. Iya kan?" todongnya emosi.

"Tidak, tidak, ini beneran hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, kok. Percayalah." bujuk Kai setengah memohon. "Lagipula tanggung, sudah seperempat jalan. Masa kau mau kembali? Nanti kerja-kerasmu dihitung nol. Aku janji pasti perjalanan panjang kita akan terbayarkan, kau tidak bakal menyesal. Yakin deh."

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Kai memperdalam tatapannya. " _Sweety_ …"

"Jangan panggil aku sweety."

"Kalau begitu 'Honey-baby-boo'?"

Sehun mengatupkan mulut menahan tawa. Begitu dia lirik Kai masih berdiri disana dengan cengiran menyebalkan, buru-buru dia setel wajahnya ke mode datar. " _Okey, fine_. Kita jalan setengah meter lagi. Kalau sampai—" belum selesai bicara, mulut Sehun keburu dibekap telapak tangan Kai.

Cowok itu menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, matanya melirik sekeliling dengan waspada. "Kau dengar yang tadi?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Kai melepaskan bekapan tangannya. "Barusan ada suara…"

Sehun berdecak. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." jawab Kai serius. "Dengar saja sendiri."

Mau tidak mau Sehun terdiam, ikut mendengar suara apapun yang baru saja menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

Kai benar. Ada suara tarikan napas yang sangat berat. Kedengaran agak ganjil. Seperti hembusan napas seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang tengah sekarat. Samar-samar… dari arah sana. Apa ada orang lain disini selain mereka?

"Halooo."

"Kai! Berisik!" desis Sehun melotot protes. Gimana sih? Mereka kan belum yakin itu suara orang apa bukan. Cowok ini malah dengan polosnya memberitahu keberadaan mereka!

"Kenapa, princess? Kau takut?"

Princess, princess! Sehun paling benci kalau Kai memanggil dia begitu, lengkap dengan mimik wajah paling menghina.

"Tidak," dia buang muka. "Sesukamu. Aku tidak perduli."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengecek—"

"Jangan!" tahan Sehun menarik bagian belakang jaket Kai sampai namja itu tersentak mundur dan nyaris terjungkal. "Itu bisa saja jebakan. Kita harus hati-hati."

"Aku akan hati-hati. Jangan khawatir." sahut Kai tidak ragu sedikitpun. "Bukankah kau tidak perduli?" ledeknya.

"Aku memang tidak perduli kalau kau mati sendirian. Masalahnya kita pergi bersama, kalau ada apa-apa, sudah pasti aku juga kena." ucap Sehun tanpa perasaan. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh bilang begitu, tapi kalau ketakutan, omongannya memang kadang suka melantur. "Sudahlah kita jalan saja. Abaikan suara-suara aneh."

"Bagaimana kalau itu orang yang sedang terluka dan butuh pertolongan kita? Atau orang yang tersesat? Kita tidak boleh egois." Kai tetap berjalan menyusuri semak-semak, mendekati suara napas aneh itu, tak perduli dengan Sehun yang berteriak memanggil-manggil dibelakangnya.

"Kai, kembali kesini. Ayo sayang~ aku sudah tidak tahan." Sehun sengaja berbicara dengan nada sensual, berharap Kai akan menyerah lalu pergi bersamanya. Namun cowok itu tetap tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Dasar sok berjiwa sosial! umpat Sehun menggerutu kesal.

Dengan derap langkah menghentak-hentak sebal, dia mengekor dibelakang punggung Kai.

"Apa sih itu?" Kai mengendap-endap pelan sambil menyibak rumput-rumput dihadapan mereka. Suaranya semakin lama semakin jelas. Berarti mereka sudah dekat. Di depan sana barisan rumputnya berakhir. Sebagai gantinya, ada pohon pinus lagi. Satu-satunya pohon pinus disekitar sini.

Begitu Kai menyibak rumput terakhir, keduanya kompak terbelalak mendapati seekor Rusa terbaring sekarat dibawah pohon dengan kulit leher yang robek parah, urat-urat berwarna merah dan dagingnya terekspos jelas. Seperti habis digigit atau dikoyak binatang buas.

Sehun spontan membekap mulut, perutnya berontak, mendadak merasa mual. Bau sekali. Bau anyir darah. "Kai… kita pergi saja yuk…"

"Rusa… dia terluka parah." Kai juga sama-sama terkejut, alih-alih pergi, dia malah mendekat. "Menurutmu siapa yang melakukan ini? Beruang? Serigala?"

"Aku tidak perduli siapa pelakunya. Kita pergi saja." Sehun gencar menarik-narik kerah Kai. Firasatnya tidak enak daritadi. Bulu kuduknya merinding hebat. Ditambah pemandangan horror seperti ini. Ini buruk sekali! Kenapa sih Kai tidak mengerti? "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Sudahlah. Rusa itu sedang menunggu ajal. Kau bukan dokter hewan. Terimalah kenyataan."

"Aku memang bukan dokter, mungkin… mungkin aku bisa melakukan cara lain untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya." dia membelai lembut kepala si Rusa. "Ssshhh… tahan ya anak manis, aku akan melakukannya dengan _sangat_ cepat… setelah ini kau tak akan merasa sakit lagi…" Kai menjulurkan tangan meraih kedua tanduk Rusa malang itu.

"Kai, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sehun tidak sabar.

Secara mengejutkan, Kai mengerahkan tenaga, memuntir kepala si Rusa hingga copot.

"KAI!" pekik Sehun histeris, nyaris pingsan. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Aku sedang mengakhiri penderitaannya! Kau tidak lihat dia kesakitan setengah mati begitu!?" balas Kai tanpa sadar ikut membentak.

AAAAARKKH!

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu ditarik oleh tangan keriput berkuku panjang, menghilang dibalik pohon bersamaan dengan suara jeritan serak yang memekakkan telinga. Lengkingan aneh itu hanya beberapa inci di depan mereka. Tanpa repot-repot mengecek _apa_ atau _siapa_ yang barusan menarik tubuh si Rusa, Kai langsung melempar kepala si Rusa kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Lari! Lari!" Kai memberi komando.

Tanpa perlu diteriaki, Sehun memang sudah berlari sekuat tenaga daritadi. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" pekiknya mengimbangi suara teriakan seram yang mengejar dibelakang mereka.

"Jangan berhenti! Jangan menoleh! Lari!" Kai makin mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menarik tangan Sehun.

"Apa itu serigala?" karena penasaran, Sehun pun menoleh sekilas. _Shit_. Apa itu? Merangkak dengan sangat cepat. Meloncat dari pohon ke pohon. Demi Tuhan itu bukan Serigala! Karena gelap, Sehun tak terlalu melihat jelas dan banyak daun-daun yang menghalangi jarak pandang. Tapi dia yakin seratus persen—makhluk apapun itu—pasti bukan Serigala. Mungkin Kera…

Diantara deru napas yang ngos-ngosan, suara batu kerikil dan daun-daun kering yang terinjak, juga suara semak-semak dan dedaunan yang tersibak, mereka bisa mendengar makhluk itu masih mengejar dibelakang sana. Pipi Kai beberapa kali terkena sabetan ranting pohon yang menghalangi di depan mata, dia tak mau repot-repot menyingkirkan barisan ranting sialan. Perasaannya seperti melayang, dia sudah tak bisa merasakan tanah dibawah kaki saking cepatnya mereka melaju. Tak perduli apapun yang mereka injak, pokoknya lari.

Itu dia! Itu dia rumah yang hendak mereka tuju. Mereka nyaris sampai! Tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Arrgh!" Sehun tersandung papan kayu yang sedikit mencuat saat melewati jembatan kecil. Tubuhnya ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap. Ponsel digenggaman tangannya terlepas dan menggelinding jatuh melalui celah-celah lantai jembatan kayu yang bolong. "Ponselku! Kai, ponselku jatuh ke sungai!" serunya panik.

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengambil ponselmu. Ayo cepat!" Kai buru-buru membantu Sehun berdiri kemudian menariknya lagi, mereka berlari tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga menuju ke teras Kabin.

Kai mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Semestinya acara buka-membuka pintu ini sangat mudah kalau saja kuncinya tidak sebanyak ini.

"Yang mana? Yang mana?" Sehun belingsatan panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Bisa diam sedikit?" lagi-lagi Kai membentak tanpa sadar. Ada sepuluh duplikat kunci disitu, sementara yang baru dia coba hanya tiga. Goddamnit! Kelamaan mencari kunci, mereka bisa berakhir tragis seperti Rusa tadi.

"Kita dobrak saja."

Sehun melongo. "What?!"

"Kita dobrak! Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu… dua…tiga…" BRAKK! Keduanya sama-sama mengerahkan tenaga. Pintu kayu itu berhasil terbuka lebar disertai bunyi bantingan keras.

Sehun langsung menutup pintunya, lalu membantu Kai mendorong sebuah lemari sebagai pengganjal pintu. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan dimarahi oleh Suho karena telah merusak paviliun kesayangan Pamannya. Kemungkinan besar, selain dimarahi, juga disuruh ganti rugi. Persetan. Yang penting mereka berdua selamat dari maut.

Baik Kai maupun Sehun, keduanya melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu. Mengatur napas mereka yang tak beraturan, mengistirahatkan tenaga, dan menunggu dengan telinga awas.

Satu menit berlalu. Mereka tidak mendengar suara lolongan mengerikan itu lagi.

Pelan-pelan, Kai mengintip melalui jendela. Halaman di luar sana kosong. Tidak ada penampakan makhluk aneh atau apapun. Benar-benar sunyi. Apa itu tandanya mereka sudah aman? Makhluk tadi tidak akan mengejar lagi kan?

Kai menarik napas lega sambil terduduk di lantai. "Akhirnya…"

"Apa sih itu? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang?" Sehun ikut mengintip di jendela karena penasaran. Dia juga melihat hal yang sama. Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa, keadaan sunyi senyap. Hening. Hanya suara jangkrik yang kedengaran saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin simpanse, kera."

"Aku juga berpikir itu semacam… kera." Sehun ikut merosot di lantai. Dadanya naik-turun cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya nyut-nyutan semua akibat berjalan jauh dan berlari kesetanan. Ditambah lagi, dia juga sempat jatuh di jembatan. Degup jantungnya berdebar diluar batas normal. Adrenalinnya berpacu deras. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Duduk sambil memandangi pintu. Menunggu. Tiga menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Perlahan-lahan otot-otot tegang di tubuh mereka mulai merasa rileks. Sehun bahkan sudah bisa merebahkan diri di lantai kayu yang dingin.

Kai mengerutkan alis. "Semacam?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, sibuk menerka-nerka. "Ya. Habis tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas tadi. Tapi suara lengkingannya mirip-mirip kera. Bisa jadi kelelawar."

Kai terkekeh. "Kelelawar tidak bisa berlari secepat cheetah, Sayang."

"Entahlah." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Dia terlalu capek disuruh berpikir yang berat-berat saat ini. "Yang penting kita selamat. Tadi itu nyaris saja," dia bergumam sambil menatap kipas angin di langit-langit.

Kai bangkit dari posisi duduk, dia berjalan menuju ke sofa putih di depan perapian, lalu menghempaskan diri disana. Merasa senyaman mungkin, dia merentangkan kedua tangan diatas senderan sofa kemudian menyilangkan satu kaki di lutut. Gayanya bak seorang Boss besar.

"Sini, sini." ditepuknya sofa dengan penuh gaya. "Tak baik tiduran di lantai. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Sehun bangkit dan duduk disamping Kai.

"Heeey…" jari Kai merangkak naik di pundak. Yang langsung ditepis oleh si empunya pundak.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." tegas Sehun penuh penakanan. Dia hilang mood. Kok bisa ya cowok ini tenang begitu? Apalagi setelah lari-lari marathon horror yang mereka lakukan. Ada predator lapar menunggu diluar sana dan cuma orang gila yang masih bisa mikirin 'Sex' disaat seperti ini. Oh iya, jangan lupa tindakan sok heroik Kai tadi yang malah membuat mereka berakhir dikejar-kejar binatang aneh. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka… si tan ini bisa sadis begitu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai angkat bahu heran. "Bukannya kau sudah tidak tahan?"

"Lupakan saja. Kau membuatku tidak berselera."

Kai menganga tak terima. "Jadi ini semua salahku?"

"Memangnya salah siapa?" tuntut Sehun. "Kau yang menjerumuskan _kita_ dalam perjalanan panjang ini. Aku kehilangan ponselku dan kau baru saja membunuh seekor Rusa! Seekor Rusa!" amarah Sehun meluap-luap.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya!" bantah Kai. "Rusa itu memang diambang kematian, oke? Aku-tidak-membunuh-apa-apa! Justru aku malah menyelamatkan—"

"Ya, ya, ya." potong Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangan, muak. "Kau hebat sekali, Kai. Penyelamat dunia. _Bravo!_ " sindirnya sambil bertepuk tangan. "Dan… oh iya, satu lagi, hampir saja kita berubah jadi hidangan penutup." tatapan Sehun begitu menusuk. "Seandainya kau tidak bertingkah sok jagoan…"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah aku yang merencanakan ini semua!" balas Kai dengan wajah merah padam. Tapi dia tidak bisa balik menyalahkan Sehun, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Kai juga sedang berteriak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengakui kalau ini semua murni kesalahannya. Sehun tidak salah apa-apa. Dari awal cowok itu hanya mengekor dibelakang seperti anak itik tak berdaya. Mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Sehun bahkan sudah berusaha menghentikannya tadi. Memang dia yang terlalu… _sok jagoan_.

"Baiklah. Kau benar. Memang aku yang salah. Aku telah membunuh Rusa, aku telah membuat ponselmu tercebur di sungai, dan aku juga yang telah membuatku kita _terkurung_ di rumah ini."

Sehun lebih tertarik memandangi tembok kayu daripada wajah Kai.

"Hun…" panggilnya pelan. "Maaf… aku _sungguh-sungguh_ minta maaf, oke? Bisakah kita lupakan yang tadi dan sedikit bersantai? Yang penting kita berdua aman sekarang. Kau kan masih bisa beli ponsel baru." tukas Kai enteng, mengingat gebetannya ini tajir bukan main. "Lagipula, tujuanku kesini bukan untuk menggelar pertandingan Smackdown. Yaa… mungkin kita bakal melakukan Smackdown dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi bukan seperti ini…"

Sehun mendengus, masih gondok setengah mati.

" _Please_ …" bujuk Kai kali ini tampak sangat menyesal. Dia pegang ujung dagu lancip Sehun lalu dia hadapkan wajah cowok itu hingga mereka saling berpandangan lagi. " _C'mon, sweetheart. Gimme your smile_."

"Entahlah, Kai. Perasaanku masih merasa tidak enak."

"Kalau begitu…" Kai memajukan tubuhnya sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. " _I'll make you feel better_." desisnya, mengirim hembusan napas hangat di bibir Sehun.

Muncul smirk kecil di bibir Sehun. " _How?_ "

" _A little kiss… maybe_."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menutup kedua matanya. " _Show me_."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kai langsung mencumbu bibir dihadapannya. Kedua orang itu segera terlarut dalam ciuman yang dalam, lembut dan menyeluruh. Kai menarik bibir bawah Sehun, mengulumnya, menjilati sensasi manis di bibir Sehun yang bagai candu, membuat namja itu bernapas penuh gairah, lalu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Sehun.

Sehun refleks meraih bagian belakang leher Kai, melingkarkan kedua tangannya disana, sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk memberi akses bibir Kai melakukan eksplorasi lebih dalam.

"Kai~mmm…" gumaman Sehun keluar menjadi desahan saat bibir basah Kai berganti menyerang lehernya. "Oh, Kai…"

Tangan Kai bergerak turun ke bokong sintal milik Sehun, meremasnya sebentar, lalu mengangkat namja itu ala bridal style. Berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar terdekat tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir kenyal sang namja manis. Kai menekan gagang pintu pakai siku kanan, menyibaknya lebar-lebar pakai kaki kiri, membawa Sehun ke dekat ranjang, bermaksud membaringkannya diatas kasur empuk berukuran King Size. Karena Sehun memang agak berat, akhirnya Kai malah limbung dan ikut terjatuh dengan posisi menindih tubuh Sehun. Kedua namja itu tertawa-tawa.

"Wow, kamar ini amazing." puji Sehun. Memang tidak ada perapian, susu panas dan irama musik sensual. Tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa menikmati sedikit malam fantastis berdua.

Kai mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di leher putih Sehun. "Lebih amazing lagi jika kita melakukan sesuatu disini."

"Aku setuju." Sehun menarik jaket Kai hingga terlepas. Menyisakan jersey warna biru, yang langsung dilepas sendiri oleh oknum bersangkutan.

Kai kembali memposisikan kepalanya di cekungan leher Sehun, dihisapnya kuat-kuat sampai timbul bercak _bitemark_ warna keuangan disana, kemudian dia jilati dengan penuh penghayatan. Setelah itu diciumi, dijilat, diciumi lagi, sambil dia mainkan 'bola kembar' milik Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapat dalam celana.

"Anghh… Kai~" Sehun menggelinjang, kedua tangannya bergerak liar mencengkram rambut Kai, terlebih saat ciuman basah Kai berpindah di bawah sana, diatas ereksi besar yang masih terbungkus rapat dalam celana. Kai mengendurkan kaitan ikat pinggang Sehun, membuka risleting kemudian menarik turun celana Sehun sebatas paha. Dia masih ingin bermain-main dulu.

Kai menciumi gundukan ereksi Sehun. Menjilatinya pelan sekali, dia putar lidahnya membentuk pola lingkaran diatas celana bokser Sehun yang menggembung, sesekali berhenti untuk menonton ekspresi wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat seksi dan membangkitkan gairah.

Sehun menekan kepala Kai sampai hidung cowok itu nempel di selangkangannya. Ohh, god… dia-sudah-tidak-sanggup-lagi…

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa bernapas…"

Sehun membebaskan Kai dan hidungnya. "Kai… ayo cepat kita lakukan…"

"Lakukan apa?" alis kiri Kai melenting naik.

"Fuck, lakukan saja… _Ahh~ do it!_ "

Kini Kai menarik turun celana bokser Sehun. Menyeringai mendapati 'hadiah'–nya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan pre-cum diujung.

Pipi Sehun merona merah, ini pertama kali dia membiarkan kejantanannya tereskpos jelas di depan cowok lain begitu.

Traangg!

Dua orang itu melotot kaget. Ada suara kaca pecah. Kedengarannya seperti… bunyi jendela dilempari kursi.

"Siapa itu?" Sehun was-was lagi.

Kai mengerang jengkel. Sialan. Pesta mereka jadi buyar. Dasar perusak! Siapapun itu… HE DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN! Kai akan membuat perhitungan sekarang juga! Sudah pasti ini kerjaan bajingan iseng di luar sana yang sedang bermain-main dengan mereka.

Kai menyambar jersey dan jaket miliknya lalu memakai keduanya dengan gerakan super cepat. Terburu-buru dia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Benar saja, kaca jendela di ruang tengah pecah. Serpihan kacanya berserakan di lantai membentuk pecahan-pecahan berkilauan.

Tadi pintu, sekarang jendela? Bagus sekali.

"Kai, ada apa?" Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata terbelalak. "Siapa yang melakukan itu?"

"Tidak tahu," Kai menggeleng. "Siapapun itu, dia harus diberi pelajaran," geramnya.

"Awas." Sehun buru-buru menarik lengan Kai. "Jangan asal bertindak. Bisa saja itu… itu… bagaimana kalau itu… _Wendigo_?" tukas Sehun berbisik lirih. Apalagi sosok yang mengejar mereka tadi sangat aneh bentuknya. _Bukan Kera. Itu bukan Kera!_ Sehun sudah sangat yakin sekarang. "Bagaimana jika berita-berita di Koran itu benar?"

"Sayang." Kai tertawa, meski sebenarnya dia juga takut. "Wendigo itu tidak ada. Cuma mitos bikinan penduduk setempat."

"Itu bukan mitos!" tandas Sehun. "Itu sama sekali berbeda dari binatang buas. Itu… itu sesuatu yang… lain…" Sehun menelan ludah, sekujur tubuhnya merinding parah.

Gawat. Dia tidak mau fotonya dipajang di Koran dengan judul " **STILL MISSING** ". Dia tidak mau bernasib seperti orang-orang malang itu!

Sehun merasakan cairan dingin jatuh di tengkuknya. Begitu dia raba, bentuknya kental dan berwarna merah pekat.

DARAH?!

"Kai…" Sehun pelan-pelan mendongak keatas.

Kai juga ikut mendongak setelah melihat tetesan darah jatuh dari atas sana.

Tepat beberapa meter dari kepala mereka, tampak makhluk mengerikan ini. Bercokol di lampu gantung. Kulitnya kering, membusuk dan keriput. Sangat tipis hingga tulang rusuk makhluk itu terlihat jelas. Dengan tulang-tulang yang mencuat dari kulit, mata putih pucat, lidah menjulur panjang, serta gigi taring bengkok di mulut lebarnya yang berlumuran darah, makhluk itu tampak seperti monster tengkorak yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

HOLLY HELL! ITU BUKAN MITOS!

"Aaaaaa!" keduanya kompak memekik.

"Lewat jendela!" Kai langsung menarik tangan namja itu. Secepat kilat memanjat naik melalui jendela. "Cepat, Hun! Cepat!" dia juga takut setengah mati, apalagi makhluk itu kini berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki-kakinya yang panjang. Tinggi sekali! Kai menelan ludah melihat cakar-cakar runcing bernoda darah itu. Dia berani sumpah itu bentuk cakar yang bisa merobek leher dalam sekali ayunan.

Ketika tiba giliran Sehun memanjat keluar, makhluk itu bergerak cepat dalam hitungan detik, menyambar kaki kanan cowok itu. Sehun yang tidak siap kontan limbung dan nyaris terseret jika dia tidak buru-buru berpegangan pada pinggiran jendela. Akibat gerakan fatal itu, bekas pecahan kaca menusuk kedua telapak tangannya cukup dalam. "Akh!"

"SEHUN!" Kai tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi darah segar yang bercucuran dari tangan Sehun. Dia harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya ini. Kai celingukan panik kesana-kemari. Mencari apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk menghajar makhluk itu.

"Kai! Larilah!" Sehun terisak pelan karena rasa sakit yang dia derita, kedua tangannya masih menancap disana dan susah digerakkan, cengkraman makhluk itu juga sangat kuat, seperti ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Kai sampai ikut meringis merasakan penderitaan Sehun. "Lari, Kai! LARI!"

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Kai mematahkan bagian kaca paling runcing, kaca itu dia bidikkan ke kepala si monster dan beruntung sekali menancap di bola mata bagian kiri. Lolongan mengerikan membahana di seluruh penjuru hutan bagai terbawa angin. Pepohonan di sekeliling mereka berdesir dan sekawanan burung berkoak-koak meninggalkan sarangnya.

Selagi monster mimpi buruk itu teralihkan perhatiannya, Kai membantu Sehun kabur dari jendela.

"Apa kau bisa menggerakkan tanganmu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sehun menggigit bibir menahan rasa perih yang _teramat sangat_ waktu membebaskan kedua telapak tangannya. Ya Tuhan… rasanya sakit bukan main!

"Sakit.. sakit sekali…" rintih Sehun sambil memanjat naik pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, kaki kirinya seperti dihantam palu. Seolah ada yang remuk di dalam sana. Dia nyaris ambruk kalau tidak buru-buru ditahan Kai.

Kai melingkarkan satu tangan Sehun di pundaknya. "Cepat, cepat!"

Sehun—dengan dipapah Kai—berlari semampunya menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati, sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Berdoa dalam hati semoga makhluk itu terlalu sakit hingga lupa mengejar mereka.

Doa mereka belum terkabulkan, karena sekitar radius seratus meter, semak-semak dibelakang sana bergerak-gerak. Makhluk itu begitu cepat berpindah tempat. Meloncat dari dahan ke dahan dalam kurun satu detik, suara jeritannya melengking parau seperti perpaduan antara pekikan burung gagak dan kelelawar.

"Kai, larilah. Aku cuma menyusahkanmu saja." ucap Sehun dengan napas terangah-engah.

Kai tak menggubris permohonan Sehun. Dia gila apa mau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian? Mana tega dia?

Sehun sudah sangat kepayahan. Wajahnya pucat. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Luka di kedua telapak tangannya berdenyut-denyut dan semakin lama terasa menyiksa. Melihat luka sobekan yang menganga itu, Kai sampai khawatir namja ini akan mati kehabisan darah. Ini semua salahnya. Gara-gara dia Sehun jadi begini. _Bodoh sekali. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_ Sepanjang jalan Kai tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hun, honey, sayang… bertahanlah." Kai mencoba memberi semangat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan!"

Mereka terus berlari melewati barisan pohon-pohon besar yang tinggi, jalan setapak yang berlumpur, melewati jembatan, merunduk dengan susah payah dibawah dahan pohon yang melintang. Saat harus memanjat batang pohon raksasa yang tumbang, harus diakui Kai, ini bagian tersulit. Dia harus membantu Sehun naik terlebih dahulu dengan cara mendorong pantat cowok itu, agar Sehun bisa memanjat dengan baik dan benar menuju ke seberang. Tidak seperti tadi saat kondisi Sehun masih prima dan kakinya tidak pincang. Kai mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, Sehun sudah berhasil tiba di puncak. Dia mengulurkan tangan. Sekarang gilirannya untuk membantu Kai naik, walaupun dia tak yakin bisa menopang tubuh Kai terlalu lama.

"Kai, ayo naik!"

Kai terperangah shock waktu menoleh. _Motherfuc_ —makhluk itu melayang dari pohon dan hendak menerjangnya!

"Kai! Awaaaas!" teriak Sehun.

DAARR! Suara letusan yang dekat sekali membuat keduanya spontan menutup telinga. Peluru yang ditembakkan berhasil membuat makhluk itu terpental jauh dari jarak pandang mereka.

Dua orang itu serentak menoleh dan kompak tercengang kaget. "Paman?!"

"Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun.

Tanpa repot berbasa-basi, pria tua berambut kelabu itu langsung mengulurkan tangan. "Cepat bantu temanmu ini dan jangan banyak tanya!"

Sehun mengangguk patuh dan ikut menjulurkan tangan, mempermudah Kai untuk memanjat naik.

Kai mengira monster tadi sudah terluka atau minimal sudah meregang nyawa dibalik rerumputan, ternyata dugaannya salah. Di detik ketiga, makhluk itu bangkit lagi. Masih segar bugar dan berniat menerjang mereka. Tak ada bekas luka tembakan. Tak ada peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

" _What the hell_ …" ucap Kai gemas. Sekuat apa sih monster sialan itu?!

" _Move! Hurry up! Go, go, go!_ " seru Frans meneriaki kedua anak itu. Sambil menyongsong senjata di tangan kiri, dia juga ikut membantu Kai memapah Sehun yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Mereka berlari menjauhi suara lengkingan seram yang memanggil-manggil dibelakang. Terus berlari melintasi semak-semak. Menerjang barisan ranting yang menghalangi mata. Menyusup diantara pohon-pohon gundul yang berderak-derak. Berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Baru berhenti setelah sampai di gudang persediaan yang ada di tepi hutan.

"Sembunyi disana." perintah Frans dengan isyarat telunjuk mengarah ke gudang.

Ketiganya langsung masuk ke gudang tak berpintu itu, meringkuk dibelakang tembok dengan jendela diatasnya, beristirahat sejenak. Gudang ini lumayan gelap, cuma ada satu cahaya lampu seuprit di gudang yang notabene luasnya bukan main ini.

" _Don't move_." Frans mengamati dua bocah di depannya lekat-lekat. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah bergerak atau bersuara. Makhluk itu hanya mengejar sasaran yang bergerak."

Pria itu mendadak diam. Ada suara dedaunan kering terinjak.

" _Ssst… stay calm. Don't move_." ulang Frans tanpa suara.

Baik Kai maupun Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Walau sebenarnya jantung mereka sudah berloncatan ekstrem daritadi. Dag-dug-dag-dug-dag-dug, begitulah bunyinya.

Suasana diluar kembali hening, tapi mereka masih tak berani bergerak. Mereka tak berani meninggalkan tempat. Mereka juga tak berani bernapas. Hanya bola mata yang bergerak-gerak dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi. Telinga mereka ditajamkan, berusaha menangkap suara-suara ganjil sekecil apapun itu.

Terlalu hening. Itu pasti jebakan. Mereka tak akan tertipu dua kali.

Di luar sana, mulai terdengar suara-suara aneh. Suara bisikan-bisikan lirih, suara atap kayu berderak-derak, suara tangisan bayi, suara manusia tertawa, juga suara keras teriakan seorang wanita. Memecah keheningan malam. Sehun tercekat ngeri mendengarnya. Dua menit kemudian, gantian Kai yang dibuat terlonjak setelah mendengar seseorang berteriak minta tolong dari arah hutan.

"Ada orang—"

" _That's not human_." Frans menggeleng tegas. "Jangan gampang tertipu. Makhluk itu ingin memancing kita keluar dari persembunyian."

Frans melirik keatas, ada mata putih mengintip di jendela, tepat diatas kepala Sehun.

Bulu kuduk Sehun merinding. "A-apa…"

"Sssh. _Don't move_." Hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak sedikit, tanpa ada suara keluar.

Mata putih itu masih mengawasi di jendela. Melotot lebar sekali. Menghujam lurus ke mata. Namun Frans tetap bergeming, membeku seperti patung.

Akhirnya, monster tulang hidup pergi juga. Langkah kakinya bergemerisik diatas tanah berkerikil. Frans yang posisi duduknya menghadap ke jendela, sempat melihat makhluk itu meloncat kembali ke batang pohon. Lenyap ditelan rimbunnya dedaunan. Menghilang dan tak muncul-muncul lagi.

Frans sengaja menahan kedua anak ini untuk menunggu sesaat, berjaga-jaga kalau _sesuatu_ itu kembali mengintai mereka. Tapi dia tak melihat apapun muncul dari atas sana.

"Kita sudah aman sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai ragu-ragu. "Benar-benar aman?"

Frans mengangguk. "Cepat. Kita harus segera bergerak sebelum iblis sial itu kembali lagi."

Keduanya langsung memapah Sehun ditengah lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari gudang penyimpanan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kejutan lain sudah menunggu mereka di luar.

Makhluk itu—entah bagaimana caranya—sudah menunggu di atap gudang, padahal tadi jelas-jelas Frans melihatnya telah menghilang diantara pepohonan. Kai yakin sekali makhluk-makhluk licik ini main keroyok alias bawa teman.

Frans melepas rangkulan Sehun dari pudaknya, "Bawa dia! Lari sejauh mungkin!" dia bermaksud meraih shotgun lalu membidik kepala si monster. Namun sayangnya… pria tua itu kalah cepat. Si monster sudah berjarak dua sentimeter di depan mata.

Bagi Kai, segalanya terjadi dalam sekali kedipan. Otaknya belum sempat memproses dengan baik apa yang sedang terjadi, ketika teriakan Sehun pecah. Makhluk itu menerjang tubuh Frans tanpa ampun, senjata miliknya terlempar dari tangan, dan dengan gerakan cepat pula cakar makhluk itu masuk ke mulut Frans, merobek rahangnya hingga terdengar bunyi _Krakk!_ yang memuakkan. Darah kental bercucuran dari rahangnya yang kendor. Pria itu mati ditempat tanpa sempat menghitung dosa.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sehun meraung-raung histeris untuk melampiaskan kesedihan. Matanya terbelalak ngeri.

Antara panik dan shock, Kai bingung mengambil pilihan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih!

Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir!

Segera saja dia lepaskan rangkulan Sehun, berguling ke sisi lain, lalu menyambar senjata yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mayat Frans. Sementara Sehun, yang kini merosot di tanah, cepat-cepat beringsut mundur. Mundur sejauh mungkin dari monster bermata nyalang itu.

" _Hei, sucker!_ " panggil Kai sambil bersiul. " _Eat this!_ "

Dengan sekali tembak, lagi-lagi makhluk itu berhasil terpelanting jauh. Memang tidak akan melukainya. Tapi yang penting—

Sehun memekik tertahan, tangan keriput berkuku panjang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyambar wajahnya dari belakang. Sejurus kemudian, tubuh namja itu ditarik hingga menghilang melalui semak belukar.

"SEHUUUNN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berlari menerobos hutan. Menyimpang dari jalan setapak tujuan awal mereka. Berlari menyusuri area yang semakin menanjak. Satu peluru, dua peluru, tiga peluru, semuanya terbuang sia-sia. Makhluk itu tidak tumbang sedikitpun. Terus menerus bangkit dan bangkit lagi. Di tengah-tengah tarikan napas putus asa, Kai mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sehun berteriak minta tolong. Patokan Kai hanya suara Sehun yang masih terdengar dari kejauhan. Tidak perduli ranting dan daun melecuti pakaiannya. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menyusuri jalan yang semakin menanjak itu, secepat kemampuan kedua kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah. Belum lagi terror yang sedang mengejar di belakang punggungnya. Kai harus berhati-hati agar tidak tersandung, terjungkal atau terpeleset. Satu langkah yang salah, dia akan berakhir naas sama seperti pelayan pribadi Keluarga Jung itu. Atau bahkan… lebih parah!

Kali ini Kai memanjat sebuah tebing tanah tegak lurus. Kai bersyukur dia sering nongkrong dengan anak-anak klub pecinta alam di kampusnya. Menurut Kai, tebing ini sama saja dengan _climb wall_ yang sering dia coba. Bedanya, kali ini ada beban senjata di pundak _plus_ ada monster dibawah sana.

Kai berpindah dari dahan ke dahan. Berusaha bergerak cepat. Melompat dan berayun-ayun, menggunakan kedua kaki sebagai pijakan terkuat. Degan sigap memeluk cabang pohon terdekat kuat-kuat sebelum tubuhnya sempat oleng dan terbanting kebelakang, lalu berpindah lagi ke pijakan batu diatas kepalanya. Kai tak mau ambil pusing berapa lama dia memanjat naik, toh akhirnya dia sampai juga di—GAWAT!

Tepat di depan sana, Kai melihat di beberapa bagian kulit mulus Sehun dipenuhi luka goresan dan sayatan. Entah itu ranting pohon, semak-semak, atau cakar monster itu pelakunya. Dan namja itu terbaring tak bergerak, napasnya putus-putus, seolah sedang menunggu ajal datang menjemput.

"Mati kau!" Kai membidikkan senapannya, peluru melesat cepat di udara, melewati batang-batang pohon, dan mengarah ke dada makhluk itu, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

Tepat saat Kai hendak berlari menghampiri Sehun, makhluk tadi tiba-tiba melompat di depannya, menghalangi jalan. Mendesak Kai sampai cowok itu mundur ke mulut lereng. Mata Kai bergerak cepat. Pindah dari batang pohon, tubuh Sehun yang terluka parah, monster yang sudah melompat lagi keatas tubuhnya…. Sial. Nyawa Sehun dalam bahaya. Apa? Apa? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Pasti ada sesuatu. Cara apapun. Pasti makhluk ini punya kelemahan. Ketika dia menoleh ke kanan, ada rumah kabin kecil tak berpenghuni. Pasti milik penebang kayu atau penduduk di sekitar sini.

Kai melihat dua drum bensin berwarna merah tergeletak disamping kabin, tak jauh dari tempat si monster berdiri. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Kai membidik senapannya ke depan, namun targetnya bukan si siluman tulang sialan, tapi drum-drum bensin.

Drum-drum di depannya meledak keras. BERHASIL! Dia berhasil memusnahkan satu! Sebelum tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terlempar ke lereng, Kai sempat melihat kobaran api membakar habis makhluk itu beserta rumah kabin. Dia juga mendengar Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya.

Kai tidak sempat mencari-cari pegangan karena butiran batu dan tanah yang terlepas menggagalkan usahanya. Badannya terus meluncur turun, meluncur cepat menuruni lereng. Dia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi atau berapa lama gaya gravitasi membuat tubuhnya terus berguling. Sebuah akar pohon yang kokoh muncul dari arah depan. Kai tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Pasrah menerima takdir. Akar pohon itu sudah dekat dari kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengerang. Penglihatannya berkabut. Butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk membiasakan diri. Sampai akhirnya kabut penghalang itu lenyap dari pandangan. Sekarang Kai bisa melihat garis-garis kasar berwarna coklat.

Garis-garis kasar?

Kai mengangkat kepala. Berkedip sebentar untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Oh, akar pohon rupanya.

"Shit!" umpat Kai sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Sejurus kemudian dia mengamati telapak tangannya, ada darah tercetak disana.

Sakit sekali. Sakitnya begitu menusuk sampai ke seluruh sendi-sendi tulangnya. Kepalanya berasa retak menjadi dua.

Pelan-pelan Kai menggerakkan engsel-engsel lehernya yang kaku. Tak hanya kepala, kini seluruh badannya seperti habis ditimpa dua ratus ton beban berat. Sakit minta ampun. Dia memandang berkeliling. Mendadak teringat sesuatu.

 _Sehun?_

 _Dimana dia?_

"Hun…" bisik Kai, suaranya parau. "Sehuuun? Sehun!" dia berteriak, tetap dengan suara parau. "Aw..." Kai berguling menjauh dari akar pohon. Demi Tuhan, dia belum pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Kai meraih senapan di dekat pahanya lalu berjuang keras untuk berdiri. Dia langsung tergelincir dan kehilangan keseimbangan saat mencoba untuk mengangkat kaki, tapi pantang menyerah mencoba untuk bangkit lagi dan mendaki terseok-seok menyusuri lereng.

Terlalu gelap dibawah sini. Kai merogoh saku celana, mencari ponsel yang ternyata masih tersimpan aman. Dengan bantuan cahaya layar ponsel sebagai penerang, Kai setengah merangkak menaiki lereng yang posisinya agak terjal. Beruntung banyak tanaman rambat dan akar-akar pohon yang bisa dijadikan pegangan.

Begitu sampai diatas, hatinya mencelos melihat area itu kosong melompong. Rumah kabin tadi beserta seluruh isinya telah dilahap api. Hanya menyisakan puing-puing hitam. Kai melirik jasad gosong di tanah. Kulit jasad ceking itu sudah terbakar habis dan sebagian tulangnya berubah jadi abu. Biar tahu rasa!

Namja itu celingukan kesana-kemari. Tidak ada Sehun dimana-mana. Padahal baru ditinggal semenit lalu….

Tunggu, apa benar dia pingsan selama semenit? Kai membalik ponsel di tangannya. Ternyata sudah jam tiga lewat.

Gawat. Hyung-hyungnya pasti bakal cemas. Dia _harus_ pulang dan menceritakan semua ini. Kai merasa tak sanggup harus mencari Sehun sendirian dengan kondisi kacau balau. Manusia sehat saja bisa langsung tumbang berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk keparat itu, apalagi yang babak belur seperti dia.

Jalan satu-satunya memang harus meminta pertolongan!

Terhuyung-huyung Kai berjalan kembali. Bergerak selambat kukang menuruni dinding terjal yang tadi dia lewati. Saat mencoba untuk turun dari pijakan batu terakhir, Kai terjun ke tanah dalam posisi yang salah. Pergelangan kaki kirinya malah terkilir dan cowok itu mengerang keras.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Mati-matian dia bangkit, menyeret kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Terus melangkahkan kaki sambil melirik ke batang-batang pohon. Mencari tanda hijau yang tadi sempat dia lukis di beberapa pohon.

 _Dimana? Dimana tandanya? Dimana jalan setapak tadi?_

Hampir saja Kai putus asa dan mengira dirinya tersesat, ternyata ada satu tanda panah hijau di ujung sana.

 _Goctha!_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's palace, KaiHun's room and Uncle Frans' bedroom – 09.46-11.15 AM**

"Jangan, hyung!" Chanyeol menahan kepalan tinju Luhan yang hendak bersarang di pipi Kai.

"Mengapa kalian berbuat seperti itu?! Mengapa kalian tak bisa bersabar sedikit?! Kenapa kau tolol sekali?! Kenapa… kenapa…" dada Luhan naik turun cepat karena emosi yang mati-matian dia tekan. "Kenapa?!" namja bersurai merah itu memalingkan wajah lalu berjalan ke tembok sambil menggaruk-garuk frustasi kepalanya.

"Sabarlah. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Kai. Dia juga berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Memang Kai gagal menyelamatkan Sehun, tapi dia kan sudah berjuang keras." tukas Suho.

Gagal? Ucapan Suho malah seperti pisau belati yang menghantam tepat ke ulu hati. Kai langsung merasa dirinya gagal total. Tolol. Dia gagal. Gagal. GAGAL.

"Ya, dan kalau saja kau tidak memberikan kunci itu pada anak ini!" sekarang Luhan menuding Suho. "Lihat apa akibatnya? Sehun dalam masalah! Kita semua dalam masalah!"

Kai hanya merenung dalam diam. Menyesali semuanya. Dia tadi sudah menceritakan kejadian lengkap pada kesepuluh orang ini—mines adegan di ranjang—sampai akhirnya cerita terpotong karena Luhan keburu mengangkat kepalan tinju.

Aneh sekali dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata, meski sebetulnya Kai ingin. Menangis bukan caranya. Jika sedang berduka, Kai yang biasanya ceria akan berubah jadi pemurung dan tak banyak omong. Itulah yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Berhenti saling menyalahkan satu sama lain!" bentak Kris. "Memangnya Sehun bisa kembali kalau kalian hanya ribut dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Bagai tersengat listrik, baik Luhan maupun Suho, keduanya langsung diam seribu bahasa.

Luhan mendengus kasar sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa. Sementara Suho kembali menekan-nekan nomor pada ponselnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kris penuh selidik.

"Menghubungi Paman dan Bibiku. Mereka juga ikut bertanggung jawab soal ini."

"Yang tadi tidak diangkat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak aktif."

Kyungsoo kelihatan cemas sekali, bolak-balik menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana, hyung?"

Suho tetap menggeleng. "Masih tidak aktif."

"Aku akan menghubungi orangtua Sehun," Lay ikut mengeluarkan ponsel juga.

"Sebentar." tangan Kris bergerak cepat menahan tangan Lay. "Kau mau bilang apa? Kau mau bilang kalau anak semata wayang mereka hilang diculik monster? Mereka tidak akan percaya, mereka akan menganggapmu gila."

"Atau, mereka akan menjadi gila." ralat Chen.

"Tapi ini masalah hidup dan mati," ucap Lay sangat cemas. "Orangtua Sehun harus tahu kalau anaknya dalam bahaya."

"Kita tak akan menelpon siapapun kecuali Paman dan Bibinya Suho!" tegas Kris. "Memangnya kalian mau menimbulkan histeria massal? Atau cerita ini tersebar ke seantero negara? Jangan bikin heboh. Bisa-bisa kita jadi tersangka."

"Nama baik." Luhan berdecih sinis. "Cuma itu kan yang kau perdulikan? Reputasimu?"

Kris menyipitkan mata, tersinggung. "Apa?"

"Guys, bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," lerai Chanyeol menarik kedua namja itu menjauh, sebelum terjadi adegan bak-buk-bak-buk tidak penting.

"Aku setuju dengan Kris hyung." jawab Tao. "Kita tentunya tak ingin membuat orangtua Sehun panik. Jadi, sebaiknya kita segera bertindak sekarang. Temukan Sehun. Pastikan dia selamat. Lalu keluar dari kota sialan ini!" tukasnya mendadak berpikir dewasa. Biar bagaimanapun, Sehun itu teman seperjuangannya juga. Mereka tak bisa pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dimana rasa solidaritasnya kalau begitu?

Untuk sesaat, ruangan hening. Orang-orang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Xiumin yang angkat bicara, "Sebaiknya sekarang kita bagi team, seperti rencana awal. Ada yang ke kota dan ada yang menyusuri hutan."

"Kita _semua_ harus ke kota dulu. Cari bantuan, cari informasi, cari apa saja! Memangnya kalian mau keluyuran di hutan berbahaya begitu dengan hanya modal nyali?" sambar Baekhyun.

"Cari bantuan? Apa kau pikir tampang-tampang seperti mereka mau membantu kita? Lihat saja wajah-wajah mereka yang ketakutan itu. Menatap kita seolah-olah kita baru tiba dari planet asing." Luhan menggeleng-geleng skeptis. " _Screw that people!_ Mereka tak akan perduli pada kita. Aku yakin itu! Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari orang-orang yang kerjanya meringkuk di dalam selimut setiap malam."

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kurasa omongan Luhan ada benarnya." Kris menatap teman-temannya bergantian. "Tak ada yang perduli dengan kita di kota ini. Bagi mereka, kita hanya anak-anak yang patut dijauhi agar keselamatan diri mereka tetap terjaga."

Xiumin mendengus. "Ya, kita memang cuma anak-anak pendatang yang pembangkang dan susah diatur." sindirnya keki. Tapi buru-buru dia angkat kedua tangannya membentuk tanda peace waktu semua orang serentak melempar tatapan pedas. "Jangan marah. Itu memang kenyataan. Dari awal kitalah yang salah. Semua orang sudah berusaha memperingatkan kita. Paman dan Bibi juga sudah berkali-kali menasehati kita. Bahkan, Paman Frans yang malang itu juga sampai berkorban nyawa demi kita. Kalian sadar tidak sih?"

"Xiumin hyung benar." ujar Chanyeol menundukkan kepala penuh penyesalan. "Kita yang salah."

Lagi-lagi semuanya sibuk merenung, tarik napas, memijat kening dan terkurung perasaan gelisah dalam diri masing-masing.

" _Time is up, guys!_ " Kris yang duluan tersadar lalu berkoar sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya keras-keras. " _No time for crying_. Kita harus segera bertindak."

"Aku dan Suho akan tinggal di kastil. Harus ada yang menjaga Kai." tukas Kyungsoo khawatir. Selain khawatir, dia masih ingin menguak beberapa misteri yang sengaja ditinggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam keadaan berkabut. Dia yakin betul dua orang itu lebih dari sekedar 'tahu sesuatu'.

"Well, sayangnya, aku tak perlu dijaga." Kai menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "Karena aku juga akan ikut."

"Ikut kemana?" Kris memicingkan mata. "Memangnya kau mau mati, hah?"

Kai melotot tak terima, hendak protes. "Ta—tapi hyung…"

"Kris benar, untuk sementara ini kau tak boleh kemana-mana. Istirahat saja disini. Keadaanmu masih parah." tukas Kyungsoo, meremas-remas pelan pundak dongsaengnya.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin tidur-tiduran saja seperti pengecut. Walau bagaimanapun ini salahku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Pokoknya aku harus ikut!" desak Kai. "Plis, hyung, kumohon, aku harus ikut." ditatapnya Kris dengan raut mengiba. "Aku ingin memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menghajar monster keparat yang telah membuat Sehun menderita."

"Menghajar? Kau tidak sadar bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Bangun dari kasur saja kau tidak bisa," cibir Luhan terkesan meremehkan. Meski sebenarnya dia juga khawatir. Luhan hanya tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, ditambah lagi, dia masih kesal dengan menghilangnya salah satu dongsaeng mereka. Kesal pada diri sendiri. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, lebih baik semalam dia melarang Sehun keluar dari halaman. Bukan malah mendukung rencana Baekhyun untuk mengusir Sehun dan Kai jauh-jauh.

"Aku bisa bangun dari kasur!" hardik Kai muak dengan rusa cina itu. "Kalian lihat?" dengan segenap kekuatan dalam, dia akhirnya berhasil bangkit dari kasur. "Lihat kan?" Kai berputar di tempat dengan kedua kakinya. "Aku bisa. Aku tidak selemah yang kalian pikir!"

"Kai, dengar." kali ini nada bicara Kris agak melunak. "Lihat kami," dia rentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Apa menurutmu delapan pasukan siap tempur ini masih belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Oh Sehun?"

"Hyung. Tapi aku—"

"Chen, kayaknya tadi di kamar Paman ada buku soal makhluk itu. Bisa tolong bawakan kesini?" Kris mengabaikan pelototan protesnya Kai.

Chen bergaya hormat. "Siap, kapten!"

Namja tan itu tarik-buang napas dalam-dalam. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kris. Dia sudah tahu. Sudah hapal luar-dalam tabiat orang-orang di ruangan ini.

Chanyeol menatap Kai penuh kesungguhan. "Tenang, kami pasti akan menemukan Sehun. Tinggal saja dengan Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Mungkin kau bisa sekalian bantu-bantu mereka cari petunjuk. Aku berani jamin Sehun baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan mati di tangan makhluk-makhluk itu."

Kai ternganga kaget, keningnya berkerut bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa yakin begitu?"

Iya ya? Kenapa dia bisa seyakin ini? Mungkin karena… Sehun mati ditemb—Fuck! Tidak. Tidak boleh ada yang mati.

Chanyeol buru-buru melempar senyum positif penenang hati. Dia tepuk-tepuk pelan pundak Kai. "Kita harus yakin. Tuhan tidak pernah tidur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wendigo adalah roh jahat yang diyakini oleh suku-suku asli Amerika bisa merasuki tubuh manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi kanibal. Makhluk ini hampir menyerupai manusia, tapi sangat tinggi dan kurus, dengan mata cekung dan kulit membusuk. Mereka sangat tipis dan memiliki rasa lapar tanpa akhir, hidup mereka sangat bergantung dari daging manusia. Cara terbaik untuk menjadi Wendigo adalah melalui kanibalisme. Dengan memakan manusia lain. Meski itu alasannya demi bertahan hidup. Rasa takut untuk berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka bisa jadi senjata kuat untuk membentengi diri sendiri dari roh jahat, walaupun pada akhirnya itu bisa membunuh diri kita—"

"Membunuh diri kita dari apa?" Chanyeol mengisterupsi cerita Kyungsoo.

"Mati kedinginan, maybe?" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan pada kalian soal penduduk asing yang mati satu-satu tahun 1865-1866? Hampir separuh dari mereka meninggal karena cuaca ekstrem yang begitu menusuk. Jika yang ditulis Paman di buku ini masih berkaitan dengan sejarah di masa lalu, berarti—"

"Sebagian dari mereka yang masih hidup berubah menjadi makhluk itu dan memangsa saudara mereka sendiri?" potong Suho disertai ekspresi kaget. Sejurus kemudian dia menggeleng takjub. Nyaris tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Aku tak percaya ini…"

"Masuk akal. Aku juga gampang merasa lapar kalau udaranya begitu dingin." tukas Chanyeol. "Memang sulit dipercaya tapi manusia seringkali bertindak di luar nalar apalagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan isi perut."

"Tapi mengapa harus makan daging mentah?" Suho masih tak habis pikir. "Bukankah mereka masih punya persediaan makanan? Bagaimana dengan sayur? Keju? Sup hangat? Ayam panggang? Mereka kan hidup dari bercocok tanam dan beternak. Mengapa tidak melampiaskan rasa lapar mereka ke makanan yang lebih masuk akal?"

Tatapan Kyungsoo beralih ke Suho. "Kau pikir makanan seperti itu tidak akan habis? Tempat ini sudah dikutuk, Sayang. Itulah fungsi kalimat mantra di dinding misterius itu. Memang sudah ditujukan bagi para pendatang asing sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Begitulah nasib mereka pada akhirnya, kalau tidak mati penasaran karena musibah, ya berkeliaran di hutan sebagai makhluk lain."

" _Wandering and suffering_ …" Chanyeol berusah mengingat-ingat. "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa kerasnya cobaan yang mereka lalui. Adakah cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol prihatin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah sambil membolak-balik buku di tangannya. "Aku sudah membuka-buka seluruh halaman dan tidak menemukan cara tentang mencabut kutukan."

"Ucapkan saja sesuatu yang buruk dan biarkan alam yang bekerja. _Perfect! What a sweet smart revenge_." Suho berdecak-decak.

"Budaya di seluruh dunia percaya bahwa makan daging manusia memberi orang kemampuan tertentu seperti kecepatan, kekuatan, keabadian. Jika kalian telah memakan banyak daging manusia selama bertahun-tahun, kalian bertransformasi menjadi _sesuatu_ yang kurang manusiawi. Juga akan selalu merasa lapar."

"Tunggu dulu… tadi kau bilang mereka hanya memiliki ketergantungan terhadap daging manusia kan? Lalu mengapa Kai menemukan Rusa sekarat itu di dekat pohon?" sela Suho. "Bagaimana dengan poster anjing-anjing hilang dan tulang-belulang yang ditemukan kedua hyung kita?"

"Kalau soal itu aku juga masih agak bingung. Tapi…" Kyungsoo memutar otak. "Ini cuma teoriku saja sih, setelah membaca dan mendengar cerita Kai, aku menyimpulkan makhluk ini bukan jenis yang bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka sangat pintar. Mereka secerdas manusia dan lebih hebat dari pemburu profesional sekalipun. Mungkin itu cara untuk mengelabui korban yang mereka incar. Culik dulu peliharaannya, dan biarkan 'mangsa' datang sendiri dalam perangkap. Mereka juga sangat kuat. Darah dan daging manusia memberi mereka keabadian. Itu yang membuat mereka sejuta kali lipat lebih berbahaya dari zombie." ungkap Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Nyalinya menciut sendiri membaca tulisan Paman Frans tentang _Wendigo-bitch_ ini. "Ini kelebihan-kelebihannya, coba kalian dengar. Mereka bisa meniru bermacam-macam suara untuk memikat korban agar tidak curiga. Berarti penduduk setempat dan wisatawan yang hilang itu kemungkinan besar terjerat dalam perangkap yang ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham. "Wendigo memiliki kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, cukup untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam hitungan detik. Mereka juga bisa melompat dari pohon ke pohon tanpa terhalang oleh dedaunan. Cakar yang tajam digunakan untuk mencabik-cabik mangsa. Mereka biasanya membiarkan mangsa tetap hidup dan menyimpan mereka di tempat-tempat gelap seperti gua dan tambang yang terisolir. Mangsa sengaja dibuat cedera parah agar tak bisa lari kemana-mana, karena bagi para Wendigo, mereka adalah 'pasokan makanan'. _Milik mereka_." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, menarik napas, agak capek setelah membaca tanpa jeda. "Satu hal yang paling penting, makhluk ini tidak mempan dibunuh oleh senjata biasa."

Suho merosot di lantai. Merasa kalah duluan. "Apalah artinya delapan pasukan siap tempur? Kita bukan lawan yang setimpal."

"Jangan menyerah begitu, hyung. Aku yakin kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tetap tersenyum memberi semangat, padahal dia sendiri dihinggapi rasa takut. "Bukankah makhluk itu punya kelemahan? Iya kan? Tadi Kris hyung sudah baca dibagian belakang. Kalau tidak salah ada dihalaman 304."

Kyungsoo membuka halaman paling belakang. "Mereka hanya dapat melihat objek yang bergerak. Kulit mereka yang sekeras baja itu bisa dimusnahkan oleh api. Ini menarik sekali…" gumamnya dengan mata berbinar semangat.

"Itu bukan hal yang menarik." sambar Kris tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dan mengagetkan tiga namja yang masih duduk di dalam kamar Paman Frans. Tatapannya beralih ke Chanyeol. " _Chan-honey_ , ayo cepat siap-siap. Chen menemukan Flare gun banyak sekali dari gudang bawah. Mungkin Paman dan Bibimu sudah menyiapkan itu dari jauh-jauh hari untuk kita." tukasnya sambil berkacak pinggang ke Suho.

Suho hanya menggeleng. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang dia terima daritadi. _Terlalu banyak_ sehingga sulit dicerna akal sehatnya. "Aku baru tahu mereka menyimpan senjata di rumah ini."

"Flare gun?" alis kiri Chanyeol terangkat.

" _Yeah_." smirk miring Kris yang tampan terproyeksi di wajahnya. " _Let's burn those fuckers' ass! They're messing with the wrong guys._ "

Chanyeol melongo terpesona. Dari sekian hari yang mereka lalui, baru kali ini dia melihat Kris terlihat begitu menawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris sebenarnya hanya berlagak keren dan tangguh apabila dilihat dari sampul luarnya. Dibelakang, dia juga dirundung perasaan cemas. Cemas juga takut pastinya. Cemas memikirkan nasib Sehun dan takut mengapa _Midnight man_ masih belum juga mau meninggalkan kastil ini. Memang dia pernah baca cerita username anonymous di sebuah situs horror. Yang intinya mengatakan kalau terror _Midnight man_ tidak akan langsung pergi semudah itu dan biasanya masih 'mengawasi' selama beberapa hari di rumah orang-orang yang 'mengundangnya'. Tapi… sungguh, mengalaminya sendiri terasa lebih mengganggu daripada sekedar baca pengalaman orang lain di internet.

Tadi pagi, waktu jalan menuruni tangga, Kris melihat kursi di dekat rak VCD bergoyang pelan. Awalnya dia hanya melihat bayangan gelap yang timbul tenggelam duduk di kursi goyang itu. Lama-kelamaan, bayang-bayang gelap itu menegaskan sosok aslinya yang tampak seperti bapak-bapak berwajah seram dengan dua mata hitam gelap. Pakaiannya serba hitam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut pria itu agak panjang. Wajahnya pucat dan begitu tirus sampai rahangnya kelihatan menonjol.

Mengira dirinya sedang berhalusinasi, Kris langsung menutup mata. Saat dia membuka mata, sosok gaib berpakaian hitam itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hyung? Ada apa sih? Kau melamun lagi." tegur Chanyeol. Mereka semua sedang kumpul di halaman depan saat ini. Bersiap-siap. Masing-masing membawa perlengkapan dan tas ransel gunung di pundak.

Kris menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Dia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya cemas. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol diam sesaat. Tahu betul Kris sedang menyimpan masalah dan tak mau berkata jujur. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kris terkekeh, diusapnya puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Jangan bilang mendadak kau punya kemampuan Supranatural? Apa? Membaca isi pikiran manusia?"

"Aku juga melihat _dia_." jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Kris terpaku bingung. "Aku juga melihat _Midnight man_. Dia ada dibelakangmu."

Kris tertawa gugup. "Jangan bercanda, Chan. Tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. _Dia_ ada dibelakangmu."

Kris susah payah menelan ludah, dipaksakannya sebuah senyum. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di wajah Chanyeol, tapi mata namja itu berkilat serius. Agak menakutkan untuk dipandangi.

" _Dia_ ada dibelakangmu."

"Oke, Chan. Sudah cukup—"

" _Dia_ ada dibelakangmu!"

Kris menoleh sedikit dari bahu. Sebuah tangan terangkat terangkat tinggi dibelakang kepalanya. Telapak tangan pucat itu membuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan jari-jari dengan kuku hitam panjang. Sebelum Kris sempat berkedip dan mencerna apa yang terjadi, telapak tangan itu keburu menyambar lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Forest, Shoshone hills – 14.50-15.02 PM**

Kris tersentak kaget mendapat pukulan keras di pundak. Ternyata pelakunya Tao. Syukurlah bukan _Midnight man_.

"Kau melamun lagi, hyung. Daritadi kau melamun terus kerjanya."

Mengapa kalimat itu terdengar familier? Oh, di dalam mimpi. Kris baru ingat mimpinya tadi. Dia sempat ketiduran sebentar di sofa ruang tengah waktu menunggu Chen dan yang lain membongkar gudang bawah. Akibat begadang ya begini ini. Mana mimpinya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dicakar iblis hitam yang telah meneror mereka selama berjam-jam. Iblis hitam sialan yang telah membuat tanda goresan merah cukup panjang dibelakang lehernya. Untung hanya berupa tiga goresan merah samar yang tidak terlalu dalam. Meski Kris terpaksa memakai jaket hoodie sampai sekarang untuk menutupi bagian belakang kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tao khawatir.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Cuma keingat mimpi. Mimpi biasa."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap seseorang dari arah samping. Tuh kan, yang ini juga kedengaran familier. Kris menoleh dan mendapati dagu Chanyeol bergetar ketakutan. "Aku juga melihatnya. Aku juga melihat _dia_. Lebih jelas dari yang—"

"Cukup!" sambar Kris membekap mulut Chanyeol. "Aku juga sudah tahu apa yang kau lihat."

Chanyeol tampak kebingungan. "Darimana kau tahu? Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa."

"Tidak perlu bilang dan tidak usah!" tegas Kris masih trauma dengan mimpinya. Takut _dia_ muncul mendadak lagi dibelakang lehernya. Sudah cukup ketemu di dunia mimpi saja. "Pokoknya aku sudah tahu."

"Siapa? _Midnight man?_ " tanya Luhan ringan.

Ingin rasanya Kris menimpuk kepala cowok itu dengan biji pohon pinus. Dari sebelum berangkat tadi kerjanya cuma bikin jengkel. "Bukan. Nenek moyangmu."

Luhan tertawa. "Sori. Tak perlu sinis begitu. Aku kan cuma bertanya."

Kris mendengus. "Kau tidak mengalami sendiri, hanya menonton dari balik layar. Jadi jangan sok jago."

" _Excuse me?_ " Luhan menoleh dengan kedua alis hampir menyatu. Dia juga kelihatan tersinggung. "Yang daritadi bertingkah sok jago siapa ya? Berlagak mau jadi penunjuk jalan padahal buta arah. Baca kompas tidak bisa. Membedakan arah utara dan selatan saja tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak buta arah," Kris membela diri. "Hanya sedang tidak fokus! Berhenti menganggap remeh semua orang. Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang hebat?"

"Hyung." Chanyeol memutar bola mata, muak. "Harus ya perkelahian di rumah dibawa sampai kesini?"

"Ya, kalau kalian masih terus begitu, lebih pulang sana!" timpal Xiumin sama-sama kekinya. Dia juga jengkel dengan Luhan yang mendadak jadi emosional dan menyebalkan.

Barulah kedua manusia itu bungkam.

"Hei! Itu gudang perlengkapan yang diceritakan Kai."

Semua orang menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Lay. Supaya adil dan tidak menimbulkan perdebatan yang bikin gerah, Xiumin memang sengaja menyerahkan tugas pembawa peta ke tangan orang yang menurutnya lebih anteng, jujur dan bijaksana: Lay. Bersyukur Yunho dan Jaejoong punya peralatan kamping dan berburu super lengkap. Mulai dari peta wilayah, sleeping bag, tenda gulung, teropong hingga perkakas senjata yang bisa mereka kantongi. Sampai-sampai Chen merasa kastil itu tak ada bedanya dengan Mall. Semua-semua serba ada.

"Kai bilang dari gudang itu belok kiri, potong kompas melalui jalur semak belukar ini." Lay berbalik kebelakang. Tampak rimbunan pohon dan semak belukar menyambut mereka bagai pintu gerbang yang siap dimasuki.

"Jalannya agak menanjak. Banyak rumput yang bikin gatal." Baekhyun mulai mengeluh. "Semoga tidak ada ular."

Chen memandangi Baekhyun agak takjub. "Kau lebih takut ular daripada monster kanibal?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Itu juga. Semoga kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka di siang bolong begini."

"Aku sih lebih berharap tak usah bertemu mereka di malam hari. Atau tak usah bertemu sama sekali." ujar Xiumin saat mereka mulai mendaki menyusuri jalan berumput dengan pohon-pohon besar dan ranting yang menjulur kemana-mana.

" _Impossible_." tukas Lay. "Waktu berburunya memang malam hari. Terlalu bahaya keliaran malam-malam. Mungkin kita harus berkemah di suatu tempat. Soalnya lokasi tambang itu masih jauh dari sini."

"Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat." sambar Kris penuh kesungguhan. "Kita jalan terus."

Ganti Luhan yang mendengus. Nah, ketahuan kan sekarang siapa yang sok jago?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Unknown**

Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya pening ampun-ampunan. Sesuatu yang dingin dan basah jatuh diatas keningnya. Sehun tercekat. Mengira itu tetesan darah, ternyata cuma air. Air yang begitu dingin. Membuatnya menggigil.

 _Dimana ini?_

Dia terbatuk-batuk sambil mengerang kesakitan. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki bergetar ngilu. Rasanya seperti dihujani ribuan jarum suntik. Sehun menoleh ke sisi kanan. Menjerit lalu berguling menjauh setelah melihat penampakan wajah pucat kebiruan dengan dua mata berlubang dan darah kering yang mengalir turun sampai ke pipi.

Dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

 _Manusia? Apa yang barusan itu manusia? Manusia mati?!_

Sehun beringsut mundur, menyeret bokongnya menjauhi si mata berlubang tadi. Menakutkan sekali. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan kedua matanya seperti dicungkil paksa.

Sehun mengernyit merasakan tekstur kasar dibawah telapak tangannya. Selain kasar, juga lembab dan berbentuk gundukan-gundukan kecil. Aneh sekali.

Dia melirik kebawah. Rupanya benar. Seluruh permukaan lantai disini terbuat dari batu alam.

Sehun menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih pemantik dari saku celana. Telapak tangannya masih sakit. Dia bahkan bisa melihat darah kering di bagian tengah telapak tangannya. Sehun buru-buru berpaling ke arah lain, tak kuat memandangi tangannya lama-lama. Luka tusuk itu masih ada disana… Terlalu mengerikan!

Berkali-kali jempolnya keseleo saat mencoba menyalakan pemantik. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sampai di percobaan keempat. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat begitu api dari pemantik menyala adalah…

Seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergantung di tali dalam posisi kepala tidak wajar. Lehernya patah ke kiri dan sepertinya memang sudah mati sebelum digantung disitu.

Sehun bernapas lebih cepat ketimbang biasanya. Urat nadi di lehernya berdenyut-denyut. Aliran darah di seluruh tubuhnya terpompa cepat dari jantung melesat naik ke ubun-ubun. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya kliyengan pusing sekaligus. Perutnya bergejolak dan matanya melotot ngeri saat melihat pemandangan menjijikkan lain. Tubuh-tubuh manusia digantung berjejer dalam posisi kepala terputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Malah ada beberapa mayat yang sudah kehilangan anggota tubuh yang lain seperti tangan, kaki dan hanya menyisakan bagian perut sampai kepala. Sehun mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, menahan mual melihat darah kental berjatuhan dari usus yang menjuntai keluar dari perut.

Ya ampun. Apa sebenarnya Sehun telah mati dan masuk Neraka? Atau dia hanya sedang bermimpi? Kalau ini benar-benar mimpi, pasti ada cara agar dia bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini!

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Sehun mengarahkan pemantik agak lebih kedepan, menyoroti ruang luas di depan sana. Cahaya api di tangannya bergeser pelan menyusuri dinding-dinding batu. Dinding di sekelilingnya berlapis lumut hijau. Genangan-genangan air tampak berkilau di lantai batu yang licin. Atau… itu bukan genangan air?

Udara semakin lama semakin menusuk disini. Parahnya, selain membuat tubuhnya menggigil, juga berdampak pada perutnya yang melilit.

Sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri?

Jujur saja, setelah ledakan keras di hutan tadi, dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ingatannya seperti berkabut.

"Kai?" gumam Sehun pelan. "KAI!" panggilnya lebih keras. Suaranya bergema, memantul melalui tembok-tembok batu yang kosong.

"KAAII! DIMANA KAU?"

Hampa. Sekali lagi dia hanya mendengar gema suaranya sendiri dan suara percikan air diatas genangan.

Cahaya api terus berputar di ruangan luas berbentuk lingkaran ini. Di beberapa sudut dia melihat bangkai yang telah membusuk. Tulang belulang manusia dibawah reruntuhan batu dan puluhan tengkorak kepala manusia dibiarkan bertumpuk begitu saja di ujung sana. Matanya terus melakukan observasi. Puing-puing batu dalam bongkahan besar tersebar di lantai. Ternyata sebagian dinding dan langit-langit gua ini pernah runtuh karena suatu hal. Mungkin karena bencana alam seperti gempa bumi? Entahlah.

Terengah-engah, Sehun mencoba bangkit berdiri. Nyaris jatuh terduduk akibat pijakan kakinya tak terlalu kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun lemas bukan main. Takut juga. Tapi dia tidak mungkin duduk-duduk bengong saja disini sambil memikirkan nasibnya. Apa yang kalian lakukan jika berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kumpulan mayat? Pasti berusaha mencari jalan keluar kan?

Sehun masih ingin hidup. Dia tidak mau berakhir naas digantung dan dimutilasi seperti orang-orang ini.

Dia mulai jalan terseok-seok sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk. Ugh! Bau sekali. Bau busuk! Sambil meringis, sebisa mungkin melangkahi potongan tangan dan kaki yang berserakan di sekitar lantai. Hampir menginjak genangan darah kalau dia tidak buru-buru mengerem langkahnya.

Sehun berpindah menyusuri tepi dinding. Sorot cahaya dari pemantiknya kembali menyapu dinding-dinding batu yang lembap ketika tiba-tiba dia menangkap tulisan berwarna merah. Persis seperti ilustrasi tulisan darah yang pernah dia lihat di film horror. Hanya saja, yang satu ini nyata.

 **IT HAUNTS**

 **THOSE WHO**

 **STARVE**

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

Cahayanya bergeser ke sebelah, dan ternyata ada tulisan lain yang lebih pendek dari kalimat ambigu tadi.

 **DON'T EAT!**

Nah. Yang ini lebih membingungkan malah. _Don't eat?_ Apa yang jangan dimakan? Apa ini kalimat peringatan? Untuk siapa? Apa orang-orang ini tidak benar-benar mati sebelum dibawa kesini? Ini buktinya… masih sempat mencoret-coret dinding…

Sehun melongok keatas. Ada lubang besar tepat diatas kepalanya. Mengarah ke suatu tempat. Dia mengarahkan pemantiknya keatas untuk menerangi lubang tersebut. Terlalu gelap dan tak berujung. Tinggi sekali. Dia tak bisa melihat apapun diatas sana. Berarti ini semacam gua bawah tanah? Karena Sehun yakin hanya lubang itu jalan keluar satu-satunya dari neraka ini. Jalan keluar yang hanya mungkin dipanjat kalau dia punya peralatan mendaki lengkap dibarengi dengan tubuh sehat yang sempurna.

"Oh, shit." umpatnya menghela napas putus asa.

Sehun tersentak kaget. Dia mendengar suara auman mengerikan dari kejauhan. Suara makhluk itu! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan bilang _itu_ sedang menuju kemari! Bisa tamat riwayatnya!

Dalam kepanikan, Sehun melangkah kembali ke tengah-tengah. Kelabakan menoleh ke segala arah, mencari tempat strategis untuk bersembunyi. Tapi tidak menemukan benda-benda yang bisa menghalangi tubuhnya. Tidak di tumpukan kerikil itu, tidak di tumpukan kepala itu, tidak didalam kubangan darah itu, dan tidak pula diantara potongan tubuh itu! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA DIHARAPKAN!

Akhirnya, dengan pasrah Sehun berbaring lagi di tempat awal. Disamping mayat mata berlubang tadi. Mematikan pemantik dan menutup kedua matanya. Pura-pura mati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada langkah kaki yang teramat berat berderap-derap di sekelilingnya. Sehun sampai refleks menahan napas. Takut suara napasnya terpantul di tembok dan di dengar oleh makhluk itu. Kelopak matanya dia katupkan semakin rapat. Ternyata, pura-pura mati itu tidak gampang. Apalagi kalau tempatnya seseram ini dan ada makhluk kanibal yang mondar-mandir mengawasi gerakannya daritadi.

Sehun ingin sekali menjerit sekuat tenaga saat makhluk itu berjalan mendekat. Dia tidak berani membuka mata saat merasakan hembusan napas kasar tepat di depan wajah. Dia sudah berdoa komat-kamit dalam hati meminta perlindungan Tuhan dan meminta ampun atas segala dosa yang dia lakukan selama hidup, ketika satu tangan makhluk itu terulur ke kepalanya. Sehun terkesiap dan semakin gencar berdoa dalam hati. Bibirnya bergetar takut. Sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Apakah lehernya akan patah ke kiri? Atau kepalanya akan terputar seratus delapan puluh derajat?

Di luar dugaan, tangan dengan kuku cakar nan panjang itu bergerak naik ke rambut Sehun. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan pelan. Malah terkesan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun masih tidak berani membuka mata. Kini dia diliputi rasa heran luar biasa. Apa memang biasanya selalu begini? Apa ini salah satu taktik pembantaian yang manis? Sayangi dulu korbanmu lalu robek jantungnya?

Tau-tau saja Sehun terisak pelan. Dia benci menangis dan dia tidak ingin menangis. Tapi siapa sih yang bisa tenang kalau dihadapkan dengan Monster pencabut nyawa? Apalagi setelah melihat segala hal di 'rumah' Sang Monster. Ya Tuhan. Dia tak ingin kepalanya bergabung diantara tumpukan kepala itu.

" _Please_ … _please_ jangan bunuh aku… _please_ …" cicitnya pelan. " _Please_ … kumohon…"

GROAAARRKHH! Auman keras itu nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Sehun.

Hening sebentar. Sehun menunggu. Menunggu perutnya disobek, lehernya dipuntir atau apapun yang bisa dilakukan makhluk sadis sekaliber ini. Dia juga sudah siap menjerit kalau-kalau ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang terpotong. Tapi alih-alih jadi korban adegan pembantaian, dia malah mendengar langkah kaki makhluk itu menjauhinya.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" lengkingan panjang seorang pria terdengar putus asa, begitu menyayat hati dan memekakkan telinga. Namun berakhir dengan suara leher tercekik. Disusul kemudian suara benda tajam seperti menerobos masuk kedalam daging kenyal yang benyek dan dipenuhi cairan kental. Memantulkan bunyi yang sangat menjijikkan dan bikin mual. Seketika bau busuk darah menguar kemana-mana.

 _Tes… tes… tes…_

Sehun sudah tahu. Itu pasti bunyi tetesan darah dari isi perut seseorang. Dia masih terisak dan menutup rapat kedua matanya. Tak berani mencari tahu apa, bagaimana dan siapa itu yang sedang dikoyak disana. Daritadi dia berkeliling tapi baru tahu sekarang masih ada manusia hidup lain selain dirinya. Dan sekarang… orang itu sudah berubah menjadi santapan!

Berikutnya giliran dia.

Giliran dia!

Sehun menahan napas mendengar gedebum keras tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu itu bergerak. Bukan bergerak, lebih tepatnya, menggelinding. Seperti bola basket saat menggelinding di jalanan aspal yang keras. Ragu-ragu dia membuka mata.

Oke. Rupanya itu bukan bola basket.

Itu kepala manusia. Dengan bola mata terbelalak kosong, seolah balik menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's palace, Yunjae's bedroom – 14.27-14.50 PM**

Teman-teman mereka sudah pergi kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu. Disinilah mereka, duduk berdua. Mengacak-acak lemari buku, laci dan meja kerja. Juga tumpukan kertas di dekat perapian besar di tengah-tengah, menguak sebanyak mungkin 'jejak-jejak berkabut' yang bisa mereka lacak. Kecil kemungkinan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tahu sama sekali tentang monster yang wara-wiri di sekeliling mereka. _Come on_ , hanya orang buta-tuli yang tak bisa melihat mereka. Monster itu terlalu nyata untuk disangkal oleh siapapun. Bahkan, mereka percaya kedua orang itu lebih dari sekedar 'tahu sesuatu'. Itulah yang ingin mereka selidiki.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai buku diary di deretan paling atas.

"Dapat sesuatu yang menarik?" panggil Suho dari ujung lain. Maklum, kamar Yunjae memang besarnya ampun-ampunan. Banyak lemari di setiap sudut. Menandakan mereka senang mempelajari dan mengobservasi banyak hal sebelum tidur. Sudah ketahuan.

Kyungsoo membolak-balik buku diary itu di tangannya. Lalu diacungkan buku itu di udara dengan senyum mengembang bangga. "Surprisee! Ini diary milik Sarah Sadler!"

"Sarah?"

"Hantu wanita pucat di perpustakaan."

Suho berhenti membongkar buku. "Mana biar kulihat." dia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Meski sudah usang dan berdebu, buku ini masih kelihatan mahal. Kyungsoo mengagumi cover depan buku diary berwarna putih itu. Ada inisial M&S berwarna emas tercetak disana. "M dan S? S pasti untuk Sarah. M itu siapa?"

"Mari kita buka saja." Suho mulai membalik lembar pertama.

Halaman demi halaman ditulis dengan tinta hitam, yang pasti tulisan tangan indah ini hanya satu pelakunya. Sarah.

Suho membuka lembar demi lembar. Awalnya hanya berisi keluhan-keluhan Sarah soal anak-anaknya yang mengalami sakit demam, banyak anggota keluarganya yang jatuh sakit dan menggigil hingga ke tulang punggung, sampai ke sepupu tertua mereka yang lebih dulu meninggal dunia karena tidak sanggup menahan penyakit yang ia derita ditambah ekstremnya cuaca disini. Sarah juga mengeluh soal penduduk pribumi yang kurang ramah dengan warga asing. Juga hari berduka massal yang terjadi hampir setiap hari dikarenakan ada saja orang yang meninggal tiap malam.

 _ **Wednesday, 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1865**_

 _ **Musim dingin disini tidak terlalu bersahabat. Anak-anakku bilang tempat ini sangat indah. Tapi aku pribadi tak terlalu suka. Jika saja kalau ini bukan gara-gara karena keputusan mendadak Matthew, kami semua tak akan mau berlayar sejauh ini. Sungguh, rasanya sulit meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku disana.**_

 _ **Saturday, 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1865**_

 _ **Besok adalah Natal pertama kami disini. Lagi-lagi ada tetangga kami yang baru saja berduka cita. Anak ketiganya mati karena Hipotermia. Lagi-lagi penyakit yang sama. Ada apa sih dengan tempat ini?! Mereka bilang tanah ini dikutuk dan dikelilingi roh jahat. Konyol sekali. Aku tidak mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu.**_

 _ **Jeanne dan Rachel belum juga sembuh. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mendatangkan tabib, dokter, orang pintar dari berbagai Negara. Tapi pengobatan yang dijalani tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Aku bilang pada Matthew untuk tinggal sampai kedua anak kami sembuh. Apa katanya? Dia bilang "TIDAK". Jawabannya masih sama seperti kemarin. Dia selalu saja begitu. Keras kepala! Dia bilang tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan kerja seperti ini. Apalagi ini katanya konstruksi tambang silver terbesar di daratan Amerika. Dia selalu berkata soal pembuktian diri, tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga dan semacamnya. Aku jadi merasa serba salah. Memiliki pekerjaan adalah impian Matthew sejak awal. Diantara seluruh menantu laki-laki di keluarga kami, hanya dia yang merasa rendah diri. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya itu. Mungkin aku membujuk Ayah dan Ibu agar berhenti bersikap keras pada Matt. Setelah itu mereka bisa mengijinkan kami kembali. Aku sangat khawatir pada kondisi anak-anakku juga sanak keluargaku yang lain.**_

 _ **Persediaan makanan kami sudah mulai menipis. Akhir-akhir ini semua orang mudah sekali merasa lapar. Sepupuku, Georgina, sampai harus berkelahi dengan seorang nenek di pasar demi satu ekor ikan tuna besar.**_

"Jadi… mereka semua berlayar kemari karena Matt ingin bekerja di tambang?" Suho menarik kesimpulan. "Tak tanggung-tanggung, rombongan pula. Biar kutebak, pasti orangtua pihak wanitanya konglomerat, jadi bisa membeli kastil semegah ini. Dan sebagai menantu miskin yang selalu teraniaya, si Matthew ini jadi tidak percaya diri, lalu memutuskan untuk berlayar sejauh mungkin dari tekanan mertuanya yang kejam."

"Ssst!" desis Kyungsoo merasa kegiatan membacanya terusik. "Diam dulu." Mengapa Suho berisik sekali sih?!

 _ **Sunday, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1865**_

 _ **Malam natal kami lalui dengan penuh duka. Kakak perempuanku tersayang meninggal dunia malam ini. Salam sayang untukmu dan terima kasih banyak, Kak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas semua kebaikanmu selam**_ _ **a**_ _ **ini. Semoga Tuhan membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Kuharap arwahmu tenang di alam sana.**_

 _ **Monday, 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1865**_

 _ **Hari ini aku membiarkan Jeanne dan Rachel main di luar dengan teman-teman barunya. Aku tak ingin mereka terlalu tertekan. Dokter bilang banyak beraktifitas di luar ruangan mungkin bisa menjadi alternatif penyembuhan yang baik.**_

 _ **Thursday, 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1865**_

 _ **Rachel selalu menyanyikan lagu ini. Sudah empat hari dia terus mengulangi lagu yang sama. Liriknya sangat aneh. Tiap kali mendengar dia bernyanyi, entah kenapa ada perasaan takut yang merambatiku. Ketika aku bertanya darimana dia belajar lagu seperti itu, dia bilang punya teman anak laki-laki penduduk pribumi, dia-lah yang mengajarkan lagu itu pada Rachel. Katanya itu National anthem untuk memperingati tragedi berdarah yang pernah terjadi di tanah ini.**_

 _ **Terus terang, lagu apapun itu, aku tak ingin Rachel menyanyikannya lagi.**_

 _ **Saturday, 31**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1865**_

 _ **Rachel mulai memperlihatkan gelagat aneh. Dia mencuri daging merah yang dipotong Bibiku diatas talenan lalu memakannya mentah-mentah. Aku tidak mengerti. Dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku membawa Rachel untuk berobat lagi, tapi semua dokter sialan itu angkat tangan menyerah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matthew sudah pergi tiga hari yang lalu. Dia meninggalkan aku terpuruk sendiri dalam masalah ini. Harusnya kami tidak pindah kesini, harusnya dulu aku menolak. Ada yang tidak beres disini! Aku sudah putus asa. Aku ingin membawa keluargaku pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Matt begitu saja.**_

 _ **Tuesday, 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Jeanne semakin parah penyakitnya. Rachel menolak mengkonsumsi makanan lain selain daging mentah. Kesehatannya perlahan-lahan membaik, tapi dia mulai sering bernyanyi. Tak hanya menyanyi, dia juga menulis liriknya dan mencoba memaksa Jeanne untuk ikut bernyanyi. Di tembok-tembok perpustakaan juga penuh lirik lagu setan itu. Aku tidak suka dia menyanyikannya! Mengapa dia tak mau mematuhiku lagi? Untung adik-adik Matthew mau membantuku mengecat ulang seluruh dinding perpustakaan.**_

 _ **Friday, 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Mengapa aku bisa begitu tolol? Mengapa aku mempercayakan Jeanne pada Rachel? Aku tak percaya ini. Putri sulungku mengoyak tubuh adik kandungnya sendiri. Dia sedang menggali isi perut Jeanne ketika aku membuka pintu kamar.**_

 _ **Aku tak percaya ini. Rachel…**_

 _ **Dia sudah bukan gadis manisku lagi.**_

 _ **Tuhan. Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa ini semacam hukuman? Apa kau sudah membenciku? Tolong jangan renggut Jeanne dariku. Kumohon jangan renggut Jeanne dariku. Kenapa harus dia?!**_

 _ **Monster. Rachel adalah monster! Aku telah melahirkan monster! Setan kanibal kecil. Aku tak ingin mengenalnya lagi.**_

 _ **Saturday, 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Kami sekeluarga baru pulang dari pemakaman Jeanne. Hujan deras tak berhenti jatuh dari langit. Semua orang mendadak sakit. Dari tadi pagi kondisiku juga kurang baik. Aku menyuruh Rachel berdiam diri di kamarnya seharian. Pintu kamarnya kukunci. Kami terpaksa memborgol tangannya karena dia terus meronta-ronta dan berteriak tak karuan. Aku masih tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan anak itu. Tidak setelah apa yang dia perbuat kemarin.**_

 _ **Sunday, 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Matt kembalilah. Dimanapun kau berada. Kami semua merindukanmu. AKU merindukanmu.**_

"Ini… tragis sekali." mata Kyungsoo nyaris berkaca-kaca. "Aku penasaran dengan nasib Matthew. Dasar suami tidak bertanggung jawab! Keluarganya sedang kesusahan, dia kemana sih?"

"Sebelum kau buru-buru menyalahkan pria itu, coba kita cari dulu bukti-bukti lain. Mungkin di buku jurnal Paman Frans ada." sekarang Suho mulai asik membuka-buka lembar demi lembar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau baca yang itu. Aku baca yang ini."

 _ **Monday, 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Bulan Desember sudah lewat. Bulan Januari hampir selesai. Mengapa cuacanya masih seburuk ini? Kesehatan Bibi dan Kakak laki-laki Matthew perlahan-lahan menurun.**_

 _ **Rachel… dia…**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dokter telah resmi mengklaim dia gila. Tetanggaku bercerita dua laki-laki di keluarganya juga mengalami gejala yang sama hingga harus diikat karena mereka berusaha mencelakakan orang lain.**_

 _ **Mungkinkah ini semua karena kutukan itu?**_

 _ **Tuesday, 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Pria Indian ini mendadak muncul di pintu rumahku. Dia mengaku sebagai seorang pemburu. Namanya Jack Fiddler. Membawa kabar duka pada kami semua kalau ada kegagalan struktur di konstruksi tambang tempat Matthew bekerja. Bagian tambang runtuh sehingga tiga puluh orang sekaligus terperangkap di dalamnya.**_

 _ **Yang lebih buruk, dia bilang sudah tidak ada harapan bagi Rachel. Dia bilang anak itu sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan dan dia menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya agar jiwa murni Rachel bisa selamat. Aku mengusir laki-laki sinting itu pergi. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh anakku barang seujung jaripun!**_

 _ **Penipu! Dia pasti penipu! Matt tidak mungkin mati! Anakku juga tidak boleh mati!**_

 _ **Wednesday, 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 1866**_

 _ **Tuhan…**_

 _ **Apa**_

 _ **Kau**_

 _ **Membenciku?**_

Kasihan. Perempuan ini mengalami depresi akut. Kyungsoo melangkahi tanggal-tanggal berikutnya karena ini terlalu banyak untuk dibaca. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika dia menemukan satu tulisan di halaman tengah yang paling membuatnya kaget.

 _ **Friday,**_ _ **3**_ _ **th**_ _ **February**_ _ **1866**_

 _ **Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran mereka. Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti laki-laki sinting itu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengubur anakku sendiri. Waktu itu aku dipenuhi rasa takut dan kebencian. Aku sangat menyesal. Sangat menyesal…**_

 _ **Ini semua salahku Matt tidak kembali. Ini semua salahku Jeanne mati. Ini semua salahku Rachel berubah. Sebagian keluargaku yang masih bertahan hidup memilih untuk berlayar kembali ke kampung halaman. Mereka menjauhiku. Mereka tidak mau tinggal di tanah yang telah dikutuk. Mereka menyebut anakku pembunuh dan pembawa sial. Aku tak bisa pulang.**_

 _ **Aku berharap dapat memutar balik waktu sehingga aku bisa melarang Matthew dan ini semua tak perlu terjadi. Aku berharap masih ada kesempatan kedua untukku. Aku berharap aku bisa meminta maaf pada kedua anakku, mengatakan betapa besar rasa sayangku pada mereka sebelum mereka menemui ajal.**_

 _ **Tapi itu tidak mungkin…**_

 _ **Beban berat ini masih di pundakku sampai sekarang. Dan akan selalu ada sampai kapanpun.**_

Kyungsoo membuka halaman berikutnya. Berkerut heran mendapati ternyata lembar itu kosong melompong. Bersih tanpa noda. Menandakan belum pernah dijamah oleh tinta hitam sedikitpun. Dan itu bisa berarti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Sarah.

Didorong rasa penasaran dan ambisi, Kyungsoo membalik halaman demi halaman dengan kecepatan penuh. Mencoba mencari tulisan tangan berikutnya. Apapun. Siapa tahu Sarah khilaf dan sengaja menuliskannya di bagian paling belakang.

Selembar kertas terjatuh di pangkuannya begitu Kyungsoo menyibak lembar paling terakhir. Dia memungut benda itu. Ternyata foto hitam-putih sebuah keluarga. _Ini foto keluarga Sadler_ , Kyungsoo menyadari. 'Aktor-aktor utama' dalam buku diary itu semua ada disini. Daritadi dia penasaran seperti apa wajah Matt, Jeanne dan Rachel. Sekarang rasa penasarannya hilang. Malah berganti rasa shock. Dia kaget bukan kepalang.

"Hei, sayang. Lihat deh."

Suho menoleh dari kesibukannya menekuri buku jurnal. "Hm?"

"Coba lihat ini. Perhatikan wajah Rachel baik-baik."

Suho beringsut mendekat. Foto itu berpindah ke tangannya. "Mana? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh?" Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak sebal. Ini daya imajinasinya yang terlalu tinggi atau memang Suho yang mulai agak rabun? "Lihat itu baik-baik! Tidakkah menurutmu wajah Rachel agak sedikit mirip…"

Suho tercekat, bola matanya membesar. "Sehun?"

"Ya, tapi versi bule _plus_ versi ceweknya."

Suho terdiam. Masih mengamati anak perempuan berambut panjang dalam foto itu lekat-lekat. Usianya kira-kira dua belas tahun. Dia tersenyum lebar. Hidungnya mancung dan ada lekukan kecil di kedua pipinya. Cantik sekali. Semakin lama diamati, Suho hampir percaya Sehun itu mungkin semacam reinkarnasinya Rachel. Hanya lesung pipi yang membedakan.

Sekali lagi… _hampir_. Suho kan tidak percaya dengan reinkarnasi.

"Hyung, menurutmu, dimana kira-kira Sarah mengubur Rachel?"

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

Lampu kamar tiba-tiba padam dengan sendirinya. Dua orang itu kompak memekik tertahan sambil terlonjak kaget. Saling berpelukan di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap.

" _Dinding…_ "

"Apa?" pekik Kyungsoo kaget. Antara shock lampu mendadak mati, dan panik karena tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya di saku celana. "Apa? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Apanya?" Suho ikut heran. "Aku bilang apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Malah barusan kukira kau yang bicara."

"Aku juga tidak bilang apa-apa! Duh… ponselku mana sih?" bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Kyungsoo berdiri semua. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dadanya mulai sesak. Gelap sekali disini.

" _Dinding…_ "

"Hyung, kau dengar kan yang tadi?" bisik Kyungsoo. Keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

Suho menelan ludah. "Y-ya, aku dengar."

Takut-takut, Kyungsoo mengaktifkan layar ponselnya dan menyoroti ke area di belakang Suho. Pertamanya dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Namun saat cahaya dari ponsel bergerak naik keatas, dia melihat dua kaki pucat melayang di udara. Kyungsoo tersentak mundur. Kaki pucat itu bukan melayang. Tapi tergantung. Berayun pelan kesana-kemari membentuk sebuah pola. Kyungsoo menggerakkan cahayanya naik keatas. Kali ini dia tidak hanya melihat kaki. Ada tubuh, leher dan rambut yang menjuntai…

Sarah!

Kyungsoo membeku di tempat.

Sebuah kain putih terikat kuat di plafon. Sesekali kain panjang itu berayun kedepan dan kebelakang. Membuat mayat kaku di bawahnya juga ikut bergerak seirama dengan ayunan kain. Cahaya senter memantulkan bayangan Sarah yang berayun cepat di tembok. Seolah-olah angin puting beliung yang sangat keras baru saja menghantam tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba mata perempuan itu melotot.

Tepat saat dirinya hendak berteriak, lampu kamar kembali terang benderang.

"Ada apa sih?" Suho ikut menoleh kebelakang, sudah tidak ada apa-apa disana. Mayat Sarah menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya menyisakan plafon tua dan lampu gantung yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

"Sarah. Aku melihatnya." gumam Kyungsoo setelah dia berhasil mengatur napasnya sejenak. "Dia berusaha memberitahu kita sesuatu."

Wajah Suho ikut menegang. "Diakah yang barusan berbisik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Napasnya yang nyaris berhenti kembali normal. Jantungnya juga kembali berdetak. Setelah dirasa agak tenang, barulah dia membuka mulut.

"Perpustakaan. Kita harus kesana. Sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Yunjae's palace, KaiHun room – 14.53 PM**

Kai sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya yang diborgol ke tiang sandaran tempat tidur. Sambil meringis, dia berulang kali berontak, mencoba meloloskan tangannya. Segala cara telah dia coba, mulai dari menyusutkan jari sampai mengepalkan tangan, dengan harapan entah bagaimana borgol sialan ini bisa terlepas sendiri.

"KURANG AJAR!" geram Kai emosi. Akibatnya bantal guling yang tidak bersalah jadi sasaran kemarahan.

Sialan si pirang sok keren itu! Dia pikir dirinya siapa?! Dia kan tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan seperti ini! Memang salah ya menyelamatkan calon tunangan di masa depan? Kai bukan anak mami yang hanya tahu pasrah menunggu di dalam kamar. Dia ingin ikut turun tangan. Biar bagaimanapun ini salahnya juga. Mana bisa dia tenang-tenang menunggu kabar sambil tidur-tiduran? Diborgol pula!

Mati-matian Kai memeras otak. Bola matanya melirik kesana kemari. Mencari benda apa saja yang bisa dipakai buat membuka borgol laknat di tangannya.

Tatapannya berhenti di satu titik. Meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Sejurus kemudian dia bersiul gembira.

Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya mereka tidak meninggalkan penjepit kertas bersama orang yang sedang dipenjara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Wrong Turn Gone Bad"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N:** Pertama-tama, saya mau ngucapin trims buat temen2 yang kemarin-kemarin mau kirim review sama Favorit/follow cerita ini. Trus ternyata ada beberapa reader yang pernah ngalamin kejadian mirip yang di chap bonus itu. Jujur, saya juga pernah ngalamin sih pengalaman mistis (baru keinget). Entah itu suara cewek beneran yang lagi nangis atau cewek makhluk gaib. Suaranya lirih gitu, nangis tersedu-sedu di belakang rumah. Kalau aja jarum jam waktu itu gak menunjuk ke angka 3, mungkin saya bakal percaya kalau itu suara manusia biasa. Demi apa dia nangis di belakang rumah saya jam segitu? Oke, mungkin itu hukuman juga buat orang insomnia kayak saya yang demennya melek malem-malem. Trus ama satu lagi sih, kejadiannya semua di rumah lama, waktu itu saya lagi marah-marahan sama nyokap. Dan ceritanya karena ngambek, lebih milih tidur di kasur luar yang letaknya persis di samping TV daripada tidur di dalam kamar (waktu itu kami sekeluarga tidur di satu kamar yang sama). Pas lagi sibuk misah-misuh sendiri, tau-tau ada suara kayak orang geser sofa di ruang tamu. Untung pas saya cek gak ada apa-apa, gak ada sofa yang pindah tempat juga. Tapi tetep aja saya lari ngibrit ke kamar sambil gedor-gedor pintu. Udah ketakutan, masih dapat bonus di kunciin plus diomelin pulak. (apes)

Oke, udah cukup bagi-bagi pengalamannya.^^

BIG THANKS to Noor Adinda Rifani dkk. Makasih dek ({}) udah mau bagi-bagi pengalamannya sama merinci 'wujud' Mister Midnight itu sebenarnya kayak gimana. Ternyata gak cuma berupa bayangan hitam doang kayak di video game. Yahh… minimal saya udah punya gambaran sedikit. Heheh. Sampai bela-belain main Midnight game segala (-_-) saya aja baru nonton lewat youtube udh gak berani. Pokoknya salut untuk kamu dan temen-temen hehhe.

Jadi yang saya masukin di atas tadi, percaya gak percaya… yaaa… kurang lebih begitulah. Hehehe…

Tapi tetep saya gak nyaranin temen-temen readers buat untuk nyoba permainan ini :D.

Ya sudah. Cukup segitu saja. And bila berkenan review atau masih ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. Oh iya. Kalau mau berbagi kisah mistis juga boleh. (^^). _Feel free to review_ :*

C u in the next chap ;D!

Thanks for support me ({}) Love you guys.

Semangat buat aktifitasnya, jaga kesehatan, rajin belajar dan jangan kebanyakan begadang kayak saya. (;-_-)/


	6. Chapter 4 - Wrong Turn Gone Bad

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol)

Kaihun (Kai, Sehun)

Lumin (Luhan, Xiumin)

Sudo (Suho, Kyungsoo)

Taobaek (Tao, Baekhyun)

ChenLay (Chen, Lay)

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Mystery, fantasy, adventure, yaoi, horror, cannibalism, SADISM, violence, AU, OOC, Friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia

* * *

 **^^HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wrong Turn Gone Bad**

* * *

 **Location: Yunjae's palace. Library – 14.5** **7-17.00** **PM**

Suho melingkarkan lengan pada bahu Kyungsoo, menariknya lebih rapat. "Kita tidak akan mati di sini, Kyung."

Cowok yang dirangkul kontan membelalak. Apaan tiba-tiba trenggiling ini membahas kematian? Daritadi sikonnya sudah cukup buruk dan sesak dan penuh hawa kematian, mendengar Suho mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tadi tidak membuatnya tenang sama sekali.

"Tolong jangan bilang yang barusan itu kata-kata terakhirmu."

"Jangan gila," Suho memutar mata. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu ketakutan."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Waktu yang tepat untuk menghiburku," sindir Kyungsoo rada sarkastik.

Suho mengayunkan palu di tangannya. Ambil ancang-ancang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Kalau usaha pembongkaran ini gagal, dia tidak tahu musti berbuat apa. Panggil bala bantuan berbentuk tukang percuma saja. Karena hanya orang-orang yang cukup nekat yang bisa melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu depan istana neraka ini.

Mereka hanya harus menghantam tembok ini, berulang-ulang dan keras. Tembok ini jelas rapuh karena usia. Satu kali pukulan saja pasti roboh. Pasti. Satu pukulan keras. Dan segala misteri di baliknya akan mereka temukan sebentar lagi. Tembok ini harus hancur. Supaya semuanya jelas.

"Ayo, sayang. Siap?" bisiknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya serius, matanya ketakutan.

"Oke. Sekarang!" Suho berseru, bagai peluru yang diledakkan ke udara. Mereka berdua berlari ke depan, tangan terangkat menahan beban berat dari palu. Dengan cepat mengayunkan palu dan menghantamkannya ke tembok. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Gerakkan palu... Hantam! Hantam! Hantam!

Tembok itu tak bergeming.

Napas Kyungsoo memburu, matanya menatap nyalang ke permukaan tembok yang tidak goyah sedikit pun. Dia melorot di lantai yang dingin dan berdebu, merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Dia takut. Perasaan itu datang lagi, menyergap dari arah belakang lehernya. Dia takut suara degup jantungnya terdengar oleh apa pun yang sedang menghampiri mereka, membawa kegelapan.

Perempuan mengerikan itu belum mau melepaskan mereka rupanya.

Senandung lirih terdengar. Suara langkah kaki terhuyung-huyung yang diseret. Jelas bukan sesuatu yang pantas dijadikan musik latar belakang untuk membangkitkan semangat.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Abaikan," tegas Suho. Kemudian cowok itu bangkit, lalu membantunya berdiri. "Ayo coba lagi. Kau masih sanggup?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Mereka mundur ambil ancang-ancang, mencoba lagi. Mereka meluncur bersamaan ke arah tembok. Otot wajah mereka tegang dan merah terang.

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu spontan berteriak, "Aaaaaaaaaa!" Palu yang dia ayunkan malah melayang di udara hampa. Tembok yang rencananya mereka robohkan berubah tak kasat mata secara ajaib. Suho juga memekik kaget karena merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo terjungkal ke depan sambil menyambar kerah bajunya. Suho melotot dan menjerit. "Kyungsoo!" lalu ikut terjun karena ditarik.

Kyungsoo menjerit histeris, tubuhnya jatuh dan jatuh, tak kuasa melawan gaya grativasi yang kejam. Menyeretnya terus ke bawah. Lebih dalam... lebih dalam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap keras karena terbalut kegelapan di sekitarnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara Suho berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"TOLOONGG!" jerit Kyungsoo. Jemarinya masih mencengkram kerah Suho.

"KITA MATI!" jerit Suho.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan pendaratan yang menyakitkan. Terhempas kuat di permukaan yang kasar namun lembab. Suho mendengar suara gedebuk keras di atasnya. Ludahnya menyembur jadi bintik-bintik hujan lokal karena tertimpa beban dadakan, perutnya terasa sakit sekali, karena dia mendarat dalam keadaan telungkup. Selama beberapa detik, dia tidak mampu bergerak, tidak mampu bernapas. Dia malah heran kenapa masih bisa bernapas. Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah...?

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk. Suara batuknya memantul dimana-mana. Awalnya terpantul nyaring, hingga menghilang di ujung sana, terdengar bermil-mil jauhnya. Ini dimana sih? Dia mendongak. Gelap sekali.

Setelah akhirnya berhasil memompa udara ke paru-parunya, dia mendengar Suho mengerang kesakitan.

"K-ky-ung... b-banguun dong... pu-ungg-ung... ku... paa-taah nih..."

Kyungsoo tercekat kaget, berguling menjauh dengar suara parau itu mengeluh kepayahan. Dia baru sadar tadi mendarat di atas punggung Suho. Kyungsoo segera berdiri duluan, lalu pemuda itu berusaha membantu partnernya bangkit dengan susah payah. Suho refleks menggapai-gapai, mencari pegangan agar dia bisa bertumpu.

"Tempat apa ini?" bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar.

Suaranya bergema. Menandakan ruangan ini lumayan luas dan kosong.

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu diserang kepanikan, segera saja memeriksa keadaan cowoknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

Suho masih mengerang sambil meraba-raba punggung, kepala dan bahunya. "Anggap saja ini keajaiban. Aku jatuh tertimpa badanmu tapi tetap tidak tewas."

"Sori... aku cuma mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Giliran Suho yang merasa bersalah. Harusnya dia tidak terlalu kasar. Bukan salah Kyungsoo jika mereka sampai terdampar di sini. Bukan salah Kyungsoo juga kalau mereka sampai terjun dari ketinggian entah berapa kaki kemudian jatuh saling bertumpuk di ruangan gelap antah berantah.

"Hei," bisiknya sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah memastikan mereka hanya menderita memar ringan, keduanya mengedarkan pandangan, menatap sekeliling.

"Kenapa kita bisa berakhir di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa ada yang membukakan kita jalan." jawab Suho, disambut kerutan kening pemuda di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu... _siapa_?"

Ada satu pelaku tunggal yang sedari tadi terpikirkan di kepala mereka, namun tidak berani mereka ucapkan.

Suho merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponsel, kemudian mengumpat. "Dammit! Ponselku hilang. Pasti terlempar duluan waktu jatuh tadi."

Kyungsoo langsung ikut-ikut meraba saku jaket hoodie yang dia kenakan. "Punyaku juga."

"Shit!"

"Kita butuh senter," kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Suho memandang kegelapan di hadapannya sambil memicingkan mata, pasti ada sumber cahaya entah di mana, karena suasana mendadak tidak sepenuhnya gelap gulita. Dan mereka baru sadar sedang berdiri di ujung sebuah terowongan. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dinding. Berupa susunan batu. Batu yang dingin dan lembap.

"Kita harus bergerak."

Ucapan Suho terdengar tegas. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Cowok satu itu memang luar biasa. Orang-orang kebanyakan mungkin bakal mendekam takut dan memilih duduk menunggu pertolongan.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo meraba-raba tekstur dinding batu yang dingin dan lembap sambil bergerak maju selangkah. Tidak yakin karena sepertinya dia meraba sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di dinding. Apa itu tadi!?

Dia berpaling kepada Suho, tampangnya seperti pengemis lapar. "Maksudmu kita akan menjelajahi terowongan ini?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja mereka akan menjelajahi terowongan ini. Seandainya kau menemukan terowongan rahasia di bawah rumahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kan tidak mungkin kau cuma berdiri bengong di dalam terowongan. Kau pasti akan menjelajahi terowongan itu. Mau tidak mau. Sambil mencari jalan keluar alternatif.

Berusaha memanjangkan leher terbukti tidak ada gunanya untuk melihat dimana letak pintu masuk mereka tadi.

Mereka akhirnya jalan pelan-pelan menyusuri lorong, sambil berpegangan pada dinding batu yang basah. Juga mencurigakan. Pasalnya, daritadi Kyungsoo mendapati makhluk-makhluk kecil menggeliat-geliut di celah-celah batu. Masa bodoh. Dia lebih takut tidak bisa keluar dan seumur hidup harus tinggal di terowongan ini. Jadi manusia penghuni gorong-gorong bersama Suho. Lalu menikah, punya anak, dan tiap hari mereka harus berburu tikus untuk bertahan hidup...

Tidak. Itu tidak romantis! Sama sekali! Jangan gila!

"Kira-kira di mana ujung terowongan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening, dia hanya beberapa senti jaraknya dari punggung Suho. Cowok itu yang memimpin.

"Barangkali ke rumah sebelah. Barangkali ini terowongan penghubung antara dua rumah."

Pelan-pelan mereka merayap di pinggiran. Waspada. Celingukan. Takut kalau salah-salah melangkah malah jatuh ke lubang kedua dan tidak bisa bernapas lagi selama-lamanya.

"Tidak ada rumah di sekitar sini," Kyungsoo mengingatkan. "Di sebelah cuma ada tanah kosong."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu soal itu, memangnya kau sudah pernah ketemu rumah lain selama beberapa hari ini? Terowongannya pasti menuju ke suatu tempat," kata Suho diplomatis. "Mana ada terowongan yang tidak menuju kemana-mana?"

"Wah, kau memang pintar sekali, hyung." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

Terus terang, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau lorongnya sebesar ini. Disinikah mereka menyembunyikan mayat Rachel? Di terowongan bau tanpa cahaya? Kejam sekali. Siapa pun yang mati lalu mayatnya dibuang ke tempat seperti ini, tidak heran dia bangkit lagi setelah mati. Pastilah! Kyungsoo juga bakal protes kalau seandainya dia mati dan jasadnya dibuang ke tempat macam begini.

"Lembap sekali," gumam Kyungsoo. Maju selangah. Pori-pori tangannya menyapu dinding terowongan. Udara langsung terasa lebih dingin. Dia menggigil. "Rasanya seperti masuk ke lemari es."

"Panjang terowongan ini mungkin bermil-mil," tanggapan Suho, malah tidak nyambung. "Haloooooooooo!" panggilnya.

"Sssst!" Kyungsoo makin panik karena cowok sok jago itu main buka mulut seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau ada makhluk berbahaya di depan sana? Tindakan Suho barusan setara dengan menelpon musuh bebuyutan di jam tiga pagi untuk bertanya apa merk sepatu favoritnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong cowok itu ke dinding yang lembap. "Jangan ribut, hyung! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa serius?"

"Ini lagi serius!" balasnya mendesis. "Tidak perlu kasar, Kyungie."

Mereka maju perlahan-lahan seperti tunawisma buta, sambil menghindari genangan-genangan air, berhati-hati melangkah agar tidak terpeleset. Semakin jauh mereka memasuki terowongan, udara terasa semakin dingin. Langkah kaki mereka menimbulkan bunyi. Bunyi itu memantul pada dinding batu. Setelah berjalan kira-kira... entah berapa lama, mereka berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang.

Rasanya tidak ada bedanya antara depan dan belakang. Dimana-mana cuma ada dinding batu dan hawa dingin menusuk.

Terowongan itu tiba-tiba saja berbelok. Dan dinding-dinding seolah-olah bertambah rapat. Perasaan ngeri mulai bangkit dalam diri Suho, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengusirnya.

"Aneh," Suho bergumam. "Dimana ujung terowongan ini? Untuk apa orang membangun terowongan kosong di bawah tanah? Tidak masuk akal."

"Mungkinkah Pamanmu yang melakukannya?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Suho menggeleng cepat. "Jelas bukan mereka. Ini kelihatannya sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun."

Sepanjang apa sih terowngan ini? Rasanya mereka sudah menelusurinya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Suho jadi gemas sendiri.

Ada cabang di depan, satunya mengarah ke kiri, dan satu lagi mengarah ke kanan. Mereka maju beberapa langkah ke kiri, kemudian berhenti.

"Tidak bisa." Suho menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak bisa masuk. Tertutup reruntuhan. Putar arah!"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan melalui cabang sebelah kanan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Suho mendadak berhenti. Samar-samar, dari jarak yang jauh sekali di depan sana, dia mendengar... suara rantai diseret.

Suho mengangkat sebelah tangan, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. "Sssst..." desisnya. "Kau dengar yang barusan?"

Kepanikan Kyungsoo meningkat drastis. "Apa lagi sih?"

Suara gemericing lirih dan gesekan berat. Kyungsoo menajamkan telinga. Ada apa dengan tempat sialan ini? Mereka boleh berpikir cuma berdua saja di bawah ini, walau situasi di sekeliling mereka terus-menerus menunjukkan bukti bahwa bukan cuma mereka yang bernapas di dalamnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang... lebih dulu bersemayam...

"Apa itu...?" bisik Kyungsoo takut-takut, ketegangan mencekik lehernya lagi. Kedua pemuda itu berdiri kaku, tidak bergerak. Bunyi rantai yang diseret berat ke lantai itu semakin dekat dan jelas.

"Mundur!" perintah Suho. "Kembali ke cabang tadi."

Mereka lari-lari kalap. Kali ini Kyungsoo di depan. Dia berusaha membuat suara sesedikit mungkin, yang terlalu mustahil dilakukan karena sepatunya menimbulkan gema. Kyungsoo sempat tersandung dan nyaris tersungkur ke depan jika kerah jaketnya tidak keburu disambar Suho. Akhirnya mereka sampai di cabang yang tadi mereka lewati, mereka ambil langkah ke kiri, masuk ke sana, dan meringkuk rapat-rapat di dekat reruntuhan. Mereka duduk berdempet-dempetan di situ. Sambil pasang telinga. Kyungsoo menempelkan tangan ke mulutnya. Matanya melotot waspada. Sunyi. Senyap. Mereka mendengarkan.

Sosok itu berdiri di sana untuk beberapa lama dan hanya mengamati, menunggu, kepalanya berputar ke kiri. Ikut mendengarkan.

Teriakan mengerikan memenuhi udara. Pada saat itu, seolah-olah suhu turun lebih jauh dari dingin. Binatang itu melolong panjang, terus dan terus. Kyungsoo melonjak dan nyaris menjerit jika Suho tidak buru-buru memeluknya dan membekap mulutnya.

Binatang? Mereka tidak yakin itu binatang. Binatang gorong-gorong macam apa yang punya tinggi tiga meter dan tubuh kurus kering seperti tengkorak? Mumi tengkorak terbungkus kulit keriput yang membusuk—lebih tepatnya. Tidak mungkin makhluk itu sejenis jerapah. Suho yakin. Itulah iblis _wendigo_. Monster pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa mematahkan lehernya.

Makhluk tinggi menjulang itu berjalan dengan susah payah, menyeret kedua kaki panjangnya yang terbebani rantai besi. Suho bisa merasakan tekanannya, melemahkan keberaniannya sehingga mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya iblis itu berdiri tepat di atas kepala mereka, mengamati, bola mata merahnya cekung kedalam dan melotot dengan tatapan mematikan. Kyungsoo gemetaran. Makhluk itu sangat kuat. Jelas sekali. Kalau sepuluh baju besi digabung jadi satu, begitulah kekuatannya. Suho pikir dia akan pingsan lalu mati di tempat karena shock, tapi nyatanya tidak. Jantungnya hanya berdebar-debar super cepat, sementara dia was-was menunggu untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah makhluk itu akan menusuk tenggorokannya, apakah mereka akan dipotong menjadi serpihan daging dengan jari-jarinya yang seperti pisau, atau diremukkan dengan sekali remas? Suho tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak rela membiarkan makhluk itu melihatnya ketakutan. Tidak akan pernah!

Dia masih belum berani bernapas atau bergerak. Sebelah tangannya tetap membekap mulut Kyungsoo, sebelah tangan lagi memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu, yang gemetaran hebat.

Adu tatap. Suho benar-benar melakukannya! Sebut saja dia gila tapi mata makhluk itu sangat liar dan menakutkan. Haus darah. Mata predator. Sensasinya persis memelototi buaya rawa. Suho bisa saja terompol-ompol, tapi dia memilih bertahan. Menatap. Sebagai patung. Tanpa bernapas.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kelopak mata rapat-rapat, tidak berani melihat. Bau busuk yang menguar dari tubuh iblis itu membuatnya ogah dan jijik duluan untuk mencari tahu makhluk apakah gerangan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Makhluk itu kembali meluncur menyusuri terowongan. Suara rantai dan langkah kaki diseret meninggalkan mereka.

Berhasil! Suho nyaris menjerit karena senang.

Suho menunggu beberapa detik lagi sebelum melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Kyungsoo. Cowok itu agak oleng saat mencoba berdiri, Suho harus memeganginya supaya Kyungsoo tidak jatuh berdebum lalu menimbulkan keributan. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak berani kemana-mana dulu selain menunggu, dicekam rasa takut yang menerobos ubun-ubun.

Setelah beberapa lama, Suho berbisik. "Kita aman."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kencang. "Aman katamu? Kita tidak aman!"

"Ssst!"

"Tidak aman! Aku... aku tidak mau... kita pulang saja..." Dia terisak. "Kita akan mati di sini..."

"Ssst.. hei, hei, hei." Suho harus memeluknya lagi. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo berlarut-larut dalam mimpi buruk yang menghambat mereka untuk maju. "Kita akan keluar dari sini. Aku janji. Aku akan membawa kita keluar. Dengan aman. Janji!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau _itu_ kembali?" Kyungsoo sesenggukan di pundak Suho.

"Kita tunggu sebentar." Suho memutuskan. "Kalau nggak terdengar apa-apa lagi, kita lanjut."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. Air matanya mengucur deras. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya yang kotor dan bau apek. "Kita akan mati di sini, dan aku... aku belum mau mati..."

Kyungsoo malah semakin terisak-isak. Aduuuh. Bisa-bisa makhluk tadi beneran kembali!

"Ayo, kita masih harus mencari jalan keluar. Ingat? Memangnya kau mau terjebak di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng parno. "Aku takut."

Suho melingkarkan lengannya semakin erat pada cowok mungil itu. "Jangan takut. Kau biasanya selalu kelihatan paling keren dan tangguh. Bahkan Tao saja kalah. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan makhluk jelek itu menakutimu."

"Maaf..." gumam Kyungsoo. "Aku panik. Kupikir kita nggak akan selamat."

"Kita nggak akan mati di sini, Kyungie sayang." bisik Suho, meski tak ayal rasa gentar merayap di punggungnya. "Aku janji."

Mereka kembali menelusuri dinding-dinding batu yang lembap ketika menyusuri terowongan yang berbelok ke arah kanan. Melompati genangan air yang membentang dari dinding ke dinding. Terowongan itu panjang betul! Dan makin ke sana tampaknya semakin masuk ke dalam perut bumi. Mereka berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, dan kali ini tidak mencoba memeriksa setiap senti dinding yang mereka lalui untuk mencari jalan keluar lain. Mereka hanya ingin cepat-cepat tiba di tujuan.

Entah berapa lama mereka menelusuri lorong yang kian menyempit, Kyungsoo sudah mulai sesak napas akibat terlalu lama berada di ruangan tertutup, plus ketakutan setengah mati. Lututnya lemas dan dia menderita dehidrasi akut. Berteriak pun tidak sanggup. Namun genggaman tangan Suho terasa mantap. Itu memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan.

Dari sekian banyak petualangan, mungkin inilah yang paling merepotkan.

Terowongan itu berbelok sekali lagi, dan sebuah pintu muncul di hadapan mereka. Pintu kayu jelek berwarna cokelat gelap yang sebagian permukaannya dimakan rayap dan jamur. Mereka bergegas mendekat.

"Halo, ada siapa di situ?" panggil Suho. "Halooo!"

Dia gedor-gedor pintu itu dengan tangan terkepal.

Tak ada jawaban.

Penasaran, dia meraih gagang pintu. Memutarnya, dan mendorong pintunya sampai membuka. Ternyata cukup berat dan berderit-derit ketika didorong. Gemanya terlalu berisik, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh paranoid.

"Ini dia!" kata Suho. "Ujung terowongan! Ruangan yang kita cari."

Dinding-dinding di dalamnya juga sama gelapnya. Dan berbau pengap. Perpaduan antara bau got dan tikus mati. Kyungsoo kontan mengernyit sambil menutupi hidung. Mereka melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil berbentuk bujur sangkar.

Aduh! Pinggang Kyungsoo menabrak pinggiran meja kayu tolol. Mengapa ada meja di sini?!

Dia memperhatikan benda itu secara seksama, meraba-rabanya. Kemudian membisu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kyungsoo menyadari fakta lain. Ini bukan meja! Ini...

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu."

Suho terdiam sebentar. "Apa itu?"

"Peti mayat."

Empat dinding polos. Licin dan kelabu. Tanpa jendela. Tanpa perabot. Tanpa cahaya penerangan. Hanya ada satu pintu, yaitu pintu yang menuju ke terowongan gelap panjang berkelok-kelok. Benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk mengubur seorang gadis. Terlebih si gadis dicurigai kerasukan setan jahat pemangsa daging.

Jantung Suho berdegup kencang. Bukannya dia takut. Seluruh seperti badannya seperti dialiri listrik. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau benar-benar ada mayat di dalamnya?" Suara Kyungsoo pelan sekali.

Detak jantung Suho semakin kencang. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya bangkit semua.

"Justru itulah yang kita harapkan," bisiknya, berusaha tetap setenang samudra. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghampiri peti mayat itu, tanpa menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Kita harus memeriksanya."

"Wah, nanti dulu!" seru Kyungsoo, lalu menelan ludah. "K-kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Suho menoleh, dia melihat dagu cowok mungil itu gemetaran. Menatap peti mayat dengan mata terpicing.

"Kenapa? Ngeri ya?" tanya Suho tak sanggup menahan senyum. Ternyata Kyungsoo bisa merosot levelnya hingga setara dengan Tao yang super penakut. Ini harus direkam! Sayang ponselnya hilang. "Ayolah," bujuknya. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Atau kau lebih senang kembali dan bertemu makhluk tadi?"

Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludah. "Tidak seharusnya peti mayat dibuka begitu saja."

"Ya sudah..." Suho mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, biar kukerjakan sendiri." Dia berpaling ke arah peti mayat, dan mengusap-usap tutupnya. Kayu yang dipoles itu terasa licin dan dingin.

"Jangan—tunggu!" seru Kyungsoo. "Aku bukannya takut. Tapi... ini mungkin kesalahan besar."

"Kau memang takut," balas Suho enteng. " _Honey_ , kau ketakutan setengah mati."

"Aku tidak takut!" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bahasa tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya," ujar Suho.

"Terus?" tantang Kyungsoo, agak nyolot dan ketus.

"Berarti kau takut."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena diremehkan habis-habisan. "Enak saja! Nih, biar kubuktikan." Dia meraih tutup peti mayat dengan kedua tangan lalu berusaha mengangkatnya.

"Wah, berat benar." keluh Kyungsoo. "Bantu aku, hyung! Malah bengong."

Mereka memegang tutup peti mayat, tenaga dikerahkan, badan condong ke depan. Lalu keduanya bersama-sama mendorong penutup itu ke atas. Mereka menarik petinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mula-mula tutup peti mayat yang berat itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi akhirnya terdengar bunyi berderit ketika tutupnya mulai terangkat. Ngotot sekali mereka. Tutupnya didorong ke atas. Sampai tutup peti mayat itu berdiri dalam posisi tegak lurus.

Kyungsoo refleks terpejam. Enggan mengintip ke dalam peti mayat.

Suho memicingkan mata dan berjuang keras memandangi isi peti. Ternyata terlalu gelap. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Namun rasa penasaran yang tinggi mengalahkan semua bisikan rasional yang menyuruhnya kabur. Suho mengintip hati-hati, wajahnya masuk lebih dalam. Lebih dalam. Sampai posisi punggungnya 45 derajat dari peti mati.

Terbaring dalam kotak sempit, sebuah kerangka manusia berukuran lebih kecil, dengan posisi kedua tangan dikunci ke borgol berantai karatan yang dipaku hingga menancap dalam-dalam ke dinding peti mati. Kerangka itu terselubung debu dan sarang laba-laba. Bau menusuk langsung menguar ke udara bersamaan dengan partikel debu.

Suho membatu. Matanya terbelalak.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia mundur hingga bokongnya menabrak benda keras lain.

 _Apa lagi sih ini?!_

Kyungsoo berbalik dan spontan menahan napas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location: Forest, Shoshone hills – 1** **5.02** **-1** **7** **.** **40** **PM**

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hutan dan bayang-bayang maut menghantui. Begitulah yang dirasakan Jongin, seluruh tulangnya terasa remuk dan menyakitkan. Tapi dia memaksakan kedua kakinya bergerak. Bergerak sambil mengingat arah.

Terhuyung-huyung Jongin memasuki hutan semakin jauh. Tidak peduli rasa sakit. Pokoknya dia harus segera menemukan Sehun. Atau perasaan bersalah ini akan terus menerornya seumur hidup. Kalau sampai Sehun...

Tidak. Tidak.

Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri, karena siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya?

Segala sesuatunya seakan-akan miring dan bergoyang. Semuanya tampak kabur seperti siluet. Kepalanya masih sakit.

Dia mendongak tiba-tiba, mendengar seseorang berbisik.

Dia menunggu suara itu menampilkan pemiliknya. Dia menunggu sesuatu tanpa mengetahui apa yang dia tunggu. Dahan-dahan gundul di belakangnya berdesir, pergesekannya menimbulkan gema yang memantulkan gaung aneh di belakang leher. Merambat dengan cara yang tidak biasa ke dalam telinga. Seekor rusa baru saja berlari menembus semak-semak dengan cepat. _Dari sanalah asalnya_ , Jongin meyakinkan diri sendiri. Terdengar suara gemeretak samar di bagian lain hutan ini. Seolah-olah ada yang baru saja menginjak ranting kering kemudian berhenti bergerak. Siapapun pelakunya, pasti sengaja menginjak ranting. Untuk menakut-nakuti. Yang membuat Jongin makin sebal karena dia terjebak dalam kondisi lemah dan buta. Bukan buta secara harfiah. Tapi dia merasa setingkat lebih rendah dari orang buta yang tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya bisa membayangkan sesuatu dan mendengar sesuatu bergerak di sekelilingnya. Sesuatu yang berusaha mengelabui seluruh indera tubuh.

Jongin menolehkan kepala ke segala penjuru. Mengecek setiap sudut, tidak ingin melewatkan titik terkecil. Namun suara itu terus terdengar, menembus dunia nyata dengan jelas. Suara-suara yang terus berbisik tanpa pemilik.

Mungkin ini pengaruh kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Bisa jadi. Otaknya kacau lalu memproyeksikan suara-suara aneh. Padahal itu hanya gesekan semak-semak.

 _Mungkin..._

Ini kondisi yang memuakkan. Sungguh! Dipaksa menebak-nebak.

" _Siapapun kau... kumohon berhenti. Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"_ Jongin tidak tahu kepada siapa dia membisikkan permohonan putus asa itu. Kepada peri-peri hutan yang jahil, mungkin? Halo, peri-peri hutan.

Sekarang terdengar lengkingan tawa bernada tinggi. Dia mencari-cari penjelasan logis tetapi tetap berakhir dengan pikiran terburuk. Setelah perjalanan panjang melelahkan yang dia lalui, seperti inilah takdir menentukan nasibnya. Terperangkap di hutan antah-berantah yang bukan tempat tinggalnya, di antara pohon-pohon ringkih yang menampilkan keindahan alam sekaligus perasaan mencekam.

 _Pergi! Jauh-jauh dari hutan sialan ini! Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Namun sistem sarafnya memerintahkan sebaliknya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu. Menunggu kemunculan tamu tak diundang lainnya. Kengerian terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, mengambil wujud makhluk tanpa jari kaki.

Peri hutan, makhluk tanpa jari kaki, siapapun, silahkan tunjukkan wujudmu. Dia tidak akan kabur. Tidak akan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang pertama-tama tampak adalah rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai ke depan.

Seorang gadis!

Gadis berambut panjang itu bagaikan melayang di antara pohon-pohon yang berdiri di sekelilingnya. Jongin memperhatikan gadis itu sambil melongo. Kulitnya yang pucat seolah transparan dan berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang menyeruak dari sela-sela ranting. Sosoknya hampir jelas seperti manusia biasa. Hanya warna kulitnya yang terlalu putih. Gaun panjangnya model lama, agak kusam, dan berenda.

Keanggunan langka yang hampir punah mengiringi setiap ayunan kakinya yang terasa seringan kapas. Ujung gaunnya terseret pasrah di tanah. Penampilannya bak putri raja. Keturunan bangsawan dalam pengasingan. Gadis itu jelas-jelas berasal dari dimensi lain.

Dia hanya berjalan tanpa peduli. Dengan kaki-kaki putih telanjangnya yang tanpa alas pelindung, menginjak semak-semak dingin, tidak merasa gentar, tidak roboh karena sensasi beku yang barangkali akan merobohkan tungkai kaki manusia biasa.

 _Kecuali dia bukan manusia biasa..._

Pemikiran yang barusan melintas di kepalanya membuat Jongin merinding. Gadis itu bukan manusia biasa. Jongin semakin yakin waktu sosok itu menoleh.

Dari seluruh tubuhnya yang kelihatan 'mati', hanya dua bola mata itu yang tampak nyata.

Gadis itu terus menatap, tidak berkedip, tidak bersuara, atau bergerak sedikit pun. Tetap diam membeku, menatap dengan semacam fokus yang mengerikan.

Jongin langsung sadar wajah gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _Sehun_ _?_

Gadis itu berlari kencang menerobos pepohonan. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar selaras dengan gaun terusannya ketika ranting-ranting tersibak patuh membukakan jalan. Dia menghilang! Dalam hitungan detik! Pohon-pohon dan sulur tanaman menutup rapat di belakang punggungnya. Menelan keindahan satu-satunya yang pernah ada.

Terdengar suara tawa melengking yang kedengaran gila dan liar, melayang-layang naik, berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

Jongin menatap kembali titik di mana tubuh si pucat itu menghilang. Rapi. Tak ada tanda-tanda pernah dilewati seorang manusia. Pepohonan kuno berdiri menantang seperti sediakala, terselimuti lapisan kabut. Hanya ada satu penjelasan logis. Dan dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Gadis itu muncul dan menghilang di depan matanya bukan tanpa alasan jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hampir tidak sadar kemana kedua kakinya melangkah. Dia telah kehilangan rasa hati-hati dan menuju lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ke bawah bayang-bayang, langit malam kekal. Keadaan di sini sepertinya beda. Rasanya begitu jauh, tertutup, dan tak tersentuh. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang temaram.

Dia tidak berhenti untuk berpikir tentang gimana caranya menemukan jalan pulang atau gimana nasib kakak-kakaknya di belakang sana serta reaksi mereka. Dia sudah pergi lebih jauh dari yang direncanakan, tapi ada unsur bersemangat yang meledak-ledak di dalam pikirannya. Sensasi yang aneh. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya takut. Dia berlari dengan perasaan bersemangat yang tak dapat dilukiskan secara gamblang. Perasaan senang yang tidak dia mengerti. Setiap kali akal sehat mencoba untuk melawan dorongannya, malah lebih banyak kesenangan yang membuncah. Dia berlari semakin jauh, melewati pohon, semak dan batu.

Kedua kakinya segera melambat. Berhenti.

Pohon-pohon abu-abu tumbuh tinggi dan lurus, cabang-cabang gelap mereka tertaut bersama-sama, tiga puluh kaki lebih di atas kepalanya, menutupi matahari dan membunuh spesies flora ceria yang mungkin pernah tumbuh merajalela.

Jongin menghela napas, dihadapkan pada pohon-pohon kuno yang populasinya semakin padat. Dahan-dahan runcing seperti hendak mencapai ke arahnya, siap untuk melecut kulit kepalanya jika dia berani bertingkah.

Cahaya hanya berupa bintik-bintik kecil yang terpantul di batang kaku dan permukaan pipi. Suasana mulai gelap di sekitar sini. Penduduk waras tidak bakalan rela jauh-jauh ke pedalaman, kecuali penjahat kelamin yang memang berniat membuang kantong kresek berisi potongan tubuh wanita.

 _Aku gila karena nekat keluyuran sendiri._

 _Kembali, tolol! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?!_

Banyak suara-suara penolakan meneriakkan peringatan di kepalanya. Tapi bukannya menurut dan ambil langkah seribu, Jongin tetap berdiri tenang. Hanya bola mata dan debaran jantungnya yang menggeliat gelisah.

Belukar-belukar tinggi yang terkenal karena menjadi tempat kejahatan tak terbayangkan dan kematian. Banyak rumor-rumor tak sedap beredar. Dimulai tahun 1966, saat gadis berusia 15 tahun diseret dan dibunuh di hutan ini. Pesta dansa sekolah berakhir tragis. Dia diserang secara seksual dan dicekik oleh pemuda yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua. Namun, jauh sebelum itu, sebelum peradaban dan budaya modern berkembang, dia tahu hutan ini adalah tempat ribuan nyawa terlepas sia-sia dari raga. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang tak pernah diinginkan. Dibunuh atau bunuh diri.

Perasaan gusar membuncah di dadanya, Jongin tidak sadar kemana arah yang dia tuju. Saat menoleh kebelakang, hanya ada pemandangan suram yang sama.

 _Dimana_ _ini_ _?_

Begitu mendongak ke atas, saat itulah dia mendapati benda hitam melayang-layang di udara.

 _Bukan._ Bukan benda hitam. Kupu-kupu hitam. Terbang rendah di atas sana. Kupu-kupu hitam yang besar, juga luar biasa ganjil. Baru kali ini dia lihat kupu-kupu sebesar itu. Spesies langka?

Jongin mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menyentuh dengan ujung-ujung jarinya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan beban berat ketika kupu-kupu aneh itu mendarat di ruang kosong antara kedua matanya, menghalangi penglihatan. Sayap raksasanya sekelam cabang-cabang mati di hutan ini. Gelap sekali.

Jongin menatap dua manik hitam yang dia duga mata si kupu-kupu, suatu perasaan asing yang baru berkuasa dalam dirinya. Melampaui perasaan bersemangat. Seolah kaitan benang di otaknya saling terhubung dengan sangat cepat, saling tersambung satu sama lain. Dia tidak tahu apakah lonjakan yang dia rasakan adalah ketakutan atau minat. Apapun itu... dia tidak akan kabur! Sesuai janjinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersentak, rasa ngeri yang luar biasa terbias di bola matanya. Gadis itu sekarang berdiri kurang dari sepuluh meter di depan sana. Menatap telak-telak pada Jongin yang masih tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Perlahan, seringai menyeramkan terlukis di bibirnya. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan gadis itu. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya merupakan sebuah peringatan singkat: _Jangan pernah tatap matanya!_

Jongin buru-buru berpaling ke arah lain, melangkah mundur. Dikejutkan oleh sensasi lain yang membasahi telapak kakinya. Genangan air?!

Tanah basah di sekitar kakinya seakan-akan tersedot ke dalam oleh tarikan kuat. Semburan-semburan air tumpah ruah bagai lapisan sedingin es yang menggenangi pergelangan kaki. Melihat keganjilan demi keganjilan terus bergulir di sekelilingnya membuat Jongin melotot tercengang, matanya memancarkan sorot ketakutan.

Tulang-tulang manusia bermunculan dari tanah, jari-jari kurus mereka menggapai-gapai ke atas permukaan air. Pemandangan mati yang meliputi penglihatannya membuat kedua lutut Jongin luruh seperti agar-agar.

Jongin terus melangkah mundur dengan raut waspada. Napasnya putus-putus dan cepat. Sekarang di hadapannya terombang-ambing seonggok tubuh kosong yang masih segar. Matanya melotot seakan tewas dalam keadaan terperanjat. Bekas cakaran yang seperti membabi buta merobek lapisan kaosnya dan mempertontonkan daging yang mencuat.

Semburan air tanah berubah, warna merah pekat sekarang menyebar seperti tinta hitam berbau anyir. Genangan darah lengket membasahi separuh tubuh Jongin, berusaha mencapai pinggangnya. Jongin tahan napas, mati-matian menahan mual.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat melihat mayat lain mengembang mendekat, tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Seperti mayat tadi, anak perempuan itu juga dipenuhi tusukan-tusukan keji. Dengan ngeri dia melihat daging terkoyak memenuhi punggung si mayat. Kombinasi bau darah yang tajam memualkan serta luka yang menganga dan mempertontonkan daging yang berdenyut-denyut membuat Jongin nyaris pingsan. Bau busuk yang menyengat naik dengan cepat memenuhi udara, saat berpaling ke utara dia melihat sosok lain. Perut Jongin teraduk-aduk. Mual bukan main. Dia memaksa matanya menatap ke apa yang tersisa dari wajah tersebut. Mata cekung yang membelalak dengan pandangan kosong, persis seperti putih telur. Tubuh kaku mayat itu terayun pelan-pelan oleh riak air, kulitnya telah rusak, menampakkan tulang hidung dan pipi, kulit di keningnya terkelupas. Jongin melihat pembuluh darah merah tipis di sekitar dahi bocah malang itu. Mayat lain mengapung-apung di dekatnya, ada luka menganga di sisi batok kepalanya. Tulang kepalanya jelas pecah dan penyok akibat dihantam benda keras, gumpalan-gumpalan darah kental mengucur deras. Semua korban pembantaian berkumpul di sini. Sekonyong-konyong tubuh-tubuh lain bermunculan. Mayat-mayat muda dengan wajah berkerut dan kondisi mengenaskan. Mata kosong mereka memancarkan sorot pilu yang mengerikan. Sebuah teror melanda dan menerkam mereka habis-habisan, tepat sebelum malaikat maut mencabut napas terakhir mereka.

Rasa dingin menjalari tubuh Jongin. Dia memalingkan wajah, merasakan dorongan kuat untuk muntah. Tangan Jongin gemetar. Dia harus segera bertindak. Harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari kegilaan ini.

Namun, ada tenaga yang menahannya pergi. Jongin ingin menarik kedua kakinya, berlari sejauh mungkin, tapi terlalu sulit. Tubuhnya membeku tak berdaya. Malahan, kepala Jongin mulai berpaling ke arah dimana si gadis pucat berdiri.

Mata Jongin mengarah ke sosok bergaun kusam. Potongan gaunnya sama persis dengan gadis dalam visi gaib tadi. Satu-satunya benda paling normal di wajah itu adalah hidungnya, hidung manusia biasa. Bentuknya malah cukup indah dan mancung. Tapi mulutnya begitu lebar, jauh lebih lebar dari mulut manusia biasa.

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang nyaris membelah wajahnya menjadi dua.

Matanya...

Tidak ada mata di sana!

Jongin menatap dua lubang gelap tanpa dasar di tempat yang seharusnya terdapat bola mata. Seolah-olah gadis itu sosok dalam sebuah foto buram yang kedua matanya sengaja dilubangi oleh mantan kekasih yang sedang marah.

Jongin hanya bisa tertegun memandangi si gadis pucat, tiba-tiba merasa aneh. Seluruh tubuhnya berdengung, seolah-olah ada arus listrik yang menembak melalui punggungnya. Dia menutup mata dan menekan kedua tangannya pada pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Gadis itu menjerit lantang, teriakannya membelah kesunyian mencekam. Bersamaan dengan suara jeritannya, terdengar pula lolongan-lolongan serak. Pohon-pohon terguncang. Hutan bergemuruh. Didorong rasa penasaran kuat, Jongin membuka mata dan mengangkat pandangannya. Di depan sana, tampilan gadis itu mulai berubah. Mula-mula rambut panjangnya yang rontok, dan gumpalan rambut hitam jatuh ke air, tersedot ke dalam genangan merah kental. Kemudian semua kulit di tubuhnya mengelupas sampai tinggal tengkorak ringkih yang menyeringai.

Jongin melangkah mundur. Matanya terbelalak. Bagian belakang jaketnya diterpa angin kencang. Seketika dia diselubungi kegelapan yang pekat. Jongin merasakan gerakan-gerakan di sekelilingnya. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjang tercelup masuk ke dalam air, bergabung bersamanya. Suara orang-orang mati yang mengenaskan itu memohon-mohon, berbisik. Langkah mereka berkecipak, menimbulkan bunyi basah. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

 _Persetan!_

Jongin merasa tubuhnya terbebas dari kekuatan aneh. Dia berlari menembus kegelapan. Lari! Lari! Sorot matanya liar. Tangannya yang dingin berayun cepat ke depan dan ke belakang. Lari! Lari! Berulang-ulang dia teriakkan kata itu dalam hati.

Seluruh tanah becek di bawah kakinya seperti lumpur maut yang berusaha menelan betisnya. Lengkingan-lengkingan parau saling bersahutan, menyerupai teriakan binatang buas yang sekarat, memekakkan telinga. Jongin tidak peduli. Beringsut dengan susah payah, menerjang maju menembus kepungan darah kental.

Lari! Lari! Jongin berhasil keluar dari kolam! Sekarang menjauh. Jauh-jauh dari hutan laknat itu. Sebentar lagi dia aman. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay membuka pintu di depannya.

"Ladies and gentleman. Ini gudang yang kita cari."

Rombongan di belakangnya mengintip ke dalam. Remang-remang sekali. Hanya ada satu pencahayaan minim dari lampu kecil yang tergantung di tengah-tengah.

Kris menyorotkan cahaya senternya kesana-kemari. Yang lain buru-buru menghidupkan senter. Cahaya putih dari senter menari-nari dari kardus satu ke kardus lainnya.

"Gudang apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada teman-temannya yang juga sibuk menerka-nerka. Isi kepala mereka juga persis sama: "Gudang apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin... isinya pasokan makanan, untuk menghadapi musim dingin," jawab Xiumin. "Tahu sendirilah, ini kota terpencil. Berani taruhan, tidak ada yang jualan ramen."

"Gembil... gembil..." Chen berdecak-decak maklum. "Kepalamu isinya kok makanan terus."

"Tapi omongan Xiumin tadi masuk akal," kata Luhan.

"Huuu... iya deh." Chen mencibir meledek. "Apa sih yang nggak masuk akal di kepalamu kalau Xiumin yang bicara."

Luhan melotot. "Serius nih. Apa kau tidak menyimak cerita Kyungsoo? Tempat ini punya musim dingin yang buruk. Kalau itu benar, mereka pasti butuh persediaan makanan bejibun untuk menjaga perut mereka tetap terisi. _If starving will turning you into a monster_ , maka beginilah caranya mencegah."

Lay berhenti mondar-mandir iseng di jendela paling ujung. Mendadak matanya menangkap sekelebat tubuh seseorang, timbul-tenggelam di antara rimbunnya pepohonan. Berlari kencang dan mengarah ke satu tujuan. Orang itu bahkan tidak peduli kulitnya tergores ranting-ranting yang tajam. Berlari dan berlari seperti...

Dikendalikan oleh sesuatu...

"Guys! ITU JONGIN!" dia sontak berlari keluar dari gudang diikuti yang lain. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

"Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, kalian tunggu di sini."

Tiga orang itu mengangguk patuh. Luhan yang tadinya banyak omong pun langsung bungkam. Mau berdebat juga tidak sempat, yang penting Jongin selamat. Dia tidak mau kehilangan satu dongsaeng lagi hanya gara-gara ego yang tinggi. Lagipula membiarkan Kris berlagak jadi pemimpin tidak ada ruginya.

"Ngapain sih bocah itu?" geram Kris marah. "Sudah tau disuruh istirahat di kamar. Dasar bebal!"

Lay berlari di sebelahnya. "Hyung, aku khawatir. Masalahnya Jongin tatatapan matanya kosong."

"Kosong gimana?"

"Seperti... dirasuki—mungkin, entahlah... mungkin cuma perasaanku."

Kris terdiam. Semakin lama tempat sialan ini membuat mereka semua jadi gila. Pokoknya, jika Sehun berhasil ditemukan, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk berlama-lama tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegirangan Jongin berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika dia berhenti mendadak, baru sadar sedang berdiri di sisi lubang menganga.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku ingin aman! Bukan mati konyol!_

Tapi tonjolan pinggiran lubang yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dan tipis pula, tidak mampu mengalahkan beban berat puluhan kilogram, apalagi masih ditambah dengan tarikan gravitasi. Badan Jongin melengkung ke depan. Dan itu membuat tangannya bergerak liar mencari pegangan.

"JONGIIIIIIIN!"

Jeritan Baekhyun melengking panjang. Membelah keheningan. Kris dan Tao bergerak menuruni lereng dengan cepat. Semua penonton sontak menahan napas. Menyaksikan dalam ketegangan yang menyiksa. Detik-detik berlalu dalam rasa cemas yang benar-benar mencekik saraf.

Perasaan kaget bercampur lega melanda ketika Kris mendorong tubuh namja itu ke pinggir hingga keduanya sama-sama terbanting keras di tanah. Terkapar, didera nyut-nyutan parah, Jongin berguling menjauh dari tubuh sang malaikat penolong dan terbatuk-batuk. Para penonton kompak membuang napas lega.

"DASAR TOLOL! Kau ngapain?! Sudah bosan hidup, HAH?!"

Jongin menampilkan senyum lirih. Dia kenal siluet wajah-wajah samar nan familier yang mengerubunginya.

Tangisan Baekhyun bergema di seluruh penjuru hutan. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang sanggup dia dengar sebelum seluruh kesadarannya lenyap. Kris dan Tao terpaksa memapah cowok itu di kanan dan di kiri, karena tidak mungkin menyuruh Jongin jalan sendiri. Beruntung bocah tan itu pingsannya cuma semenit. Tetap saja, menurut Kris, hal paling merepotkan sedunia adalah kalau masuk hutan mengajak: Orang sakit, Orang luka parah, Kakek-kakek tua penyakitan, dan Orang bebal yang terluka parah tapi sok jagoan. Ya Jongin itu contohnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara dingin membuat tubuh Chanyeol gemetaran. Meski udaranya dingin, giginya bergemelutuk, dan tubuhnya menggigil pelan. Chanyeol menolak jaket pemberian Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan malu-malu."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja, hyung. Kau juga kedingingan." Dia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, berusaha menghadirkan panas untuk tubuhnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Mungkin karena sekelilingnya penuh dengan pohon-pohon rimbun yang tinggi, belum lagi ada aliran sungai, sehingga hawa dingin terasa semakin menggigit.

"Tapi kau lebih butuh jaket, aku sih sudah pakai sweater."

Terus terang Chanyeol lebih khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya. Jongin.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Makasih. Lagipula badanmu 'kan mungil, nanti jaketnya malah robek kalau kupakai."

"Wow, makasih juga lho atas pujiannya." sindir Luhan. "Sudah capek-capek dikasih perhatian malah diledekin!" dia ngedumel.

"Duh, mereka mana sih..." Xiumin sampai menjulurkan leher panjang-panjang saking cemasnya. "Semoga Jongin baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba lebatnya daun-daun di depan mereka terkuak. Lay muncul bersama Baekhyun dan Chen. Jongin dipapah Tao dan Kris.

Ketiga orang itu langsung menghampiri Jongin. Tidak hanya dihujani omelan, Jongin juga dihujani serentetan pertanyaan, seperti: "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?", "Kau ngapain sih?", "Kenapa lari-lari?", "Jong! Are you okay?", semuanya bikin nyut-nyutan di kepala Jongin makin parah.

" _Guys, guys, enough_..." potong Kris. "Interogasinya bisa ditunda dulu? Kalian tidak lihat kondisi Jongin memprihatinkan begini?"

"Lagian salah dia sendiri, sudah tahu disuruh istirahat malah keluyuran seenaknya!" dumel Baekhyun, diraihnya _carrier_ di punggungnya dan ribut mencari dimana kotak P3K.

Mereka terpaksa berhenti dan menggelar tenda karena kondisi Jongin terlalu parah dan tidak stabil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Selamat bergabung, bro." Chen menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin yang meringis karena lukanya sedang diobati.

Kris mendengus. "Selamat bergabung apanya. Kau ini bikin susah terus." Dia geleng-geleng prihatin. "Kau tahu tidak apa sebabnya kami suruh tinggal di rumah? Karena orang luka itu merepotkan diajak-ajak."

"Hyung, jangan terlalu keras pada Jongin," kata Chanyeol. "Orang luka parah itu musti dirawat, dibaik-baikin, bukan diomelin."

"Dia tidak bakal luka parah kalau tidak gegabah," tandas Kris tanpa ampun. "Bagaimana kalau tadi kau beneran jatuh dari tebing? Kami yang repot!"

Jongin berdecak jengkel. "Kalau gitu kenapa tadi tidak biarkan aku jatuh saja? Supaya urusannya selesai. Kalian tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan orang penyakitan."

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir tebing?" sambar Chen. "Kuharap jawabannya bukan karena kau bosan dan ingin lihat pemandangan."

Jongin menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Entahlah... tadi... ada sosok gadis aneh muncul. Sangat mirip Sehun."

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan bingung.

Jongin kemudian menceritakan bagaimana si gadis pucat tiba-tiba muncul, kupu-kupu hitam besar yang membuatnya berperilaku aneh, sampai ke visi mengerikan yang dipenuhi mayat-mayat busuk, robek, dan terkoyak mengapung-ngapung.

"Korban-korban _wendigo_." gumam Chanyeol.

Kris menatapnya. "Bisa jadi."

"Terus gadis aneh yang katamu mirip Sehun itu siapa?" Luhan menatapnya ingin tahu.

Jongin menunduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat. "Yang jelas... dia bukan sosok yang ramah."

"Kenapa?" Xiumin menyikut Tao yang matanya menerawang. "Kalau ada curahan hati cepat disampaikan. Jangan dipendam-pendam."

"Aku ingat, hyung." Tao akhirnya angkat bicara. "Orang-orang Cina, Amerika Utara, dan Filipina punya kepercayaan, kupu-kupu hitam itu dianggap pertanda kematian. Kalau muncul di rumah kita, pertanda akan ada keluarga yang meninggal dunia. Orang Yunani juga percaya kupu-kupu adalah jiwa-jiwa yang meninggal. Intinya, selalu berkaitan dengan kematian."

Kris mengusap-usap dagu. "Terus terang ya... aku lebih penasaran dengan lubang hitam raksasa tempat Jongin akan melaksanakan ritual bunuh dirinya."

Jongin berdecak lagi, kali ini ditambah ringisan karena Baekhyun menabrakkan gumpalan handuk basah ke luka di jidatnya. "Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri, hyung! Sumpah! Yang tadi itu—"

"Kami tahu, Jong." potong Luhan. "Rebah-rebahan saja, tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin lubang itu perlu diselidiki?" todong Xiumin. "Menurutku itu seperti lubang-lubang pada umumnya."

Kris menggeleng. "Ada yang aneh. Tadi waktu berguling ke pinggir sana, aku sempat mendengar suara-suara gema mencurigakan di dasarnya, samar-samar sih, tapi mirip suara—"

"Raungan?" Tao mengangguk pelan dengan muka pucat pasi. "Ya, aku juga dengar. Entah apa itu. Tadinya kukira ilusi telingaku, atau suara siklus angin ribut. Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang dengar."

Chen nyaris meledak tawanya. "Siklus angin ribut? Kau pikir angin itu semacam haid wanita? Punya siklus segala."

Tao memicingkan mata. "Hyung, aku ini anak Geoteknik. Lebih tahu soal siklus-siklus dibandingkan kau!"

Baekhyun memijati pelipisnya sendiri alih-alih memijati pelipis Jongin. Dia saja yang sehat sejahtera langsung pening, apalagi Jongin.

"Jelas bukan ilusi kalau pendengarnya lebih dari satu orang," kata Chanyeol. "Tidak ada jalan lain. Mungkin kita perlu memeriksa keadaan di bawah sana."

Xiumin memelototi semua orang di depannya. "Serius? Kalian pingin masuk ke sana?"

Semuanya mengangguk yakin.

"Chen, kau punya tali? Keluarkan cepat!" perintah Kris, benar-benar menghayati peran pimpinan regu penyelamat. Dia juga menurunkan _carrier_ dari pundaknya, lalu mengeluarkan _seat belt_ dan peralatan mendaki lainnya.

Chen mengeluarkan segulung tali. "Aku hanya punya segini, hyung. Cukup tidak?"

Kris memandangi gulungan tali di genggaman tangan Chen, berusaha memperkirakan dan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan. Namun agak sulit mengingat lubang itu saja dalamnya tak terkira. "Ada yang punya tambahan tali? Tolong keluarkan sekarang. Percuma kalian simpan. Buat apa? Koleksi di dinding kamar?"

"Tidak perlu terlalu ketus, Kapten." Luhan mendengus sambil memutar mata. "Kau bisa minta baik-baik, kan?"

Kris menyambar tali yang dioper Luhan tanpa basa-basi. " _Thanks. And sorry_."

Tatapan cowok tinggi itu begitu tulus. Tanpa perlu banyak ba-bi-bu, Luhan mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum simpul. " _You're welcome, man_."

Mungkin Kris berubah jadi menyebalkan belakangan ini gara-gara stress yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Kini dia maklum. Semua orang pasti berubah jadi menyebalkan dalam keadaan terdesak nan genting. Belajar dari film-film horor favoritnya.

Chanyeol membantu kekasihnya mengikat simpul tali dan menyambungkan tali-tali karmantel lain sehingga menjadi amat sangat panjang dan siap dipakai menuruni jurang neraka. Kemudian mereka mengikat tali tersebut ke batang pohon willow paling besar dan bentuknya paling seram yang menjulang di dekat lereng, daun-daunnya yang lebat menutupi lubang hitam raksasa. Jika dilihat dari awan, dijamin keberadaan lubang misterius itu aman sentosa dari sorotan orang luar dan satelit google.

Lubang itu gelap dan dalam. Siapapun yang nekat meloncat ke dalamnya tanpa bantuan alat, bisa dipastikan langsung meregang nyawa dalam bentuk pecahan-pecahan kecil. Kaki terlempar entah kemana, kepala terpisah sekitar dua meter jauhnya, tangan tertekuk ke belakang punggung, dan entah bentuk kematian apa lagi yang bisa mereka bayangkan. Semuanya ramai-ramai berdoa dalam hati.

"Harus ada yang berjaga," Kris menatap teman-temannya, sementara dia mengaitkan sabuk ke pinggangnya sendiri. "Kita bagi tugas."

"Kenapa tidak semuanya saja turun?" tanya Luhan. Jelas protes, karena dia takut kebagian peran sebagai penjaga tali sekaligus penjaga pohon. Apalagi yang lebih membosankan dari itu?

"Gimana menentukan pembagian tugas? Pakai hom-pim-pah?" tanya Chen. "Gunting versus batu?"

"Gunting versus gundulmu," balas Luhan judes. "Tidak usah ada pembagian tugas deh! Merepotkan."

Kris memutar mata. Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi si rusa ini bikin dia dongkol. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu mereka berbaikan.

"Sudah cukup, daripada kalian berkelahi tidak jelas, mending aku dan panda yang berjaga di atas sini," usul Baekhyun. Dia juga pusing daritadi dengar hyung-hyungnya ribut. "Ya kan, Panda?"

Eh? Apa? Tao celingukan. Panda itu maksudnya dia?

Cengiran penuh harap Baekhyun yang super manis menguatkan dugaan Tao. Tidak salah lagi! Memang cuma dia yang punya nickname "panda" di grup.

"Hyung..." Tao menelan ludah. "Tidak salah nih? Kalau yang lain turun berarti kita berduaan saja nanti."

"Betul sekali!" kata Baekhyun. "Kita berduaan saja ya? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Keberatan? Keberatan sih _**tidak**_. Ngeri sih _**iya**_. Apalagi banyak makhluk aneh berseliweran. Dua orang sangat mudah jadi incaran pemangsa daging. Pikiran-pikiran ini membuat nyali Tao ciut duluan. Meskipun... harus dia akui... Baekhyun manis...

Tao melirik Baekhyun dan senyum manisnya.

Iya... dia memang manis. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi kan...

BANYAK MONSTER! Gimana kalau...

Tao melirik Baekhyun dan senyum manisnya sekali lagi.

BODO AMAT!

Minimal, sebelum mati tercabik-cabik kuku monster, dia sempat mengutarakan perasaannya dulu.

"Siapa bilang kalian berduaan saja?" omongan Kris menghancurkan rencana Tao menjadi serpihan. "Ini si jelek," dia menunjuk Jongin dengan dagu. "Masa mau ikut juga? Mau bikin kita repot?"

Jongin siap melancarkan jurus memelas ala rakyat jelata lagi, kalau bisa dia akan berlutut di tanah sambil menciumi ujung-ujung sepatu Kris masing-masing sepuluh kali, tapi niatnya keburu digagalkan oleh kalimat pembelaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Jongin mungkin mau dilibatkan, itu kan keputusannya, biarkan dia bertanggung jawab."

Kris menggeram, berjuang menahan sabar. Dia tidak berani marah-marah kalau sama Chanyeol. "Channie sayang, apa kau tahu syarat-syarat menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab? Ada tiga. Satu, sehat. Dua, kuat. Tiga, tidak benjol depan-belakang. Dan menurutmu, apakah adik kecil kita ini memenuhi ketiga syarat yang kusebutkan tadi? Tidak!"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas panjang. Lalu mengamati Jongin yang tampangnya lebih memelas dari gembel manapun yang pernah dia temui di muka bumi. Agak takjub juga cowok itu masih bisa berlari secepat kangguru di saat kondisinya sedang tidak stabil.

"Ya sudah! Oke!" Jongin duduk menghempaskan diri di rumput. "Aku tidak ikut. Puas? Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Jong, kami tidak bersenang-senang," jawab Kris. "Ini demi Sehun. Kalau bukan karena dia menghilang, kami tidak bakal sudi masuk ke lubang ini. Kau pikir kami melakukan ini buat siapa? Kau pikir kami melakukan ini demi senang-senang? Jangan gila!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Berisik!" Jongin menyumbat kedua telinganya. "Loncat sana! Aku tidak peduli!"

Sekali maknae tetap maknae, pikir Xiumin. "Jong, gini deh, kau boleh ikut. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus bisa memanjat naik ke pohon itu tanpa merintih kesakitan. Sanggup tidak?"

Jongin berbalik, mendongak memelototi pohon di belakangnya yang seukuran kaki T-rex. Mana dia sanggup?

"Tuh 'kan, daripada ngotot, mending kau dengar si tonggos ini. Ada Baekhyun yang bisa merawat luka-lukamu. Kau tidak harus menumpukan semua beban di pundakmu dan terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kami ini saudara-saudaramu, ingat? Dan kau sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri."

Semua orang terdiam penuh haru mendengar pidato bijak yang sangat menyentuh hati dari Xiumin. Kecuali Kris yang merasa dongkol karena disebut "tonggos".

Jongin ingin berdamai dengan hyung-hyungnya kali ini, tidak ada acara kabur diam-diam lagi. Atau berlari-lari ke lubang. Dia telah berjanji. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, pantang merusak janji, apalagi menjilat ludah sendiri.

Setelah berunding dan akhirnya tercapailah satu kesepakatan, semua sudah diatur sedemikin rupa agar tidak ada waktu yang terbuang percuma. Berhubung cuma ada satu tali dan sang perintis adalah Kris, selagi yang lain menunggu giliran untuk ditarik turun, yang berarti perjalanan sementara harus terhenti, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk makan, selonjoran kaki, atau minum obat kalau ada yang merasa punya gangguan penyakit seperti migrain dan maag.

Bukan berarti Kris tidak mengisi tenaga, dia duduk manis di _seat-belt_ sambil makan roti isi sosis dan menikmati pemandangan gelap mencekam di sekelilingnya. Dasar tidak punya perasaan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kris?" Suara Xiumin bergema di langit-langit dinding batu cadas.

Kris mendongak, lalu mengacungkan jempol. Kayak bisa terlihat saja. " _I'm fine_!" serunya. "Cuma gelap sekali!"

"Ya iyalah, hyung! Kalau mau terang ke mall sana!" kata Chen.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencekik lehermu begitu kau tiba di bawah!" balas Kris.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak sadar waktu lari-lari tadi?" tanya Tao pada Jongin. Sementara dia membantu Baekhyun mengulur tali.

Jongin yang tetap pada posisi awal—duduk bersandar di pohon sambil memeluk kedua lutut—lantas mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. "Aku hanya ingat aku berlari. Sumpah, yang kualami menyeramkan sekali. Yang kutahu aku harus cepat-cepat kabur sejauh mungkin dari si setan wanita. Aku tidak berpikir soal arah atau kemana kedua kakiku membawaku."

Tao mengedikkan bahu, "Barangkali perempuan sinting itu arwah salah satu korban yang matinya tidak tentram." Dia juga bingung musti memberikan komentar apa. Terlalu banyak keanehan di hutan ini sehingga sulit mengklarifikasi yang dialami Jongin.

"Hyuung! Bilang ya kalau ada apa-apa!" Chanyeol berseru ke lubang.

Tapi suara cowok itu terlalu jauh, teredam jarak bermil-mil yang membentang di antara mereka. Semuanya menunggu di pinggir lubang, cemas, detik demi detik berlalu bagai siksaan.

Lay menjawil pundak Chanyeol yang sedang menggigiti kuku sambil mencemaskan cowoknya. "Yeol, habis ini giliranmu."

Dia mengangguk tidak bersemangat. "Oke."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang ditarik turun menggunakan tali pengaman.

"Aneh sekali ya, kok bisa ada lubang sebesar ini di tengah-tengah hutan. Tidak alami, seperti digali oleh bola meteor," komentar Xiumin tidak habis pikir. "Menurut kalian gimana?"

"Menurutku ini seperti galian yang dibuat oleh para penambang. Tuh lihat." kata Jongin. Dia kemudian menunjuk sesuatu di seberang sana. Bentuknya mirip elevator besi super kuno yang sering digunakan para pekerja proyek jaman dulu untuk naik ke gedung bertingkat.

ASTAGANAGANAGA. Jadi mereka ngapain susah-susah daritadi?!

Baekhyun mengerang gemas. "Kenapa tidak sekalian beritahu kami besok pagi!"

"Aduhhh pundakku sakit... tanganku keram..." keluh Tao.

Walhasil Jongin kena omel lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inilah canggihnya para engineer di jaman dahulu kala. Mereka tetap bisa menciptakan infrastruktur dengan peralatan yang terbatas. Mereka membuat bangunan ikonik yang artistik yang pada masa kini justru menjadi daya tarik wisata yang tak tertandingi nilainya.

Nah masalahnya, elevator itu terlalu modern untuk abad ke-18. Ini mengundang tanda tanya berikutnya dari para kru AM. Chanyeol yang sudah separuh jalan akhirnya dibiarkan tetap turun menggunakan tali. Tanggung dan sungguh merepotkan kalau mau ditarik kembali.

Mereka kemudian berlari ke sisi lain lubang, memeriksa elevator tua itu. Tidak berfungsi. Meski begitu, mereka curiga elevator itu baru-baru saja dibuat oleh sekelompok orang—di jaman modern ini. Dengan maksud dan tujuan tertentu.

Luhan garuk-garuk kepala. "Siapa ya kira-kira yang betah tinggal di tempat ini? Apalagi sampai membangun elevator ke lubang neraka."

"Selain Paman Yunho dan Bibi Jaejoong, maksudmu?" tanya Lay.

"Ya, aku tidak yakin lubang itu masih digunakan untuk menambang," jawabnya. "Setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Mungkin sudah tidak aktif lagi. Ditambah hutan ini bukan tempat yang aman. Para penambang gila mungkin, kalau penambang waras aku yakin mereka bakal kompak minta pensiun."

"Tidak ada yang berani keluar masuk," Xiumin geleng-geleng. "Bahkan penduduk setempat."

"Jadi pertanyaannya... _siapa_? Siapa yang berada di hutan ini selain—"

Kata-kata Luhan terputus oleh suara langkah kaki Tao dan Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa berlari menerobos semak-semak di belakang mereka.

"Coba lihat apa yang kami temukan!"

Cowok-cowok itu lantas mengerubungi Tao dan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa ini? Sobekan artikel koran?"

"Bukan berita biasa, hyung. Mungkin patut kita pertimbangkan sebagai misteri lain dari hutan ini," ujar Tao.

Jongin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Aku sudah capek dengan misteri."

Mengabaikan tingkah laku aneh Jongin yang sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, kakak-kakaknya mau tidak mau membaca potongan artikel yang dibawa Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian dapat ini darimana?" tanya Chen membuyarkan keheningan. Dia paling tidak kuat disuruh membaca rentetan sejarah.

"Rumah pengawas hutan, ada kok di belakang sana," tunjuk Tao. Sementara Chen, Jongin, Lay mengikuti Tao dan Baekhyun ke pondok penjaga hutan, Luhan dan Xiumin dengan anteng mulai menekuni susunan kalimat di artikel usang.

 **THE IDAHO POST**

 **Weekly Newspaper**

 **Tuesday, November 2, 1948**

 _[PEMBANTAIAN_ _DI_ _HUTAN JERIT_ _: DUA PULUH MAYAT D_ _I_ _TEMUKAN DI DALAM HUTAN]_

 _Shoshone Woods juga dikenal sebagai Hutan Jerit, terletak di Idaho, antara Kota Pocatello dan Portneuf. Disebut demikian karena hutan ini merupakan hutan yang paling berhantu di seluruh kawasan Amerika Utara._

 _Shoshone Woods menyandang gelar sebagai hutan paling menakutkan bukan tanpa alasan. Banyak laporan dari penduduk setempat maupun turis yang mendengar jeritan mengerikan yang datangnya dari dalam hutan di malam hari. Terkadang mereka melihat jejak kaki, terkadang suara bisikan pada hari berkabut._

 _Banyak cerita mengatakan hutan itu dihantui oleh arwah dari orang-orang yang tersesat di dalamnya. Penduduk setempat menyebutkan ada hantu seorang kolonel tentara yang bunuh diri pada abad ke-18 dan perampok yang ditangkap oleh penduduk desa, kemudian tubuhnya ditempelkan ke pohon dan kepalanya dipenggal._

 _Banyak penduduk dari desa-desa terdekat bersumpah sering melihat bayangan hitam mengikuti mereka saat bepergian di hutan. Selain terkenal karena keangkerannya, hutan ini juga menyajikan salah satu situs Neolitik tertua di dunia._

 _Shoshone Woods telah menjadi pusat perhatian untuk fenomena ini selama bertahun-tahun. Senin, tanggal 1 November 1948, pada pagi hari pukul 8:00, sekitar dua puluh orang dari daerah Maltman ditemukan tewas di tengah-tengah hutan, sebelas di antaranya adalah anak-anak. Mayat-mayat itu membentuk tumpukan besar daging manusia, dan anehnya, mereka tidak memiliki luka apapun. Banyak yang melaporkan melihat semacam cahaya aneh yang bermunculan dari hutan di malam saat peristiwa ini terjadi. Tepatnya di malam Halloween._

 _Detektif Chief Inspektur Conall Murray dari Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Idaho State yang memimpin investigasi di tempat lokasi kejadian mengatakan penyebab kematian masih belum diketahui. "Kami masih berusaha melakukan otopsi, meskipun kami menyimpulkan bahwa mayat-mayat tersebut telah mati beberapa jam sebelum ditemukan. Saat ini kami mulai mengumpulkan keterangan saksi dari orang-orang yang tinggal di dekat lokasi kejadian," tukas DCI Murray. Penemuan tragis ini kembali dikait-kaitkan oleh beberapa orang yang sempat melihat kemunculan_ _kepulan asap_ _yang datang dari arah hutan di malam sebelum para korban ditemukan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POCATELLO MESSENGER**

 **Friday, Oktober 6, 1998**

 _[Empat mahasiswa dinyatakan hilang – Mereka terakhir kali terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat area Shoshone Woods, Pocatello]_

 _Tahun 1948, pada malam Halloween silam, ditemukan dua puluh orang tewas di kedalaman Shoshone Woods. Korban-korban malang itu sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri karena penyebab kematian mereka belum diketahui. Spekulasi kejadian banyak bermunculan. Otopsi yang dilakukan pihak kepolisian juga tidak bisa menentukan secara pasti penyebab kematian dari dua puluh korban, dan setelah beberapa minggu, otoritas lokal dengan cepat mengakhiri penyelidikan. Mereka menyatakan bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah keracunan karbon monoksida. Pernyataan ini tentunya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di berbagai kalangan. Banyak yang menduga kemungkinan keterlibatan polisi dalam hal ini._

 _Shoshone Woods adalah rumah bagi misteri lain ketika pada Oktober 1998, pada malam yang sama dari lima puluh tahun sebelumnya, empat mahasiswa Durham University yang sedang mengunjungi hutan dikabarkan hilang setelah penduduk kota Pocatello melaporkan melihat '_ _kepulan asap_ _berbentuk_ _sayap kupu-kupu_ _' di langit malam. Tubuh mereka tidak pernah ditemukan. Setelah tiga minggu penyelidikan tanpa hasil, kasus pun segera ditutup dan tim pencari yang dikerahkan oleh polisi lokal berhenti melakukan penyisiran._

 _Pada tahun 1964, detektif swasta Robert Collins melakukan wawancara saksi secara mendalam untuk mengungkap petunjuk terkait dugaan adanya sekte agama tertentu di Desa Portneuf berserta aktivitas mereka yang tidak diketahui. Penelitiannya berhenti setelah dia meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan mobil tragis pada tahun berikutnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan langsung menghembuskan napas keras-keras setelah membaca beberapa paragraf. Membaca berita pembunuhan dan kriminal lebih tegang dari membaca novel horor menurutnya. Apalagi kejadiannya berlangsung tepat di sekeliling mereka. "Tepat pada malam halloween. Itu yang berhasil kutangkap. Sisanya betul-betul abu-abu. Entah omongan Jongin masuk akal atau sistem saraf di kepalaku yang mulai rusak, sekarang aku benar-benar muak pada misteri."

Xiumin terkekeh pelan. "Berarti kau ketularan Jongin."

"Terus Detektif Collins ini... aku penasaran." Luhan merenung lama sekali. "Kematiannya itu... apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Seperti dimanipulasi ya?" kata Xiumin.

"Tepat! Berarti memang ada yang tidak beres, diluar dari makhluk-makhluk pemangsa daging, tempat ini sendiri serba abu-abu. Aku belum bisa menghubungkan dimana benang merahnya."

"Menurutmu sekte apa yang bekerja sama dengan iblis pemangsa daging?"

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian angkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Xiumin meremas lembut pundak Luhan. "Ayo kita susul Tao and the gangs, barangkali ada banyak bahan yang menunggu untuk kita santap."

Luhan cengar-cengir geli. "Bahan apa dulu nih?"

"Bahan bacaan lah! Aku tidak serakus yang kalian pikirkan. Ya ampun!"

Luhan tertawa. Dirangkulnya si gembil kemudian dicubiti pipinya. "Jangan tersinggung dong. Kalau semua orang sensitif seperti Naga dan si Kkamjong, nanti siapa yang bisa menenangkan jiwaku?"

Xiumin mencibir. " _Well_ , aku tidak tahu ya. Arwah-arwah penggungu hutan ini barangkali? Gimana dengan hantu cantik mirip Sehun yang tadi dilihat Jongin? Bukankah kau masih naksir dia?"

Luhan kontan mengernyit tidak suka. Kenapa mendadak si gembil ini jadi cemburu pada Sehun? Padahal kemarin-kemarin biasa saja reaksinya. Tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan membahas Sehun disaat mereka sedang jalan berdua, Xiumin selalu tampak adem ayem. Jika dia baru berniat mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sekarang... terlambat!

"Sudah kubilang, aku menyayangi Sehun—sebagai adikku!" tandasnya. "Tidak lebih. Jadi berhenti mengeluh seperti bocah kecil. Kalian semua berencana membuatku gila pelan-pelan atau apa sih?"

"Maaf." Xiumin batal protes. Keadaan saat ini sudah parah. Kalau semuanya bersungut-sungut dan bersikap kekanakan, masalah sekecil apapun tidak akan pernah beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mereka bergema di hutan, tapi ada telinga-telinga lain yang juga mendengarkan. Sepasang bola mata kusam menatap dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan, mengirim sensasi menggigil di tulang belakang. Merayap di balik pohon dengan keempat kakinya. Kulitnya berwarna hitam dan membusuk seperti kulit mayat. Di atas kepalanya ada dua tanduk rusa raksasa yang juga berwarna hitam. Makhluk itu menggeram menunjukkan taringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelebatan hutan yang harus mereka tembus begitu rapat. Langit tertutup ribuan daun sehingga Luhan yang berjalan paling depan terpaksa menggunakan senter untuk mencari bekas-bekas jejak sepatu dan patahan ranting yang terinjak. Perasaan gelisah semakin kuat dan kuat.

Bahkan Xiumin merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di perutnya. Bukan. Dia bukannya kelaparan. Xiumin selalu merasa begitu saat nervous atau ketakutan. Sedangkan Luhan memutuskan bungkam, menikmati keheningan. Hanya alam yang berbicara melalui kicauan burung dan paduan suara serangga.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gemerisik mencurigakan. Kepala mereka serentak menolah. Senter Luhan bergerak dari satu pohon ke pohon yang berikutnya untuk mencari sumber kebisingan. Langi mulai gelap, dan semakin parah karena mendekati senja. Luhan bisa menebak hari mulai gelap dari suramnya bayang-bayang batang pohon yang mengurung mereka.

" _Oh shit_... apa itu?" gumam Xiumin. Dagunya gemetaran. Detak jantungnya masih balapan.

"Palingan cuma suara binatang hutan," jawab Luhan, menghibur kekasihnya, walaupun lebih seperti menghibur diri sendiri. Senyum palsu di bibirnya memudar saat seekor kelinci tiba-tiba melompat tepat di depannya. " _What the_ —?!".

Xiumin menjerit dan mundur selangkah. Luhan refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya dan siap meninju orang. Dua jantung sekaligus hampir melompat keluar dari sarangnya.

Luhan mengelus dada, kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Lihat, sayang. Seperti dugaanku, cuma binatang hutan."

"Ya Tuhan! Kelinci! Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Xiumin mendekati si kelinci polos menggemaskan. Kelinci itu menatap balik Xiumin dengan mata cokelat yang dalam. Dengan hati-hati dia berjongkok lebih dekat dengan kelinci. Lalu mengelus-elus kepala si kelinci penuh kelembutan. "Dasar kau ini. Suka bikin kaget orang."

Ternyata binatang itu menyukai perhatiannya. Paling tidak kelinci itu tidak kocar-kacir.

Sebelum Luhan bisa berkata-kata, mereka mendengar lagi suara aneh itu, tapi sekarang kedengarannya seperti lolongan mammoth histeris. Si kelinci pemalu bereaksi persis seperti Xiumin dan Luhan. Tersentak kaget, lalu cepat-cepat kabur melintasi rimbunan pohon. Hewan itu lenyap di antara lautan dedaunan, sementara dua orang itu berlari mengikuti jalan. Mereka pernah mendengar jeritan yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu dan konsekuensinya tidak terlalu bagus.

Xiumin terengah-engah. Ada sesuatu di belakang mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan berbahaya. Sulit untuk menjaga keseimbangan sambil melompati lonjakan batu dan akar-akar pohon. Kebanyakan dari akar-akar itu sulit dibedakan dengan tanah karena tertutupi daun-daun kering. Tidak mungkin bisa tiba di pondok pengawas dengan cara begini. Masalahnya, makhluk itu bergerak lebih lincah dari mereka. Tertangkap dan mati di tempat bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Jalan pintas adalah ide terbaik Luhan untuk menjauh dari si penguntit. Mereka mencoba untuk fokus pada jalan yang mereka pilih. Sambil terengah-engah, mereka memanjat naik ke batu besar yang melintang tepat menghalangi jalan setapak. The power of kepepet, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Kalau biasanya memanjat batu besar menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit, ini bisa langsung dilompati dalam sepuluh detik—mengandalkan kerja sama tim. Mereka berlari super duper kencang melewati deretan pepohonan yang batangnya meliuk-liuk. Tidak berani menoleh sama sekali.

Luhan mematikan senter di tangannya, menyambar tangan kiri Xiumin dan dengan cepat melompat ke belakang sebatang pohon. Sulit bernapas dengan tenang setelah maraton yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Mereka terperangkap dalam teror ini sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan nasib orang lain. Sembunyi dulu. Itu yang paling utama. Diam. Tenang.

Tidak ada jejak atau suara-suara lagi. Akan sangat berbahaya dan berisiko jika mereka berjalan tanpa penerangan dari cahaya senter, tapi mereka tidak ingin menarik perhatian _sesuatu_... lagi. Dengan hati-hati mereka memanjat naik ke dinding batu terjal untuk kembali ke jalan semula. Sedikit paranoid, Luhan memalingkan kepala dan melirik situasi dari bahunya. Tidak ada apa-apa di belakang sana, kecuali Xiumin yang juga sama-sama berwajah pucat dan tegang akibat serangan jantung dadakan.

Sebuah desahan lega lolos dari mulut Luhan, dia melepas _beanie_ kemudian menjulurkan jari ke poni rambutnya. "Kita hampir sampai di pondok pengawas. Jangan khawatir." gumamnya kembali menempatkan _beanie_ ke kepala.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat di depannya. "DOOR!"

"Demi Tuhan!" Xiumin berteriak lagi, paru-parunya sudah bukan loncat lagi, tapi hancur di dalam.

Xiumin menyambar senter di tangan Luhan kemudian mementung si oknum jahil secara ganas.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!"

Luhan baru sadar semenit kemudian dari serangan shock bertubi-tubi. Jangan salahkan dia, oke? Hutan ini beserta segala isinya memang kurang ajar betul!

"Hei! Aku minta maaf! Cukup! Hentikan!" Chen kelabakan menahan serangan senter dari Xiumin. "Hyung! Tolong! Pacarmu ganas sekali."

Seperti seorang gentleman, Luhan menggosok punggung Xiumin untuk menenangkannya. "Usaha yang bagus, Chen. Lain kali lempar ular piton ke kepala kami, bisa tidak?"

Chen menghapus senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Aku kan cuma bercanda, hyung."

"Bercanda apanya, yang barusan tidak lucu! Daripada kau berlagak jadi setan untuk menakut-nakuti kami, kenapa tidak langsung saja bawa kami ke pondok pengawas?"

Chen tampak kurang terima disalahkan. "Siapa yang berlagak jadi setan? Aku barusan lihat kalian memanjat dari batu di sana itu. Habis muka kalian serius sekali, seperti dua pertapa yang kurang minum, makanya aku termotivasi bikin kalian kaget."

Luhan bersedekap. "Ya, ya, semuanya lucu ya menurutmu? Tapi tunggu saja, tunggu saja, sampai kau yang mengalaminya sendiri."

"Jangan khawatir, kakak-kakakku yang baik hati, aku akan melindungi kalian dengan otot-ototku." Chen pamer otot-otot lengannya.

Luhan mendengus, Xiumin mencoba terkikik untuk mencairkan suasana. Adik mereka yang satu ini tahu persis bagaimana cara membuat semua orang tertawa dan menghapus kekhawatiran.

"Kau memang idiot, Chen." kata Luhan terpaksa ikut senyum.

Mereka bertiga mulai jalan beriringan menuju pondok pengawas.

Tiba-tiba suara jeritan keras kembali terdengar. Sulit untuk memprediksi dari arah mana, karena suaranya terbawa oleh udara.

"Apa itu?" Chen diserang kepanikan, dia mundur selangkah, siap kabur jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Yang lebih mengejutkan, Luhan menemukan tiga bekas cakaran yang dalam pada kulit pohon terdekat. " _Dear lord_..." bisiknya sambil membelai tanda di pohon. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang baru-baru saja memanjat naik ke pohon itu. Sesuatu dengan cakar besar dan tajam. Mungkinkah makhluk yang sama yang baru-baru ini mengejar mereka?

Mereka mendengar suara teriakan aneh dari belakang. Lirikan dan pelototan bergerak menyapu segala penjuru. Berdiri dalam mode terancam, Luhan tetap waspada, Xiumin bersiap-siap mementung lagi, Chen komat-kamit—selain berdoa dalam hati, dia juga berdoa keras-keras. Jeritan itu mengirim sensasi dingin di tulang belakang para pendengarnya. Enggan mengambil resiko, tiga pemuda itu cepat-cepat berlari ke arah teras pintu depan pondok pengawas. Membanting pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Mereka bahkan tidak berani mengintip keluar untuk melihat sesosok pria sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location:** **The Abyss Hell** **– 1** **7.50-unknown** **PM**

Kris menyalakan senter mungil di ikatan kepalanya. Tempat itu dipenuhi cahaya terang benderang dan tidak sesuram tadi. Kris mengawasi penuh kekaguman, benar-benar mirip gua batu yang sering dia tonton di film-film dokumenter alam liar. Bedanya, tidak ada makhluk-makhluk kanibal berbahaya yang bergentayangan di film itu. Harimau mungkin, tapi bukan jenis yang bisa memanjat pohon dalam hitungan detik sambil menebas leher.

Bongkahan batu-batu besar mencuat di sisi kanan dan kiri. Semua permukaannya serba miring, di beberapa sudut malah datar. Kadang-kadang ditutupi gerumbulan semak yang mencuat dari sela-sela batu. Berdiri tegak di hadapannya, sebuah dinding cadas tinggi. Hampir melebihi... entahlah, ratusan kaki mungkin? Seluruh permukaannya basah dialiri air. Sebuah langkan atau teras, selebar hampir satu meter yang sepertinya terbentuk karena aliran air, membentang beberapa meter tepat di atas kepalanya. Langkan itu juga basah dialiri air yang berliku mengikuti struktur dinding batu. Piknik di atasnya sudah pasti sangat menyenangkan, seandainya di sekitar sini tidak berkeliaran makhluk-makhluk tukang robek daging yang setiap saat mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Kris melirik Chanyeol yang juga sedang termangu di sampingnya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, baru bicara.

" _Honey_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Pelan, tapi efeknya seakan-akan dia baru saja berteriak.

Chanyeol menoleh kaget. "Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kenapa yang lain kenapa belum turun-turun juga daritadi?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersembunyi, kau tahu sendirilah, marabahaya mengintai."

"Lalu meninggalkan kita berdua di bawah sini?!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Sssst!" desis Kris. "Pelankan suaramu. Kau pikir di bawah sini lebih aman? Ayo! Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Ayo kemana?" serang Chanyeol mendadak ingin menumpahkan kekesalan. "Ayo kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan teman-temanmu?"

Ya Tuhan. Susahnya bepergian membawa kawanan bocah-bocah senstif.

"Kita tidak akan meninggalkan mereka, Chanyeol. Kita cukup membuat tanda supaya jejak kita gampang dilacak. Kau tahu manfaat spidol?" Kris buru-buru meraih spidol dari dalam tas. "Kita bisa menggambar tanda silang di tembok, jadi kalau mereka berniat menyusul kita, mereka bisa melacak tanda silang yang kita buat. Lagipula simbolnya berfungsi ganda, jaga-jaga supaya tidak lupa arah."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Hah?"

Kris lupa, pacarnya ini memang suka telmi kalau grogi. Apalagi kalau ketakutan.

Kris mengarahkan senter di kepalanya ke sebuah lubang lain tepat di sisi kanan mereka. Mulut gua yang gelap dan menganga lebar. "Ayo kita ke sana," ajaknya penuh semangat. "Gua itu harus kita selidiki."

"Rasanya terlalu berbahaya," kata Chanyeol.

"Berbahaya katamu? Kau baru bilang begitu setelah sampai di bawah sini? Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Menyusun menara dari batu kerikil?"

Chanyeol langsung merengut.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kris melangkah mendekati mulut gua. Dia terpaksa mengakui bahwa gua ini memang mengesankan. Kris belum pernah melihat gua sebesar itu, kecuali dalam salah satu sampul majalah Petualang di lemarinya.

"Barangkali ada orang yang tinggal di sini," tukas Kris menduga-duga.

" _Yeah_ , orang berumur sembilan puluh tahun yang senang bertapa dan biasa keluar-masuk gua," komentar Chanyeol sinis. "Dan, oh ya, suka memanjat tebing."

Kris terkekeh. "Bisa jadi. Atau spesies manusia purba yang hampir punah."

Sebuah siulan panjang memotong obrolan mereka. Siulan itu berasal dari dalam gua. Kedua namja itu saling melirik. Adrenalin mereka berpacu seiring dengan debaran jantung.

"Apa itu?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menelan ludah. "Burung hantu?"

"Kayaknya bukan. Burung hantu baru bangun setelah gelap."

"Tapi di sini selalu gelap!"

"Sssst!"

Tuh, suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara orang bersiul nyaring, yang seakan-akan berasal dari lapisan terdalam perut bumi.

Kris dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang. Suara apa barusan? Suara serigala gua? Atau...

"Harusnya kita menunggu yang lain," usul Chanyeol. "Kalau bisa turun bareng-bareng sekalian. Astaga, mereka pada kemana sih? Masa kita ditinggal berdua di lubang gelap ini sendirian?" omelnya.

"Ingat kata Kyungsoo? Mereka pintar menirukan suara-suara," Kris ikut membantu karena waspada.

"Hyung..." Chanyeol mundur sedikit sambil memeluk lengan cowok itu erat-erat. "Aku kok takut ya..."

Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Kris saat melihat ekspresi gemetar kekasihnya. "Aku juga, Chan." Dia balas berbisik dan memberikan remas lembut di tangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Kris ingin memeluk si caplang ini erat-erat dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk, tapi itu sama artinya dengan kebohongan, menipu diri sendiri. Situasi saat ini begitu intens dan menyeramkan seperti hutan gelap sialan yang menjulang tepat di atas kepala mereka. Di balik setiap pohon sudah menunggu sesosok makhluk yang merupakan persilangan dari kera rabies dan tengkorak hidup. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat Chanyeol merasa aman. Bukan ketakutan dan muram sepanjang waktu.

Chanyeol melirik ke sekeliling dengan ekspresi paranoid berlebih. Kris tersadar dari lamunan. Dia tahu persis bagaimana tersiksanya Chanyeol. Sulit untuk menekan perasaan paranoid akan kehadiran tamu-tamu tak diundang yang mengawasi mereka.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, teruslah berjalan, oke?" Kris mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut, tapi perasaan takut yang merajalela tidak meninggalkan sorot matanya. Tiba-tiba Kris merasa berdosa telah menyeret Chanyeol ke lubang ini. Mungkin seharusnya dia memperingatkan teman-temannya untuk tidak menyuruh Chanyeol ikut serta.

Mereka memandang ke mulut gua yang menganga lebar. Chanyeol merinding, walaupun matahari bersinar dengan cerah di suatu tempat di luar hutan ini. Yang jelas cahaya matahari menyinari seluruh bagian bumi kecuali tempat ini! Pantas saja tidak ada satu nyamuk pun yang sudi berkembang biak di bawah sini. Soalnya Chanyeol hanya merasa panas dan gerah. Bukan gatal-gatal.

Chanyeol menatap tajam cowok kelebihan tinggi badan dua senti di sampingnya. "Yakin mau menyelidiki?"

Tatapan Kris begitu tenang. Setenang permukaan danau tanpa buaya. "Kurasa pertanyaanmu tadi harusnya: Beranikah aku masuk ke sana? Jawabanku sudah jelas: _Hell yeah_!"

Kesunyian diantara mereka terganggu oleh jeritan anak-anak bernada sumbang. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Matanya mencari-cari petunjuk dari arah mana suara itu datang. Genggaman Chanyeol di tangan Kris mengencang.

Chanyeol yakin makhluk-makhluk itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Kedua kakinya mulai goyah seperti daun yang terhempas ditiup angin.

"Shh..." Kris berusaha membuatnya tenang, sekarang giliran dia yang memandangi Chanyeol. "Yakin mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Gua itu memanggilnya. Tarikan dalam diri Chanyeol semakin keras. Dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun. Tapi Jongin yang berada dibawah pengaruh kekuatan gaib berlari ke lubang ini. Pasti ada apa-apanya...

Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Menunggu sesuatu bergerak. Memasang telinga.

"Aku tidak mau menyusun menara batu-batu sendirian," jawabnya murung.

Kris mesam-mesem geli, menahan tawa. "Oke kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dengan wajah sembap. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan dengan mata nanar. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara langkah berat diseret meninggalkan ruangan. Tampak sesosok makhluk menarik tubuh tanpa kaki keluar dari sana. Sehun tercekat ngeri.

Terdengar suara lenguhan pelan seorang pria. Holly hell! Orang itu sekarat. Dan diseret hidup-hidup!

Sehun memejamkan mata. Pura-pura mati lagi.

Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Dia tetap begitu selama beberapa saat. Pura-pura mati. Menunggu suara langkah berat makhluk itu menjauh.

Bau anyir menyergap hidungnya, Sehun mengintip dari sela-sela matanya yang segaris. Ceceran darah bagai torehan cat merah di atas kanvas. Sehun sengaja memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Lukisan, gambar pemandangan dan matahari tersenyum, gambar keluarga ceria yang saling bergandengan tangan, entah kenapa dia malah sedih memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Bagaimana kalau orangtuanya tahu dia terbaring lemah di... rumah jagal ini. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu dia sedang menunggu giliran untuk disembelih? Apa kata dunia?

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh patah semangat dulu. Pasti ada cara keluar dari sini. Pertama-tama, temukan senjata!

Hening. Dia berharap makhluk tadi tidak buru-buru kembali. Sehun berguling menjauhi seonggok kepala lalu bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Auw—" dia buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. Baru ingat ada luka di telapak tangannya. Gilaa! Masih sakit!

Sebuah erangan lolos dari mulut Sehun saat dia mencoba berdiri dari tanah yang dingin dan keras. Sehun jalan terseok-seok mengelilingi ruangan tanpa berani mendongak ke atas. Karena setiap kali dia melakukannya, setiap kali itu pula dia melihat leher-leher berlubang ditembus besi jangkar kapal. Darah menetes-netes dari ujung-ujungnya yang runcing dan melengkung. Sehun menahan napas, sekuat tenaga, tidak boleh bernapas pokoknya! Bau-bau ini membuatnya mual.

Cari senjata... cari senjata... apa saja... tapi apa... ayo senjata... mana sih? Perasaan tadi dia lihat ada... Aha! Kayu! Terlalu cemen. Monster laknat itu ditembus peluru saja tidak tewas, apalagi dipukul sebatang kayu! Bisa-bisa malah dia yang patah terbagi dua. Bukan kayunya.

Mata Sehun jelalatan panik. Itu dia! Ada tas ransel usang menganggur di sudut lain. Sambil tergopoh-gopoh dan nyaris terpeleset genangan darah licin, akhirnya dia berhasil sampai di sudut lain. Walau sudah menahan napas, dia tetap merasa ingin muntah. Ada bangkai juga di samping tas itu. Tidak tahu bangkai apa, bentuknya seperti gumpalan hitam tidak karuan. Banyak belatung menjijikkan menggerogoti bangkai itu. Dengan cekatan dia membongkar tas. Mungkin ini tas remaja cewek. Isinya hanya jepit rambut, kotak bedak, parfum, hairspray...

Dia teringat pemantik di kantong celananya.

Hairspray! Haha! Senjata yang canggih. Lumayan. Dia mengeluarkan semua isinya kecuali hairspray dan parfum. Dia juga menemukan kaos merah tanpa lengan. Jackpot! Sehun buru-buru melepas kemeja bau amis di badannya. Kaos merah itu mungkin agak ngepas, terlalu ketat, bodo amat lah! Yang penting dia tidak berkeliaran dengan kemeja bau darah.

Dia menyambar sepatu bot hitam milik seorang... siapa itu? Sehun berjongkok untuk melihat seragam dan nametag-nya. Opsir Ramsey? Polisi?! Bahkan penegak hukum yang harusnya kuat berubah jadi... santapan... pencuci mulut.

Bau menyengat kembali memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Lebih menusuk. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia harus tenang.

Tidak, jangan pedulikan orang lain, dia tidak kenal siapa pun di sini. Cuek sajalah. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit beruntung nasibnya dari para korban-korban lain. Entah apa tujuan makhluk itu membiarkannya hidup sampai sekarang. Sehun tidak kepingin tahu. Dia cuma ingin pergi dan tidak kembali lagi.

Sepatu bot tadi dia pakai. Pas! Hangat pula. Sol-nya bergerigi. Cocok dipakai di segala medan.

Ragu dan hati-hati, dia mengintip dari balik dinding batu. Lorong panjang membentang di depan matanya. Mengarah ke suatu tempat. Gelap mencekam. Entah apa yang teror macam apa yang menunggunya kalau dia nekat melangkah lebih jauh.

Sehun menghela napas. Mempersiapkan diri. Apa dia kelihatan punya pilihan lain?

Satu... dua... tiga...

 _Lari! Cepat! Gerakkan kaki! Ayunkan! Jangan menoleh! Abaikan teriakan iblis aneh! Kau pasti bisa!_

Suara-suara penuh semangat berteriak memenuhi kepalanya. Sekadar berjaga-jaga, dia menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa selain kegelapan, mengurungnya bagai selimut yang tidak nyaman.

Mata Sehun mulai sakit karena terus dipakai mengerjap-ngerjap, ektsra keras membiasakan diri dengan suasana tanpa cahaya. Dadanya mulai sesak. Belum lagi nyeri sebadan. Arghhh! Dia buru-buru menyalakan pemantik. Api kecil yang berkobar di depan wajahnya membuat perasaan Sehun membaik. Pipi dan hidungnya terasa panas karena api yang terpancar dari pemantik. Tapi lebih baik begini daripada kabur dalam keadaan gelap-gelapan.

Sesuatu bergerak di antara celah-celah batu, tapi terlalu gelap untuk melihatnya. Sehun tidak mau menoleh. Dia terus melangkah, berjalan lurus.

Tepat di sebelahnya muncul makhluk berbadan besar, keluar dari kegelapan. Tubuh Sehun kontan tegang, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat seberapa dekat makhluk itu darinya. Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung Sehun. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada mimpi buruk sialan! Mengapa malam mimpi buruk ini tidak ada habisnya?!

Monster itu melotot dengan mata kusamnya. Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai kuku panjang itu menangkap tubuhnya lalu melubangi wajahnya. Wendigo itu membungkuk ke depan sehingga wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci saja. Sehun memaksa tubuhnya tetap membeku. Sorot mata itu mengirim sensasi menggigil di tulang belakangnya. Mungkin faktor adrenalin yang memompa pembuluh darahnya, tapi dia juga sempat menangkap sesuatu yang familier dari tatapan itu. Yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Sehun berjalan mundur, mengacungkan api dan mengeluarkan hairspray untuk mengancam makhluk itu agar tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Makhluk itu memalingkan kepala dan berteriak dengan lengkingan parau. Teriakannya terlalu nyaring. Sehun hampir menjerit ketakutan, namun dia memaksa tubuhnya tetap diam di tempat.

Situasinya tidak membaik saat dua _wendigo_ lain muncul. Tampaknya lebih kecil dan lebih lemah dari makhluk yang berdiri di depannya. Tiba-tiba mereka mulai saling menjerit, salah satu dari mereka menyerang _wendigo_ besar yang tadi berdiri di samping Sehun. Detik berikutnya tiga monster itu asik bertempur sendiri.

Kesempatan bagus untuk kabur diam-diam. Mudah-mudahan jalan di depan sana bukan jalan buntu.

Para wendigo itu masih sibuk dengan pertarungan sengit mereka, tapi ternyata kedua makhluk kecil itu tidak memiliki peluang melawan yang besar.

Entah mengapa... Sehun merasa makhluk besar itu sedang berusaha melindunginya...

Pfrrt. Melindungi?! Dugaan tolol. Hapus yang tadi! Sekali iblis ya iblis. Mana ada sejarahnya berniat melindungi. Dia itu manusia, dan manusia setara dengan santapan.

Dengan hati-hati dia membuat langkah pertama, lalu satu lagi. Perasaan gelisah menggelenyar di perutnya, memburuk setiap kali dia melangkah. Kedua wendigo kecil itu kalah telak dalam pertarungan dan kabur secepat mungkin. Jantungnya seperti retak saat dia memutar kepala sekilas untuk melihat sang juara bertahan. Sehun melotot kaget, makhluk itu sedang mengamatinya, memperhatikan gerakannya dan berteriak keras. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdoa. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?!

Sehun menoleh lagi. Baru saja dia berencana membakar makhluk besar itu ketika telapak tangan dingin mencengkram tengkuknya dari belakang. Sehun memekik tertahan—sebenarnya lebih mirip suara orang tersedak—lalu memaksakan diri untuk berbalik.

Cengkraman jemari dingin itu mengendur sedikit. "Sssst!" bisik sebuah suara. "Ini aku."

Sehun merasa bahagia dan kangen. "Suho hyung! Kyungs—" Mulutnya dibekap lagi.

"Ssst!" desis dua orang itu kompak.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" bisik Sehun, masih tidak menyangka bakal reunian dengan dua hyung mungil itu di tempat ini. Nekat betul!

"Ceritanya panjang," balas Kyungsoo pelan. "Kami tadinya ada di perpustakaan."

Sehun cengo, gagal paham.

" _Thanks to miracle_." Suho meringis. "Sudahlah. Nanti saja ceritanya. Kau sendiri gimana?"

"Ssst!" Kyungsoo mendesis, rasa panik terpancar di matanya. "Bisa diam tidak?"

Tak satu pun dari mereka berani mengucapkan sepatah kata, terdiam seribu bahasa. Sehun yakin kedua hyung-nya juga bisa merasakan bahaya sedang mendekat. Tepat dibelakang tembok ini. Dia menggenggam semprotan dan pemantik di tangannya... kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"We Are Not Alone"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N:** Pertama-tama, saya pengen sedikit curhat...

Sementara saya ngetik ini, emak mengomel. Sebenarnya dia sering ngomel sih. Katanya "Kamu itu ngapain ngetik-ngetik gak jelas apa yang diketik? Coba sana keluar! Cowok ganteng-ganteng dicuekin semua." Saya jelas terluka lah *cieeh terluka* masalahnya menulis itu adalah hobi. Bahkan melebihi itu, saya pernah berdoa pengen jadi penulis beneran, jadi begitu tahu orangtua gak terlalu ngedukung, bukannya patah semangat. Saya bandel aja, tetep nulis. Bagi saya, menulis itu merupakan dunia kecil. Dimana saya adalah sutradara, dan tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya adalah ciptaan kita. Atau... dunia dimana kita bebas ingin menjadi apapun dan siapapun sesuai kemauan kita.

Bukannya saya berniat jadi jomblo seumur hidup seperti tuduhan emak, tapi makin kesini saya makin santai dan gak terlalu berambisi lagi. Menurut saya jodoh itu gak kemana. Kalau emang udah waktunya, pasti ada... yang benar-benar bisa bikin hati tergerak. Jadilah menulis saya jadikan tempat pelampiasan dari masalah-masalah dunia nyata yang bikin kepala saya mumet.

Gak tau ya, semenjak terakhir kali berusaha terbuka dan ngutarain perasaan sama orang yang saya suka, malah mengalami patah hati terbesar. Menulis saya jadikan tempat untuk pengalih kesedihan. Makanya saya betah aja nulis berparagraf-paragraf. Panjang kali lebar. Betah di rumah, gak kemana-mana. Saya gak akan nyerah, walaupun cerita terakhir yang saya posting tidak mendapat sambutan bagus. Miskin review. Jadi terpaksa saya remove. Karena yaah... saya berharap _banget_. Dan untuk kali ini juga berharap. Saya pengen temen-temen menumpahkan curahan juga di kolom review, bisa tentang jalan cerita ini, bisa juga tentang hal-hal lain. Intinya, jangan malu, jangan merasa gak enak, ketik aja sesuka hati di kolom review. Karena kalau kalian bacanya diem-diem saya gak tahu gimana kesan kalian soal cerita ini.

Dan, terakhir, saya minta maaf, untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini butuh waktu lama, karena saya baru nemuin feel dan mood. Belum lagi nunggu pengumuman dari kampus pasca, saya makin pusing. Semoga saya dan temen-temen yang membaca ini sukses kedepannya.

Kalau mau bantu ngasih ide dan saran juga boleh. Semoga kalian suka ya. Review dari kalian membuat saya bersemangat dan tergerak untuk tetap eksis di dunia per-ff-an ini. :D. Biarin emak marah-marah, wong saya suka nulis. Kalau kalian ngasih dukungan malah lebih bagus lagi. Jujur, saya orangnya gampang down, saya nulis juga modal dukungan. Saya gak minta banyak dari temen-temen, cuma yaa... dimohon review-nya. Itu aja. Buat pemanis dan penggerak saya untuk terus menulis.

C u in the next chap ;D!

Ya sudah. Cukup segitu saja. And bila berkenan review atau masih ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. Oh iya. Kalau mau berbagi kisah mistis juga boleh. (^^). _Feel free to review_ :*

Thanks for read this fanfic! Love you guys.


	7. Chapter 5 - We Are Not Alone

**AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Krisyeol (Kris, Chanyeol)

Kaihun (Kai, Sehun)

Lumin (Luhan, Xiumin)

Sudo (Suho, Kyungsoo)

Taobaek (Tao, Baekhyun)

ChenLay (Chen, Lay)

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Mystery, fantasy, death-chara, adventure, yaoi, horror, cannibalism, SADISM, violence, satanic cult(?), AU, OOC, Friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia

* * *

 **^^HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5**

 **We Are Not Alone**

* * *

 **31/10/2015. Location:** **Mount Madahee, Mines Area – Shoshone Woods**

Bayangan tinggi besar muncul tepat di depan hidung Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, menyeramkan dan menakutkan seperti monster dari neraka. Namja itu langsung menarik kepalanya, membeku, spontan menyumbat napasnya. Untuk mengamankan keadaan, pemantik ditutup lalu ditekan lembut ke dadanya. Monster itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda pergerakan, tapi ketiga orang itu juga tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Ini membuat ketiga orang dalam ruangan kecil itu ketakutan setengah mati saat si monster menunduk lalu mengamati tiga bocah-bocah itu dengan dua mata kusamnya. Setelah beberapa detik, monster itu perlahan-lahan mundur dan menghilang lagi di kegelapan.

Situasi berbahaya belum berakhir, tapi setidaknya, mereka aman untuk sementara waktu.

Sebuah desahan lega lolos dari mulut Sehun. Sangat berisiko menyelinap ke jalur tadi tanpa bantuan senter. Tapi mereka tentunya tidak sudi menarik perhatian si monster tadi.

"Hyung, kalian kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sehun, baru sadar duo hyung kecil di sampingnya masih menikmati peran sebagai patung.

Suho menghela napas, lalu menjelaskan dengan suara pelan. "Tembok rahasia di perpustakaan, ingat? Kami curiga ada jalan pintas gaib, ruangan rahasia atau semacamnya di balik tembok itu. Niat awal mau kami hancurkan pakai cara manual."

Jidat Sehun berkerut. "Cara manual? Memangnya bisa?"

"Ya, tidak mungkin lah!" jawab Kyungsoo. "Tapi tau-tau saja temboknya menghilang saat hendak kami hancurkan menggunakan palu biasa, ringkas cerita—Ta-daaaa! Kami bisa sampai sejauh ini."

Sehun geleng-geleng skeptis. "Tidak masuk akal."

"Memang," Kyungsoo angkat bahu. "Kami juga sampai sekarang tidak percaya."

Sehun memijat keningnya. "Jujur nih, hyung. Aku masih belum begitu paham. Kalau tembok itu tiba-tiba menghilang, berarti kalian muncul di sini dengan bantuan sihir?"

"Bukan. Kami naik mesin waktu." kata Suho asal ceplos.

Kyungsoo melempar lirikan pedas ke arahnya. "Bukan pakai sihir atau mesin waktu. Jatuh dari ketinggian lebih tepatnya. Tahu berapa jarak dari jembatan ke Sungai Han? Nah, bayangkan kami jatuh dari jembatan itu. Tapi permukaan sungainya kita ganti dengan dataran batu-batu gua yang keras."

Sehun kembali mengurut keningnya. "Kok makin sulit dimengerti."

Suho menjentikkan jari. "Nah! Daripada kita memaksakan diri mengobrol tapi sama-sama pusing, mending cari jalan keluar."

Keduanya menyadari tubuh adik mereka dipenuhi luka-luka yang cukup parah.

"Hun, kenapa telapak tanganmu?!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun, cemas berlebih.

Maknae mereka menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan?! Tanganmu terluka!" seru Kyungsoo.

Suho meringis. "Sayang, jangan teriak-teriak. Suaramu cempreng dan mengganggu ketentraman."

"Jangan menghinaku! Kau tidak lihat tangannya?!"

"Iya tau tau! Makanya ayo bantu aku pegangi Sehun. Nanti kalau sudah berhasil keluar dari sini baru deh kau omeli dia sepuasnya."

Kyungsoo cuma mendengus, terpaksa menelan semua ocehan, dia tahu Suho ada benarnya.

Mereka langsung memapah bocah kelebihan tinggi badan itu, membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

Terengah-engah mereka berlari menyusuri terowongan, mengandalkan pemantik yang kini beralih di tangan Suho. Sehun menyeret kedua kaki beralaskan sepatu bot-nya, jalan terpincang-pincang di tengah. Kyungsoo setengah ngeden menahan beban besar di pundaknya, karena Sehun super tinggi. Kasihan dua orang itu.

Segera mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara jeritan serak bergema mengisi suasana yang hening dan lengang.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Sehun dengan tampang pucat. "DIA DISINI! Cepat! HYUNG! Cepat! Cepat!" perintahnya dikuasai panik tingkat tinggi.

Mana terowongan ini terlalu gelap untuk membedakan yang mana bayangan makhluk sialan itu dan yang mana bayangan dinding batu, tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang mengawasi mereka di belakang sana.

Botol hairspray yang dingin menempel di pipi kiri Kyungsoo, pemantik menempel di pipi kanan Suho. Gara-gara Sehun merangkul mereka tanpa melepas barang kesayangannya. Terowongannya dingin, tapi mereka justru merasa kepanasan.

Pintu keluar berikutnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari depan mata. Mereka terpaksa harus mengambil risiko dengan tetap bergerak meniti sisa terowongan. Raksasa di belakang mereka menggeram dan merangkak di langit-langit gua. Gesekan jari-jari kukunya meninggalkan gema nyaring yang menggesek gendang telinga. Itu pertanda bagi mereka untuk... LARIII! Berlari seperti orang gila! Jeleknya adalah, Sehun jadi tidak bisa menggunakan pemantiknya untuk menakut-nakuti makhluk itu karena keadannya sekarang.

Dia mendengar suara monster itu di atas kepalanya, tapi tidak berani melirik untuk memastikan.

"Sial! Keparat! Bangsat!" keluar semua kalimat sumpah serapah dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Diam!" Suho balas membentak. Situasi sudah buruk, makin buruk lagi setelah mendengar Kyungsoo menyumpah pakai kosakata preman pasar. "Tenang! Jalan saja!"

"Mana bisa tenang?! Sial! Keparat! Bangsat! Bangsat!" Kyungsoo tidak mau patuh. Menyeret Sehun makin ngotot dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Makhluk itu meloncat ke depan mereka dan berdiri menjulang dengan pelototan keji yang seakan siap menyerang. Lalu berteriak marah dengan suara tinggi.

Suho melangkah mundur. Kyungsoo mundur. Sehun mengikuti.

Mereka melangkahkan satu kaki lagi ke belakang. Lalu kaki lainnya. Satu langkah lagi.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo tersentak, matanya menatap penuh ketakutan. Tubuh Sehun gemetaran parah.

Ketegangan memuncak. Ketiganya mematung waspada, tidak ada yang sanggup bergerak atau menimbulkan bunyi. Bahkan bernapas. Makhluk itu masih berdiri di tempat. Juga menunggu dengan waspada. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari makhluk itu. Suho juga menyadari hal yang sama, karena dia mencolak pundak Kyungsoo lewat belakang leher Sehun.

"Aneh sekali."

"Aneh?" bisik Kyungsoo, nyaris tanpa suara.

"Dia hanya terpaku pada Sehun. Lihat matanya."

Kyungsoo langsung konek dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan sang kekasih. Diam-diam mengamati bola mata sang makhluk kurus bertangan panjang. Sorotnya yang mengerikan terpaku di titik tengah. Mengabaikan dua sisanya.

"Dia mengincar Sehun," sambungnya.

Kyungsoo terperanjat dalam hati. Membenarkan dugaan Suho. " _Dia_... Matthew?"

"Hati-hati," bisik Suho lagi. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

 _Tunggu..._

 _Sesuatu?!_

Kyungsoo mendadak dihujani perasaan tidak enak. Dan pikiran buruknya jadi nyata, karena tanpa aba-aba namja itu langsung memekik. "HEI MATTHEW!"

Gigi Kyungsoo mengatup rapat-rapat, rahangnya tegang, mengeluarkan bunyi gerungan sebal. "Hyung! Kau ngapain?!"

"MATTHEW! ITU NAMAMU KAN?!"

"HYUNG!" Kyungsoo ikut berteriak lantang karena jengkel.

Sehun menganga bodoh. Heran mengapa tiba-tiba Suho berminat memberi makhluk itu nama panggilan keren. Apa itu bagian dari rencana kedua hyung-nya yang tidak dia ketahui? Siapa saja! Tolong beri dia pencerahan! Karena cuma dia yang kurang paham duduk perkaranya.

"Matthew!" panggil Suho, dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ini ide bagus. Tapi harus ada yang bisa berperan sebagai umpan.

Makhluk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seperti seekor anjing. Apakah dia mengerti ucapannya barusan? Apakah masih ada bagian dari Matthew dalam tubuh itu? Sayangnya sebelum Suho sempat berteriak memanggil namanya lagi, siluman tengkorak itu menyambarnya dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Dampaknya jelas fatal, karena batu-batu kasar nan keras menghantam tulang punggungnya telak-telak, walaupun tidak mengancam nyawa.

Kyungsoo terguncang, pegangannya ke Sehun terlepas, dia berlari menghampiri Suho. "Hyuuung!"

Perlahan Suho duduk dan berdiri kembali. Dia yakin salah satu tulang punggungnya remuk, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh. Itu hanya akan memperlambat. Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih dalam bahaya. "Cepat kalian keluar dari sini! Bawa Sehun!"

Kyungsoo ternganga, "Jangan bertindak tolol!" Inginnya memaksa Suho, dia seret cowok itu kalau perlu, tapi apalah daya, Sehun juga butuh pertolongan. Lukanya lebih parah. Ditambah lagi, makhluk itu mengincarnya. Kyungsoo menoleh, adik kecil mereka sedang terpojok di sudut. Agak miris melihatnya, padahal Sehun itu jangkung sekali, sekarang dia persis bocah kecil kehilangan ibu.

Pada saat terakhir, sebelum makhluk itu sempat menyambar dengan kuku-kuku runcingnya, Sehun menggunakan kombinasi semprotan dan pemantik sebagai penyembur api. Wendigo itu berteriak dan mencoba menutupi wajahnya, tapi apinya terlalu kecil dan tidak cukup kuat, karena leher Sehun berada dalam cengkraman kukunya. Itu terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

"Kyung! Bawa Sehun kembali keluar! Kau dengar aku?"

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" tantang Kyungsoo memekik, tidak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian. Tidak mungkin! Itu ide tergila sepanjang masa. Tidak mau!

"Kyungie... sayang..." Suho menggenggam kedua tangan nama di depannya. "Percayalah padaku." Dia tersenyum lembut, tangannya meraih ppi Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya. "Kita semua _harus_ keluar dari sini. _Semua_."

Tatapan Kyungsoo tidak fokus. Masih menyiratkan keraguan.

"Kyung." Genggaman tangan Suho makin erat. "Kumohon... aku masih punya urusan disini, Sehun membutuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas dari bahunya. Sehun sedang berjuang mati-matian melepaskan lehernya dari cengkraman tangan setebal besi itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya megap-megap. Wajah pucatnya membiru. Jika dibiarkan begitu selama semenit, bisa dipastikan leher beserta kepala akan terlepas dari tubuh bagian bawah.

 _Tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu hyung..._

 _Kumohon jaga diri!_

 _Bagaimana denganmu?_

Terlalu banyak uneg-uneg yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sampai tidak ada satu pun yang terucap. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakannya. Entah mengapa ada beban yang mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya. Sebagai gantinya, malah air mata yang mengalir turun.

"Sialan!" Suho tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Wendigo itu memaksa satu tangannya masuk terlalu dalam ke mulut Sehun, tangan abnormal berkuku runcing itu terlalu besar, melesak lebih dalam, terlalu menyakitkan, memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun yang sempit, hanya butuh satu kali gerakan...

Satu kali gerakan...

Jika monster itu berniat membunuh Sehun dengan cara melebarkan jari-jarinya...

Rahang Sehun hancur lebur dalam satu kali gerakan!

Makhluk itu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, taringnya terbuka dan menancap di leher Sehun.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Suho melompat berdiri lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan kilat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang masih termangu. Sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah belakang. Kyungsoo masih menyesali keadaan. Tidak tau musti melampiaskan amarah kepada siapa. Ini situasi yang sulit.

"KYUNGSOO! BAWA SEHUN!"

Begitulah. Suho tidak memberikannya pilihan lain. Seruan tadi adalah aba-aba baginya untuk segera bangkit. Berdiri dan laksanakan sebagai laki-laki. Berhenti menangis! Hadapi tantangan, tidak peduli resikonya. Komando dari ketua tim mereka itu tidak bisa diutak-atik lagi. Kyungsoo kenal Suho, terlalu mengenalnya sampai-sampai dia hapal kalau Suho tidak akan mundur. Apapun alasannya. Bahkan air mata Kyungsoo sekalipun tidak bisa merubah keputusannya. Mungkin bukan keputusan terbaik untuk memberikan nyawa Sehun ke tangan Kyungsoo seorang diri, tapi ada masalah lain yang menanti di depan sana.

Suho meraba-raba tanah, menemukan batu, dia lempar ke punggung ringkih penuh deretan tulang si monster jelek. Suho meloncat-loncat sambil melambai-lambai. "OIII! KEJAR AKU! MONYET! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI DIA! OIII!"

Wendigo itu memutar kepalanya, melotot. Situasinya sangat gawat. Suho bahkan mendengar jantungnya berdebar berisik di dada, sementara dia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat untuk menenangkan diri. Makhluk itu terus melotot, meski dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, lalu berjalan mendekat, sementara matanya yang kusam masih melotot.

"Matt! Ayolah, bung! Aku tahu kau masih ada di sana. Ini bukan dirimu! Kau meninggalkan keluargamu demi... kehidupan ini?! Sehun bukan Rachel. Jadi tinggalkan dia. Biarkan kami pergi..." Mediasi. Hebat sekali! itulah yang dilakukan Suho! Mengajak pembunuh berdarah dingin berdiskusi! Tapi, yang mengejutkan, monster itu hanya berdiri diam, seperti mendengarkan pidatonya. Yang paling mengejutkan lagi, dia tidak menyerang Suho dengan cakar tajamnya.

Ya, ada seseorang di mata kusam ini... yang pernah ada selama bertahun-tahun silam. Seseorang yang mengenal Rachel. Sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Suho. Mungkin tidak perlu ada pertarungan keji—

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Monster buruk rupa itu menginjak-injak harapannya saat dia mengangkat lengannya dan menampar tubuh Suho, benar-benar kuat.

Suho terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Hyung!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menjerit. Kyungsoo yang paling heboh.

Arrkkk... adududududuh... remuk lagi satu tulang...

"Ukh!" Suho terbatuk-batuk. Efeknya menyakitkan minta ampun, ngilu sebadan, sehingga dia perlu beberapa menit untuk menarik napas dan memulihkan diri. Makhluk itu menjerit, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo segera bertindak, dia menyambar tangan Sehun. Membawanya kabur secepat kilat. Makhluk besar itu mengaum marah. Suho harus segera bertindak. Sebelum kedua orang itu yang berubah jadi target. Tidak! Bukan begitu rencananya!

Dengan hati-hati Suho bangkit kembali, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik mayat berkaki buntung dan berkepala puntung. Entah siapa orang malang yang kehilangan kepalanya itu. Adik mereka bisa saja bernasib sama jika seandainya dia bergerak lamban tadi. Suho menaikkan alis, matanya menangkap sesuatu tersampir di saku jaket pria itu. Bentuknya mirip senjata api yang pernah dia lihat...

Langkah demi langkah, dia bergegas menghampiri si mayat.

"Maaf ya... maaf banget..." Suho bergumam penuh penyesalan sambil merogoh-rogoh saku jaket parka. Setidaknya, kepala orang ini hilang sehingga dia tidak bisa memelototi Suho dan menilai apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Suho tercekat takjub, lumayan melotot saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh telapaknya. Berat. Pasti ini pistol flamethrower yang sama. Amazing sekali bentuknya! Dia langsung bersemangat ingin membunuh.

"Keren! Tapi senjata ini berat juga ternyata." Suho bergumam kagum, agak terkejut dengan beratnya. OKE! Sekarang dia siap berkelahi dengan monster! Sayangnya, Suho masih harus menghadapi kegelapan, karena orang itu tidak memiliki senter di sakunya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, _bung_." Senyum sang jawara muncul di bibir Suho. _Yap_ , dia bangga pada diri sendiri.

Pistol flamethrower adalah argumen yang bagus. Suho yakin akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. " _Come on, Matt! Let's play a game_." Satu tangan Suho yang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya telah bertengger di pelatuk.

Makhluk itu memalingkan kepalanya perlahan. Perhatiannya tercurah pada Suho kali ini.

Suho melebarkan seringai. "Kau dapat salam dari anak-istrimu. Mau dengar?"

Makhluk itu berbalik, Suho berhasil menarik perhatian Matthew sepenuhnya! Tangan Suho berkeringat dingin karena adrenalin yang tersisa di pembuluh darahnya. Paling tidak, tangan dinginnya sangat cocok dengan dinding-dinding beku yang mengurungnya. Pemikiran positif menahan langkah Suho untuk mundur. Pikiran yang berbisik bahwa dia dibutuhkan oleh teman-temannya memberi Suho kekuatan.

"Ini... salam dari mereka... KEMBALILAH KE NERAKA!"

Sinkron dengan kata-katanya, pistol menyemburkan cahaya merah terang seperti bulatan api yang langsung menghantam dada makhluk itu dan memanggang habis tubuhnya. Makhluk itu memuntahkan jeritan kuat, terlihat begitu frustasi dan kesakitan pada saat bersamaan. Kecoak-kecoak lain berdatangan dan menggeram di belakang sana. Suho tidak takut. Dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" _Show time_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka dikuasai oleh hasrat keji. Psikopat tanpa kenal ampun. Makhluk yang senang menyaru menjadi bayang-bayang pepohonan. Pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kanibal yang diam-diam selalu mengintai dalam kegelapan, menunggu untuk bisa merobek kulit mangsanya. Dan karena Suho telah membunuhnya, sebuah jiwa terlepas, roh iblis pemarah itu berputar-putar menubruk dinding terowongan gelap nan panjang, melesat ke gunung seperti angin yang jahat, menunggu untuk merasuki tubuh manusia-manusia berjiwa lemah lagi.

Seluruh gua seperti terguncang. Makhluk-makhluk lainnya menggeram bersamaan, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kuning kusam dan taring-taring panjang.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo diselubungi kegelapan yang pekat. Tanpa melihat pun mereka bisa merasakan sesuatu berpindah dan bergerak cepat di sekelilingnya. Angin dingin berhembus di tengkuk, meniup bulu kuduk hingga berdiri. Mereka juga mendengar suara kaki diseret-seret di lantai gua yang keras. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Tangan dingin Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan namja tinggi itu, mereka berlari menembus kegelapan. Kelihatannya berlari tanpa arah, karena mereka sendiri bingung dimana letak jalan keluar. Atau memang tidak ada?

"Lari! Lari!" Kyungsoo memekik nyaring. Sorot matanya liar. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Sehun terseok-seok di belakang, meringis tersiksa sambil mempercepat langkah, berusaha keras menyamai kecepatan kaki Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Sampai terasa menyakitkan dan menjepit pori-porinya.

"Lari! Lari!"

Tanpa henti dia meneriakkan kata itu.

"Lari! Lari!"

Sehun mendengar langkah-langkah cepat, suara keresak panik seolah-olah binatang kecil berlari tergesa-gesa di atas dedaunan. Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk muncul cepat di depannya. Kyungso berkelit ke samping, semakin merapat pada tembok. Otot-otot tubuh Kyungsoo tegang semua, ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Suara-suara aneh saling bersahutan, memekakkan telinga, Kyungsoo tidak kepingin tahu siapa itu atau darimana asalnya. Dia hanya ingin berlari. Berlari. Terus berlari.

Ada yang berdiri menghadang mereka, dengan tinggi dua meter lebih, kurus kering mengenaskan. Keduanya nyaris menjerit. Makhluk yang menyerupai wanita itu balas menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan sepasang matanya yang dingin. Beberapa helai rambut hitam panjangnya yang masih tersisa seolah-olah ditiup angin, membingkai wajahnya yang sudah rusak dan busuk. Seringainya menampakkan sederatan gigi kuning yang tajam. Segumpal daging terkelupas dari pipi kirinya. Tulang berwarna kelabu mengintip dari balik daging merahnya. Kukunya yang kuning-kuning melengkung seperti cakar burung kenari.

Yang ini masih separuh manusia. Manusia zombie dalam film-film. Sehun mengarahkan semprotan api ke arahnya, makhluk itu berteriak, meloncat mundur dan menghilang ke dalam bayang-bayang.

Dua sosok berwajah buruk dan pucat meregangkan tangan, memutar kepala mereka, merangkak dari langit-langit, meloncat ke bawah tumpukan drum-drum kayu yang berdebu.

Kyungsoo menyeret tangan Sehun mengambil jalur kiri. Menelusuri rel tua panjang, berlari di sisinya agar tidak tersandung, besi-besi rel yang mencuat.

Kedua makhluk itu kembali meregangkan tangan. Yang satu laki-laki, yang satu baju terusannya compang-camping, sepertinya perempuan. Kulit mereka tipis sekali hingga tulang-belulang di baliknya kentara. Mata mereka kuning, terbenam dalam-dalam di dalam rongganya yang gelap. Bibir mereka pecah-pecah dan berwarna pucat.

Semua makhluk ini kelihatannya belum terlalu mengalami metamorfosis sempurna. Masih ada bentuk-bentuk manusia yang bisa dipakai untuk membedakan jenis kelamin. Si perempuan berteriak parau. Suaranya sekering keresak dedaunan yang telah mati. Mengejar dua orang itu, kuku-kuku cakarnya menggores tepi rel, dia memanjat ke tembok dengan cara merangkak seperti laba-laba.

Dua sosok jelek memanjat keluar dari balik celah-celah pilar batu. Dua-duanya laki-laki. Rambut mereka kering seperti jerami putih. Di mulut mereka tampak seringai menakutkan. Mereka melompat berdiri, meregangkan tubuh, mengerang seolah-olah mereka tak pernah bergerak selama ratusan tahun.

Napas Sehun kembang-kempis. Jantungnya memukul-mukul dada, memberontak, mencoba keluar dari dalam sana dan meninggalkan raganya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat menoleh ke kanan...

Apa itu yang bertengger di ujung tongkat itu?

Kepala... manusia?!

Dia membuka mulut dan berteriak histeris saat mengenalinya.

Kepala Paman Frans?!

Perutnya terasa mulas. Lehernya tercekat. Pening, pusing, dia buru-buru menyerbu pintu yang membentang terbuka di dinding seberang. Berjuang keras untuk bernapas, dengan jantung berdentam-dentam dan telunga berdengung, dia memaksa dirinya berlari kencang. Mencengkram tangan Sehun dan berlari semakin jauh. Makin kesini mulut-mulut gua semakin sempit, lorongnya semakin pengap, belum lagi dia takut tersandung batu. Entah kemana arah kaki membawanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris dan Chanyeol melangkah ke dalam lubang persegi kecil yang tersusun dari potongan batu. Membungkuk rendah, lalu melalui satu terowongan sempit yang tanahnya miring dan menurun.

Kris memimpin di barisan depan, menyinari tanah dengan senter halogen terang di jidatnya. Lantai terowongan terasa lembut dan berpasir ketika diinjak. Hawanya juga dingin dan lembap.

"Dinding granit," kata Kris, berhenti untuk mengusap langit-langit terowongan yang rendah dengan satu tangannya. Maklum, mereka tingginya keterlaluan, tidak perlu susah payah berjinjit kepala mereka sudah kepentok di langit-langit. "Semua terowongan terbuat dari batu kapur." Dia mendekati pilar batu yang permukannya kasar, memberi tanda silang

Suhu tiba-tiba turun. Udara terasa lebih lembap.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mengamati sekeliling.

"Kalau kau takut kita bisa kembali," saran Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Chanyeol cepat, tak lupa tersenyum riang.

Terowongan itu berkelok-kelok, kemudian bercabang menjadi dua terowongan. Kris masih memimpin di depan, berhenti sebentar untuk meninggalkan satu tanda, kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, melalui terowongan di sebelah kiri yang begitu sempit hingga mereka harus mengerutkan tubuh supaya bisa lewat, jalan agak serong ke samping, kepala menunduk dalam-dalam, melangkah perlahan-lahan menyusuri jalan panjang dengan langit-langit yang rendah, sampai terowongan itu melebar ke dalam satu ruangan besar berlangit-langit tinggi.

Chanyeol meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar karena lega. Rasanya tidak enak sekali meringkuk di tempat sempit begini. Sensasinya mirip hamster gendut yang terjebak di lorong warna-warni.

Mereka menatap sekeliling ruang besar itu.

Sepatu mereka berderak di lantai berpasir. Kris melihat terowongan lain yang menuju ke kanan, kemudian terowongan lain di sebelah kiri.

"Hyung, kau yakin ada ruang staf atau apapun di sekitar sini?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ini gua tambang kan? Harusnya ada ruangan yang dipakai para pekerja terdahulu untuk duduk-duduk santai sambil nonton TV atau main billiard."

Kris mendengus. "Kau pikir ini hotel bintang lima? Ruangan monoton untuk para pekerja barangkali ada."

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Aku yakin ini jalan yang benar."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Yakin sekali."

"Kalau tidak ada kita kembali ke terowongan awal. Hidup itu jangan dibikin susah. Tunggu, aku harus memberi tanda." Kris mendekati salah satu sisi tembok, lalu menggambar tanda silang besar-besar.

Bulatan-bulatan cahaya dari kepala mereka bergerak menyapu dinding.

"Pokoknya aku tidak yakin sebelum kita menemukan peta lokasi jelas di dalam tambang ini," tandas Chanyeol.

"Kalau gitu mari kita temukan petanya," sahut Kris enteng.

Gua itu menyempit, lalu menikung. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar bunyi berdecit-decit. Arahnya berasal dari depan. Ada bunyi tetesan air di dekat mereka. Terowongan itu membelok, lalu tiba-tiba melebar lagi dan berakhir di suatu ruangan besar.

Bunyi berdecit tadi terdengar lagi, langkah Chanyeol mendadak terhenti. Kemudian terdengar bunyi mengepak-ngepak, mengibas-ngibas. Semakin lama semakin keras.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Chanyeol celingukan panik. Intonasinya yang meninggi memantul-mantul di dinding gua.

Sebelum Kris sempat menyahut, bunyi itu makin lama makin menyakitkan telinga. Datangnya dari atas.

Mereka melirik hati-hati ke atas dan melihat langit-langit gua yang hitam runtuh dan menimpa kepala mereka.

"AHHH!"

Chanyeol spontan berteriak sambil tiarap di lantai gua yang basah. Secara naluriah dan spontan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dia menunggu. menunggu tubuhnya diremukkan beton-beton batu karang. Bunyi hiruk pikuk di atas kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Kemudian terdengar siulan nyaring yang melengking tinggi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika dia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Seketika matanya melotot. Ribuan kelelawar terbang di atas kepala mereka.

Bukannya takut Kris malah cengar-cengir meledek.

Sialan.

Ribuan kelelawar hitam terbang mondar-mandir, mengepak-ngepakkan sayap, menukik. Langit-langit gua ternyata masih utuh. Tidak roboh menimpanya.

Rupanya tanpa sengaja mereka membangunkan kawanan kelelawar itu. Kini mereka mendesis-desis sambil terbang rendah.

"Hyung! Awas kepalamu disambar!" pekik Chanyeol.

Kris tetap senyam-senyum kalem. "Ayo," katanya sambil menunduk meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih tiarap. "Nanti lehermu digigit. Aku tidak mau pacarku yang imut berubah jadi drakula."

"Ha-ha, alangkah lucunya." sindir Chanyeol.

Mereka terpaksa berjalan sambil merunduk karena kawanan kelelawar itu terbang rendah.

Keduanya menuju dinding belakang gua. Lalu memasuki terowongan lainnya yang juga meliuk-liuk. Saat melalui celah sempit, Chanyeol merapatkan punggung ke dinding terowongan, dan maju sambil meraba-raba. Kris terus menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi, yakin mereka sudah dekat.

Terowongan itu berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang kira-kira sama besarnya dengan ruangan pertama.

Keheningan yang meliputi tempat itu terasa mencekam. Tak ada yang bergerak. Tak ada yang berbicara. Satu-satunya bunyi yang bergema adalah angin yang masuk dan terpantul melalui dinding-dinding batu di kepala mereka.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, membayangkan sepasang anak kecil. Anak-anak yang jadi korban penculikan. Para korban hilang yang nyawanya berakhir sia-sia. Mereka bingung, gelisah dan ketakutan. Berusaha bernapas dengan tenang di ruangan yang kelam ini. Lalu makhluk-makhluk yang belum pernah mereka temui seumur hidup tiba-tiba menyerbu dan membantai mereka, tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Di ruangan ini.

Di ruangan tempat mereka sedang berdiri sekarang.

Chanyeol membuka mata. Mendapati Kris memandang dengan sorot tajam ke arahnya, wajahnya juga tegang.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru saja berandai-andai."

Untungnya Kris sedang tidak mood untuk banyak bertanya, hanya melayangkan satu tangan ke pundak Chanyeol, mendekap lebih erat. Seolah-olah dengan begitu dia bisa membuat sang kekasih merasa lebih terhibur.

"Apa hyung lihat susunan batu-batu besar yang tergeletak di samping mulut gua?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk. "Lihat."

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengan para penambang itu? Kenapa mereka tidak keluar saja? Toh ada jalan keluar terbuka lebar di depan mata mereka. Kenapa memilih berdiam diri di dalam gua yang gelap tanpa cahaya matahari? Kenapa malah menunggu akal sehat pergi dari kepala mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak keluar saja? Bukankah mereka punya peralatan?"

Kris terdiam, berpikir keras. Memang sih tadi dia sempat melihat susunan batu-batu besar di sekeliling mulut gua. Bongkahan batu-batu putih berukuran raksasa itu beratnya paling tidak sekitar seratus kilogram. Terasa sangat pas dipakai menutupi mulut gua. Siapapun akan terperangkap di dalam untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hm... kok aku malah berpikir posisi batu-batu besar itu sebelumnya tidak begitu."

"Maksudmu..." Garis kerutan jidat Chanyeol bertambah satu. "Ada yang memindahkan batu-batunya dari pintu masuk?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin, aku cuma asal menebak-nebak saja sih. Kalau memang... ada jalan keluar... misalkan nih ya, misalkan saja, batu-batu tadi tidak menghalangi akses jalan keluar satu-satunya, apa kira-kira tambang ini punya masa depan cerah? Inilah jawabannya. Bisa kau saksikan."

Cukup masuk akal, pikir Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksudmu sebelumnya gua ini...?" Chanyeol bersusah payah mengubek-ngubek otaknya. Menelaah satu pemikiran dari bukti. "Gua ini pernah tertimbun, lalu.. entah kenapa sekarang bebas dimasuki siapa saja?"

"Kira-kira begitu," sahut Kris.

"Apa itu perbuatan disengaja?"

"Disengaja?"

"Reruntuhan batunya? Disengaja atau faktor alam?"

Kris berdecak. "Ya mana kutahu. Aku 'kan bukan produk jaman dulu. Aku berani sumpah aku belum lahir waktu Mammoth masih merajalela wara-wiri di muka bumi."

"Lalu—"

"Intinya mari kita sama-sama mencari jawaban riil-nya dulu, oke?" sergah Kris. "Diskusinya kita lanjutkan nanti. Terlalu sulit kalau cuma modal berandai-andai terus."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan, mereka lanjut jalan lagi menyusuri terowongan.

"Kita menghirup udara berusia empat ratus tahun," celetuk Kris, menunduk menjaga senternya terarah ke lantai.

Fuaaaah! Hembusan angin topan mini keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Aku suka udara empat ratus tahun. _Really_. Baunya mirip telapak kaki mumi yang diawetkan."

Kris terkekeh kecil. "Bagus. Tetap begitu ya. Supaya kita tidak terlalu tegang."

Udara benar-benar berbau kardus tua. Semacam aroma berat dan pengap. Seperti loteng rumah yang jarang dibersihkan. Terowongan yang mereka lalui sedikit melebar, lalu melengkung ke kanan. Sesekali Kris berhenti untuk membuat tanda silang. Katanya dia berasa seperti Hansel dan Gretel yang mencoba bersembunyi dari komplotan penyihir.

"Bukan kompolotan penyihir," ralat Chanyeol. "Komplotan pemakan daging."

"Ssst! Jangan disebut-sebut, nanti yang kalau mereka berdiri di belakangmu, gimana?"

Bahu Chanyeol melorot. "Hyung, jangan bikin aku takut."

Cowok itu malah ketawa.

Selanjutnya mereka melalui terowongan sempit, lalu mengikuti terowongan lebar di sisi kiri. Memasuki terowongan yang melengkung ke kanan. Udara bertambah sedikit lebih hangat. Baunya apek, seolah-olah ada orang yang telah merokok di sana. Dinding-dindingnya kosong. Cahaya senter di kepala Chanyeol memindai seluruh lantai. Agak keras di sini, kurang berpasir.

Mereka tiba di ruangan yang lebih luas dan lapang. Ada semacam tongkat kayu tergantung di tembok. Kris menyorotinya. Oh, bukan tongkat ternyata. Obor!

Dia mengeluarkan korek dari dalam tas, menyalakan semua obor hingga ruangan itu terang benderang. Saatnya memadamkan senter.

"Wow..." Chanyeol tercengang kagum. "Lihat tempat ini."

"Yap," Kris berkacak pinggang ikut mengamati. "Pasti jaman dulu pusat aktivitas manusia-manusia sibuk."

Sebenarnya yang mereka lihat adalah gua tambang biasa pada umumnya. Dengan lampu-lampu minyak tanah super kuno yang sudah kadaluarsa, generator raksasa yang beralih fungsi jadi pajangan, alat-alat penggali dan pencungkil, sekop-sekop karatan tanpa tuan. Tertancap di beberapa tumpukan batu besar dan reruntuhan. Chanyeol memeriksa salah satu ruangan yang kemungkinan besar ruangan para pemantau atau mandor di lapangan. Ada beberapa macam tombol-tombol, panel-panel dan kabel-kabel elektronik dalam kotak logam besar dan datar. Terlihat seperti versi nenek moyang dari komputer. Iseng-iseng dia pencet satu tombol. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Mungkin sudah korslet. Begitu berbalik, dia melihat satu lemari kayu berisi helm jadul. Chanyeol menyambar satu helm penambang, lalu dia pakai di kepalanya.

"Hyung!" seru Chanyeol, lalu berpose. Kedua tangan di pinggang. "Gimana? Apa aku tambah keren?"

Kris geleng-geleng, sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa. "Kau mau dengar pendapatku?"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut antusias.

"Menurutku kau mirip bocah dengan helm pekerja tambang yang sudah mati."

Chanyeol merengut. "Dasar perusak suasana. Kau cuma iri karena aku lebih tampan darimu."

Kris mencibir angkuh, angkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tidak mau membantah. Karena yang barusan itu fitnah nyata."

Chanyeol melet-melet super kilat. Kemudian kabur ke ruangan berikutnya.

Saat melongok ke dalam, dia langsung mengenali ruangan itu sebagai ruang peristirahatan. Dia menghampiri sebuah ranjang kayu rendah yang menempel ke sisi dinding. Di sebelahnya ada kursi kayu berkaki tiga yang sengaja disandarkan ke dinding hingga tampak sangat kokoh untuk diduduki. Hanya ada dua perabotan di kamar sempit ini.

Membosankan, pikir Chanyeol.

Apakah salah seorang pekerja pernah duduk di ranjang itu? Dia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di waktu luang? Apakah mereka berbicara tentang hal-hal yang bakal mereka kerjakan setelah bebas? Setelah mereka pulang ke rumah?

Miris kalau mengetahui bagaimana nasib mereka. Bukannya pulang untuk menemui keluarga. Malah...

Chanyeol mengampiri ranjang dan menyentuhnya. Ternyata keras sekali. Astaga... dia jadi semakin bersimpati. Kasur keras, tidak ada hiburan. Sempurna sekali hidup mereka.

Goresan-goresan hitam di dinding menarik perhatiannya. Tulisan? Mungkinkah salah seorang dari mereka sengaja meninggalkan pesan?

Dia membungkuk untuk mengamati goresan-goresan bekas cakaran kuku jari manusia yang tumpul, memicingkan mata. Entahlah, apa ini betul-betul digores oleh kuku atau dipahat... karena ada sedikit noda merah kering.

Darah?!

 **HURT.**

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa? Apa yang menyakitkan?

Dia menyalakan senter di kepalanya, menyoroti semua dinding. Tulisan-tulisan lain memenuhi dinding kusam nan kotor ini. Pesannya sama. Singkat saja. Tapi Chanyeol cukup merinding membacanya.

 **HURTHURTHURTHURTHURT**

 **HURT!**

Apa-apaan...

Satu napas tegang lolos dari mulutnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

Dia berdiri. Di sebuah kamar sempit. Dikelilngi pesan membingungkan dari masa lalu. Dipahat menggunakan kuku jari manusia. Entah apa maksudnya.

Satu tepukan di pundak membuat Chanyeol terlonjak.

"Hei, aku sudah menemukan peta. Ayo pergi..." Alis Kris berkerut menyadari reaksi Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

"Coba baca sendiri," tangan Chanyeol menunjuk berkeliling. "Bisa kau bayangkan? Ini semua digores menggunakan kuku."

"Oh ya? Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

Chanyeol menunjuk noda merah kehitaman yang mengering dan membentuk pola aneh. "Ini darah pasti. Jelas saja rasanya menyakitkan."

Kris mengusap-usap dagunya, menghela napas. "Kalau menurutku... siapapun orang ini... curhatan yang dia tulis di tembok ini bisa jadi... entahlah, pengalihan?"

"Pengalihan dari apa?"

"Rasa sakit." jawab Kris, tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. "Iya kan? Sama seperti para tahanan ketika bosan. Mencorat-coret tembok penjara bisa jadi pengalihan yang bagus untuk menekan rasa jenuh."

Sesuatu di kepala Chanyeol segera terhubung dengan analogi Kris. "Itu berarti... orang yang membuat pesan ini sedang menderita?" tebaknya.

"Mungkin."

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap berkeliling sekali lagi. Pikirannya penuh dengan prasangka. Mencoba menyelami masa lalu yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di balik ranjang kayu usang itu, atau di kursi tiga kaki itu, serta dari tulisan yang memenuhi keempat tembok bau debu ini.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya..." Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala. "Rasa sakit karena apa?"

"Kedinginan?" sahut Kris. Benang-benang di kepalanya langsung tergulung-gulung dalam jalinan rumit. "Mereka terjebak di sini, kelaparan, sakit-sakitan, mungkin salah satunya meninggal. Lalu yang lain frustasi, kemudian..." Kris berhenti. Pupil mata Chanyeol melebar, pengetahuan baru saja menghantamnya. Mereka akhirnya mencapai satu pemikiran.

" _Hunger games_..." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hunger games!" serunya.

Kris memutar mata. "Chanyeol..."

"Ssst!" telunjuknya menabrak bibir Kris dengan sengaja. "Dengar dulu. Tidakkah kau berpikiran sama? Apalagi mereka punya peralatan. Daripada repot-repot menggali jalan keluar, butuh bertahun-tahun, mereka keburu mati kelaparan, lebih baik ambil jalan pintas tercepat menuju kesembuhan, bacok saja orang yang ada di sampingmu. Hunger games!"

"Bukan itu muncul di kepalaku, tapi... boleh juga." Kris menggangguk-angguk memaklumi. "Mereka harus bertahan hidup. Setidaknya sampai bala bantuan datang."

"Yang _sayangnya_ tidak pernah datang," sambung Chanyeol berapi-api. "Karena seseorang mungkin menyebar pesan kalau para pekerja itu telah mati tertimbun reruntuhan di dalam gua."

Udara bertambah dingin. Cahaya remang-remang berwarna kekuningan menerangi pelataran kecil tepat di luar pintu. Suara angin terpantul melalui dinding, menimbulkan gema yang cukup riuh. Pusaran angin mengangkat debu dan tanah, yang kemudian menerpa wajah. Keduanya kompak memejamkan mata. Api-api dari obor di tembok bergerak-gerak gelisah. Nyaris padam tertiup hembusan angin kuat yang menerobos tiba-tiba ke dalam gua.

Mereka mendengar suara langkah. Langkah berat.

Chanyeol spontan meraih tangan Kris. "Siapa itu?" bisiknya lirih.

Suasana kembali hening.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menghembuskan napas lega, ketika dia mendengar suara lain. Mirip suara garukan.

Kedua orang itu menunggu dalam diam. Mendengarkan.

Garukan. Garukan. Garukan keras di tembok.

Suara langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki pelan. Langkah-langkah kaki itu menuju ke arah mereka.

"Siapa—"

Mulutnya dibekap Kris. Cowok itu menggeleng samar, sebagai isyarat untuk diam.

Garukan. Garukan. Garukan.

Suara garukan pelan diiringi langkah kaki mendekat.

Siapa pun itu... atau apa pun itu... terus bergerak ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah. Lalu selangkah lagi. Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi mulutnya masih terkunci tangan besar Kris. Lengannya gemetar, dan kedua tungkai kakinya terasa seberat ribuan pon. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kain di lengan Kris makin kuat.

Suara garukan itu semakin keras. Makin dekat.

Dan kemudian seluruh obor serentak diterpa angin kencang. Obor-obor itu berkelap-kelip, lalu padam. Seketika mereka diselubungi kegelapan yang pekat.

Apa ada yang mengikuti? Apakah sesuatu itu mengejar mereka sampai ke sini?

Chanyeol menahan napas. Mendengarkan.

Suara garukan kembali terdengar. Seperti decitan benda tajam yang sengaja digores sepanjang permukaan dinding gua.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah yang terus mendekat.

Chanyeol mencengkram lengan baju Kris makin kuat. Seolah-olah hendak merobeknya.

Ketika sosok gelap itu muncul di ambang pintu, Chanyeol kontan berseru kaget. "Oh!"

Dia melihat bayangan kepala hitam, disusul kemudian bahu yang gelap, diikuti dengan dada yang lebih gelap. Bayangan itu berdiri di pintu. Satu bayangan bisu... berdiri di sana...

Laki-laki itu tinggi besar, mengenakan mantel hitam dan topi lebar, sebagian wajahnya tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Tapi matanya membara.

"Siapa itu?" Kali ini suara Chanyeol jauh lebih kecil dari tiupan angin. Dia tergagap. "S-siapa kau?"

Orang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu tidak menyahut. Tidak bergerak juga. Chanyeol berusaha melihat wajahnya. Namun tampang pria itu terselubung bayangan dari pinggiran topinya.

Chanyeol menarik napas dan mencoba sekali lagi. "Siapa kau?!"

Sekali lagi orang itu hanya diam. Dan terus menatap dengan pandangan mengancam. Chanyeol menyadari bedebah hitam ini begitu besar. Seluruh celah pintu terhalang oleh badannya.

"Sir—?" Chanyeol kembali angkat bicara. Tapi orang itu mengangkat sebelah tangan. Tangannya besar sekali, dan terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna hitam, jari telunjuknya terangkat lurus, menuding ke satu titik di belakang mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan sikap ragu-ragu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Ada apa sih? Kenapa orang itu menunjuk ke—HEI! Kemana perginya bapak-bapak berjubah hitam tadi?

"Hyung!" disikutnya lengan Kris penuh dendam. Cowok ini juga daritadi kenapa diam saja? Malah berubah jadi patung bisu. "Kau lihat bapak-bapak seram yang barusan?"

Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Bapak-bapak seram apa?"

Lho kok...? Kris tidak lihat? Berarti cuma...

 _Cuma aku yang melihatnya!_

Pikiran itu terlalu mengerikan sehingga Chanyeol tidak berani mengutarakannya pada Kris.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?" tanya Kris, tapi sorot matanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia memang sering begitu. Buktinya waktu lihat kelelawar tadi juga tenang-tenang saja. Makanya Chanyeol tidak heran atau curiga sama sekali.

Ekspresi Kris tak berubah. Dia terus menatap. Dalam cahaya redup lorong, wajahnya jadi tampak... beku? Ha-ha. Pikiran tolol! Ngaco! Ini gara-gara mereka habis main Midnight Man. Yang tadi itu ilusi optik. Chanyeol mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sudah jelas kan? Permainan telah usai. Jadi apa alasan makhluk itu meneror mereka?

"Hyung, ayo k—" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, orang yang ditariknya tidak bergeser seinci pun, tetap membatu di tempat. Feeling-nya mulai tidak enak. Chanyeol menoleh. Dalam hitungan detik kegelapan melanda penglihatannya saat tangan Kris terangkat dan menyambar wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersentak bangun karena kaget sambil terbatuk-batuk, lehernya serasa dicekik. Dia meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Pweh! Tidak enak. Bau debu!

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari dia baru saja bangun dari ranjang kayu keras.

Hah? Sejak kapan dia tertidur? Sempat-sempatnya! Kris kemana pula? Keasikan menjelajah? Atau jangan-jangan... dia ditinggal?!

Chanyeol berdiri terengah-engah. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dia melirik ke pintu, tiba-tiba takut sosok gelap tadi akan muncul di sana seperti dalam mimpinya.

Mimpi. Yang tadi itu mimpi buruk yang bodoh sekali, pikir Chanyeol. Menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha menghilangkannya dari ingatan. Lalu dia membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di bajunya. Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membiarkannya keluar perlahan-lahan. Hanya mimpi, dia meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tenang, Chanyeol. Itu hanya mimpi.

Kris mengintip di pintu. "Tok-tok-tok, aku tadi menemukan—" Dia mesam-mesem. "Selamat pagi, putri tidur. Gimana? Sudah selesai coba-coba kasurnya? Mau dibungkus atau digendong di punggung?"

Chanyeol tergoda untuk menceritakan mimpi buruknya yang menakutkan. Tapi, sebaliknya, dia malah mengurungkan niat dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Peta." Satu gulungan terentang di tangannya, berubah menjadi kertas persegi yang lebar. "Nih. Kalau ada ini lebih gampang penelusuran kita."

Curiga. Itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Menyipitkan mata curiga.

Kris mendengus geli. "Kok bengong? Masih kurang tidurnya?"

Perasaan lega mengguyur kepala Chanyeol bagai air dingin segar. Setidaknya Kris yang ini beda jauh dari robot kaku dalam mimpinya.

"Maaf ya. Aku tadi batal membangunkanmu, habis tidak tega. Kelihatannya kau capek sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku..." Ada satu lagi hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Hm?" Kris menatapnya serius. "Ada masalah?"

Dia buru-buru menggeleng. "Lupakan. Berikutnya, kemana tujuan kita?"

Setelah menelusuri berbagai kemungkinan, yang selalu berujung pada jalan buntu, mereka sampai di sebuah terowongan dengan satu lubang lagi menuju ke bawah. Cahaya senter di kepala Kris melesat di atas sebuah lubang gelap di lantai.

"Itu tujuan kita berikutnya," kata Kris. Lalu dia mendekat dan berlutut di sisi lubang. Bau tidak sedap menyerang lubang hidungnya. "Ugh!" Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Bau sekali!"

Chanyeol berlutut di sampingnya. "Tidak mungkin Sehun ada di bawah sana." Belum apa-apa dia sudah ngeri duluan.

"Kalau kau makhluk kanibal yang suka tinggal di kegelapan, kemana kau akan membawa mangsa-mangsa buruanmu?" todong Kris. "Ini sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk menyimpan persediaan makanan atau apapun istilahnya." Kris beralih ke dua pasak kayu yang tertancap di pinggiran lubang. "Aku tau kegunaannya. Tunggu sebentar ya, tadi kayaknya aku lihat tangga tali di kantor. Biar kuambil."

Kris melesat pergi.

Chanyeol membungkuk di atas lubang dan mengintip ke bawah, mengamati dasarnya yang gelap dan menguarkan aroma bangkai.

"Huek!" Chanyeol tutup hidung. Tidak mempan. Baunya masih menusuk. Dia mendengus berkali-kali untuk mengusir baunya. Tidak mempan juga. Terlalu gawat polusi udara ini! Kenapa sih Kris serba nekat daritadi? Chanyeol jadi tidak enak mau kabur. Kasihan cowok itu nanti keluyuran sendirian. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari makhluk itu menculiknya juga?

"Jangan terlalu lama melongok ke bawah," saran Kris dari belakang. "Itu mungkin akan membuatmu pusing, dan kau bisa jatuh."

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku," kata Chanyeol sambil memutar mata. "Aku akan turun duluan."

Terus terang, dia lelah sekali melihat akting Kris yang begitu sombong, tukang ngatur, sok tegar, dan sok berani. Dia putuskan untuk unjuk kebolehan. Chanyeol ingin membuktikan kalau dia juga berani.

"Tidak, biarkan aku turun dulu." tahan Kris sambil mengikat kedua ujung tangga tali pada pasak payu. Menyimpulnya kuat-kuat. "Setelah aku sampai di bawah, aku akan menyorotkan sinar ke atas supaya turunmu lebih gampang. Lagipula, aku bisa berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kau terpeleset nanti. Siapa tahu..."

Chanyeol putar mata lagi. "Terima kasih atas doamu."

Kris menepuk kepala Chanyeol, kemudian mulai turun pelan-pelan meniti tangga tali.

Tangga tali itu tidak stabil. Berayun bolak-balik ditumpangi berat badannya. Hati-hati, Kris menjulurkan satu kaki ke bawah, lalu satu kaki. Begitu terus secara bergantian.

"Jauh sekali rupanya," Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

Kris tidak menjawab. Dalam cahaya senter halogen, Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran cowok itu begitu jelas. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya saat kedua kakinya tiba di darat. Kentara sekali gugup berat. Ha! Bisa cemas juga ternyata! Entah kenapa Chanyeol gembira.

"Oke, aku sampai. Kau berikutnya," panggil Kris dari bawah sana. Sejurus kemudian matanya jelalatan. Sekarang raut mukanya pucat pasi. Rahangnya terbuka. "Ya Tuhan. Lihat semua ini..."

Chanyeol melongok lebih dekat ke lubang. "Apa? Apa yang kau lihat? Tidak terlalu kelihatan dari atas sini. Apa kau menemukan Sehun?"

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah ngeloyor pergi.

"Heeeeei!" seru Chanyeol protes. "Setidaknya tunggu aku turun kek!"

Kris muncul lagi. "Oh, sori lupa. Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat."

Chanyeol berbalik, mengayunkan satu kaki ke tangga tali, disusul satu kaki lagi, tapi begitu tangan kanannya meluncur turun, dia terperanjat, mengaduh kesakitan.

Tali itu tidak mulus. Tali itu kasar dan melukai telapak tangannya. Tikaman tajam itu membuatnya nyeri. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk memeriksanya. Sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi, badannya mulai oleng dan keseimbangan kedua kakinya goyah. Dia menggapai-gapai cepat di udara, meraih lempengan besi. Badannya tersentak kembali ke tangga.

"Wow..." desahnya lega. Menunggu jantungnya berhenti berdebar-debar. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan terus begitu selama beberapa saat, meremas tali sampai tangannya merah.

"Sial! Berhenti menakut-nakutiku! Hampir saja!" umpat Kris. "Pelan-pelan makanya. Tidak perlu buru-buru. Pindahkan tanganmu seirama dengan kaki, jangan digeser."

"Oke, oke," ucapan Chanyeol keluar bersamaan dengan helaan napas tegang. Dia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati momen dimana dirinya baru saja lolos dari tangan maut. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan dan berhati-hati, cowok jangkung itu kembali menyusuri tangga tali yang panjang.

Kris segera menangkapnya di bawah. "Selamat datang. Untung kau tidak jatuh tadi."

Tatapan Chanyeol fokus pada suasana mati di depannya. Tubuh-tubuh manusia digantung dan ditancapkan pada benda tajam yang mirip jangkar kapal. Gumpalan daging hitam setengah membusuk berceceran dimana-mana. Dinding-dinding penuh bercak-bercak darah. Tumpukan tulang di sudut sana. Ada kepala manusia yang matanya melotot dan mulutnya dibiarkan menganga. Ketahuan sekali meregang nyawa dengan cara tidak wajar. Chanyeol bahkan mengira dirinya lagi-lagi tersesat dalam mimpi buruk.

"Haloooo." Kris menjentikkan jari di depan hidung mancung Chanyeol. "Halo? Beeeb? Manusia Benua Tampan memanggil Park Chanyeol kembali pada teror."

Chanyeol speechless. Terlongo shock. "Ini _benar-benar_ gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makhluk-makhluk itu membaca gerak-gerik Suho dan terus mengikutinya, yang berarti untuk sementara ini dia bisa mengalihkan mereka dari kedua teman-temannya. Suho terus berlari sebelum cakar monster melukai kulitnya.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Dia terus mengumpat berulang-ulang, berlari tanpa cahaya menembus kegelapan.

Yang mengejutkan, ayunan kaki Suho ternyata sedikit lebih maju dari para wendigo. Mungkin karena badannya kecil, jadi dia lincah. Suho terus berlari secepat yang dia mampu, memasuki bagian dari tambang di mana Sehun terbujur lemah. Suho meletakkan satu tangan di atas mulutnya, menekan napasnya jauh di dalam sana, sementara jantungnya mencoba melompat keluar dari dada. Siapa itu?! Kris? Chanyeol?

Keduanya juga sama-sama terkejut menemukan Suho ngibrit bak orang kesurupan.

"Ngapain kau lari-lari? Jogging?!" pekik Kris.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Suho. Sejurus kemudian dia berjongkok tak jauh dari posisi duo menara itu bertengger. "Merunduk! Tutup mulut! Kalau kalian masih sayang diri sendiri."

"Dimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya tadi ada di kastil?"

"Mereka kusuruh kabur."

Alis Kris melejit tinggi. "Lho? Kabur?! Sekarang mereka dimana?"

"Berisik! Ngerti bahasa manusia, 'kan? Kubilang tutup mulut!"

Kris berdecak tidak sabar. "Kau yang tutup mulut, Cebol!"

Sebelum Suho punya kesempatan memanggang Kris sampai gosong, bukti nyata muncul beberapa saat kemudian di belakang sana.

Duo tiang kompak membisu.

Makhluk-makhluk itu berhenti, bingung mencari-cari dimana keberadaan buruannya. Matanya jelalatan liar, putus asa menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha menangkap basah. Tiga orang itu kontan tidak berani bertingkah. Para monster itu mendekat pelan-pelan. Dengan setiap langkah yang membuat detak jantung berdebar dua kali lipat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersungkur di tanah, tubuhnya dengan letih jatuh ke permukaan keras. Dia terengah-engah melawan kelembaban dan dingin. Dia terbaring di sana, tubuhnya lemas dalam lapisan beku batu-batuan, butuh sesaat sampai dia bisa bernafas lagi, sepertinya dia akan pingsan. Mengusap wajahnya dari debu, Sehun bernafas dalam-dalam, merasakan embun dingin keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

 _Tuhan_... dia lelah sekali. Sehun sangat lelah. Tenaganya terkuras. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Tidak bisa!

Paru-parunya terbakar Tangannya gemetar. Matanya sakit. Tapi dia harus... dia harus...

"Sehun! Ayolah, kumohon..." pinta Kyungsoo. "Sedikit lagi. Kita hampir sampai."

Hampir apanya?! Sehun tahu hyung-nya itu sengaja berbohong untuk membuat keadaannya lebih baik. Berbohong demi menyuntikkan semangat baru ke dalam dirinya. Menyuntikkan tenaga tambahan. Walaupun luka-luka di badannya menjerit, menyuruhnya menyerah saja.

Sehun bangkit, terbatuk-batuk, megap-megap, susah payah dia bangkit ditarik Kyungsoo.

Sehun tarik nafas sekali lagi, berdiri dan mulai berlari kencang. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Tapi dia harus berlari. Dia harus semangat.

Kyungsoo terus berlari dan tidak berhenti. Bahkan dia merasakan derita asma di paru-parunya. Masa bodoh. Langkahnya jutaan kali lebih cepat.

Sebelum mereka sadar arah mana yang mereka tuju, sebuah tangga menyambut. Tangga batu yang berputar-putar seperti ular, menuju ke atas. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun, menyeretnya menaiki anak tangga. Menjauh dari suara jeritan dan raungan menakutkan di bawah.

Ada berapa anak tangga lagi yang harus mereka injak? Kaki Sehun keburu copot. Sampai di atas bisa dipastikan dia akan pincang seumur hidup. Sehun berjengit mendengar suara teriakan semakin dekat.

Bodo amat pincang permanen. Yang penting selamat. Lari! Lari! Lari!

Kyungsoo melihat barrel kayu ditumpuk bersusun menghalangi akses jalan keluar. Bagaimanapun caranya, tidak ada jalan putar atau kembali, mereka harus menyingkirkan barrel-barrel itu.

Dengan sigap dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mendobrak tumpukan barrel. Sehun membantunya. Mereka mendorong barrel-barrel itu hingga rubuh ke belakang. Untung tidak ada yang jatuh menimpa jempol kaki. Kyungsoo melompati satu-dua barrel yang berguling kesana-kemari, membantu Sehun melangkah. Gampang bagi Sehun, untung kakinya didesain untuk turnamen lompat indah.

"Dorong!" Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mulai mendorong salah satunya. "Dorong! Dorong!"

Kalau saja situasinya tidak emergency, Sehun pasti akan meledek Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Karena hyung mungilnya mirip sopir frustasi yang truk-nya mendadak mogok di tengah jalan. Sementara Sehun asisten sopir yang terpaksa ikut membantu mendorong pantat truk.

Apa Sehun masih punya sisa tenaga? Ternyata ada! Setelah ngeden bersama-sama untuk mendorong. Barrel-barrel itu akhirnya menggelinding ke bawah dan menghantam tubuh ceking makhluk-makhluk mimpi buruk itu. Sebagain tergelincir akibat cairan hitam yang tumpah dari barrel, sebagian melompat ke dinding dan merayap seperti cicak raksasa.

Kyungsoo berpikir cepat, matanya menangkap hairspray di kantong celana Sehun. Dia menyambar benda itu. "Hun! Mana pemantikmu! Cepat!"

Pemantik, pemantik... oh, ini dia.

Kyungsoo menyambar pemantik itu juga.

Semburan api melumat monster yang menerjang paling depan. Api merambat turun melalui cairan hitam di anak tangga membentuk barikade tinggi. Membakar para setan penguntit mengerikan.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan namja tinggi di sebelahnya, mereka berlari lagi. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dirinya tertawa. Tawa pahit yang meledak lantang dari tenggorokannya. Dia terengah-engah lagi. Paru-parunya sakit dan... _fuck_ matanya panas dan berair.

Tuhanku yang baik hati, bisik Sehun. Kapan lari maraton ini akan berakhir?

Kyungsoo melihat seseorang di kejauhan. Tidak kentara jenis kelaminnya karena jubah yang dikenakan orang itu. Orang itu membawa cahaya di tangannya yang mirip cahaya lilin. Dengan cepat dia berkelebat masuk dan menghilang dalam tikungan di depan.

"Hei! Tunggu!" panggilnya. "Tolong kami!"

Bayangan orang itu terpantul di tembok gua akibat cahaya, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Apakah lilinnya padam?

"Heeei! Tunggu kami!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Paaak! Buuu! Siapapun!"

Keduanya menatap ke depan, ke dalam terowongan gelap itu.

Mengapa orang tadi diam saja? Cuek sekali. Kayak seakan-akan tidak mendengar mereka dan langsung kabur begitu dipanggil.

Cahaya redup tadi kembali muncul, kali ini lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Mereka sudah dekat.

Sehun refleks mengangkat satu tangan untuk melindungi matanya, di sekeliling mereka ada cahaya terang menari-nari.

Banyak sekali cahaya terang.

Kyungsoo maju beberapa langkah. Perlahan-lahan. Memberi kesempatan pada matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang terasa menyilaukan itu.

Lilin. Mereka melihat lusinan lilin pendek berwarna putih, tersebar di seluruh lantai ruangan ini. Semuanya menyala dan apinya berayun pelan mengikuti pergerakan angin di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo kebingungan. "Orang-orang kurang kerjaan apa yang meletakkan lilin-lilin ini di sini?"

"Mungkin..." Sehun menelan ludah. "Dulu ada yang pernah tinggal di dalam sini?"

"Tinggal di sini? Bareng monster keparat itu?! Idih."

Satu tangan kekar membekap mulut Sehun dari belakang. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bereaksi atau menjerit shock, satu orang menyelinap di belakangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada mulutnya.

Tumbang. Dua orang itu tak sadarkan diri. Roboh bersamaan dan terkapar di antara lautan lilin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location:** **Pocatello National Forest Ranger's Cabin/The Hogback Cabin** **– 1** **8.12-19.30** **PM**

Xiumin mengintip ke luar jendela untuk terakhir kalinya, memastikan jika monster itu benar-benar menghilang dalam kegelapan. "Ya Tuhan, kupikir yang tadi itu momen terakhirku bernapas di alam manusia. Kuharap yang lain baik-baik saja, apa tidak sebaiknya kita turun menyusul duo menara?" tanyanya sambil berbalik, menunggu komentar.

Sungguh lega bisa sampai di kabin, Luhan mondar-mandir beberapa langkah di ruang tamu. "Kita tunggu dulu. Kalau di luar sana benar-benar oke baru kita turun ke lubang. Lagipula aku masih penasaran dengan elevator tadi. Barangkali mesinnya bisa diakali."

"Siapa yang pintar jadi tukang disini?" Xiumin memandangi semua wajah.

"Jong... kau anak elektro kan?" Tao menyikut Jongin yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi tukang sana."

"Mesin-mesinnya terlalu kuno." Jongin geleng-geleng menyerah duluan. "Butuh lebih dari dua hari untuk memperbaikinya."

"Tapi kau sanggup kan?" tagih Luhan.

Jongin angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Musti kuperiksa dulu dimana masalahnya."

"Jangan angkat bendera putih dulu," Lengannya disikut Tao lagi. "Ingat Sehun. Kau mau jadi lebih berguna? Maka bantulah kami!"

Memangnya Jongin sanggup menolak kalau sudah disinggung-singgung soal Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Akhirnya dia cuma menunduk dalam-dalam. Menggalau sambil berpikir keras.

"Berdua deh kalian ngerjainnya. Lay kan seniormu di elektro, Jong." tukas Luhan main suruh. "Tugas kalian berikutnya adalah elevator. Catat di kepala! Lay? Gimana? Sanggup tidak? Masa jenius perakit robot tidak bisa memperbaiki elevator? Kecil itu!"

Jongin berdecak. "Kau bawel sekali, hyung. Ngomong itu singkat-singkat saja. Kalau kasih arahan tidak perlu panjang kali lebar, kami ngerti kok. Pantas saja kau kalah suara waktu pemilihan leader grup AM dulu."

Mata Luhan memicing hingga tinggal segaris. Tersinggung dia rupanya! Gara-gara ambisi gagalnya kembali diungkit-ungkit oleh Jongin. Aib itu. Masa lalu kelam yang berhasil dia lupakan. Jadi... dulu Luhan dan Suho sempat ribut besar demi memperebutkan kursi penguasa. Sampai rela bersaing tidak sehat dengan kawan sendiri. Tapi itu kan 3 tahun yang lalu. Harusnya semua orang sudah lupa. _Harusnya sih_. Sampai Jongin buka mulut barusan. Membeberkan fakta lama. Yang membuat Luhan terpaksa bungkam dan mati-matian menahan diri. Sangat tidak elit berkelahi sementara di luar sana banyak makhluk-makhluk jelek kelaparan. Makhluk-makhluk jelek yang gemas sekali ingin mengunyah bola mata mereka.

Kadang-kadang cowok tan itu luar biasa blak-blakan pas emosi. Mengalahkan nyelekitnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jika keduanya digabung jadi satu.

Xiumin mendengus. "Bego. Malah berantem."

"Tauk nih." Baekhyun ikut mencibir. "Cari ring tinju sana."

Lay yang pada dasarnya memang anteng, tidak protes. "Oke," jawabannya simpel. Dia mendekat ke jendela di sisi kiri. Tersentak kaget, matanya kontan melebar. "Sialan!"

Masalahnya tadi ada bayangan menyelinap cepat melewati jendela. Pas di depannya! Pantas saja Lay terlonjak. Merasa telah meyaksikan sesuatu numpang lewat di depan matanya.

Suara-suara aneh tidak berhenti melolong. Lay masih mencoba bernapas dengan normal. Luhan masih berdiam diri mengendalikan pening di kepalanya. Banyak kanibal yang mengincar mereka— _itu jelas sekali_. Satu-satunya yang harus mereka lakukan adalah tetap tenang. Panik bukan pilihan sama sekali, tapi jalan tercepat menuju ajal.

Tiba-tiba sosok menyeramkan lewat di jendela belakang, jendela tempat dimana Baekhyun bersandar. Cowok itu menjerit sambil terlompat ke pangkuan Tao. Wajah makhluk itu benar-benar dekat, berusaha mengintip kedalam, untungnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di dekat situ gara-gara embun membuat kaca terlihat buram.

Baekhyun memeluk oknum yang dia tumpangi erat-erat. Seolah-olah kalau dia meleng sedikit Tao bakal kabur meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tao juga sama-sama tegangnya. Makhluk itu terlihat seperti... seperti... terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Monster dari neraka?

Luhan membeku. Yang lain belum sangup bergerak dari posisi masing-masing.

Apa-apaan?! Jadi ceritanya mereka terkepung?!

Jongin menggeram sebal. Dia sudah sangat muak. Muak! MUAK! Harga dirinya betul-betul terinjak-injak parah karena memelihara luka-luka sebadan dan berubah jadi pengecut lemah. Masih ditambah harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit dia cuma bisa duduk-duduk pasrah seperti orang sakit kronis tanpa sanggup menyelamatkan sang pujaan hati. Itu membuat dadanya bergejolak dikuasai amarah.

Balas dendam bisa menyusul belakangan. Yang penting sekarang kakak-kakaknya aman. Itu dulu prioritasnya. Jangan sampai ada korban melayang sia-sia lagi gara-gara keteledorannya.

Cukup! Bukan saatnya duduk manis seperti anak gadis. Jongin menyambar tumpukan koran bekas dan kertas-kertas tak terpakai, merobeknya menjadi dua bagian, habis itu seluruh kaca jendela dia siram pakai air dari botol mineral. Kertas-kertas tadi dia tempel ke jendela. Secepat kilat. Nah, begini lebih aman. Selama tempat persembunyian mereka bisa disamarkan.

"Hyung! Bantu aku!" seru Jongin pada Luhan.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang tergerak, seruan Jongin seperti cambuk untuk telinga. Ramai-ramai merobek dan menempel. Gotong-royong membantunya mengkamuflase semua jendela. Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak bodoh. Xiumin sadar. Mereka semua sadar. Hanya saja, mereka perlu mengulur sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri, sambil menyusun rencana berikutnya. Dengan tidak lengkapnya jumlah anggota saat ini, tentu agak sulit menyusun rencana matang. Mereka harus mencari tahu dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada apa sih? Apa seluk beluk hutan terkutuk ini? Karena mereka yakin makhluk-makhluk itu bukannya tidak punya motif. Menunggu sambil terus-terusan bersembunyi juga tidak mungkin. Kris dan Chanyeol berada di kedalaman beberapa meter di bawah kaki mereka. Sehun belum jelas nasibnya. Suho dan Kyungsoo masih di kastil (menurut mereka).

Sebelum ada yang bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, mereka lagi-lagi mendengar jeritan aneh. Tapi kali ini lebih keras dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepat di depan pintu!

Suara lolongan pilu yang mengirim getaran ke tulang belakang. Lolongan yang mengerikan. Mirip suara tangisan anjing sedang kesakitan. Tapi semakin didengar makin mirip lolongan manusia daripada anjing. Lolongan-lolongan itu terdengar melengking dan bergema memenuhi separuh isi hutan. Semuanya serempak memanjatkan doa khusyuk dalam hati. Harap-harap cemas para pemangsa tidak berminat mendobrak pintu, menghancurkan kaca atau melakukan segala macam tindakan ekstrem.

Baekhyun tersentak dalam pelukan Tao, berdiri gemetaran. Dia berbalik menatap wajah sang adik tingkat kesayangan, agak mendongak karena beda tinggi badan mereka lumayan jauh. Meskipun gelap, Tao bisa melihat wajah namja cantik itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku kebelet," bisiknya.

Tao terperanjat. "Apa?"

"Ssst!" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Jangan berisik."

"Tapi hyung, diluar—" Tao berhenti bicara ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun meraih botol sirup kosong dari bawah meja. Mengguncang-guncangnya di depan hidung Tao.

"Kau tega melihatku buang air di benda ini?"

Tao buang napas pasrah. Masa dia musti keluar mengantar hyung-nya ini? Merelakan nyawa demi mengantar seseorang buang air kecil itu kayaknya... terlalu berlebihan. "Ya mau gimana lagi? Tidak ada pilihan."

"Ada kok." Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum misterius yang bikin jantung Tao kebat-kebit tak karuan. "Selalu ada pilihan lain."

"Apa? Salto dari atap?"

"Bukan." Baekhyun meringis. "Bukan salto, kita harus melakukannya dari atas sana."

Tao melotot. "Kau mau kencing di atap?!"

Aduh. Baekhyun spontan tepuk jidat. Susah ya ngomong sama orang telmi. "Bukan! Bukan kencing di atap! Dengar dulu." Dia membisikkan satu rencana nekat di telinga Tao. Pelototan cowok itu makin lebar.

"Tidak. Tidak akan! Kau gila, apa?!" Tao menolak mentah-mentah. "Mending kau kencing di botol air mineral deh, hyung."

Luhan mendekat karena penasaran. "Kudengar-dengar tadi ada yang menyebut kencing? Kalian punya rencana?"

Chen menahan napas, tapi terus menatap lurus ke depan. Apa pun _itu_ , sudah pasti mempunyai lengan dan kaki. _Itu_ memiliki bentuk manusia, tapi tidak ada ciri khas, seperti rambut atau telinga. Benar-benar hitam di bawah sorot lampu teras, memantulkan siluet manusia bungkuk, dan menyerap cahaya bulan alih-alih merefleksikan bayangan. Persis lubang berbentuk manusia yang dibuat anak kecil saat menggunting selembar kertas. Bayangan-bayangan itu meloncat-loncat, berpindah cepat dari satu jendela ke jendela, tanpa suara. Jumlah mereka kira-kira lebih dari tiga!

Tanpa sadar Chen merapat ke tubuh Lay, meraih jari-jemarinya, menggenggamnya penuh kekuatan batin, berharap rasa takutnya bisa terbagi. Lay merasakan tangan Chen di telapaknya. Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Kurasa kita harus bekerja sama melakukan sesuatu."

Chen menoleh bingung. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan kita begini? Terdesak seperti tikus? Lalu mereka apa? Kucingnya? Kita bukan _tikus_ dan mereka bukan _kucing_!"

"Umm... Lay-ge, mereka jelas bukan kucing, kucing tidak makan daging manusia dan memojokkannya dalam rumah kabin tua jelek begini."

"Maka dari itu, gantian kita bikin mereka terpojok. Menunggu mereka pergi akan memakan waktu lama. Coba pikir keadaan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka mungkin sedang bertarung dalam hidup dan mati."

Chen meringis. "Caranya?"

"Bertarung dalam hidup dan mati?" Lay malah balik bertanya.

Chen memutar mata. "Maksudku gimana cara bikin mereka terpojok."

Baekhyun ngotot menyeret tas penuh _flare gun_ ke tengah-tengah para hadirin yang membeku. Seringai sombong terpaku di bibirnya.

" _Ini_ caranya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bobot senjata terasa familier di tangan Jongin. Terakhir kali dia tidak sanggup menyelamatkan Sehun. Sambil merengut menyembunyikan penyesalan dia mengikuti rombongan naik ke lantai dua, berjalan ke pintu yang langsung mengarah ke balkon atap persegi yang luas.

Luhan menempelkan satu telunjuk ke bibirnya, menatap semua wajah tegang di belakangnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka mendengar suara geraman, disusul geraman berikutnya. Secepat mungkin Jongin menyelipkan pistol cadangan di antara ikat pinggang dan celana, menyembunyikannya di belakang jaket. Lucu sekali tiba-tiba dia merasa tangguh setelah mengantongi senjata.

"Satu..." Dia mulai menghitung aba-aba. "Dua..."

Cengkraman senjata di tangan mereka makin kuat.

"SEKARANG!"

Pasukan pemburu wendigo menyerbu keluar berbarengan.

Chen malah pakai efek-efek jeritan pendekar karate. "Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Dengan napas berat terengah-engah Jongin terbang dari pintu depan lalu mengeluarkan flare gun dari balik jaket. Asal bidik, senjatanya melontarkan peluru api. Peluru itu melesat dan menyentuh sasarannya. Dia tidak punya waktu memeriksa ledakan di belakangnya. Xiumin dalam bahaya! Namja itu terpelanting dengan posisi kepala membentur lantai duluan, satu tangan kering menggenggam pergelangan kakinya dengan kuat. Dia memberontak berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi genggaman itu begitu kokoh.

Terjadi lagi! Makhluk itu akan meremukkan tulang kakinya!

 _Seperti Sehun..._

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menyerbu ke arah Xiumin. Salah satu wendigo meloncat dari atas genteng, melayang di udara sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menggores leher Jongin dengan cakarnya, tapi Luhan bergerak sigap untuk berurusan dengan monster itu. Bola api menghantam dan membakarnya hidup-hidup sampai tinggal jasad gosong. Arwah wendigo terbang melewati pundak Luhan lalu menghilang ke udara pekat. Satu tropi diboyong oleh Luhan.

YES! Luhan sungguh teramat bangga karena aksi heroiknya barusan. Dia jatuh berlutut dengan sengaja sambil angkat dua tangan tinggi-tinggi. Berpose layaknya pemain sepak bola setelah berhasil membobol gawang lawan.

" _Let's party like we are fucking porn stars_!"

Makhluk besar mengendap diam-diam di belakang Luhan.

Langsung dihabisi oleh Baekhyun dalam satu kali tembakan. Siluman tengkorak itu terlontar, meronta-ronta kepanasan dan jatuh dari balkon. Rohnya lenyap dibawa angin.

Baekhyun meniup ujung pistolnya penuh gaya. " _I've saved your life, King of Porn Stars_." Kedipkan sebelah mata, terus nyengir sok keren.

Tawa Luhan memecah dinginnya malam teror. Bergema sampai ke bulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut putih panjang dan hidung menyerupai paruh burung. Pucat dan kurus sekali. Pupil matanya besar, gelap dan cekung. Jubah gelapnya yang panjang nampak kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya. Tangan kanannya memegang satu lilin putih panjang. Api dari lilin beberapa kali goyah, nyaris padam oleh angin. Angin-angin marah yang mondar-mandir kalang-kabut meneriakkan tangis pilu.

Lelaki itu seakan ikut berkelap-kelip bersama cahaya lilin yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan merupakan bagian dari cahaya itu. Bagian dari cahaya yang menyeramkan. Dia memandangi ledakan demi ledakan di atap pondok pengawas dari sini. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat jari-jarinya yang tinggal tulang terbungkus kulit ke mulut. Bersiul parau. Seolah memberi tanda.

Orang-orang dalam jubah gelap lainnya muncul beriringan. Ikut menonton hiruk-pikuk di kejauhan sana. Wajah mereka pucat, tanpa ekspresi.

Sorot tajamnya perlahan melunak. Dia menoleh dan berbicara dengan nada terkendali yang penuh wibawa. Memerintahkan sesuatu kepada orang-orang itu.

"Kumpulkan semuanya."

Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi, orang-orang berjubah gelap itu mengangguk paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara siulan melengking menghentikan aktivitas para pembela kebenaran di atap.

Bulu kuduk mereka serentak berdiri. Masalahnya siulan itu kedengaran ganjil. Seperti tiupan terompet malaikat kematian. Luhan dan kawan-kawan membeku di tempat, menyaksikan makhluk-makhluk yang tersisa buru-buru pergi dan menghilang di balik bukit.

"Mereka kabur!" Chen pasang kuda-kuda, hendak mengejar komplotan yang lari terbirit-birit. Dasar. Belum puas rupanya.

Segera ditahan oleh Lay. "Tugas kita bukan membunuhi mereka satu-persatu. Yang penting mereka pergi."

Tao mengangguk setuju. "Betul banget! Yang penting mereka pergi."

"Siapa yang membuat suara tadi?" Luhan menggeleng, tak habis pikir. "Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Kok monster-monster itu seperti—"

"Mematuhinya?" potong Xiumin. "Bukan hanya perasaanmu. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kita menang! Menang! Yeaah!" Baekhyun lompat-lompat kegirangan, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Tao, yang juga mesam-mesem kegirangan.

"Terlalu cepat untuk merayakan pesta, hyung." Jongin memperingatkan. Tampangnya sedih dan murung. "Selama Sehun dan yang lain belum jelas kabarnya."

Baekhyun berhenti bersorak, ketularan sedih. "Oh iya ya..."

"Kita masuk dulu," tukas Luhan sambil merangkul Xiumin. "Di dalam baru kita pikirkan rencana berikutnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pondok tempat bersantai para pengawas hutan ini lumayan elit, dengan langit-langit tinggi dan banyak jendela besar di kedua sisi tembok. Cukup untuk lima sampai enam orang lebih. Ada empat tempat tidur bertingkat yang dirapatkan pada ketiga sisi dinding, dan rak buku di dinding keempat, di tengah-tengahnya ada ruang kosong persegi yang lapang. Tidak ada kamar mandi. Kayaknya kamar mandinya terdapat di bangunan lain, mungkin? Lebih miris lagi, bisa jadi kamar mandinya Cuma berupa WC alam (baca: sungai di dekat pohon).

Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk mencari bukti. Apa saja. Yang bisa menjawab tumpukan teka-teki di kepala mereka.

Jadi mereka mulai sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari, laci-laci dan kardus di bawah meja komputer. Chen mencoba menghidupkan power komputer, mengira ada akses wi-fi gratis, ternyata isinya cuma file-file membosankan. Dia mengamuk.

"Menurutmu tidak apa-apa nih kita melakukan ini? Membongkar properti orang 'kan termasuk kejahatan illegal," seloroh Lay.

"Memangnya ada kejahatan yang tidak illegal?" Luhan terkekeh. "Lagipula apa yang kita lakukan sejak awal memang illegal. Menerobos masuk ke rumah orang. Bisa jadi pemiliknya sedang keluar. Sekalian saja kita basah-basahan. Tanggung kalau cuma nyemplung."

"Basah? Nyemplung kemana? Memangnya ada sungai ya di sekitar sini?" komentar Lay polos, kambuh bloonnya. "Daritadi tidak ada yang main basah-basahan. Kau berkeringat? Bajumu basah? Sana ganti dulu."

Luhan berdecak kesal. "Yang tadi itu cuma kiasan!"

"Oh, kukira bajumu basah." Lay nyengir.

Luhan berdecak lagi. "Ya ampun! Jujur ya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu memenangkan lomba robot. Apa kau menyogok para juri pakai tarian erotismu?"

"Ih!" Lay bergidik. "Aku tidak sekotor itu, ge!"

"HAH? Kau kotor? Sana mandi dulu. Mandi di sungai." Gantian Luhan yang tidak nyambung. Habis itu dia cengengesan. "Bercanda."

Di lantai dua, Jongin sedang mengamati dapur yang berantakan, piring-piring kotor yang belum dicuci, serta kulkas kosong tanpa isi. Siapa pun yang pernah tinggal di sini, kemungkinan tidak pernah pulang selama berhari-hari. Kentara dari bau piringnya. Genangan air keruh di wastafel sampai beralih fungsi jadi markas nyamuk.

Jongin melihat ada lipatan kertas di meja. Dia kembali lagi ke dapur, iseng-iseng membuka lipatannya dan membacanya.

 _ **Dearest Billy,**_

 _ **Hurry home safely.**_

 _ **From your loving wife and daughter,**_

 _ **Agnes and Louise**_

 _ **xx**_

Surat ini berusia 63 tahun! Kalau pun orang-orang yang orang menulis surat ini masih hidup, mungkin usianya sudah diatas tujuh puluhan. Wow.

Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Jongin mendadak berdiri tegak. Barusan ada angin dingin lewat di belakangnya. Jongin buru-buru menoleh. Ha-ha. Bodoh. Sudah jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa di pondok ini kecuali hyung-hyung-nya.

Dia bergidik sekilas, lalu cepat-cepat pindah ke ruangan berikutnya.

Xiumin sendirian di dalam ruang kerja, membongkar lemari arsip yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Para pengawas hutan biasanya punya informasi lengkap tentang lokasi ini. Apalagi kalau mereka terdiri dari pendatang muda penuh rasa ingin tau seperti mereka. Pasti selalu mengumpulkan bukti. Terlalu mustahil tidak bertanya-tanya kalau di sekelilingmu ada makhluk aneh mengintai dari balik jendela.

Tangannya berhenti mencari ketika menemukan satu arsip tebal yang diberi judul "BUKTI KEBERADAAN" di sampul depan.

Xiumin buru-buru membuka halaman pertama, langsung disambut sejarah singkat.

" _Legenda Wendigo berasal dari suku Asli Pertama yang menempati Gunung Madahee dari tahun 1400 sampai 1850-an. Suku Indian Shoshone sangat menghormati gunung dan alam. Percaya nasib buruk jika menyakiti seekor binatang di gunung suci, mereka biasanya berburu di tempat lain. Mereka percaya melukai gunung dengan cara apapun akan membawa kutukan yang mengerikan_..."

" _Peneliti Eropa dan para penambang tiba di kawasan Pocatello, sangat ingin menghasilkan uang. Pada tahun 1865, mereka secara resmi mulai menambang gunung. Mereka menemukan timah dan perak. Mereka kemudian menambang lebih dalam hingga menembus area gunung suci. Shoshone mengklaim bahwa gunung tersebut sedang menyerukan protes. Roh-roh Wendigo terlepas ke dunia luar. Sejak itu, banyak yang dikuasai kutukan_..."

" _The North West Mining Company menambang gunung demi perak, melawan saran penduduk asli, sampai bencana terjadi dan gua menjebak mereka di dalam gunung. Membangunkan kutukan itu lagi. Ada puluhan pria. Tidak ada makanan, tidak ada cahaya. Dan dalam kegelapan itu, rasa lapar datang. Dipengaruhi oleh Roh Wendigo, para penambang ini dipercaya saling membunuh dan saling memakan_..."

" _Dalam ritual suku Indian Shoshone, ada tarian tradisional yang disebut 'Wihtikokansimoowin', atau 'Wendigo-like-dance'. Selama tarian tersebut, sosok Wendigo yang menakutkan diperagakan oleh para penari. Selain meniru gerakan Wendigo, beberapa penduduk asli Amerika bahkan berperan sebagai 'pemburu Wendigo' dalam ritual tersebut_..."

Perasaan merinding membuat punggungnya tidak nyaman.

Xiumin membuka halaman berikutnya yang melampirkan isi surat kucel, ujung-ujungnya mulai pudar dan kuning akibat bintik-bintik jamur.

" _ **Mereka sekarat di luar. Kudengar mereka menjerit dan menangis.**_

 _ **Neraka inilah satu-satunya warisanku.**_

 _ **Hukuman Tuhan atas kesalahanku**_

 _ **Tidak lepas dari takdirku. Kematian menanti saya sekarang.**_ _"_ **—Jefferson Blackwood**

Kali ini dia mengernyit. Siapa Jefferson Blackwood? Apa dulunya salah salah satu pengawas yang tinggal di sini?

Selanjutnya Xiumin menemukan salinan peta tambang dan lokasinya dalam mode hitam-putih. Dia menyipitkan mata bola pingpong-nya untuk mengamati secara cermat.

Peta tambang itu menunjukkan banyak bahaya-bahaya yang dilingkari merah. Peta tersebut menunjukkan ikhtisar tentang Tambang Blackwood, dengan titik-titik bahaya yang disorot serta rentannya struktural tambang, juga resiko-resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Peta yang menunjukkan kesalahan struktural di tambang, ditandai oleh insinyur tambang. Sepertinya pihak pengelola dan pemiliknya tahu ada risiko tambang itu bakal ambruk. Berarti memang tambang ini sudah rentan dari sononya? Kenapa tidak ada satu pihak pun yang memberitahu anggotanya supaya menjauhi tambang?! Sebelum semuanya runtuh dan hanya tinggal menyisakan kenangan. Kalau sudah gawat begini siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?!

Berikutnya dia menemukan Telegram yang memuat peringatan kepada khalayak untuk tidak membawa korban-korban yang berhasil selamat setelah terjebak selama 24 hari ke Sanatorium. Dia juga melarang wartawan melakukan publikasi. Pemilik tambang sepertinya mencoba menutupi sesuatu...

Tambang dibuka kembali?! Berarti pemiliknya sudah tahu bencana yang lebih buruk akan menimpa orang-orang awam? Ya Tuhan... inilah dampak dari sok-sokan dan tidak mengindahkan petuah.

 **.**

 **THE IDAHO POST**

 _ **24 March, 1866**_

 _ **SEORANG REPORTER DISERANG DI SANATORIUM BLACKWOOD**_

 _Seorang reporter asal Alberta Bugle diserang dan dirawat di rumah sakit kemarin oleh petugas di Sanatorium Blackwood. Chuck Bernstein, seorang reporter berita senior, pada saat kejadian penyerangan dilaporkan oleh pihak Sanatorium tengah mewawancarai para penambang yang secara dramatis diselamatkan pada hari Selasa. Orang-orang itu telah terjebak di bawah tanah selama lebih dari tiga minggu setelah keruntuhan struktural tambang yang terjadi sekitar akhir bulan Januari lalu, hingga sekarang dirawat di Sanatorium karena kekurangan gizi dan trauma._

 _Jefferson Blackwood, pemilik tunggal dari North West Mining Company dan Blackwood Sanatorium, mengatakan kepada awak media bahwa insiden tersebut "tidak menguntungkan". Maka dari itu diberlakukan "penyelidikan internal penuh". Dia juga mengklaim Bernstein telah "masuk ke Sanatorium tanpa izin"._

 **.**

Makin lama semakin intens. Xiumin sampai harus berhenti dulu untuk mengambil asupan oksigen. Mana isinya masih bejibun pula! Dibelakang artikel ada Memorandum, tanpa pandang bulu Xiumin menghajarnya.

 **.**

 **MEMORANDUM**

 **9 Februari 1866**

 **Kepada: Staf Sanatorium**

 **Dari: Rouche Blackwood**

 **RE: Penarikan Para Penambang**

 _Harap diperhatikan bahwa penyelamatan penambang ini akan selesai besok (10 Februari). Karena jumlah penambang yang masih hidup tidak diketahui, persiapkan semua tempat tidur di Ward A._

 _Pers akan hadir besok. Kita harus terlihat memberi para penambang perawatan terbaik._

 _Perhatikan bahwa pengunjung pers tidak diizinkan memasuki Bangsal Jiwa. Kegagalan dalam hal ini akan sangat mempengaruhi karir Mr. Blackwood dan Sanatorium secara keseluruhan, dan akan mengakibatkan pemecatan di tempat._

 _P.S: Kalian mungkin membutuhkan penutup hidung. Orang-orang itu baunya mengerikan!_

 _ **TTD:**_

 _ **Rouche**_

 **.**

Dugaan lain muncul di kepala Xiumin. Kalau memang begitu dikeluarkan kondisi orang-orang ini sudah mengenaskan, kenapa mereka malah nekat membawanya keluar? Apa mereka tidak pernah nonton film Zombie?! Tidak. Mungkin film mayat hidup belum diproduksi di tahun segitu. Terus... dimana sih Blackwood Sanatorium ini? Dia penasaran. Mungkin ada penjelasan di bagian belakang. Peta lokasi atau apa. Hebat juga yang mengumpulkan bukti-bukti ini. Siapa pun dia, Xiumin merasa sangat berterima kasih karena berkat pengawas hutan misterius tukang kepo ini, sekarang beberapa teka-teki di kepalanya terjawab.

Dia juga penasaran sama si pemilik arsip. Mana sih? Tidak ada catatan atau riwayat hidup atau apa?

Xiumin terpaku pada tulisan tangan di halaman kedua dari belakang. _Gotcha_! Ini dia! Belum terlalu kuno kertasnya.

 _Mungkin ada cara untuk berlindung dari serangan. Dukun setempat pernah menulis tentang ritual. Aku telah menemukan artefak asli di gunung, dan menyalinnya. Totem, daun-daun herbal dan bulu. Aku menyalin desainnya. Aku telah mengujinya. Di gunung mungkin akan bekerja. Salah satu cara untuk menjauhkan mereka (Para Wendigo). Tidak begitu efektif, karena efeknya sesaat, tapi cukup untuk beberapa hari. Di dalam ini bangunan tidak akan bekerja._

 _Karena wendigo berburu dan mengejar mangsa dengan cara membaca gerakan mereka, siapa pun yang diam tak bergerak, akan menjadi tidak terlihat dalam sorot mata mereka. Bahkan, meskipun wendigo tahu ada orang di daerah itu, pada akhirnya akan kehilangan minat jika tidak dapat melihat mangsanya._

 _Legenda Shosone mengatakan bahwa Wendigo bisa juga bangkit dari gigitan Wendigo lain. Tapi gigitan itu sendiri tidak berbahaya, aku sudah digigit, tapi tidak berubah. Satu-satunya cara adalah makan daging manusia lain. Tidak ada jalan lain._

 **.**

TUNGGU.

TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU.

Xiumin memelototi jurnal senyureng mungkin. Penuh ambisi Xiumin membongkar susunan artikel yang di-klip rapi. Mana? Mana keterangan lengkapnya?!

Apa tadi orang itu sempat menulis "cara menjauhkan mereka"? Mereka itu maksudnya...

GIMANA CARANYA?! Bulu-bulu apa?! Totem apa?! Ritual apa?! Artefak apa?! Apa? Apa yang sudah duji? Apa desainnya? Desain apa? Daun herbal apa? Mengapa di dalam rumah tidak bekerja? Siapa penulisnya sih?! Kalau dia ada di sini Xiumin akan bertanya terus-menerus sampai orang itu capek bicara dan memutuskan gantung diri untuk mengakhirinya. Syukurlah yang orang menulis ini mungkin telah terbaring di rerumputan dalam kondisi kehilangan kepala dan jari kelingking, jadinya... yah, beruntunglah.

Sialan! Kalau tidak iklas memberitahu jangan ditulis dong! Sekarang dia penasaran setengah mampus. Arrghhhh!

Luhan membanting tumpukan buku di samping Xiumin. Tidak hanya terlonjak kaget dan latah mengumpat, cowok itu juga menjerit seperti balita.

"Terima kasih karena telah meledakkan jantungku," sindirnya. "Pelan-pelan taruhnya, bisa kan? Jangan ikut-ikutan barbar!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan lebay." balas Luhan cuek. Entah hilang kemana sikap mesraannya. "Ini buku-buku dari lemari depan. Isinya tentang sejarah Halloween. Lay juga dapat info soal beberapa anggota sekte kanibal yang kabur dari penjara dan menyaru di desa sebagai pendatang."

"Terus?"

"Rencananya kita mau rekaman."

Xiumin tercengang. "REKAMAN?"

"Tidak usah nyolot."

"Tidak, tunggu, serius—Rekaman!? Buat apa?"

Luhan mengernyit lihat reaksi negatif Xiumin. "Buat apa? Itu tujuan klub ini dibentuk! Untuk mengungkap segala hal yang kita alami."

"Tidak ada acara publikasi! Kau tahu alasan mengapa penduduk setempat sangat tertutup? Karena mereka _sangat anti_ dan menghindari pendatang baru. Apalagi turis sok tahu seperti kita. Mereka benci itu! Mereka tidak mau kota ini dan sejarah kelamnya jadi konsumsi publik. Ini bukan tempat hiburan. Hutan ini berbahaya. Kalian paham, tidak?! Bagaimana kalau puluhan anak-anak baru di kampus berbondong-bondong datang kemari setelah menonton rekaman kita di website? Bagaimana kalau rekamannya jadi viral di dunia maya?! Itu sama dengan kita yang dungu, mengirim pasokan makanan untuk monster-monster tolol. Kita yang disalahkan nanti! Kau tahu pola pikir manusia modern? Semakin penasaran semakin nekat. Ujung-ujungnya jadi makin runyam! Jangan menambah masalah. Plis. Bisa kan?"

Luhan terhenyak dengarnya. Antara takjub dan segan setelah diceramahi panjang-panjang. Niatnya jadi maju mundur untuk melaksanakan sesi rekaman di lokasi alias Revealing The Truth Behind Cursed Place. Terpaksa. Untuk kali ini, petualangan mereka tanpa embel-embel pengungkapan. Xiumin benar. Ini bukan taman hiburan atau rumah sakit angker terbengkalai biasa. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi orang-orang awam. Salah-salah mereka jadi amukan awak media dan keluarga mahasiswa baru yang anak-anaknya raib di hutan. Masalah baru. Dosa baru. Suho bangkrut. Masa depan suram menanti.

"Oh iya, Jongin mana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ada di atas."

"Chen?"

"Nongkrong di meja komputer ruang tengah."

"Lay?"

"Di ruangan utama tadi bersamaku."

"Tao dan Baekhyun kemana? Di lantai dua?"

Luhan kembali terhenyak. Efeknya sampai bikin dia garuk-garuk kepala panik akibat gerah, kepanasan, dan merasa bersalah. Eh iya ya. Tao sama Baekhyun kemana? Cuma dua orang itu yang kehadirannya menjadi tanda tanya besar. Daritadi batang hidung mereka tidak tampak di manapun. Luhan tenang-tenang saja karena di pikirannya Baekhyun cuma kebelet pipis dan Tao...

Luhan baru ingat. Masalahnya di dalam kabin sebesar ini tidak ada toilet...

DIMANA MEREKA?!

Jongin menelusuri koridor. Ada foto pria eropa tampan berambut gelap tergantung di tembok koridor. Dia mengambil foto vintage dari tembok, mengamati si pria beserta anak perempuan dan istrinya yang cantik. Di belakangnya ada tulisan: **1952**

Tua juga usia foto ini.

Dia menggantung foto itu kembali. Disampingnya adalah foto berbingkai delapan pemuda gagah berani yang sepertinya para pengawas hutan dan pernah menempati pondok ini. Tahun yang tertera di belakang juga sama. Pria yang mejeng di foto keluarga tadi berdiri di tengah-tengah. Jongin membaca urutan nama dari kiri ke kanan yang tercetak kecil di pojok bawah. Baru ngeh kalau nama pria itu Billy Bates.

 _Billy..._

Pria yang surat keluarganya tergeletak di meja makan tadi?

Jongin tersentak. Getaran di kepalanya bereaksi secepat tenaga kereta listrik. Berpacu memompa seluruh darah ke otaknya. Menarik jiwanya keluar dan membuatnya terlepas dari raga. Melayang ke suatu tempat yang jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu tersedak, meraung-raung.

Pemandangan wajahnya di pantulan genangan air membuat jantungnya merosot. Dia tampak seperti monster menjijikkan. Pria itu menggesek genangan menggunakan tangannya yang bercakar. Menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk memastikan dia tidak berhalusinasi. Air matanya terasa panas, mengalir turun di kulit putih susunya. Gemeletuk giginya terdengar nyaring saat dia menyentuh kulit longgar di bawah matanya.

Sebuah rengekan menggelegak di tenggorokannya, tapi keluar menjadi raungan keras saat dia menepuk air berkali-kali dan meninju dinding gua dengan tinjunya yang bugar. Kepalan tangannya berdarah, kulitnya terkelupas. Pria itu bahkan tidak merasakan sakit. Kulitnya betul-betul kebas.

Pria itu menjerit kesal dan takut saat dia menenggelamkan giginya yang tajam ke leher benda berkulit pucat itu. Terdengar suara basah yang menjijikkan ketika gigi-gigi itu merobek daging, pancuran darah tumpah-ruah dari kulit makhluk malang itu...

Makhluk itu punya rambut...

Manusia?! Seorang gadis?!

Gadis itu meronta-ronta dan berteriak, berusaha mendorong pria itu menjauh dari lehernya. Menggaruk wajahnya dan mencengkeram kepalanya. Pria itu menderu marah lalu memisahkan kepala si gadis dari lehernya. Serabut spinalisnya basah kuyup, meneteskan kolam darah, menyiprat ke segala arah dengan suara menjijikkan, meluncur keluar bersama... trakea?!

Entahlah. Jongin tidak sanggup, tapi dia terlanjut melihat semuanya. Seolah-olah dia berdiri di sana.

Sebelum dia sempat berbuat sesuatu, dirinya kembali terlempar ke alam nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris mata Jongin yang gelap kembali fokus.

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Mimpi? Dia mimpi sambil berdiri? Jongin tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur. Atau... yang barusan bukan tidur? Jongin menerawang. Masa mimpi? Tidak. Tidak. Rasanya terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

"Jong!" Luhan muncul dan mengagetkannya. "Tao dan Baekhyun kemana? Kau lihat mereka?"

Jongin menggeleng, masih dengan tampang idiot super bodoh. Kepalanya berat dan telinganya berdengung.

Luhan meremas rambutnya, mengumpat pelan. "Dammit! Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu. Kumpul di bawah. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Kita atur rencana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Location:** **Sacred Mountain, Shoshone Woods – 20.13-21.07 PM**

Pohon-pohon di sekeliling mereka tinggi dan benar-benar indah. Sebagian besar daunnya berwarna kuning cerah campur merah-oranye menyala, tumpah di sepanjang lantai hutan atau terselip di dahan-dahan tinggi.

Tao sadar, ini bukan saatnya menikmati pemandangan alam, tapi matanya tetap susah lepas dari warna daun-daun itu. Dia menyorotkan cahaya senter kesana kemari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun, tiba-tiba berhenti. Tindakan ngerem mendadaknya hampir menyebabkan efek domino lucu karena tubuh mereka saling bertubrukan.

"Apa itu..." gumam Baekhyun, berjinjit dengan mimik waspada.

"Apa?" Tao juga menyipitkan mata ke kejauhan. Dan, samar-samar mereka melihat ada sesuatu berkelebat di kejauhan, terayun bolak-balik membentur permukaan pohon, tergantung di cabang yang keras.

"Apakah itu... anak kecil?" Baekhyun tampak ragu-ragu.

"Haruskah kita membantunya?" Suara Tao terdengar lemah.

Mereka berdua mulai melintasi semak-semak duri, Tao menarik lengan baju Baekhyun supaya jalan pelan-pelan saja dan tidak gegabah.

"Hyung, keberanianmu sudah mencapai titik kebodohan," desisnya.

"Trims. Aku lebih suka menganggap itu sebagai pujian." Baekhyun membuka ritsleting bagian depan hoodienya untuk menjaga kulit lehernya tidak gerah.

Mereka melangkah melewati akar-akar pohon yang gemuk, mendekati apa pun itu. Manusia asli atau bukan.

Tao tersandung di salah satu akar, dan terjerembap dalam posisi tersungkur super payah, dapat bonus banyak kotoran di dagunya. Baekhyun memutar mata dan menarik cowok itu sampai berdiri, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Si anak kecil itu, atau... entah anak orang atau bukan... tali yang mengikat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlepas akibat sabetan sesuatu. Sekarang, bocah itu tergeletak di tanah seperti bintang laut.

Saat mereka mendekat, kekhawatiran Baekhyun tumbuh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Pertama-tama dia curiga ada pembunuh berkapak sedang bersembunyi di belakang salah satu pohon. Kedua, dia curiga ini kerjaan iseng orang.

"Hyung, apa sih yang terjadi." Tao dempet-dempet ke Baekhyun. "Siapa anak itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menarik napas. "Kau bertanya siapa anak ini? Bukan aku yang melahirkannya! Jangan bikin pertanyaan bodoh dulu saat ini, bisa tidak?"

Tak satu pun dari mereka berpaling. Penampilan anak itu sangat mencurigakan. Mereka kesulitan membedakan jenis kelaminnya karena wajah anak itu tertutupi jubah hitam mengerikan. Tidak pakai sepatu, menampakkan kulit telapak kakinya yang telanjang dan kotor. Dia pucat dan rapuh, seperti jarang bergaul dengan sinar matahari. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Tapi itu bukan bagian terburuknya. Bagian terburuknya adalah kawat berduri yang terlilit rapat di leher anak itu sehingga kelihatannya seperti tertanam dalam daging. Kulit di sekeliling kawat bergerigi dan terkelupas dengan darah merah kering menghiasi. Apa pun yang terjadi, mungkin kawat itu sudah tertanam di lehernya cukup lama, dan anak ini dipaksa untuk memakainya.

"Kita harus menghubungi polisi," bisik Tao.

Baekhyun memukul bahunya. "Sudah jelas," desisnya. "Kabari dulu yang lain. Apa kau bawa ponsel?"

Tao menggali saku celana untuk memeriksanya. Menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak kesal begitu melihat layar. "Tidak ada jaringan."

"Persetan. Ayo kembali kalau begitu."

Mereka berpaling ke jalur utama yang mereka lewati tadi.

Tenggorokan Tao kering kerontang. "Mungkin ada komplotan aneh yang melakukan hal kejam itu pada bocah tadi. Gimana dengan sekte yang kita baca di koran?"

"Tutup mulut sialanmu, Tao, aku tidak perlu omong kosong itu di kepalaku sekarang." tepis Baekhyun. Padahal dalam hati dia gelisah seperti cacing. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini jika yang lain belum ditemukan." Tao melihat sekeliling dengan harapan salah satu dari Kris, Chanyeol, atau Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak.

Mereka jalan beriringan menuju jalan setapak. Tao mencoba berteriak memanggil teman-temannya. Baekhyun terus berusaha membedakan arah tengara dan selatan, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka bahkan tidak yakin dari arah mana mereka berasal atau dimana letak kabin pengawas hutan.

Tao merasa tenggorokannya kering dan mengancamnya untuk menyerah, akhirnya dia diam. Duh, haus sekali! Suaranya serak.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar suara kita?" tuntutnya pada Baekhyun.

"Oke, tunggu di sini," perintah Baekhyun. "Aku mau pipis. Panggilan alam ini mendesak," Dia meringis. "Aku akan balik dari pohon itu, aku akan segera kembali."

Tao mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Serius nih? Kita tidak boleh berpisah, hyung."

Aw. Manisnya! Tao mengucapkan kalimat gombalan di momen yang salah.

"Tao," desis Baekhyun, "Aku sedang tersesat di tengah hutan sialan bersamamu dengan kandung kemih yang akan meledak karena kita mungkin telah berjalan selama... berapa? Tujuh jam? Jika kau coba-coba merenggut privasi satu ini dariku dan melarangku menyingkirkan limbah beracun dari tubuh indahku ini, aku akan membunuhmu dan menemukan jalan pulang sendiri. Jadi... bersabarlah, tunggu disini."

Tao mengenal Baekhyun. Dia adalah orang yang penuh semangat dan teguh, yang seringkali marah kalau dia merasa benar dan jika seseorang membantahnya. Tao juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya meneriakinya karena dia stres, jadi namja tinggi itu dengan berat hati membiarkannya buar air kecil. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, dia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pohon cedar besar.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali sambil menyapu bagian depan celananya. Tampak lebih baik dalam mood yang lebih baik. Tao senang bisa melihat hyung kesayangannya tersenyum ceria.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan!" Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki, tapi Tao malah berdiri melongo di belakang sana. Baekhyun berbalik, tampak kesal. "Nungguin siapa sih? Kubilang ayo jalan!"

Tao mengangkat alis dan menunjuk ke barat, arah berlawanan dari yang dipilih Baekhyun. "Perasaanku tadi bukan ke arah situ, hyung." katanya sambil merengut.

"Ah masa sih? Aku punya feeling bagus kita harus ambil arah ini," katanya singkat, tapi nada suaranya tegas. Tao rela mengalah daripada musti berdebat, langsung saja dia mengekori Baekhyun.

Suara-suara bisikan terdengar, mereka berhenti.

Tao celingak-celinguk mencari sumbernya. Kedengarannya cukup jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri, beberapa ratus kaki ke arah timur, tapi cukup untuk membuat keduanya diam tak bergerak.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melesat menerobos semak belukar penuh semangat, hilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Hyuuung tunggu! Apa apaan?!"

Tao sebisa mungkin mengikuti berdasarkan intuisi, karena beberapa alasan: Tao tidak ingin Baekhyun tersesat lebih jauh, dan barangkali suara-suara pengecoh tadi adalah wendigo yang meniru suara manusia, perompak hutan atau lebih buruk lagi, dan yang terpenting, Tao tidak ingin sendirian di hutan gelap ini. Dia bisa mati di pagi hari!

Terlalu tergesa-gesa, Tao tidak sadar ada cabang kokoh menghadang di depannya. Cabang itu menampar jidatnya. Tao terpelanting jauh dengan posisi pantat mencium tanah. Setelah meringis sebentar, dia bangkit lagi dan buru-buru mengejar. Cemas sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kenapa kelakuannya mendadak ganjil? Tiba-tiba kabur dan menghilang. Tidak biasanya dia begitu. Tadi masih normal-normal saja kok.

Tao merinding.

Saat dia berlari, sesuatu menabrak kepalanya lagi, meski tidak di dahan. Cukup mengejutkan hingga membuatnya terperanjat.

Tao meraihnya dengan satu tangan. Dan makin terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah boneka. Yang lebih buruk, boneka seram itu tergantung di cabang dengan leher yang terlilit benang panjang. Bagian paling mengerikan dari semuanya adalah cara berpakaiannya. Kawat berduri menancap di leher boneka. Hoodie yang dikenakan boneka itu warna biru gelap. Kok... kayaknya familier ya...

Milik Baekhyun?!

Tao melotot, saraf-saraf tubuhnya makin tegang. "Apa-apaan...?"

Itu jelas-jelas harusnya jaket Baekhyun. Tapi... bagaimana bisa dipakai boneka ini? Siapa yang mencurinya? Apa ada seseorang memata-matai mereka saat ini?

Baekhyun!

Tao hampir melupakan namja mungil itu. Mungkinkah dia telah bertemu dengan kru-kru lain di pondok? Bisa jadi. Semoga dugaannya ini yang benar. Tapi... kenapa mendadak...

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkannya tanpa sebab yang jelas. _No-Fucking-Way_! Baekhyun memang agak judes, tapi dia tidak mungkin serendah itu. Tao hapal betul hyung manis kesayangannya memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya. Tidak mungkin dia kelewat sadis begini. Sampai kabur duluan.

Tao melemparkan boneka plastik itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya sekuat tenaga.

Singkirkan dulu! Terlalu seram dipandangi. Tao celingukan berusaha mencari tongkat pemukul, patahan cabang pohon atau apa saja yang keras-keras.

Teriakan berikutnya membuat Tao membeku, karena yang barusan itu adalah Baekhyun. Jeritan yang dalam dan melengking.

Angin lembut bertiup membawa suara-suara tidak jelas, terbang menerpa wajah tegangnya, bercampur aduk: ada suara-suara orang bergumam rendah, ada yang berbicara riuh dari suatu tempat entah dimana, suara-suara asing itu saling berebut untuk menyeruak masuk ke lubang telinganya. Kini terdengar begitu jelas. Sampai Tao bisa membedakan yang mana suara laki-laki muda dan suara perempuan tua.

Bunyi nyaring seperti siulan menembus udara. Rasanya datang sekitar sini, disusul kemudian suara teriakan, bisik-bisik dan tawa cekikikan.

Itu seribu suara digabung jadi satu. Ada yang menjerit dengan nada tinggi, ada yang berbisik-bisik, menggelitik bagian belakang lehernya. Lalu ada satu teriakan yang menonjol dari yang lain, pecah dengan suara nyaring yang mengerikan

Jantung Tao berdebar. Dia yakin betul pernah merasakan yang seperti ini dulu, waktu dia dan regunya tanpa sengaja terguling dan tercebur ke rawa-rawa, bagian seramnya mereka tertangkap basah oleh penguasa rawa-rawa—Seekor buaya raksasa sepanjang sepuluh meter. Yap. Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. _Sama persis_.

Takut. Waspada. Perasaan terancam.

" _He's come out to play, out to play, brace yourselves, the Prince is out. The Prince is out to play. Brace yourselves, the Trickster Prince is out_..."

Tao cukup berjiwa petualang, tapi ketika orang-orang misterius di hutan mulai meneriakkan mantra aneh di tengah malam, Tao tahu dia harus keluar dari sana secepat mungkin. Sayangnya dia kehilangan arah. Merasa tak berdaya tanpa teman-temannya yang lain.

Kemudian dia mendengar gumaman nafas, yang meningkat menjadi desahan tidak wajar. Mendesis di udara. Tao tidak tahu apa yang mereka incar. Tao tidak tahu di mana teman-temannya berada atau apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, tapi ada satu hal yang dia petik dari kejadian ini adalah: berkeliaran di hutan tengah malam untuk menemani gebetanmu kencing benar-benar tindakan gila.

Suara-suara itu meningkat, terus berbisik, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat random yang sulit dimengerti. Suara terorganisir dari seribu orang yang berbisik sekaligus.

Tenang, tenang, dia jago karate. Pendekar Ban Hitam. Kalau ada apa-apa banting saja. Yup. Oke. Beres. Banting saja. Keputusan yang cerdas.

Secara ajaib, semua suara-suara itu berhenti. Hening total. Tidak ada jangkrik, tidak ada angin, tidak ada daun berdesir.

 _Ini sih lebih seram!_

Kedua tangan Tao terkepal, dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketika berbalik. Di sanalah _dia_ berdiri tegak.

 _Baekhyun..._

Lihat betapa anehnya dia. Kepalanya tertunduk rendah, saat cowok itu mengangkat dagu, matanya putih. Jari-jarinya melengkung kaku dan kejang di sisi pinggangnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia terus menggeram dengan suara yang sama sekali asing. Kepalanya terpental dari sisi ke sisi, bergerak-gerak liar, seolah-olah lehernya terbuat dari karet elastis.

"H-hyung... kau kenapa? Kenapa kau... jadi... begitu?"

Baekhyun—atau-makhluk-mirip-Baekhyun—mengangkat kepalanya dengan sorot tajam, kali ini dia berbisik dengan suara berbeda. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan tertawa, dadanya bergetar menumpahkan suara gemuruh seperti angin puting beliung.

Lari adalah gagasan yang bagus. Selain itu, Tao yakin Baekhyun kebal dibanting. Dia mirip setan di film Exorcist. Tidak mungkin Tao menang.

Sambil berlari, dia terus mendengar suara-suara bisikan yang sama. Suara-suara yang diduga Tao sebagai ribuan pelayan kecil si iblis tukang rebut tubuh orang. Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Pikirannya buntu total. Dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menoleh.

" _The Prince is ready to play... The Trickster Prince will play tonight... Run, run, run, here comes the Prince..._ "

"DIAAM! BERISIK!" teriaknya. "BANGSAT! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! SIALAAAN!"

Dia menerjang barisan pepohonan, kali ini melihat boneka-boneka digantung di pohon, persis seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja... dalam jumlah ratusan! Dan variasi yang berbeda. Ada boneka yang mirip dia tergantung di pohon sudut sana, ada yang mirip Jongin, Chen, Xiumin, dan seluruh kawan-kawannya. Apa maksudnya ini!?

Jeritan lain terdengar, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun muncul di sebelah kanannya. Tao berpaling dan berbelok ke jalur lain.

" _Jangan berhenti_..." desisnya, menggelitik bagian belakang leher Tao. Malah memacunya untuk berlari.

Lagipula, dia masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Dia bisa saja mati, atau hilang, atau ditangkap, atau benar-benar kesurupan roh jahat. Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang menimpa hyung kesayangannya itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, Tao meluncur setengah terpejam melewati pepohonan. Merunduk untuk menghindari boneka-boneka menyeramkan itu.

Seseuatu yang keras menjegal langkahnya, Tao tersungkur di tanah. Dadanya terasa remuk karena pendaratan yang kurang mulus di permukaan berbatu. Begitu mendongak untuk melihat benda apa tadi yang menyandung kakinya...

Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan akar pohon. Jadi... apa itu tadi?

Pertanyaannya segera terjawab ketika beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari balik pohon. Beringsut mendekatinya. Tao mundur, terpojok di pohon besar. Jelalatan waspada.

Matanya melotot melihat salah seorang dari mereka membawa palu, paku dan tali tambang. Mau diapakan dia?!

Seorang pria berdehem di sisi kiri, Tao sontak menoleh. Hantaman benda tumpul yang diterima kepalanya membuat Tao terkapar detik itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

~Coming Soon Chapter—"Playing With Fate"—Coming Soon Chapter~

 **A/N:** Akhirnyaaaa! Akhirnyaaa saya berhasil update :'). Makasih ya yang udah sempat meninggalkan kritik di kolom kemarin. Makasih juga yang udah sempet review. Dan makasih buat temen-temen yang tetep setia nungguin saya :(. Oh iya, untuk ff ini sengaja saya update ulang chapter2 kemarin karena ada beberapa perubahan tanggal. And... makasih juga untuk temen-temen yang udah ngasih semangat buat saya, jadi apapun yang terjadi, saya nggak ambil pusing, tetep nulis dan akhirnya... BISA JUGA UPDATE :'). Oh satu lagi, yang di goa tambang itu sengaja gak saya kasih keterangan waktu karena ceritanya mereka gak pusingin soal waktu (-_-), yang penting bisa keluar dengan selamat :v. Dan momen pas KrisYeolSuDoHun di goa itu bertepatan sama temen-temennya yang lagi berjuang mati-matian melawan 'para penjajah kedamaian' di luar. Semoga teman-teman lumayan 'puas' dengan chap ini ;D. Jika ada tanggapan, komentar, kesan dan pesan atau pertanyaan harap dibagikan di kolom review ya guys. Supaya saya tetap bisa semangat ngetik ini. Mumpung mood lagi berkiblat ke horor.

Terus soal Jongin... kalau kalian baca ff ini baik-baik, kalian pasti tahu apa sebabnya dia jadi bisa punya visi begitu.

Oh iya, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya "what happen with Kris", saya gak bisa bercerita banyak, cuma mau bilang... Midnight Man gak segampang itu melepaskan para pengundangnya. Jadi...

Teringat cerita seorang temen yang pernah main games itu dan akibatnya luar biasa fatal. Midnight man gak mau pergi. Dia sampai pindah dari rumah itu. Meskipun.. untungnya, alhamdulillah, gak sampai ada kematian. Tapi... tetep aja (-_-;). **Don't try THAT at home!**

Ya sudah. Cukup segitu saja. And bila berkenan review atau masih ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. (^^). _Feel free to_ _comment_ :*

C u in the next chap geeenggs ;D!

Thanks for read this fanfic! Love you guys. Tebar kecupan gratis #PLAK!

Oke enough xD.


End file.
